The Loyalty of Snakes
by LyssaOneiroi
Summary: A Muggleborn in Slytherin? Must have been a mistake, the Sorting Hat's senile. You might want to rethink that before Etain hears you. T for bad language and a little gore. AU
1. Biscuits Anyone?

**Chapter One**

Etain stretched her stiff back and sighed. She clambered off her bed and, bored, decided to run a hot bubble bath and get dressed. Using the holidays as an excuse to laze about only got one so far and really, staying in bed until one in the afternoon was probably pushing it a bit. She sat on the side of the tub and started to daydream, imagining... Well what should she? Originality, that was important, as was interest, it would hardly be acceptable if she bored _herself _to death now would it? What else? Magic certainly, what type who knew, who cared? She looked in the mirror pretending her reflection disguised a huge hall filled with scrying glasses. She had wavy red-blonde hair and yellow-green eyes, her mouth turned down slightly and her nose also made her look slightly haughty but she had perfected a kind, vapid sort of smile that simultaneously made her appear entirely stupid and trustworthy. It lay well-used in her arsenal of personas.

_Oh I wish I were magical or special, adventurous or brave! Huh! As if. I try to be brave but in the end bravery just strikes me as a little... stupid. And I'm afraid of everything! I'm not even particularly special. _Thump! Etain almost fell off her perch at looked up to the window to find... an owl on the windowsill. _God was evidently listening, this is rather odd._ She turned off the tap and opened the window, expecting the owl to fly off. Instead it hopped inside a held out it's leg. _Perhaps it's trained._ She amused herself for a moment pretending it were a circus owl or perhaps there was a... Celtic spirit in the- She looked down. The awful creature had pecked her! Fighting down the urge to snarl and take a swipe at it she set a smile on her face and looked at it's leg. There was something attached to it. A letter.

_A messenger owl. The Allies used pigeons in WWI, perhaps Britain was about to engage in war and all the electricity had been destroyed in order to prevent our enemies (a newly developed country) manufacturing bombs and- The bloody thing did it again!_ Giving in to the urge to be nasty (after all it isn't like it could understand) she hissed at the bird.

"Listen you flying excuse for an overstuffed turkey. I get that you want me to take the letter, but unless you want me to break off your wings as well and the throw you out of the window I suggest you keep that beak to yourself! I bet you sharpened it before you came. Bastard." She opened the letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Etain Grey,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Uniform  
First year students will require  
sets of plain workrobes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"That's not funny." She gave a hard look at the owl. "Now, why would someone train an owl to send practical jokes to people." She smirked. "You know what?" She asked the owl. "I'm going to reply. Wait here." Etain fetched a pen and some paper and set about writing a reply.

Dear Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall,

I find the practice of sending hoax letters to impressionable eleven year olds morally repugnant and am disgusted by the idea that an owl has been captured for use in what is presumably some sort of scam. If your letter was to inform me that I am being watched or targeted by the use of my name and a content preying on my belief, or rather, _wish_ that magic is real, and believe that I will write back accepting and possibly planning a meeting or opening contact, then you underestimate my intelligence and self-preservation. I will be informing the police and may I say that blackmail, extortion and cyber crime are much more effective than this clumsy attempt at scare tactics. I am writing in the hope that this is a practical joke rather than something more serious and merely wish to inform you of the consequences of your actions should you proceed with this deception.

Yours Sincerely,

Etain Grey

Then she tied the letter to the owls leg and shooed it out. _Well that sounded snobby and insulting. I hope they aren't kidnappers or something but really why would you train an owl to deliver prank mail? Oh God that's scary. But... What if it's...true? If-if it is true I hope they don't take it as refusal. No I never stated that. Damn subconscious. No if it's true all they need to do is prove it. _She quickly washed in her now cool bath and got dressed in a black dress and headed downstairs. Her parents were at work and she felt a little scared knowing she was alone. There was a knock at the door. _Oh shit._ She grabbed an ornament from the mantelpiece and looked through the eyehole. There was a tall, dark haired man with some sort of long dress on, he was scowling. She spoke through the door.

"Who are you?" He glared.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also head of Slytherin. May I come in?"

"I may be eleven Mr. Snape but I do not believe myself invincible, nor am I so incredibly naive that I will assume the best until proven otherwise. Innocent until proven guilty is for a Judge protected by police officers and restraints. I wish to see my twelfth birthday, thank you!" Then she deliberately sounded mocking. "If you are a Wizard, Mr. Snape, if you are a Wizard, _prove_ it."

The glare intensified.

"Fine." He took out something.

"Ooh a _stick,_ Mr. Snape. I'm trembling please forgive my-"

"Reducto!" He blew up a flower pot.

"-disbelief." Her jaw hung open.

"Reparo." It reassembled before her eyes.

"Does that confirm my magical abilities, Miss Grey."

"Indeed it does, Mr. Snape. What it does _not_ do is show you mean no harm." At his incensed look she continued.

"It does, however, show that should you mean me harm then the door is unlikely to stop you. Therefore I shall attempt to pacify you with Tea and biscuits. Won't you come in, Mr. Snape? It is quite uncomfortably warm outside, I do not believe your pallor would survive."

"Thank you Miss Grey." He swept in and sat on a sofa in the living room.

"Would you like Tea or Coffee?" She smiled politely. Suspicion gone from her manner but by no means her thoughts.

"Coffee. Black."

She returned shortly with some biscuits and cake.

"Someone as mistrustful as you, Miss Grey, should know better than to believe I would accept food from a stranger."

She shrugged.

"You took the coffee."

"I have not drunk it."

"What a waste." He smirked.

"Professor McGonagall was... surprised to receive your owl." Etain rolled her eyes.

"Then I suggest she change the phrasing of the letter. She wrote that she would await my owl."

"Wizarding families do indeed write back. It is... unusual to say the least that a Muggleborn does." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Muggleborn? I am afraid you will have explain you terminology."

"One born to Muggles who is a Witch or Wizard. Muggles are non-magical people."

"Ah. I see. For a moment I thought my parents were hiding something."

"No. There are Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborns. I must warn you now, some Purebloods- people who are born into Wizarding families- believe Muggleborns to be... inferior. My house in particular is known for it's Pureblood ideals."

"Hmm, the word Muggleborn doesn't fit. It doesn't end in blood. Is that significant?"

"Oh, no. There is a word but it is very offensive. Mudblood."

"Yes I can imagine how that would be construed as offensive. At least it's factually correct unlike bitch or bastard." Snape looked bemused.

"I suppose."

"You mentioned Houses?"

"In Hogwarts there are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They're named after the four founders. You will be placed in a house by the Sorting Hat according to your traits and values. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and studious and Hufflepuff for the hard-working and, err kind."

"Hmm, well. I would like to think I was clever and I certainly _try_ to be kind, but Hufflepuff sounds a tad... soft and Ravenclaw, well I'm very concerned about marks. Gryffindor's out, bravery for the sake of bravery is stupid and I'm afraid of _everything._ Slytherin sounds good and you said they were all Pureblood and prejudiced. I do like challenges but I don't want to make my life miserable for all of term time. Well, I shall have to think."

"What time do your parents get home, Miss Grey?" She looked at him sharply.

"Not enough time to bury a body I'm afraid." She replied warily. He smirked again and held up his wand. "Oh yeah, my Mum will be back in about an hour." Snape filled that time explaining about Voldemort and Harry Potter and then explaining plans to take her to Diagon Alley.

"I hope that's not code for anything."

The door opened.

"Etain! E- Who are you?" Etain showed her Mother the letter.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Etain! What were you _thinking_? Letting a strange man into the house and-"

"I couldn't have prevented him."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is what she means, Madam. Reducto! Reparo!" Snape destroyed the sofa and repaired it.

"Are those the only spells you can do?" Etain asked disappointed.

"Certainly not. They are just fairly flashy and useful." Mrs. Grey just stood there gob-smacked.

"Am I going to have to repeat myself to Mr. Grey too? Anyway, I am taking Miss Grey shopping. We'll be back in a few hours. I daresay she will require money." Mrs. Grey looked at him fearfully and handed Etain her bank card.

"I believe you about the magic but what if- I will come too."

"You will be in the way and a target. Your presence will serve no purpose and it is more likely one of us will lose a body part when travelling. So you will not Madam. Rest assured Miss Grey will be safe with me."

"But-"

He grabbed Etain's elbow and steered her to the door pausing to let her put on her shoes. As soon as they got out of the door the interrogation didn't stop. She wanted to know everything.

What subjects are there?

Why was he wearing a dress?

What are the teachers like?

Is there much homework?

What are the punishments?

Can you get expelled?

What do you have to do in detention?

What is the point of houses?

Why do Purebloods believe Muggleborns are inferior?

All the way to the cash machine. When she got out some money and Snape apparated there was a brief respite as she caught her breath from what seemed like being squeezed into a tiny tube and then questioned him about that. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and passed through.

"If you could kindly stop your incessant chatting for a moment we must begin shopping." He tapped on the bricks giving her a sceptical look when she smiled innocently at him.

"Where first?"

"Gringotts Bank."

Etain restrained herself from asking questions about the strange creatures until they got outside not wishing to appear rude.

"What were they?"

"Goblins. We will get your robes first."

While they were in Madame Malkins they met a white-blond man and an eleven year-old who was almost his Carbon copy, there was another blonde there, a woman with a haughty expression.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco." He nodded to them.

"Severus, how lovely to see you. Who is this?" The woman asked.

"Etain Grey. She will be a first year in September."

"A relative?" Narcissa asked delicately.

"No."

"A _Muggleborn_ then." Lucius sneered.

"Oh no, Sir. I'm as Pureblooded as they come. Not a drop of Wizarding blood in my veins." She smirked at him.

"Mudblood." Draco muttered.

"I'm sure you can speak about that at Hogwarts." Snape interjected.

"Of course, Professor. We'll discuss it at the feast. I'll open a vein over his Mashed potatoes and we can compare." Etain drawled. Draco smirked before his face returned to a stone mask.

"You'd have to reach a long way. Hufflepuff is seated at the other end of the room from Slytherin." She raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't bear the separation; I shall just _have_ to sit closer."

"We have to continue shopping, perhaps another time Severus." Narcissa and Lucius inclined their heads and the three of them swept off.

"They were nice."

"The Malfoys."

"Ooh, French."

"Don't let Lucius hear you say that."

They collected the uniform and then went to Florish and Blotts to find her books.

"I also recommend Hogwarts: A History. It will give you some background information about the place. Do open your text book before arriving it will give you a better understanding of the material if you know about and think about the material before trying it. We hardly need another dunderhead and Hogwarts."

"Got it. This is all so interesting I probably would have anyway."

"We will get your Potions equipment, a pet and then a wand."

"Mum will be spitting feathers if I go home with a pet! Sure, what can I get again?"

"A Cat, a Rat, a Toad or an Owl."

"Great."

Her bags were getting very heavy by now and telescopes and cauldrons didn't help. Seeing that, Snape levitated her bags to the pet shop. There were assortments of rather odd creatures but thankfully there were signs on the type of pet. Etain looked at the Owls and Rats, bypassed the Toads because they were rather useless and stopped at the Cats.

"It's gorgeous." She breathed looking at a kitten. Snape glanced over her shoulder.

"Miss Grey, perhaps you ought to have your eyesight checked, it's hideous."

"It is not!"

"It's hairless, wrinkly and it looks like it's scowling."

"I know. It's really cute isn't it." Snape just gave her a mystified look and told her to take it to the counter.

"Ah yes." The pet shop owner murmured. "A fairly unpopular breed in students," He ignored Snape's "I wonder why." And continued, "but nonetheless a very good. He hasn't been named. What will you call him?" Etain cocked her head.

"Belial." She replied after some deliberation.

"After?"

"The Demon of Arrogance and Trickery." Snape snorted, she ignored him.

"What do I feed him?"

"Tuna, Ham and Muggle Cat food will be fine. Here's a carrier and collar. He's not trained yet but he's an intelligent Cat so he'll learn fast. This is your new owner Belial. That's 10 Galleons. Have a nice day."

"Hello Belial, my name is Etain and this is Professor Snape. We're just going to get my wand and then I'll take you home." She cradled him in her arms and scratched his belly.

"Here's Ollivanders. The best Wand Maker in Britain. I'll hold your...Cat while you find a Wand." They walked inside and Etain handed Belial to Snape, neither of whom looked happy with the arrangement.

"Ah! Hello Miss Grey."

"Is everyone in the Wizarding World psychic?"

"No, no. You're on the list of students you see."

"Oh. Sorry that was terribly rude of me. You must be Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, Yes. Now hold out your wand arm, the hand you write with." He elaborated seeing her blank look.

"Good, good. Try this one." Nothing.

It took about six tries before Etain found a Wand, she knew it was hers though the moment she touched it. She waved it and produced birds that Belial promptly tried to eat.

"Excellent! Yew, 11 inches, quite springy with a Thestral hair core. I don't normally make Wands with that core but I have more than you would usually find."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Quite alright dear. That's eight galleons." Etain paid him and tucked her Wand away, taking Belial back.

"Now, magic is prohibited until you get on the Hogwarts Express. I will take you and your parents to the Train Station and the Platform so pack your trunk and be ready at eight on the 3rd September. Don't be late. Wear Muggle clothes to the train but change into your robes before you arrive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." He smirked. "I'll leave you to discuss things with your parents."

"Evil bugger." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She smiled brightly.

"Good." He grabbed her and apparated her into her Living Room.

"See you on September 3rd, Miss Grey." Then he disapparated.

Her Mother was quite exciting once she got over her shock and examined all of her things.

"It's a boarding school though."

"I'm sure we'll get used to it." _**We**__ meaning __**you**_she thought. _I won't need to._


	2. The Stupid and ShortLived

**Chapter Two**

"Etain! Are you ready yet? Hurry up!"

"Coming!" She thumped down the stairs.

"I'm read, Mum."

"Did you pack nightclothes? Underwear? All of your books? Your Robes? Your-"

"Yes, Mum!" She rolled her eyes.

"Professor Snape will be here in a moment."

"I already am." She jumped then turned to greet him. Belial, who had been twining around her legs hissed and pressed against her.

"You still have the Devil-cat I see."

"Darling Belial is _not_ a Devil-Cat!"

"I remain to be convinced."

"Come, come Belial. Get into your carrier." Etain ushered the bald cat in a stood up.

"Let's get going!" _I can't believe it! I'm magic and I'm going to a school for sorcery!_ Snape held out his arms for Mrs. Grey and Etain. Mr. Grey had had to go to work but he'd said goodbye already. They apparated in the toilets of the Train Station.

"It_ had_ to be the Men's didn't it?"

Snape just smirked. They shoved their way to Platform Nine and Snape walked through the wall. Wide-eyed Etain followed him, holding hands with her Mother. The platform was fairly busy but not as much as it would be later.

"I'll get on the train then. Love you Mum, see you at Christmas. I'll owl you ever Week or two. Bye!" She gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked onto the train. She saw a flash of blonde hair at one end and followed it, she opened a compartment door to find Draco, two hulking boulder-boys beside him, a dark-haired girl and a boy.

"Hello! May I join you?"

"Forget it, Mudblood."

"Thank you! Of course I will, what will you give me?"

"Huh?"

"You said that I should forget it. I took that to mean, 'yes but don't tell anyone or it will wreck my reputation.' Therefore you owe me for my silence."

"That wasn't how I meant it!"

"Don't say something so open ended next time then. You can owe me a favour for now." He looked contemplative for a moment.

"I reserve the right to veto and it only lasts this year. You can't use it as soon as this academic year ends. Oh, and if you're a Hufflepuff it's off. I won't owe something to a Mudblood _and_ a Hufflepuff, it'd be too embarrassing, and I'd prefer to be known to have given a seat to a Mudblood."

"Acceptable." The dark boy chuckled.

"A business transaction over a seating arrangement, you really think she'll be a Hufflepuff?"

"I _plan_ to be elsewhere."

"Where do you want to go then? Gryffindor? That's where all the Muggle-lovers are." Draco asked with a sneer.

"Gryffindor? For the brave? The valiant? The stupid and the short-lived? As if!"

The dark haired girl snorted.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm Etain Grey."

"A pleasure. I'm Pansy Parkinson, This is Blaise Zabini-" She pointed to the dark boy, he nodded. "Crabbe." A boulder, "Goyle." His twin "And of course, you already know Draco."

"Pansy? Oh that's a lovely name."

"Thank you. I rather like it." Etain raised her eyebrows in question and Pansy nodded. _Huh. Who knew Pureblood heiresses liked Mary Poppins._

"You have beautiful hair, Pansy. It's lovely and dark and silky. I'm quite jealous!"

"Thank you, but you have lovely large eyes. An unusual colour."

"My maternal family all have my colouring." The compliments went on, branching out to general conversation about school and the textbooks and then Etain related with a laugh, what had happened when she received the letter.

"Oh! Do you have a pet, Pansy?"

"An Owl. She's called Morgana."

"Morgana Le Fey?"

"Yes. What about you?" Etain lifted her wrinkly kitten out of its carrier.

"His name's Belial, after the Demon of Arrogance and Trickery."

"He's the ugliest Cat I've ever seen!" Draco burst out. She gave a reproachful look and muttered to Belial, "Don't listen to him, Darling. You're gorgeous."

"Should I be worried about my hair then?" Pansy asked dryly. Etain covered her Cat's ears and said quickly.

"I love ugly animals, they look so cute!" She uncovered his ears, gave him treat a scratched his ears. She listened to Draco rant about Potter.

"Idiot." She agreed.

"Thank you!"

"That's what I was thinking! Why turn Draco down as an ally even if you don't like him?"

"Yeah! Take advantage of his connections, he'd be a good person to have on your side.! Pansy and Etain nooded to eachother.

"I'm glad you agree." Draco primped and they laughed.

"You know, Grey. You're not half bad for a Mudblood." Zabini said with a cock of his head.

"Thank you, Zabini. You're not half bad for a Pureblood either." She shook his hand mockingly.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"What are all those?" Etain's eyes widened in curiousity.

"You don't know? Well Etain allow me to introduce you to the joys of Magical confection." Pansy bought an assortment to share.

"Thank you! Oh, speaking of magic there were some spells I wanted to try before arriving."

"Feel free to practise them in here." Malfoy offered.

"I would but I wanted to make sure that I knew some hexes and curses in case I don't have too many fans at Hogwarts, so unless you're volunteering...?" Malfoy chuckled.

"No way! But, if you would all like to come with me, I'm sure we can find some people you can hex in self-defence." They chuckled as they made their way out of the compartment.

"Hello Weasley, Potter, Longbottom." He sneered.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_."

"I thought I'd make some introductions. This is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Etain Grey." They just scowled.

"How impolite you are." Etain's voice was filled with contempt. "When one is introduced to Ladies in particular, one stands and takes the proffered hand." She indicated her hand, "And follows with an appropriate greeting and one's full name."

"Where are these _Ladies_ you're talking about then? When I see one I'll say hello properly." Malfoy and Zabini started forward but Pansy stopped them.

"It's quite alright, I wouldn't want a _Weasley_ to shake my hand."

"Perhaps he ought to kneel instead." Etain laughed.

"Excellent idea, Etain." Pansy sneered. "They're low enough." Weasley drew his wand but Etain beat him to it.

"Furnunculus! Incarcerous! Huh. They worked!"

"What are you doing." They turned to see a Prefect approaching.

"Oh, hello. Weasley here got a little incensed in a debate we were having. He went for his wand and I'm afraid I just fired off the first two spells I thought of. I'm awfully sorry but I don't know the counter-jinx."

"That's a lie!"

"How is it, Potter? Are you suggesting I'm lying about the fact I don't know the counters? Or that I just fired off two random spells? Or that he went for his wand? I'm not lying, tell me where I am." She raised her eyebrows but he just stuttered. "I thought not." She glanced back at the tied up and boil-covered Weasley.

"Perhaps we ought to go, what do you think?" She gave a mock worrying expression to the others. "I'd hate if he went for me again the poor thing. Who knows what I'd do out of pure instinct." She sighed theatrically.

"I quite agree, Etain. You must be quite shaken." She turned to the prefect. "Etain is Muggleborn you see. She's probably terribly over-excited. Let's go and get our robes on dear." Pansy grinned at her as soon as they were out of eyeshot. "That was excellent!"

"Yeah!"

"Brilliant!" Malfoy and Zabini smirked at her. Crabbe and Goyle grunted. The boys waited outside while Pansy and Etain changed and then they swapped.

When they were all sat down again, Etain asked about the Sorting.

"It's just an old hat. All you have to do is sit there." Pansy waved dismissively.

"I'll be in Slytherin, so will Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle." She gave Etain an anxious look. "Muggleborns don't get into Slytherin though."

"Actually, of the houses Slytherin and Ravenclaw sound the best but Ravenclaw sounds a bit... stuffy. So I hope I can persuade the hat."

"Good luck with that." She smirked.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I know what I want for my favour."

"Oh? What?"

"If I get into Slytherin, you don't make my life a misery 'cause I'm a Mudblood and you help me out a bit." They all regarded her for a moment.

"You're cool for a Mudblood. I won't be able to talk to you though if you aren't a Slytherin, my Dad would kill me. Our house is our family so that'll sort of cancel out the fact you're a Mudblood. So...done."

"Hey, Etain. I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Pansy held out her hand for a shake.

"Sure!" Etain grinned.

"Same, Grey." Zabini nodded to her.

"Great."

"So, Allies?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah."

"Done."

"Sure."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

The train started to slow as they came to Hogsmeade so Etain ushered Belial who had been asleep on a seat into his carrier and gathered her bags.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!"

"What the hell is he?" Etain mumbled to Pansy as they went towards a Huge man with a bushy black beard holding a lantern. Potter was at the front with some friends talking to the giant man.

"Figures." She whispered towards Draco, Pansy and Zabini. "Everyone loves Saint Potter. He seemed to me rather stupid though. Not exactly the picture of eloquence!" She mimicked, "but-but-you-he-urr!" They snorted.

"On the boats, then. Four to a boat." They shared annoyed looks.

"Not to worry." Etain assured them, "I'll go in another boat and we can meet at the castle." Pansy quickly asked if she could go with her so the two climbed into the boat along from where the boys were.

"I'm actually quite nervous. My parents will kill me if I go anywhere but Slytherin."

"Don't worry, Pansy. You're a Slytherin to the bone. There won't be a problem. Besides, the choices we make change who we are, just pick Slytherin. It's the best anyway. Bravery and hard-work are all very well and intelligence is extremely important but where would you go without ambition and cunning? Making use of what you have."

"Thanks for the pep-talk." Pansy smiled weakly. The boats quickly went ashore and the hurried over to their allies. Etain had grabbed Belial before the luggage disappeared and he was sat next to her leg, rubbing against it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are about to be sorted into one of four houses. This house will be your family for the next seven years. Any good work you do..."

Etain stopped listening, Snape had explained all of this before. She looked around the huge entrance hall, restraining herself from gasping and gawking at the paintings and staircases. Malfoy gave her a knowing look. The doors to the Great Hall opened widely to reveal hundreds of students in black turning to watch them. There were banners over four long tables and a staff table at the front of the room. The ceiling was filled with stars and clouds that were actually moving! And there were floating candles everywhere.

"Enchanted." Pansy leant over and muttered pointing at the ceiling. Then ghosts burst out of the walls. Etain jumped but quickly lifted her chin and made her face blank. She gracefully walked to the line, Belial following behind. She stood next to Pansy and gave her a quick smileOh, you may not think I'm pretty,

Oh you may think I'm not pretty, But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!.

First of their little group was Vincent Crabbe. He was quickly sorted into Slytherin, as was Gregory Goyle. Then Etain was called. She walked forwards proudly and sat.

**Oh, you've already decided I see, Slytherin. You could pick an easier path.**

I don't want an easier path. Easy is for fools, nothing worthwhile is easy.

**It will be difficult but I see you have friends already. Are you sure? You are clever enough for Ravenclaw. **

Flattery will get you anywhere she thought sardonically. And if you put me anywhere else I swear I'll torch you!

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

She smiled and took off the hat and placed it on the stool. There was applause from the Green table and she sat across from Crabbe and Goyle with enough room for the rest of them. She turned and winked at Pansy who was quite pale. She could see her gathering herself up and lifting her chin haughtily. Draco was next and was sorted very quickly, and then it was Pansy. She strode forwards and sat down. It took less than half a minute and the hat called.

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Zabini was also sorted into Slytherin and he was last.

Potter and Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor, unsurprisingly.

"See! I told you!" Etain grinned at Pansy. A Second Year leant over.

"Congratulations, firsties." They smirked at him. There were some more First Years there. About five more boys and three more girls. One of the girls turned to them.

"Grey, wasn't it? I'm Daphne Greengrass. I've never heard of you before. Are you a Half-blood?" Draco, Pansy, Etain and Zabini exchanged looks. Half-bloods were still treated like dirt and if they were caught in the lie...

"No."

"Oh? You must be a foreign Pureblood then." Etain stayed silent and allowed her to assume so. She passed some ham under the table to Belial and carried on a conversation with Pansy.

When the feast was over and Dumbledore had given his speech the Slytherin prefects gathered the First Years and led them to the Dungeons.

"The password is Serpens. It will change every week. Don't tell anyone in another house or face the entire houses displeasure. I'm Marcus Flint, Professor Snape will be along in a minute to give you all a welcome speech. Serpens." A statue melted into the wall to reveal the Entrance. The Common Room had skulls carved into the furniture and there was green light filling the room. A fire crackled in front of some armchairs.

"Make yourselves comfortable, Firsties." Etain sat with Pansy on an armchair and Draco and Zabini leant on the arms. Snape swept into the room and stood in front of the fire.

"Welcome to Slytherin, First Years, hopefully you will enjoy your time here and contribute well to your house. Do not get caught breaking rules and remember that you have your house name to uphold so act accordingly. Your house is your family and I cannot stress enough that we help each other always and remain united. Do not go outside the house with problems unless they are of an extremely important nature. Then I may take you to the Headmaster but only in life or death situations. Everyone has a responsibility to help with work and other problems, the rest of the world will see the Evil and corrupt Slytherin house so we need to stand together and make blaming us extremely difficult. Half-bloods and Muggleborns that are here have as much cunning and ambition as any Pureblood, remember that being Slytherin is more important here than blood purity."

"Did he say _Muggleborn_?" There were whispers around the room.

"Sir, there aren't any Muggleborns here." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Are there not?"

Pansy gave Etain an encouraging look and she spoke up, figuring with friends like these it didn't matter.

"I am Muggleborn." Everyone stared at her.

"She is Muggleborn and _I _am her friend."

"As am I."

"As am I."

"Plus, you should have seen what she did to Weasley!" Pansy, Draco and Zabini added.

"She'll be powerful, and personally I'd rather not get on her bad side." Etain smirked.

"If you're Muggleborn and Slytherin, then you can help me with my Muggle Studies work!" A voice called out from a group of third years. "I don't have anything Muggle at home so I couldn't do the homework."

"What is it?" Etain was interested.

"A speech to start off Muggle Studies about something useful that the Muggles have." Etain cocked her head.

"Well, the symbol of Slytherin is a Snake. Do... Muggle Methods of Murder, Guns and Poison etc."

"How am I supposed to write about that by tomorrow! It would take loads of research!" She shrugged.

"I had to do something similar, I could probably give you the information off of the top of my head." There was silence. Draco laughed.

"Just another reason to get on her good side!"

Flint stood up.

"Snape's right, we have to stay united. You have a trial period Mudblood. One month. Pass and you're in, fail and you're a Hufflepuff to us." She considered.

"Done."

"Good. You can help with my speech now! Professor Burbage will kill me if I don't have it!" Etain headed over to the third year. It was only half an hour before they'd finished the notes.

"Thanks Mudblood. You're not so bad."

"Hey, Mudblood!" She turned around.

"My top fell out of my trunk and got mud on them. Clean it." She looked at it.

"I am on trial as a Slytherin, not as a House Elf." Her face was completely blank and her voice cold.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I have." The other Slytherin drew her wand.

"Now, now Pucey. No antagonising the Firsties. Off to bed Mudblood, Parkinson waited for you." Flint sauntered up. Etain scooped up her cat and headed up the stairs keeping something between her and the Slytherins the whole way up._HuHHHuh_


	3. Try The Text Book

**Chapter Three**

Etain opened the door to the dormitory and made her way over to the bed with her trunk next to it. Her bed was four poster with green hangings and the floor was freezing cold stone slabs. It was beside Pansy's. She picked up her Potions book and re-read a few chapters.

"There you are! Flint told me you just came up. Are you looking forwards to classes tomorrow?" Pansy flopped down beside her.

"Definitely! Which one are you looking forward to most?"

"Potions, probably, although apparently Slytherin usually has that with the Gryffindors."

"How annoying! They'll probably blow everything up and throw random things into our cauldrons!"

"You never know. They mightn't be that bad." Neither of them were convinced.

"Parkinson! Why are you sat next to the Mudblood? She's probably filthy! You'll have to get a flea-collar if you're planning to spend much time with her!" Greengrass walked in, flipping her pale blonde hair over her shoulder.

Belial sat up from his place on her pillow and hissed at her.

"Eek! It's a huge rat! It's a worm! Get it away from me!"

"Don't be so silly, Greengrass!" Etain said in a patronising, mock-warm tone. "He's my Cat." Greengrass looked down at her haughtily, doing an insulting sweep with her eyes. She sniffed.

"Figures." Some other girls that had followed her in each went to their own beds ignoring her although they nodded to Pansy. Etain rolled her eyes, unconcerned.

"We'd best get to bed." Pansy nodded, gathering her pyjamas and toothbrush and heading to the bathroom. Etain picked up a novel and clambered into her bed.

"Whatcha reading, Mudblood?"

"Is it good?"

"Nah, it's trash!"

"Like her!"

"I'm not trash, dears." Etain replied pleasantly with a smile. "Reserve your judgement, dears, until the month is up. _Then_ you may call me trash."

"You don't like trash but you don't have a problem with Mudblood?"

"At least it's anatomically correct."

"Ooh, _anatomically_ _correct_! Aren't you the smart one, Mudblood? Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? Would have been better for you."

"Perhaps." She replied non-committed. Pansy walked back in and stooped on the way to whisper.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in a room with so many strangers."

"Me neither. Wait, I have an idea." She raised her voice. "Excuse me. Being as we are all probably very suspicious individuals, we would probably feel more comfortable if we all swear an Unbreakable Vow not to attack, prank or otherwise touch anyone in this room or their belongings while they sleep, or use magic on them or their belongings. We can renew it every night" A few of the girls nodded.

"Good idea, Mudblood." Greengrass scowled.

"I don't have to listen to you." Pansy cut in then

"Then you'll be the one getting pranked, won't you?"

"It's just until we can all do wards and shields around our beds and things." Etain added. Everyone except Greengrass nodded.

"Oh fine! I'll do it!" Greengrass snapped after everyone started to stare at her.

"Good! I suppose we can go round the room. I'll start." She held up her wand. "I swear I will not attack, prank, touch, use magic or place, pour or throw any substance on or the space surrounding the girls meant to be in the First Year girl's dorm, meaning those that the teachers would publicly approve, or their belongings including pets and correspondence, valid only until everyone wakes and gets dressed. Provided they all swear the same." Her wand glowed for a moment and then she looked around. "Your turn Pansy." They all repeated the oath exactly, Etain felt oddly relieved now she wasn't in danger of waking up with purple hair or worse.

"Fantastic! We can ask Flint about Wards. The problem with this is that swearing won't stop someone else coming in and doing something but it's better than nothing. Good night, dears."

"'Night."

"Good Night.

"Pleasant dreams."

"Yeah, what they said." Etain drew her curtains and fell asleep after an hour or so of being kept awake by sheer excitement for magic lessons tomorrow.

She woke up before anyone else and glanced at the clock. The Prefect had said that it was a good idea to wake by 7:10 at the latest and it was about 7:05. She shrugged to herself and then banged an ornament down on Pansy's bedside table. She jolted awake and groaned.

"Salazar! This had better be a life or death situation!"

"Time to get up! Can you help me wake everyone else up?"

"Bugger off."

"Please?"

"I hate you."

"Aww. I love you too. RISE AND SHINE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" There were groans from the beds and a pillow was thrown at her. Etain quickly decided that discretion was the better part of valour and decided to take a shower and dress. When she came back out her roommates, although decidedly groggy, were up and moving. Pansy glared at her.

"Being a morning person is just unnatural."

"I'm not usually." She replied. "I was just really excited." She got a grunt in return. After half an hour, however, everyone was dressed and more or less awake.

"Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves last night! I'm Etain Grey, a pleasure to meet you all." A bulky girl with huge shoulders and masculine features nodded.

"I'm Millicent Bullstrode."

"Tracy Davis." A petite girl with long brown hair spoke.

Then a beautiful red head with blue eyes. "Yvonne Dain."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Pansy Parkinson." A Prefect knocked on their door then.

"Are you Firsties ready? Breakfast starts in five minutes." Etain looked at her green uniform and skipped down the stairs arm in arm with Pansy. They were half-way to the Great Hall when a huge fifth year Slytherin jeered at them.

"Hey Mudblood! Survived the night then." She smiled at him seeing McGonagall and Snape coming from behind him.

"Thank you so much for defending me when there was slight controversy over my being a Muggleborn last night." She ignored his perplexed expression and continued.

"Slytherin is so much more accepting than I was told."

"How excellent, Mr. MacBridge. Twenty points for displaying house unity." Snape said from just behind him. He glanced behind him at the Teachers and raised his eyebrows. He smirked at her and nodded.

"10 points for me and 10 points for you. Quick thinking, Mudblood." He murmured to her when they were out of earshot. Pansy grinned at her.

"Come on, hurry up, unless you want to miss breakfast."

They sat next to Draco and Zabini at breakfast and filled them in on what had happened.

"Hmm. You're doing well. Put down some Gryffindors, give a few Slytherins an alibi, maybe hex a few Hufflepuffs and you'll be fine. You _are_ meant to be here, you're a proper Slytherin. Better than some of the others!"

"Why don't we... stage at least _some_ of that." She asked quietly.

"Excellent, Mudblood!" She jumped.

"We put an eavesdropping spell on you." Flint laughed. "It won't count if you do but you're certainly thinking like a Slytherin!"

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"Quite easy to prevent. Ask nicely and I'm sure someone will show you."

"Speaking of that, Flint. You know anyone good at warding? We Firsties need someone to show us how to ward our beds and stuff."

"Sure, Mudblood. Pucey here is brilliant at that sort of thing." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" Snape started to hand out the schedules.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter Pansy?"

"We have every single class with the Gryffindors except Astronomy and Herbology!"

"Perhaps Dumbledore is trying to reform us." Muttered Zabini disgustedly. "Before we've learnt too many hexes."

"One would think he would discourage classes with Gryffindor. We might corrupt them." They laughed.

"What's first?"

"DADA and then Transfiguration."

"With that twitchy bloke?"

"Yes, Quirrell. Apparently he fought against a lot of vampires so now he wears a turban that _stinks_ of garlic."

"Does he not believe himself safe from Vampires in the castle?" Draco frowned.

"You have a point. I'll ask Father if there is imminent danger of a Vampire attack. It might mean Quirrell may not be a supporter of Dumbledore if he's displaying his paranoia like that."

"Why not hint at it in class? See if he bites, he might let something slip."

"Sure." He shrugged. The Bloody Baron came over to talk to him so Etain watched Quirrell. _He seems like a rather pathetic man, he'll have trouble controlling his students, not like McGonagall or Snape. A student would have to be insane to cross them. Pity they didn't team up really. Wait. Did I just think that. Gryffindor and Slytherin?Well, why not? Perfect distractions, only trouble is they're too prejudiced. They wouldn't do anything asked of them by a Slytherin because they'd assume it was evil. _A smirk spread across her face. _But I'm __**not**__ a proper Slytherin until Flint says so. I'm a little girl trying to fit in, who made friends with a Slytherin, begged the hat to place me there and when everyone found out I was a Mudblood, I became Miss Social Pariah. Add a few tear-filled eyes an emotional nitwit and it's sorted. And then I'm in. _She smiled showing her teeth.

She leant over to whisper into Zabini's ear.

"I have a fantastic prank to play on the Gryffindors. I'll share it with you, Pansy and Draco. Could you tell Draco? We can talk in the common room after classes." He nodded and leant towards Draco. She passed the message to Pansy as well.

"Come on you lot or we'll be late." They headed off to DADA together, sneering at Gryffindors who pushed past in them in the busy halls. The DADA classroom was quite badly lit and reminded her of an Indian restaurant or a Middle-Eastern room with the dark red curtains and material over Quirell's desk. The classroom, like most had an aisle down the middle cutting through the desks and in the center at the front was a pole with a Lizard curled around it. Some Gryffindors were already sat on one side so the quickly settled on the other side of the room. They struck up a conversation on some of the material in the text book and just as they were laughing at a joke Zabini had made, Potter and Weasley walked in. They fell silent immediately, not bothering to disguise their animosity.

"What are you looking at?" Weasley demanded belligerently.

"Two silent Gryffindors. Could you please tell us where they went? I preferred their company." Etain drawled. Draco smirked.

"Only _barely_ though Etain, after all, you could still see them." He sneered. Zabini snorted and Pansy affected a haughty air.

"Even without sight or hearing you can still tell Gryffindors are around."

"How?" Zabini played along. Pansy held her nose.

"The _smell_!" They laughed. Weasley's head resembled a tomato by this stage and Potter's teeth were grinding so loudly they were audible from where Etain was sitting.

"S-s-set-t-t-tle d-down, set-ttle down-n. N-now tod-d-day..." Quirrell walked to the front of the room and began a brief lecture on what they would be doing. Theory, joy. After an excruciating hour they were finally allowed to go to their next lesson- Transfiguration.

"This will be awful, I bet. Stuffy old bat." Draco complained all the way to the Transfiguration classroom. The class filed inside and sat down. A tabby cat walked down the centre aisle, Belial, who had taken to following Etain everywhere, took this as a personal affront and hissed and spat, swiping at the Cat. Which then turned into Professor McGonagall. She picked up Belial by the scruff of the neck and handed him to his owner.

_How amazing that would be, turning into a Cat! Or maybe another animal! It would probably be seventh year stuff though. How annoying. Perhaps there are books on it in the Library. That will require looking into. It could get me out of loads of scrapes, I would just have to keep it quiet. Hmm. Maybe I should mention it this evening. _She could just imagine all the possibilities and uses! McGonagall had them changing matchsticks into needles that lesson and she was quite proud of the results, which were much better than any of the others in her house. In fact, the only one doing better was a bushy-haired Gryffindor. She made a quick mental note to sabotage her homework.

"Excellent, Miss Grey. Five points to Slytherin." She smiled smugly at Draco who was sat beside her. He stuck his tongue out.

"How mature," she mumbled. He rolled his eyes at her.

Class finished quickly and the Slytherins hurried to get to lunch but Etain excused herself.

"You go on; I need to find a toilet."

She wandered down the corridors trying to remember where the toilets were when two burly Sixth Year Gryffindors stopped her. One of them shoved her shoulder and drew his wand.

"Where are you going, _Slytherin_?" She smiled angelically at them.

"The toilet." They seemed momentarily baffled by the answer but then the one with the wand drawn sneered.

"Acting all innocent now aren't you? Not so tough now?" Etain refrained from rolling her eyes at their stupidity and made her expression fearful.

"Cowardly snake." They sniggered as though they had heard something hilarious. She widened her eyes and took a step backward, affecting a trembling voice and whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me." They laughed at her, they sent a hex that cut into her cheek and she burst into tears, wailing loudly.

"Weakling!" They turned away after sending another hex and her expression changed radically.

"Expelliarmus! Furnunculus! Tantellegra! Conjuctivitis! Petrificus Totalus!" The last spell didn't work very well, wearing off in a few seconds and the Conjuctivitus curse only worked on one eye. At least they were still dancing and covered with boils so she didn't mind too much. She ran for it while they were indisposed, keeping the wands. She ran into someone half-way down the corridor. She looked up. Damn it! McGonagall!

"What are you doing, Miss Grey?"

"I-"

"She was attacked by some Gryffindors up the corridor, Professor." Flint's voice interrupted from behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Is this true, Miss Grey?" McGonagall asked. Etain nodded with a pitiful expression, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Where are the students then, Mr. Flint?"

"Up the hallway, Professor." Etain quickly tucked the three wands in her pocket while the teacher was distracted and Flint led the way with a bow. McGonagall gasped as she saw the state of her students and waved her wand to stop them dancing, cushioning the floor when they collapsed.

"Was that necessary, Miss Grey?" She demanded.

"Sorry, Professor." She replied softly. "I was frightened and just fired off some curses at random."

"I saw it, Professor. She didn't do anything to provoke the boys and she looked terrified." Flint agreed. McGonagall fixed him with a glare.

"And why were you not helping your housemate, Mr. Flint?" Etain interjected quickly.

"I saw him with his wand drawn behind me when I turned to run, Professor. He looked furious at them but he came after me to make sure I was all right." She smiled shyly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That seems a bit out of character." Flint's eyes flashed.

"It is the duty of all Slytherins to look out for everyone, particularly Firsties." He said softly. She nodded briskly.

"10 points to Slytherin but do be more careful with your hexes, Miss Grey. Of you go. I will take these two to the Hospital Wing."

"Why didn't you help me?" Asked Etain curiously but without much anger in her voice.

"I was curious how you would handle it. Well done by the way. Very Slytherin approach."

"Thank you Flint." She preened a bit.

"Besides, you didn't need much help. How brave Gryffindors are, scaring a little firstie. We'll get them back, no-one touches a Slytherin without revenge." He hissed venomously. They reached the Great Hall and Etain skipped off to tell the others what had happened, smirking as she passed the rowdy Gryffindor table.

"They're dead." Draco pronounced flatly. They all wore matching cold looks. Etain just smiled as she dabbed a napkin to her cheek.

"Like I told you. I have a plan. I'll tell you tonight."

"This prank had better be good." Pansy muttered.

"It is." Etain rolled her eyes. Then she had an idea.

"Flint! Dean!" She called to the two prefects, they looked up and Flint lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I see the Prefect timetable please?" Emma Dean leant back.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm curious about the Prefects in the other houses. After all, I want to be sure they _are_ in actual fact Prefects and are not trying to trick me." Dean smirked and nodded, they returned to their Lunch. Draco purposely walked past where Potter and Weasley sat when they got up to go to their next lesson and pushed a drink so it fell into Potter's lap.

"Oops!" Draco smirked. "I am so clumsy sometimes!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco! It's not you're fault!" Pansy exclaimed primly. "The Gryffindors should know not to put drinks on the edges of tables! After all, there own ineptitudes should teach them that!" Etain and Zabini grinned.

"Pug-faced whore." Weasley muttered. Etain saw red for a moment and her expression grew so angry Weasley paled. She restrained the boys and towed them off, whispering to her on the way past.

"We'll get them back."

"Damn straight we will." Draco muttered vehemently. Zabini nodded. Etain gave Pansy a hug.

"Ignore them. You're beautiful and certainly not a whore." Pansy smiled weakly.

"Come on, let's get to Potions."

They walked down to the Dungeons scowling. Etain fingered the wands in her pocket, wondering what to do with them. She looked at various confrontations with the Gryffindors and Slytherins and smiled wickedly. _Bingo_.

When they got to the dingy and cold classroom only a few Slytherins were there and no Gryffindors. Etain and Pansy sat at one desk and Draco and Zabini sat in front on another. In the next quarter of an hour the rest of the students filtered in and then Snape banged in. He began a speech that held Draco in a trance, Pansy and Etain shared an amused glance and refocused. Snape then started the register, she giggled when he referred to Potter as a celebrity, especially at the look on the Gryffindor's face. She smirked when Snape fired of some questions.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

_Duh! Draught of Living Death! Reference to it in the first chapter! Idiot. _She could see Draco roll his eyes.

"Tut, tut, - fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again." That bushy-haired Gryffindor was straining with her hand in the air. _Show-off_.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_In the belly of a goat._

"What is the difference, Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" The bushy-haired girl _stood up_ at this point.

_Hey that sounds like a joke! I'm gonna go with... nothing._

"I don't know, I think Hermione does, though,"- That bushy-haired girl. "Why don't you try her?" _Potter is dead_. She thought with some satisfaction. Only the Gryffindors were laughing at his remark, of course when Snape opened his mouth to reply the Slytherins quickly perked up. Etain smirked in anticipation, Snape caught it and said unexpectedly.

"Does anyone else know the answers to these questions?" He asked looking at the Slytherin side of the room. Everyone, except Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands, Snape had warned them last night on what he was likely to ask, or at least had mentioned the chapter numbers.

"Miss Grey." She leant back and said confidently.

"Powdered root of Asphodel and an infusion of Wormwood make the Draught of living Death. I would look for a bezoar in the belly of a goat, although perhaps Potter would be better to look in the textbook-" The Slytherins sniggered. "And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same things." Weasley interrupted at that point.

"But Sir! The Slytherins grew up knowing that stuff! Harry's lived with Muggles all his life!" The Slytherins froze and turned to look at him as one.

"I'm Muggleborn, Weasley." Etain replied unconcerned. "So have I." The Gryffindors gasped and the Slytherins smirked at her.

"10 points from Gryffindor for indelicacy, Mr. Weasley. Slytherins know the advantages of retaining information, they do not need eleven years to pound it into their skulls."

Snape told them to make a boil-curing Potion; there was a lot of noise as they got everything out that covered what Weasley said when Pansy walked past their table to get some Porcupine quills. She returned with tear-filled eyes but refusing to let the Gryffindor think he'd gotten to her. Etain gathered up her courage and dropped them into a Gryffindor's cauldron and braced herself as the Potion splattered all over herself. Snape gave her a questioning look as only he and the Slytherins had seen what had happened. She nodded at Pansy whose shoulders were shaking a little, Snape nodded and said,

"20 points to Slytherin, Miss Parkinson for volunteering to walk Miss Grey to the Hospital Wing."

Pansy hugged her as soon as they walked out, avoiding touching her boils.

"Thank you. Are you alright? You didn't need to... Thank you. I couldn't bear it if they saw me cry."

"What did the wanker say to you?" She asked blackly. Pansy hesitated and replied.

"I'll tell you later."

**Thanks for the reviews! I tried to add a little more description but I'd already written it when I got the review so I wasn't sure how to add it in. I did try but if anyone could tell me where I should have put some I'd be very grateful and will do better next time.**


	4. Forgiving? Moi?

**Chapter Four**

Flint stood up, silencing the angry murmurs of the Slytherins spread over the Common Room.

"Right, as we're all aware the Gryffindors have been getting a bit too cocky lately. They appear to delight in tormenting our little Firsties as though they think we won't retaliate. This is just plain disrespect. The Mudblood apparently has an idea for revenge and, since she and her friends are getting the brunt of the Gryffindors rather unsubtle bullying, I think we should here her out. The Gryffindors have attacked a Firstie, embarrassed one and taunted one so badly the Mudblood had to resort to blowing up a cauldron to get her out of there! They can't think they can get away with it or they'll start doing worse things! I mean, I know that even a Firstie could take on two Sixth Year Gryffindors-" He nodded at Etain, "-but what about five?" Etain stood up and smiled coldly.

"I don't so much have a _plan_ as I have useful things. Three in fact. The first one, we could probably just wait and the two Gryffindors these belong to-" She held up the two wands, "-will desperately need them back. Another useful thing I have is my blood status. Who would believe that Slytherins would accept a Mudblood? That makes me less of a threat. The third useful thing I have is this."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of folded paper. She opened it out and smiled. "I believe Potter and Weasley are great friends of Hagrid. I wonder what they would do if they found this?" It was a picture of Hagrid in his shack putting an egg in his fireplace. There were gasps of shock from the other Slytherins.

"I can't take the credit for this, however. Pansy and I took a walk after Madam Pomphrey released me and happened to see the idiot walk into his house rather surreptitiously and curiosity won out. When we saw what was happening Pansy rushed to liberate a camera from a Hufflepuff who was taking a picture of the Whomping Willow. I believe Pansy said a Dragon's Egg was a Class A substance?" She sat down smugly. The Slytherin Common Room was filled with noise.

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Do a Dark curse with the wands and plant it back on them?"

"Copy the picture several hundred times, pretend we only have one copy and get the Gryffindors to be our virtual slaves?"

"Get Etain to play the Mudblood thing up and get access to the Gryffindor Common Rooms on the pretext of returning the wands?" Flint and Dean stood up.

"Those are good ideas but why not combine them?" Dean asked craftily.

"Yeah, set up a prank, send the Mudblood to return the wands, while she's there show the Gryffindors a copy of the photo, accuse the two Gryffindors of before mentioned prank and get Snape to check their wand." Someone whistled.

"Why don't I plant a Dark object while I'm there? We can accuse the Gryffindors of stealing something and get their tower searched. We can put the stolen item _and_ the dark one there!" Etain exclaimed.

"Good idea, Mudblood. We'll need someone of influence. Draco? Can you give us something precious and get your Dad to insist on searching the tower?" Flint grinned toothily.

"Sure. I'll ask anyway. I have something that'll do." He nodded.

"Yeah but what will we use the photo for? You just said _show_ them, what'll we get them to do?" a second year asked. Pansy contributed then

"Don't get them to do _anything_. Make them aware of exactly what we did and put them under oath not to tell or retaliate. It will kill them!"

"Make them aware of why we're doing this as well. Even Saint Potter won't escape ostracising!" Zabini added quietly. Flint pretended to cry.

"Fantastic, Firsties. Makes me so proud to see you scheming like this."

"We don't want to take it too far, though. What they did isn't enough to warrant them getting expelled. Say this is a warning that we protect our own. Make sure no one person is blamed, after all they can't expel _all_ of the Gryffindors!" Dean added, everyone nodded, Etain stroked Belial who was sat on her lap thinking over the plan.

"Hang on. I'm doing an awful lot for this revenge. I don't mind but I need a little insurance!" Flint nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's all swear a Wizard's Oath not to speak of this to anyone who is not in this room at this moment in time and has the Slytherin body's permission to be or to speak of it when there is the possibility of being overheard or allow it to be known through any other methods of communication or interrogation." One by one they all swore and Flint clapped his hands. "Meeting over, we'll talk more tomorrow evening. Everyone get on with your homework. Pucey!"

"What's up, Flint?" A short and very wide boy answered ambling over.

"The First year girls want you to show them a few wards."

"Right. I'll go grab them now." He turned and walked away shouting "Firstie Girls!" at the top of his voice.

When Pucey had finished explaining a few wards Etain sat down to do her Transfiguration homework. Zabini and Draco were playing Exploding Snap a few feet away and Pansy was making a start on Potions.

"You know we can't do magic out of school?" Etain asked suddenly. Draco looked up.

"Well, _you_ can't, the detection spells aren't precise enough to figure out exactly who is doing magic, so if you're in a Pureblood household they can't really prove who it is doing magic."

"How annoying." She sighed.

"Nah, you can visit me and practise if you like." Pansy offered.

"Me too." Zabini said, Draco looked uncomfortable.

"I'd offer but my parents know you're a Mudblood so they wouldn't let me."

"That's all right. You can all come to my house if you don't mind being around Muggles." Etain shrugged.

"I can be civil I suppose." Draco said, grimacing. Etain decided she'd better change the subject, she broached something carefully.

"You know that thing McGonagall did? The cat thing?" She scratched her ever-present pet as she said it. Zabini laughed.

"You mean when your Devil-cat attacked her?"

"Yeah. Interesting, though. I didn't know it was possible to do that." She looked up keeping her expression mildly interested.

"She's an Animagus. Difficult to do, you have to register with the Ministry and that takes some of the use out of it so not many people bother." Pansy answered.

"Do you have to though, register I mean? Can they tell when you turn into a cat?"

"No. It's not just a Cat, you know, Animagi change into one animal but they hardly ever turn into the same. Your Patronus is a good way to figure out what you'd be but it's not always accurate. My Mother's Patronus is the same as Father's but that's because they're in love, if you lose a family member sometimes your Patronus changes as well." Draco said perfectly indifferently. Very perfectly. "Why the interest?" He asked looking at her.

"No reason." She answered calmly. _If I can manage it I'll tell them. It'd be too embarrassing if I couldn't._

Draco's eyes narrowed but he dropped the subject and got back to his game. She finished off her essay and got up to go to the Dormitory with Pansy. Exhausted she changed and cast a ward falling asleep almost as soon as she got into bed.

After lessons that day she spent the half hour before the meeting in the library looking for books on Animagi. She took out a few but was unable to find some. She looked at the entrance to the restricted section carefully and decided if there was nothing helpful she might have to break in there. She looked at the time and hurried down to the common room about five minutes late. Flint scowled at her as she walked in.

"Getting a bit uppity, Mudblood?" A fourth year asked snidely. She smiled at him, restraining the urge to throttle her, _she knows more hexes than you, she knows..._

"Not at all." She laughed self-deprecatingly, "I'm afraid I lost track of time in the Library." She sat down on the floor in front of the sofa Pansy, Zabini and Draco shared, at their feet, with a pointed expression. She casually tucked the books in her school bag and leant back, ignoring Draco's suspicious look.

"Anyway, we were just discussing jobs. The Seventh Years will deal with the prank, give me the wands." Etain threw them at him. "Thank you. We'll let it be a surprise for you, Mudblood you have to get into the tower and plant a Dark item and a stolen one. Burke? Can you get something from your Father's shop? Nothing deadly. Draco? You said you had something?" He nodded.

"My Mother dropped a bracelet Father gave her when they were courting in my trunk before I came to Hogwarts, I found it when I unpacked. I was going to Owl it home but if I sent a letter saying someone had stolen it she'd have Father tear the school apart to get it back."

"Good. I think we should have someone other than the Mudblood there as well, no offense. When you're in, show them the photo and get them to let Dean in, you might screw up the negotiation or something." _Or betray everyone._ Etain glowered. "Is that everything? Oh! Who's going to drop the hint to Snape?" Flint asked.

"I can. He wants to talk to me about Weasley anyway." Pansy offered.

"Fantastic! We'll start next week to give everyone time to Owl their parents. Meeting over!" There was a little shuffling as everyone got up and moved away. Etain grabbed her bag and headed up to the dorms but Draco grabbed her arm as she walked past.

"What were you studying?" He asked, face unreadable. She looked around, they were the only people in the common room except three fourth years chatting by the fire. Zabini and Pansy had vanished. _Drat_! She didn't particularly want to have this conversation.

"I wasn't studying anything. Just some light reading." She answered evasively.

"On what?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Medieval Witch hunting." She answered with her chin lifted defiantly.

"How interesting! May I see them?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Why not?" He cocked his head slightly.

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Perhaps because I'm not getting answers." Etain stayed silent.

"Lying to your friends is a bad habit." He chided mockingly. She flipped her hair nonchalantly

"Mal foi is French for bad faith." She replied in the same tone and pushed past him. She hurried to her dormitory and sat on her bed, taking out one of the books and settling down to read it. She hid the title from a few of her dorm-mates that were getting ready for bed early or doing homework and started to make notes on things to research more thoroughly or on what seemed like useful information, most of it was just on historical figures who were Animagi. She sighed and put down the book and hid it under her bed, she had just sat up when Pansy walked in, she sat on her bed and faced her with a concerned expression.

"Draco's worried about you."

"I'm fine, really. There isn't anything to worry about." Pansy nodded but didn't look convinced. "Anyway, how do you think I should get into the Common Room?" She changed the subject quickly, she seemed to accept it. _Why am I keeping this a secret anyway? I'm not doing anything wrong, well I suppose it is illegal, but still! Maybe I'm being selfish but it would be a whole less useful a trick if everyone knew about it, although if my research continues like this I'll still be studying in Seventh Year!_

Next Saturday the Slytherin's plan was set in motion. When the students woke and filed down to the Great hall, they noticed a rather odd occurrence. All of the furniture was arranged in a large G, now this would not be so unusual if it had been on the floor but it wasn't. It was floating on the lake as it would on stone and right in view of one of the windows. Everyone immediately looked at the Gryffindors but not one of the transparent Lions looked guilty, nevertheless no-one is completely incapable of disguise, however sickeningly brave and straightforward, so the rest of the school assumed what was being blatantly suggested. The Gryffindors had done it. The Hufflepuffs weren't brave enough, the Ravenclaws too studious and the Slytherins were just too clever so it was a natural conjecture. If one was not of an overly suspicious or paranoid mind. Unsurprisingly Snape was giving them hard looks but as he did not share any theories with the rest of the staff so that was acceptable.

After Breakfast Etain grabbed both the picture and the two wands and walked up to a Gryffindor Fourth Year making sure Dean was in the vicinity and had cast a muffling spell around them.

"Um, excuse me? Sorry to bother you it's just... Well, I made friends with a girl on the train and she was sorted into Slytherin so I asked to be sorted there as well. The Sorting Hat gave in eventually but I'm Muggleborn you see and when everyone found out they were very cruel to me. They hide my things and hex me in the common room but I still feel sort of... responsible for my house, which I know is very silly. I just felt very sorry for the two Gryffindors that were attacked by some Slytherins, because I know how it feels, so at first opportunity I took their wands out of the common room. Do you think I could go up to the common room to apologise in person for the actions of my house and return the wands?" The Gryffindor was looking at her sympathetically but shook her head.

"I can get them to come out if you'd like but I'm afraid I can't let you in." Etain looked at her sadly.

"All right. May I talk to Potter first though? Malfoy's very cruel to him and I want to see how he is."

"I'm sure that would be fine." She replied encouragingly. "We can go up right now."

"Oh, thank you!" She followed her up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, watching curiously as she whispered to a Portrait of a fat Lady in a pink dress. She disappeared and a few moments later a skinny, dark-haired boy stumbled out.

"Grey?" Potter squinted at her. "What do you want?" Etain gestured and Dean materialised from the shadows nearby.

"You're going to call all the members of your House to the Common Room and let us in." She replied smilingly.

"I will not!" He blustered. Etain stepped closer to him looking down slightly to meet his eyes.

"Oh dear, it seems the Daily Prophet will be getting an Anonymous tip." She waved the photograph of Hagrid under his nose. "Being caught with a Dragon's Egg is the equivalent of being caught with Heroin or perhaps a bomb labelled 'Prime Minister's Bathroom', if this photograph were to be released... Hagrid would go to Azkaban." Seeing his blank expression she elaborated. "Imagine a Prison, add about six layers of dirt, miniscule portions of almost inedible food, total isolation and guards that suck the happiness from every memory and thought you possess or perhaps your soul leaving you a shell. You would let your friend go to prison rather than let two girls into your Common Room and call a meeting? Is that how you Gryffindors stand up for each other?" She pursed her lips when she realised neither of them had noticed the quote. _Not fans of Oscar Wilde then, a Slytherin and Gryffindor having something in common! Of course it __**had**__ to be ignorance. _

"Fine." Potter looked defeated but waved them in through the open portrait. Etain took a leisurely stroll around the common room, picking up ornaments and tapestries. She turned around when she heard all of the Gryffindors file in.

"I want everyone in the room to swear a Wizards Oath never to speak or communicate in any way or form of what is discussed in this room again or the oath itself or that we were in your Common Room, to anyone or think of it around a legilmens. Swear, all of you." Dean commanded.

"Why should we?" A boy demanded belligerently. Etain smiled sweetly.

"Hagrid is nice to this house isn't he?" She cocked her head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He exclaimed, she held up the picture.

"Is that-?"

"Oh God!"

"Merlin, what an idiot!" A prefect recovered quickly.

"Give it to the teachers! See if we care!"

"You can't do that!"

"Hagrid's our friend!"

"Swear the oath!" A boy knelt and performed it, roughly half the House copying him. Dean raised her eyebrows at them.

"The only reason we have this picture is because we were angry with you. If Hagrid goes to Azkaban for this it's your fault, we wouldn't have gone looking for blackmail if you hadn't annoyed us." She pointed out silkily. _A bit of round-about logic, not __**exactly**__ true but oh well._ It seemed to work because most of the rest of them had jumped to their knees. _Good Lord, Gryffindors are __**so**__ self-sacrificing!_ Dean smiled.

"I am going to explain to you what will happen in the next week or so. All of Gryffindor will be implicated with thievery and Dark magic. You can do nothing about the detention you receive because you cannot swear you were not involved as I have told and involved you. You cannot say you are not guilty because you have no proof and because you cannot tell of what transpired in this little meeting. You will be condemned as we are and will do nothing all because he-" she pointed at Harry, "he-" Ron, "he-" A Sixth Year "and he-" the other. "hurt our Firsties. We look out for each other. This is a warning, don't forget it. Oh, here's your wands back." She threw the wands and walked out with Etain behind her.

"That went well, oh Snape's on schedule." A figure in black strode towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They could hear the shouts and protests half-way down to the dungeon.

At breakfast the next morning a beautiful white bird with long plumage dropped a letter in front of Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Snape stood and walked over to talk to them both, McGonagall's face was slowly turning red but she was nodding to whatever Snape was saying. The entire Slytherin House held its breath when Snape and McGonagall strode out of the room. A few minutes later a silvery cat ran into the room and over to Dumbledore. He looked faintly surprised for a moment as he listened to it and then stood at the front of the hall waiting for the talking to die down.

"All Gryffindors return to your Common Room immediately. Any visitors to the Gryffindor Common Room in the last 48 hours go too." Only the Gryffindors stood sending malevolent looks to the Slytherins.

"Only a warning, they won't even get punished much. End it there 'til they get out of line again. Judging by those looks it won't be long." Flint said calmly. "Don't look guilty." He reprimanded a second year sharply.

**Sorry it took a bit longer than usual, I was a little abrupt with the whole revenge thing but it isn't all that serious. It amounts to a slap on the wrist and Gryffindor will get even soon. They have the Weasley twins on their side. Gryffindors are very self-sacrificing, giving in to the Slytherins would be a noble and selfless act to them even if they think the teachers are unjust, that's why when faced with the prospect of Hagrid going to Azkaban they complied so readily. LyssaOneiroi**


	5. Poison The Lemon Drops

**Chapter Five**

Etain flapped her arms and squawked, Pansy was on her knees mooing, Draco was braying and kicking his legs behind him, Blaise was beating his chest and climbing on the table, Flint was on the floor hissing, Dean was howling and Snape was sniffing Professor McGonagall's robes. The rest of the Slytherins hadn't been spared either; the green table was like a zoo. _Please let this be a dream_, Etain thought, mortified. Her cheeks started to burn as the Great Hall filled with laughter. The Gryffindor's were going to pay for this!

"You need to relax, Etain. Let them have their 'vengeance', we still got them bad." Pansy tried to placate her an hour or so later in History of Magic.

"Yeah, Pansy's right. It's obvious who did it and Snape's not good at forgiving and forgetting. It was stupid of the Gryffindors to try something like that, Snape'll get all the revenge we need!" Blaise agreed leaning back in his chair. Etain looked at Draco but he had yet to calm down sufficiently to become coherent so he wasn't about to help her out. Etain tried to smile unsuccessfully.

"I'm fine, dears, as you said- we have to let them appease their pride. I'm sure Snape will be on them like a ton of bricks. Did you hear that the Gryffindors have a six o'clock curfew for the rest of the year until someone comes forward about the stuff that Snape and McGonagall found?" She glanced again at Draco who had pink spots on his cheekbones in his otherwise pale face. She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he lifted his head. The Gryffindors were _not_ getting away with this, revenge is so much more satisfying when carried out by oneself.

Pansy caught the look and groaned.

"You're both so bloody proud, just let it go! They'll have a load of trouble from Snape, I wouldn't be surprised if he holds a whole House detention!" Draco smirked.

"They could all clean the Hall with toothbrushes!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, retribution will be yours." He deadpanned, they laughed.

"Seriously though, promise you'll leave revenge up to Snape?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Of course, dear, no revenge seeking here!" Etain chirped much more cheerfully now.

"Yeah, me neither." Draco agreed. The class ended soon after that and as they were packing up Draco muttered in Etain's ear.

"A few letters to the right people are not revenge." Etain smirked and whispered back.

"It is concern for our fellow students." They shared a wicked look and walked out with Pansy and Blaise.

"Oi! Mudblood!" Etain was sat in the Common Room with Pansy, editing a Transfiguration essay. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the Prefect walking towards her.

"What's up, Flint?" She watched, suspicious, he seemed almost _uncomfortable_. She frowned, Slytherins are _always_ at ease, they don't _get_ uncomfortable. Uncomfortable means you don't have control of the situation, actually _showing_ it is suicidal!

"It's about your trial." He started. _Ah, Flint is attempting to break something to me, delicately. Oh God! They can't __**possibly**__ be kicking me out! After everything I've done! I'll __**kill**__ the sods that decided this!_

"Some Slytherins feel it would be best… to extend your trial a touch. They feel… you haven't given us enough material to decide." _Who?! Lots of the Slytherins like me! I've helped prank the Gryffindors, weasel Slytherins out of trouble, I got blackmail on a teacher well sort of… What else do they want? Do I have to resurrect Salazar himself to impress these people! _She grabbed her bag and walked out before she was tempted to _crucio _Greengrass and a few of the older years who were watching her smugly. She smiled at them and shut the entrance. She'd show _them_, power and ambition!

_Great, just great. _She thought. _It's not here._ She searched through the catalogue again hoping to find the title somewhere and… stopped. Then grinned, it seemed a bit of B&E was in order.

Etain crept down the stairs of the girls' dormitory and stole out of the Slytherin Common Room, hairless cat following close behind her. Her heart pounded as she ducked round corners and padded soundlessly through the dark corridor.

"Mraow!" Etain jumped and spun around.

"What is it, my pet?" A croaky voice whispered, she heard footsteps coming around the corner and ducked into an empty classroom. She peered through a crack; Filch was following Mrs. Norris towards her hiding place.

"Is it a student out of bed, my sweet?" Etain held her breath and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Belial slip out of the open door. Mouth open in horror she watched as he stalked towards Mrs. Norris, hissing with his hackles up. He swiped at her and when she dodged lunged forwards, with a yelp Mrs. Norris took off, Filch running after cursing.

_Thank Merlin!_ She gave Belial a scratch as she walked past, trying to convey silent gratitude and hurried on, not noticing a pale shadow following her.

She reached the Library with no further mishaps and walked in. She unlocked the door to the restricted section, praying she hadn't tripped any wards, with a key she'd taken from Madam Pince's desk and cautiously walked inside. She quickly glanced along a few shelves searching for the book she wanted, trying not to touch the shelves and carefully took the book from the shelf… only to set off an alarm. She set off at a run taking a different route to the dungeons, avoiding the scuffling and muttering.

Suddenly everything went quiet as the teachers on patrol got to the library. Etain took out her wand with shaking hands and decided not to go back to the common room yet. She opened the book greedily and scanned the chapters for the incantation she wanted. She breathed in deeply, heart still racing, and swallowed. _Interne Creatura. _She pursed her lips for a minute, _perhaps I'm getting a little obsessed with this 'Animagus' thing but I still want to know what I'd be. If I'm something like a dung beetle I'll give up. Right, it's supposed to be like a ghost from my wand but it doesn't say what the wand moveme- oh. Here goes nothing. _

"Interne Creatura!" She looked at her wand curiously, nothing. She tried again, nothing. Then her head started to ache, then her cheeks, then her lower back and the tips of her fingers. It felt like knives, or white hot needles and then- it stopped. Then she caught sight of her reflection in the window. _Salazar, have I messed up. What the hell am I going to do now? _She felt the beginnings of hysteria as she looked at the huge, furry ears, the long whiskers and the small claws and then she noticed the tail. Tears filled her eyes as she imagined going to the Hospital Wing or seeing Snape.

She heard someone softly swearing behind her, one of her ears swiveled and she fought back a sob. She turned to see Draco walk into the room wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised, forgetting her predicament entirely.

"I was worried about you, I saw you sneak out so I followed." He was still staring at her tail.

"I didn't see you." Etain frowned. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"I may have planted my watch on you." He confessed guiltily.

"What does that-"

"I kept loosing it so my Mother put a tracking spell on it." Her mouth opened, outraged.

"I was worried!" He carried on hurriedly. "You were acting weird!"

"When did you plant it?" She demanded angrily.

"I don't know, after that Transfiguration lesson I think. I shrunk it and put it on your Devil-Cat's collar, it follows you everywhere."

"Draco!" Her hand twitched towards her wand on the table.

"Salazar." He caught sight of her claws. "You are coming with me to Snape."

"Get lost! I certainly am not!" He took her arm and started to tug her, grabbing her wand before she registered what he was doing.

"Either we go to Snape or I'll lock the door and fetch him!" She scowled but followed sulkily, glaring at him when he started to pound on the door to Snape's private quarters. Snape wrenched open the door and opened his mouth to snarl at whoever was knocking when he paused and blinked.

"Miss Grey, there appears to be something wrong with your ears."

"She has a tail and claws too." Draco added crossly, Snape blinked again.

"We should go into my office." He gestured across the hall.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Snape got up and started pacing, Draco and Etain were sat in front of his desk.

"No, you weren't thinking. Stealing a book from the restricted section, attempting highly complicated magic- what exactly were you trying to do?"

"Well, I was trying to find out what my Animagus form would be…" She fell as she looked at the indentical glares Draco and Snape fixed.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? You acted like a Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, Etain bristled at the last bit.

"I did not! It was far too intelligent a plan for a Gryffindor!" She protested.

"Intelligent?! If that was your idea of intelligence I am worried for the future of the Wizarding World!"

He sighed.

"Imagine what would have happened if you'd been stuck as a full animal. Why, for Merlin's sake, did you even attempt it?"

"I was curious-" Draco snorted and coughed something suspiciously like 'obsessed', she glowered at him and continued. "None of the books mentioned any dangers or difficulties." She added defensively.

"None of the- Why didn't you ask Professor McGonagall for help or another teacher?" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well," She explained sullenly. "An Animagus form wouldn't be useful if everyone knew you could do it. She'd probably make me sign that register or something."

"So not only were you planning something dangerous but also something _illegal_ as well?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, as if you won't do worse in your life!" She said crabbily.

"You didn't think that, perhaps the Ministry has a good reason for imposing that restriction?" Snape asked satirically.

"From what I've heard and read I wasn't aware that that was a requirement for Ministerial laws." She shot back.

"You could have died!" Draco suddenly burst out.

"Um… I think our ideas on what constitutes as 'dying' are slightly different." Etain raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Oh? I don't! Unless your definition of death doesn't encompass being shooed out into the Forbidden Forest as whatever animal you are and getting digested! Or, if that didn't happen how about starving? Or freezing? Or maybe killed on the spot by an over-zealous care-taker!" He shouted standing up and kicking his chair over, she paled a little.

"Well I still could be! I'm a Mudblood in Slytherin! While I'm at school everyone will act like my being a Slytherin cancels out my blood status but what about when I leave?! Are you telling me no fanatics will try to 'cleanse' Slytherin? That no-one will think that just by existing I pollute Salazar Slytherin's name? What about when the Dark Lord comes back? I'll be after Potter on his list and it's hardly like everyone would rush to protect me!"

"So, what? You're making it easy for him?! Salazar, Etain! Is that your reasoning?! A Black Bear or a Hippogriff would be quicker than the Dark Lord?!" Draco demanded, running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"Who says I would have died if I'd been trapped as an animal?" She sulked, Draco rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"What would you have done for food? Eat the Devil-Cat?"

"It was only supposed to be smoke from my wand, I thought-" She was interrupted.

"That's just it! You didn't think! You didn't think to have back-up, you didn't think to tell anyone where you were, you didn't think about what you would do if you were caught, you didn't _even_ check whether there were any alarms!" He paced in front of her, she scowled and folded her arms. Snape looked at them with a bemused expression.

"If you are quite done with your lecture, Draco?" Draco went a little pink and sat back down. "I wish to import the seriousness of your actions Miss Grey." He glared at her for a minute. "You will keep your… extra features for a week." Her eyes widened but she remained silent. "You also have two detentions, one of which Draco will serve with you. That's for being out of bed." She opened her mouth but he narrowed his eyes and held up a hand. "I can add detentions for theft if you like, Miss Grey. You were cursed and that I am looking up a rare counter-potion. You have not given me a name, I will tell the staff so. Good night, Miss Grey, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir." They inclined their heads and walked back to the Common Room, in silence. Draco was the first to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry for some of the stuff I said, lecturing you like that but I was just… concerned. I don't particularly want to lose a friend to one of those Hippogriffs Father says that oaf Hagrid keeps." She stayed silent and brushed past him up the Dormitory stairs, her blonde tail hitting him as she went past.

Etain skulked down the stairs the next morning. As the Slytherins caught sight of her the Common Room fell silent.

"Uh, Mudblood? Why do you have Fennec Fox ears?" Someone asked tentatively, wary of her expression. Etain smiled at him brightly, imagining hexing everything in sight and said warmly.

"Hex in the corridor. I didn't see who got me. I have a tail too. I'm stuck like this for the whole week until Snape makes a counter-potion." She walked over to Blaise, Pansy and Draco and dropped the smile.

"This sucks and _don't_ say it's my fault!" She glared at Draco.

"Wasn't planning on it." He answered affably, keeping an eye on her wand.

"Have you filled them in?" She asked, gesturing to Blaise and Pansy and received a nod. "Let's get Breakfast over with then." She strode away muttering. The rest of them exchanged a look and followed her.

The Hall fell completely silent as she walked in. Then the giggling started, she smiled and laughed along with everyone and- apart from lifting her tail with a mock dignity before she sat- didn't act as though any was different from usual. The murmuring and laughter didn't stop until as she got up to leave for her first class with her friends at which point she was accosted by Weasley.

"What do _you_ want, Weasel?" She sneered, shaking him off her sleeve.

"Wanted to know where you got the makeover, Grey. You look like a fox." Etain thought for a moment trying to find a reason for his guffawing. _Nope, still not funny._

"Well, Weasley, the _reason_ I look like a fox, is because I have some _foxy_ features." She smiled at the appreciative snigger she heard behind her.

"Better than Pug-face, there!" Another Gryffindor yelled. Immediately Etain's smile disappeared and her ears flattened against her skull. She drew her wand and pointed it at the Gryffindor.

"Apologise." She glared at him, he stuck out his jaw.

"Now." She growled, and then she hexed him. There was a flurry of movement around the hall and all of the Slytherins quickly melted out of the hall.

"Ignore them, you're beautiful." She told Pansy firmly.

"Idiots, all of them." Draco said disgustedly, hexing a random First Year Gryffindor.

The week passed agonizingly slowly but eventually Etain got rid of her 'foxy features'. Then it was time for the detentions. _Joy_. Draco took the opportunity, in between scrubbing cauldrons, to make her swear not to attempt any Animagus spells until third year.

"I'm serious Etain. Don't even research without me there. Besides-" He grinned. "I want to learn too."

_Incorrigible_!

**Attention all First Years.**

**Flying Lessons with Madam Hooch will be commencing this Wednesday from 9:00-10:00. **

**Flying Lessons are essential, if there are any issues with the times speak to your Head of House.**

**S. Snape**

"Salazar's balls!" Etain cursed, Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Etain?" Draco looked up from the notice.

"Yeah, did I miss the sign that said we are restricted to Brussel Sprouts for a month?"

"I like Brussel Sprouts! It's the flying. I am _terrified_ of heights, there's no way I am doing it even if I have to contract Dragon Pox!" Pansy laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically.

"You'd just have to make up for it later and I think Madam Pomphrey will notice if you start snogging all her patients with Dragon Pox."

"True." She sighed. "Hey, Pans? Do you want to come to the Owlery with me? I have to post a letter to my Family."

"Sure, just let me grab my letters… OK, let's go."

They chatted about their respective families on the way when they met Potter and Weasley.

"Weasel! Potty! How wonderful! The Dipstick Duo!" Etain exclaimed smirking at them, Pansy laughed.

"Nice one!"

Potter and Weasley started to draw their wands.

"Drop them." A tall, dark boy from Slytherin commanded softly, pointing his wand at them. They ignored him and fired off hexes at the Slytherins. They dodged them nimbly and sent three curses back and pushed past them, flitting round the corner so as not to expose their backs.

"Theodore Nott." The boy said, stretching out his hand. "First Year."

They shook it politely and invited him to the Owlery with them. He was very quiet and shy-seeming but once he got comfortable appeared to be a fairly intelligent person. By the time they got back to the Common Room they were laughing and chatting. Pansy gestured to Draco and Blaise and introduced them.

"Theo, Blaise. Blaise, Theo. Theo, Draco. Draco, Theo. He helped us get rid of the Dipstick Duo." Blaise raised an eyebrow so she elaborated.

"Potter and Weasley."

"Ah. A new nickname I take it?" Pansy shrugged elegantly.

"I'm now Pug-faced Pansy so we figured it was the least we could do."

"The only reason they picked it was 'cause they couldn't think of another animal beginning with 'p'. Pansy doesn't look anything like a pug!" Etain exclaimed indignantly.

"Any other new names?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Nah. Other than the incarnation of pure evil, which Slytherin has had since the Founders, that's it." Pansy grinned.

"Just call me Lucy!" Etain sniggered.

"Oh, actually, we've also decided Potter is now Potty and Weasley is now Weasel." Pansy added. He smirked.

"A toilet and a rodent, oddly appropriate considering their mental capabilities although, perhaps to be really true to their natures it ought to be the other way round. Oh well." They laughed.

Etain gulped, audibly. Sticks, that's all they were. Flying sticks with a bunch of twigs tied to the bottom. _I, Etain Grey, leave my Muggle literature collection to Pansy Parkinson..._

"Up?" She squeaked uncertainly, the broom didn't even dignify that with an acknowledgement. Draco, of course, had got his on the first try and smiled at her encouragingly. Pansy, Blaise and Theo had managed after a few tries and only she, the bushy-haired Gryffindor and another boy had yet to have their brooms in their hands. Madam Hooch walked over to her.

"Show me." She said, gesturing to the broom.

"Up." Nothing.

"_Command_ it! _Want_ it to come up!" _But I don't_, she wanted to argue but bit her tongue. This was getting embarrassing.

"Up!" She growled. The broom jumped a bit and after a few more 'ups' it flew into her hand reluctantly.

"Mount your brooms!" _Salazar! Do we have to?_

She gingerly swung her leg over. Draco leant towards her.

"I'll dis-" The boy that had had trouble getting the broom up suddenly flew into the air screaming.

"Thank Merlin!" She quickly climbed off her broom. "I could kiss that boy!" Draco scowled. When Madam Hooch led the boy away He wandered towards the place the boy had fallen off and picked up a red ball and smirked. Potter started a scene about the ball or something and then they kicked off, flying up so high they could look into the Third Floor if they were so inclined. Etain's heart was about ready to explode.

"Draco!" She screamed. "Get down!" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to imagine Draco crashing, blood leaking everywhere, bones crushed, eyes glassy… _this is __**so**__ not working._

"Please! Please get down!" She started to get slightly hysterical. Draco glanced at her before throwing the ball and flying down.

"I'm fine, see." He walked towards her with his hands up.

"You bloody won't be when I'm through with you!" She lunged but Pansy grabbed her and hissed. "In private!" Etain nodded and stalked inside with all of the Slytherins following her.

As soon as she got to the Common Room it was deserted. Etain drew her wand.

"Hey!" Draco's eyes widened when he saw what was in her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ok? I was just messing round…"

"How dare you do something like that after having just lectured me about being reckless! You could have died! I was bloody imagining your lifeless corpse splattered over the courtyard and planning your epitagh!"

"Nice to know you care." He drawled and then stepped back a bit when her arm twitched. He leant back and put out his hands.

"I get that you're angry-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape appeared at the entrance. "In my office, now." The rest of the Slytherin First Years filed in. Etain quickly rearranged her expression and walked up to the Dormitory with Pansy, perfectly calm all the way up, feeling eyes on her back.

"What on earth or under it did you think you were doing?! Do the pair of you have a death wish or something?!"

"Etain gave me a lecture as well." Draco muttered.

"Two detentions. I am starting to get a case of déjà vu. _Don't_ let it happen again. What was going on? Were you playing with that damn ball? Potter says it's Longbottom's remembral."

"Yeah, pathetic little…" His voice fell into mumbling. Snape rolled his eyes.

"And what, , has Mr. Longbottom done to gain your particular enmity?"

"He's so… useless, he flew _really_ badly and Madam Hooch stopped the lesson. Etain said something about _kissing_ the sod, which is utterly ridiculous not to mention disgusting. _I_ could have done a better distraction _without_ almost killing myself, the idiot flew into the castle wall!" He scowled. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"I see. You may leave, Draco, but next time perhaps just a discreet hex? It's Less paperwork, particularly if no-one can prove you did anything." He waved him out.

"Sorry for yelling, Draco. It seems that I'm always the one that gets angry; you did get my point though, didn't you? You shouldn't do such dangerous things!" Etain apologised without meeting his eyes, Draco raised a sardonic eyebrow at the last comment and she blushed.

"I agree to not do anything that will endanger my life this year, if you will."

"Done. I'm not really in a rush to leave Hogwarts in a body-bag." She grinned.

"A what?" Draco looked at her as though she were insane.

"A bag for corpses, the police use them."

"The what?" Etain paused a moment.

"This school needs a Muggle Studies club."

"Looking forward to the feast tonight Blaise?" Etain asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat, Theo looked at her bemusedly and Draco was trying not to laugh. They were sat in the Library doing Charms homework, or rather _trying_ to do Charms homework when Pansy burst in and sat down heavily.

"Happy Halloween, guys. Guess what the Dipstick Duo just did?" She leant forwards. "Completely tactlessly they listed the reasons for that bushy haired girl having no friends _right in front of her_! She's crying in the girl's bathroom." Etain frowned.

"Shall we check on her before dinner?" She asked feeling desperately sorry for the girl who no-one was willing to accept. Pansy nodded and they got back to work.

Etain knocked on the toilet and opened the door. There was a muffled sobbing sound coming from one of the stalls, she glanced at Pansy and called.

"Hello? Um, Gryffindor Girl? I apologise but I don't know your name." The sobbing stopped, the door cracked open and she came out wiping her eyes.

"Hermione Granger." She held out her hand and they both shook it but Etain could see Pansy wiping her hand subtly on her robe in her peripheral vision.

"Hello, I'm Etain and this is Pansy. What an unusual name you have. Mind you, I'm hardly one to talk, my sister is called Medusa and I'm named after an Irish Queen who seduced a fairy or something. I'm 'one to be jealous of'." Etain snorted. "Pansy and I were just going to the feast. Would you like to come?"

"Awfully sorry to be rude but I think I'll stay here for a little while and wash my face. Have fun." She smiled a tear still rolling down her cheek.

"Alright, bye!" Pansy and Etain strode out casually, arm in arm, they'd just sat down when Quirrel burst into the room. _Troll, West Wing, Girl's toilets_. Pansy and Etain turned to look at eachother. _Hermione_.

"Draco, Blaise, Theo! Get Snape!" Blaise and Theo looked at her quizzically but Draco immediately ran towards the black cloaked figure about to leave the room, the others following. Pansy coughed something sounding suspiciously like 'whipped' when they stopped.

"What's the matter?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Hermione! She's in the Girl's Toilets!" Snape paled and strode towards the West Wing, they all followed at a run.

They heard screaming as they neared the toilets and they burst in. A huge, grey-skinned Troll looked up at them and raised it's club. Snape started to cast curses as quickly as lightening, the Troll froze and toppled over. Etain ran forwards and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the way as the wooden club thumped down where she'd just been. Hermione was pale and wide-eyed with shock, eyes red and puffy.

"They knew." She whispered softly.

"Who did, dear?" Etain started to rub the Gryffindor's back sympathetically.

"The others. Lavender and Parvati would have told everyone that I was in here and they didn't come." Etain froze and grit her teeth.

"Brave, noble, loyal." She growled. "Yep, I can see it." She glanced up. "Professor?" She asked Snape. "Could you take me to see Professor Dumbledore in a moment, please? In fact, in half an hour? I need to talk to someone first." Everyone looked at her curiously but Snape nodded. "Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Theo? Can you get Hermione a drink, please? I'll be back in a moment." She ran out without waiting for a reaction, tearing towards the Common Room, she banged into the Common Room.

"Flint, Dean!"

"What's up, Mudblood? Where are all the Firsties? We were about to go after you but we couldn't find Snape." Dean asked worriedly.

"Never mind, we're all safe, the others are with Snape. Just tell me something. Could you accept another Mudblood?"

"What?" Flint stood up.

"Not just a Mudblood, one who's been in Gryffindor but was abandoned by her House?" She added breathlessly. "I'd vouch for her but you haven't got back to me on a verdict. Theo, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Snape would, I think."

"Slow down. Why did the Gryffindorks abandon her? What did she do? We can't just start taking in strays that catch your fancy." A Fifth year said.

"She hasn't done anything. I swear she's a genius and a bit bossy and they hate her for it. They won't make friends with her and they left her at the mercy of a troll!" Murmuring broke out at this last statement and load swearing. Flint looked murderous.

"What year?" He demanded.

"First." She answered.

"A firstie against a _troll_!?" Flint exclaimed incredulously. He shook his head. "Fine but there's a meeting tonight, we reserve the right to change our minds!"

"Thanks!" She said as she took off again. She met Snape halfway to the Headmaster's office.

"Your friends are all in my office, I haven't notified the Headmaster of your impending visit yet though." He shrugged. "Oh well, he likes surprises."

"Did you tell him about the Troll?" She asked curiously, still jogging.

"_Obviously_. If he thought there was still a Troll on the loose he wouldn't be in his office, would he? Use your head, Miss Grey. Fizzing Whizbee."

_Huh_? The Gargoyle jumped to the side. _Oh! What an odd man._

Snape waved her up and closed the Gargoyle behind them, she started to feel a little nervous as she walked up the stone stairs and knocked on the office door. It swung open.

"Ah, Miss Grey. How are you today?" Dumbledore greeted her, peering at her over his spectacles.

"I am fine, Headmaster but I have come to talk to you about someone who, I believe, isn't." She replied smoothly with a smile, making her expression polite and kind. Dumbledore smiled back and picked up a tin.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked, lifting the lid.

"No thank you." She sat down on a chair facing the desk, feeling a little annoyed Dumbledore hadn't had the manners to stand, she fussed with her uniform wondering how to phrase this so as not to seem rude. _Ah, I'll just go straight for the jugular. _She shrugged inwardly then had inspiration when she saw the ratty hat behind him on a shelf.

"I'm sure you hear this often but I believe the Sorting Hat made some mistakes this year." She smiled but her eyes glittered, Dumbledore looked at her condescendingly.

"Indeed, but I assure you, the Sorting Hat is never wrong. If you're having problems-"

"I have no problems with Slytherin, Headmaster. Everyone there is incredibly welcoming. I am referring to the placement of every, single, First Year Gryffindor." She narrowed her eyes slightly, waiting for his reaction but maintaining her smile.

"Oh? I think you may be mistaken, Miss Grey. The First Years have an abundance of Gryffindor characteristics-" His smile was not quite so believable.

"If you'll excuse me, what are Gryffindor characteristics, Sir?" Etain's tone was very slightly mocking and she carried on without waiting for an answer. "I thought they are: bravery, loyalty, impulsiveness, a feeling of responsibility and self-sacrifice…" Her voice hardened. "What is brave about leaving a fellow Gryffindor First Year to face a troll without warning or helping her when you know she is in its path? Where is the loyalty in that? Where is the responsibility in failing to do anything when it is your own fault she is in the toilets in the First place? Crying! Please tell me, Headmaster, because I can't quite understand why the noble paragons of all that is good and just did not _even_ tell a teacher! Why we evil self-centred Slytherins, who have never even spoken to the girl, went to comfort her when we heard she was crying and to rescue her when we heard about the troll." She leant forward. "We are loyal, more loyal than any Gryffindor will admit. Gryffindors are willing to risk everything for everyone but they will never give less than that to anyone but their closest friends. Melodramatic…" She waved a dismissive hand and sat back. The hardness left her voice and she became matter-of-fact. "Hermione doesn't belong there, of course. She's too clever by far, not impulsive in the least and as loyal as any Slytherin. Doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve either… We'll adopt her, since evidently no-one in Gryffindor cares a knut for her. She'll do well in Slytherin." The twinkle had vanished from Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm afraid that that is just not possible, Miss Grey. There is not room for her in the Dormitory, not to mention certain… prejudices in the Slytherin house, she would not be safe. The Sorting is final."

"I am a Muggleborn and I love my House. They are all unfailingly polite and I have not felt myself to be in danger in this school excepting when I am near a Gryffindor. As for space… there is a bed near mine that is empty, if that will not suffice there is room for her bed from the Gryffindor dormitories to be placed." She looked innocently at him.

"If I may interject, Headmaster." Snape added silkily, stepping from a corner where he'd observed silently.

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore smiled at him, thinking he was about to be saved.

"This is not unprecedented. I remember a Slytherin who'd ratted on his House being adopted by Gryffindor while I was at school." Etain smirked.

"He was being hexed every time he walked into the Common Room!" Dumbledore defended.

"Troll Attacks Girl In Bathroom. Is Hogwarts Safe?" Etain muttered absently. "Gryffindor First Year Left To Fight Troll. Inside sources state-"

"Miss Grey, if you can get every Gryffindor and Slytherin student to sign a piece of parchment releasing Miss Granger from Gryffindor and placing her in Slytherin then I will concede. Until then, Miss Granger remains in Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled again.

Etain's eyes flashed. _Well, if that's the way you want to play it._


	6. Blackmail With Those Biscuits?

**Chapter Six**

"This is Hermione. Say hello, dear. She's a Muggleborn, as you probably already know." Etain smiled and pushed Hermione forwards slightly. Both had matching confident postures, Etain having briefed her on how to behave.

"What's the Mudblood know-it-all got to do with us?" A girl spoke up, Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I am here because I have a proposition." She replied challengingly. Etain hid a grin. _Good girl_.

"Who told you to speak, Mudblood?" A Fourth year sneered.

"That would be me." Snape stepped into view from a corner. "I expect no more interruptions. Miss Granger was betrayed by her House and left to be killed by a troll." Those who hadn't already heard gasped. "Miss Grey, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Miss Parkinson and I agreed that it would be best if she moved. I can not abide intra-House disloyalty and as Miss Granger has so far this year worked… tirelessly-" This drew a few laughs. "To improve both her own abilities and attempted to prove that not all Gryffindors are inherently stupid- hindered at every step by her House-Mates- I dare say, if she improved in some areas, she might-" He swallowed. "Make an… adequate Slytherin." Etain pursed her lips.

"Thanks, Sir. You've been a real help to the cause." She muttered dryly.

"I try." He replied and moved back. Etain skipped forwards and grinned.

"I would ask that the ruling on my placement in Slytherin is voted on, 'cause if I am ostracized I'll have to grovel to Dumbledore and I'd rather get it over with all at once."

"We told you. We aren't ready." Flint told her patiently.

"Get ready. I'll take no answer as a sign to pack my bags." Etain remained immovable.

"Fine." Flint rolled his eyes. "I, for one, say she should stay. She's more than proved herself."

"If she stays, I go!" A voice shouted from the back. Greengrass stood. "Who is she to ruin the time-honoured traditions of Slytherin and presume to put herself on par with us Purebloods!"

Etain could see the answer forming on the faces of the Slytherins. She would go, a Muggleborn with no familial connections versus a powerful pureblood? No contest, however much more she deserved a place.

"Really, Greengrass? Well how about this! If she goes _I_ go!" Draco folded his arms and glared after the pronouncement. Several of the watching Slytherins had wide eyes. The name Malfoy beat Greengrass hands down. Still, if he were a Blood-Traitor…

"As do we!" Pansy agreed. Blaise and Theo nodded slowly although on Theo's part a little reluctantly.

"We need cunning, clever Slytherins not prissy pureblood princesses. We are all about survival, which is worse? Snubbing one prominent family, or _four_?" A rumbling agreement came from the huge Goyle. _Huh? He can talk? __**Intelligently**__? What?_ _Merlin! What next! Is Snape going to do a belly dance?Is Dumbledore going to turn out to __**actually**__ have our best interests at heart?_ Etain thought, floored. _I wondered why Draco bothers with him, just goes to show. Never judge a book by it's cover, or a boulder by it's size._

"She stays." Dean stated softly with barely a moment of thought. There were murmurs of agreement from around the room. Everyone looked at Greengrass, she stuck her nose in the air.

"Right, Greengrass. Either retract your statement about Grey or pack up your stuff and join another House." Flint commanded finally. She narrowed her eyes at him and then… turned away. "I apologise, Mudbl- Grey. I retract my earlier statement." She lifted her chin and ignored everyone's sneering, glaring at Etain. _You are dead_, it promised. _Fantastic_, she thought, _I really needed a mortal enemy._

"And Hermione?" Etain asked. There was a pause.

"A trial period, _if_ the Sorting Hat agrees that she was incorrectly placed the first time around." Flint said finally. She swore, creeping around at night was getting old.

"_You want me to help you steal the Sorting Hat_!" Draco yelled. "You're bloody insane! Breaking into Dumbledore's office?! Why not Azkaban while we're at it!"

"Well… I would like to know the layout in case we're ever incarcerated... Really Draco, you don't have to help. I'll do it alone." Etain shrugged.

"The hell you are! I thought we had an agreement!" He ran a hand through his hair. "You're eleven, idiot, and you want to go up against a Wizard in his hundreds with just me!"

"Our agreement was for life-threatening scenarios and also it was an 'if' bargain. If you come with me I wouldn't be breaking it if I planned to abseil down the Astronomy tower with no rope to see if I'd sprout wings! Besides, Dumbledore won't kill me." She brushed off his concerns and scribbled on some parchment. "Hmm. I'll delegate. I'm sure the others are up to it. What do you think?" She shoved it towards him.

_**Hermione- Adoption Process**_

_**Steal Sorting Hat from Dumbledore's office.-Etain & Draco (Create distraction so he is not there)- Blaise & Pansy**_

_**Threaten it until it agrees to do what we want.-Etain**_

_**Research whether oaths work on sentient objects.-Hermione, Theo & Blaise**_

_**If so, place hat under oath to keep proceedings secret.-Etain**_

_**If not, burn hat and blame it on Gryffindors.-Etain & Draco**_

_**If under oath, leave it in the Great Hall to look like prank.-Etain & Draco**_

_**Present findings to other Slytherins.-Etain**_

_**Coerce them into signing parchment.-Etain**_

_**Bribe/Blackmail/Threaten Snape into placing compulsion charm and glamour on parchment.-Etain & Draco (See Prof. Flitwick for details on charm if needed under pretense of idle interest)-Blaise/Pansy **_

_**Put on Gryffindor breakfast table and have other copies handy in case of destruction of original.-Hermione**_

_**Change Hermione's uniform and move her things.-Hermione, Pansy & Etain**_

_**Give parchment to Dumbledore (and bask in the glow of it all.)-Etain (& others)**_

"That's all we need to do." She said triumphantly when he'd finished reading. He gave her a look.

"Piece of cake." He drawled sarcastically. She hugged him enthusiatically.

"I knew you'd help me!"

"Yeah, yeah. You still have to run it by everyone though." He attempted to look grumpy and failed miserably.

"No."

"Nope."

"Not happening."

"No way."

"Aw. Come on guys! If you can think of a better plan I'm all ears but unless you do we have to!" Etain whined, ignoring Draco's 'I told you so' look. "It's not like we can just ask to borrow the Sorting Hat!"

"Why not?" Pansy asked reasonably. "We could just use it there in his office."

"Dumbledore wants Hermione to stay in Gryffindor, it was only 'cause I threatened to write to the newspapers about the Troll he even gave us this chance!"

"Fan-bloody-tastic."

"We don't have a snowball's chance in hell!"

"Why don't we just Avada ourselves now!" There was a pause, Hermione hadn't said anything.

"Er… Hermione? Aren't you going to tell me how stupid my scheme is?" Etain asked.

"No, it's a good plan as far as it goes but… You're all taking the risks. That's not fair to you, it's for my benefit." She pursed her lips and scowled. "I'm not useless!"

"I don't really know you, Hermione. I know you're smart and I know you like research but with a practical plan it's best to have people you know and trust at your back." Etain touched her shoulder.

"That's alright then." A sly smile crept over Hermione's face. "People you trust? Would that be why for most of the things you're doing you'll have Draco with you?" She inquired innocently; Etain scowled and swatted the back of her head lightly.

"Shut up."

"What sort of distraction?" Pansy was looking over the list again, Draco grinned.

"I have an idea for that." He paused and, looking around, elaborated. "The Third Floor." Blaise and Pansy's eyes widened.

"You want us… Oh Salazar!" Pansy swayed a little.

"We don't even know what's there! It could be a… Dragon or a room with a carpet port key to Snape's quarters!" Blaise glared at Etain, Hermione and Draco. "You owe me for this."

"If we need anymore help, we might ask Goyle." Draco suggested. "He was surprisingly supportive."

"I think we have it covered but I'll bear it in mind for next time." She said, Draco glared at her.

"How many times are you planning to break into the Headmaster's rooms, get someone to make a loud distraction in an unknown and dangerous room and threaten and cajole a bunch of people/things that could make your life hell in order to get a Muggleborn into Slytherin?" He asked acidly.

"Once a term out to be enough!" She replied brightly. "Chop, chop! Start researching, planning and ordering explosives, people! I am going to search Snape's office and correspondence. Draco? Do you want to come?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are going to get shipped home in a matchbox before the year is out!" He still followed her, though, when she started to walk to the door of the Common Room.

"See you!" Etain waved and skipped out, Theo voiced what they were all thinking.

"She is utterly insane."

"Knock first!" Draco exclaimed as she reached for the door knob.

"He's not there." She rolled her eyes but knocked anyway.

"Someone _else_ may be." They walked in and started rifling through some papers on the desk

"Like who?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Draco smirked at her horrified look.

"Ewww!" She squealed.

"I don't think I have ever been burgled by more noisy thieves, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Grey. Would you care to explain why you are going through my desk?" Snape's voice came from the doorway. They froze.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" He accused Etain in a hiss.

"Nope! But I'll brazen it out anyway!" She whispered back.

"Hello, Sir! How are you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Why are you searching my desk, Miss Grey?" He repeated.

"An experiment to check your wards are alright, Sir! We were worried for your safety, of course." She lied unblinkingly. He merely raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, still blocking the door.

"You _are_ our favourite teacher, Sir. It is only natural we should want to make sure you weren't brained by a Troll at night." Draco expanded smoothly.

"My rooms are not connected to my office. You would not get into my private rooms. You can stop glancing at the documents on the desk, Miss Grey. I don't keep anything valuable or important in here."

"How about incriminating?" She asked half-jokingly.

"I'm afraid not." Snape answered sardonically.

"Drat!" She shook her head sadly. "Looks like this was a failed expedition, Draco. Never mind, we haven't tried bribery, moral coercion, threats or extortion yet." She patted him on the shoulder and waited for Snape to bite.

"What is it that you need my assistance for so desperately that you would resort to any of those measures?" _Curiosity killed the Cat or in this case- the Potions Master._

"Merely to charm some parchment." She watched him carefully as she pulled out her parchment.

"What charm?" He glanced at it and paused. "Is that the list Dumbledore told you to get everyone to sign?"

"It is indeed, the charm is merely a compulsion charm to get the Gryf-" Snape was already shaking his head.

"It won't work. All of the teacher's possessions are… immune if you like, to spells such as that. Dumbledore gave you a particular parchment for a reason, he won't accept an ordinary piece. The spell is also only semi-legal." Etain frowned.

"There is no _particular_ law against it." She argued.

"People are funny about what is perceived as Dark or even shadowy types of magic." He shrugged.

"That means we'll have to blackmail them again!" Draco nudged her in the ribs and gave her a censuring glare, she ignored him and continued. "Can you put the anti-spell thing on the parchment after we compel them to sign it?"

"No, they're made like that. I- What was that about blackmailing the Gryffindors _again_?" Draco glared at Etain.

"You're bloody lucky you thought about blackmail before the meeting!" He turned to Snape. "Sorry we're not allowed to talk about it." Snape nodded.

"We can tell him what the Blackmail was, can't we? As concerned students?" Asked Etain with a glint in her eye.

"Of course." He smirked.

"You'll help us won't you?" Etain asked craftily. "This is valuable information."

"I'll help in _legal _ways that won't effect my career or my health- physical and mental- to get Miss Granger into Slytherin. She is the most insufferable know-it-all but I'm sure you can influence her a little. It'll be nice to have someone I know I can call on to make the Gryffindors sound even more like primates several stages behind on the evolutional ladder than usual."

"Great! Hagrid has a Dragon's Egg and we have photographic evidence!" Etain grinned. Snape's eyebrows shot up

"_Really_?" He smirked. "How _interesting_. I wonder if he will continue to refuse to give me access to his acromantula venom… Anyway, what do you need me to do?" Etain grinned and handed him the parchment.

"A handwriting sample of the Gryffindors, make sure they all put down their names."

"I have noticed the homework from that House getting a little similar." Snape inclined his head. "Miss Grey, Mr. Malfoy…" He gestured to the door. They walked out.

"He is the best Head of House ever!" Etain clapped her hands excitedly for a minute. "Now." She became instantly serious again. "We'll have to get the Hat tonight and I wasn't joking about needing explosives. I was thinking they would make an interesting distraction."

"Yeah, really interesting. Until they blow our bloody heads off!"

"Really, Draco! You're far too pessimistic. Why can't you pretend at least that everything's going to go perfectly? All that scowling is bad for your health." She frowned. "I mean the worst that could happen is we'll get caught, expelled or die. Possibly extremely painfully, but apart from that…"

Draco just looked at her.

"I take your point." She conceded finally.

CRASH! Etain jumped and she and Draco started to run to the Common Room. The noises got louder the closer they went.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Etain yelled, bursting into the Common Room. There were shards of glass all over the floor, tables overturned and books and papers everywhere. Two guilty faces from opposite sides of the room turned to look at her.

"She got us kicked out of the Library!" Blaise whined defensively, going red.

"Me?!" Hermione protested. "You set fire to Madam Pince's desk! You're lucky she wasn't sure otherwise she'd have banned you for life!"

"You shrieked!" His voice was getting louder.

"You dropped ink on my skirt!"

"You sprayed me with water!"

"_Because_ you dropped ink on my skirt!"

"Never mind all that. Where's Theo?" Etain put a hand to her forehead, Draco was stuffing a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Still in the Library." Blaise answered with a scowl towards Hermione. "Pansy's writing to Zonko's, her Father's an investor so they're more likely to listen to her."

"Ok. I think you'd better clean up before Snape, Flint or Dean get a look at this."

"Too late." Flint stood in the doorway.

"Fantastic. Well Flint, m'dear. As you can see there's little mess in the Common Room." Etain gestured at the War Zone. "I really can't imagine what happened to it but not to worry." She fixed Blaise and Hermione with a glare. "These two generous people have volunteered to clean up. Alone. Before dinner." She lifted an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Isn't that right?" They nodded mutely. Flint smirked.

"Be sure to set up a sign, don't want anyone to interrupt you, do we?" He inclined his head slightly and stalked off.

Etain scowled. "Hopefully Theo has found something."

Narcissa smiled softly, playing with a loose bead on a scarf. She leant back into her seat and turned the page of the letter.

_**Dear Mother,**_

_** I'm having a lovely time at Hogwarts and am surrounded by constant espionage, just as any Slytherin should be. I am sorry but I shall have to refrain from going into detail as to what sorts of plots we are involved in, I trust you implicitly, of course Mother, but the Headmaster is a nosy old fellow. I have quite a group of friends as well, you know Blaise and Pansy but I have also become friends with Theodore, who is a Nott and Gregory who is a Goyle. I am missing you very much, Father as well and I hope you will pass on my love. There is also a question that I wanted to ask, are Muggleborns truly irredeemable? There is a Muggleborn in Slytherin this year, as I'm sure you've heard and she seems as cunning as any Slytherin I have ever met, rather ambitious too. Perhaps you remember her? Etain Grey, the girl Severus was showing around Diagon Alley. I have found her progress quite amusing, she never fails to have a hare-brained scheme up her sleeve. Mad as a Wandmaker but I am quite interested to see how she does. If any Muggleborn deserves magic it is her.**_

_**Your Son**_

_**Draco **_

A frown appeared on Narcissa's perfect face. She had heard, of course, and had been planning to write to Dumbledore about it but… Hare-brained? Mad? Cunning? Ambitious? That sounded… proud, affectionate. That wasn't possible. No. Curiosity welled in her mind, he wasn't telling her something. She remembered the encounter in Diagon Alley, a pretty blonde girl with an adorable little mischievous grin. _Cunning? Hmm. _She dipped her quill in some plain black ink, foregoing her usual emerald green, and started a note.

When she was finished she called a House-Elf,

"Send this by the Barn Owl in the stable." She handed him the note, sealed with a pale blue ribbon, the Malfoy seal dry on her desk.

When the House-Elf was gone she pursed her lips and started her other correspondence only to throw it away in disgust, sure she had forgotten something.

When Lucius came home he was rather shocked to see his dignified wife on her hands and knees searching through his collection of old manuscripts. He pulled her up by the waist and frowned concernedly, after banishing all the House-Elves nearby.

"What's the matter Cissa?" he brushed a bit of dust off her nose. "Is something wrong?" She frowned.

"I'm not sure, Luce." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can handle it, though." Lucius smiled a little, looking down at her lovingly. "I know you can." He scanned the room surreptitiously, just because she could handle anything didn't mean he was going to let someone get away with upsetting her. Nothing looked out of place except a few letters. He'd have to ask again, he couldn't just rifle through her correspondence!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malcolm Parkinson tore open a letter in a frenzy, his hysterical wife clutching his arm, he sneered as he read aloud and slapped her across the face. He'd found a pile of letters in his wife's desk and had read them, suspicion clouding his mind. He drew his wand.

"Crucio! You _slut_! How _dare_ you?!"

Priscilla Parkinson was found outside the Leaky Cauldron several hours later, unseeing eyes staring, her face a mask of pain and horror, in the Dustbin. Tom, of course, quickly flooed the widower, breaking the news to him gently and comforting the grieving man. A letter was sent off to the daughter as well.

Etain and Pansy were laughing so hard their eyes streamed as Draco wound a sort of headdress made from bits of toast in Blaise's hair while he snored on top of his bacon. Two letters fell in front of them. Etain looked at them curiously, both were fairly nondescript, one for Pansy and one for her. Hmmm.

She reached forwards for her letter, aware of Pansy doing the same and opened it.

_Miss Grey,_

_ I wish to invite you to join me at some point in the Christmas Holidays for lunch at a nice café I am fond of. I understand you are acquainted with my Son and I hope that you wouldn't mind him joining us. It would be an informal meeting but as I am unaware of how well you know Diagon Alley I should like Draco to escort you to the Café, with your parents permission, of course. I am very curious to meet you again and I hope you shall indulge me, I mean you no harm and await your reply._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Etain frowned, wondering what to do. She was so preoccupied she barely noticed Pansy leave. Draco did though.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, grinning. Pansy smiled back.

"Just the Library, I'll be back soon and we can review the plan."

He shrugged.

"See you."

Neville wandered past the girl's toilets and frowned. He could hear sobbing. He listened for a moment and turned towards the toilets, a little red he knocked. The crying stopped but no-one spoke. He hesitated for a moment and walked in. A tear-stained face snarled at him.

"What are you doing in here?! This is a girl's bathroom, stupid!"

"I-I came to see if you were alright." He stammered. Her scowl faltered a little and then came back with a vengeance.

"What do _you_ care, Gryffindor?! Come to laugh?"

"N-No. I-I just wanted to…" He trailed off.

"To what?" She demanded, hiccupping. "This is none of your business." She shook a little as another sob forced its way out. Neville paused not sure what to do. Then, surprising them both, he stepped forward and gave her a hug. She was shocked speechless for a minute and then burst out in fresh tears. When her sobbing subsided a little he stepped back and held out his hand.

"Neville Longbottom." He said awkwardly. She gave a watery laugh.

"Pansy Parkinson." She shook it.

"Do you want to talk about…" He stopped. She sat and leant into the wall.

"I suppose it'll be in the paper soon enough. My Mother died yesterday." Pansy looked away.

"Was she ill?" He asked gently, she shook her head furiously.

"Murder." She croaked. Neville felt chilled.

"I don't need your pity!" She spat when she looked at him.

"I don't pity you."

"The worst thing is I pity myself." She glared at him. "I envy a Gryffindor!"

"What are you envious of?" He asked quietly, knowing what she would say and dreading it.

"You have a Mother at least!"

"My Mother, is insane." He answered so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"My Mother and my Father were tortured to insanity." His voice had developed a hard quality and he spoke distinctly. He stared at her. "You knew your Mother, at least."

Her eyes were wide.

"Merlin I…" Neville shook his head and turned to go.

"Wait! Do you- want to…?" He looked at her for a moment and sat down beside her.

"Alright."

"Draco? Have you had a letter from your Mother yet?" Etain asked casually on the way back to the Common Room.

"I only sent her a letter yesterday!" He said, mind on other things.

"What did you say about me?" She asked. He frowned.

"Why?" She shoved the letter in front of his nose.

"Are you going to go?" He asked, once he'd scanned it quickly.

"I don't know. What do you think?" She pursed her lips.

"I think… you should. I'll have your back and anyway, I can warn you if she's planning to drag you off and kill you or something." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Is-" Etain was cut off with a bang. Draco ran ahead and peered around the corner. He swore.

"Not again!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I AM NOT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT GRANGER!"

"_I_ DIDN'T MAKE MCGONAGALL'S TEAPOT EXPLODE!"

"WELL NEITHER DID I,!"

"AH! THE DAMNED FAIRIES AGAIN WAS IT?! DON"T BE STUPID ZABINI! WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN!?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

"Oh joy."

**Sorry about the **_**really**_** long wait. Back at school and everything. I'll try to be a bit quicker next time, oh well. I keep forgetting the disclaimer so just bear with me- I don't own anything except Etain & Family, the rest is down to Rowling. Ok, Etain still refers to herself as 'Mudblood' because she doesn't care, at some point she'll explain why. With the parent's reactions, that'll be explained next chapter.**


	7. Love You Too

**Chapter Seven**

At breakfast a few weeks later, an owl carrying a red letter swooped into the hall. Everyone watched in anticipation, waiting to see which unfortunate would receive it.

"What's that?" Etain asked, gesturing with her spoon.

"A Howler." Draco informed her knowledgeably.

"A what?" Draco didn't get the chance to reply because just then, the letter was dropped onto Etain's lap. The Hall went silent. Then the noise level shot right back up.

"But she's a Muggleborn!"

"Who would send her a Howler?" Etain picked up the letter and flipped it open before anyone could stop her. Belial yowled and fell of the table onto Etain's lap as a deafening voice filled the room.

**ETAIN! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I TELL MUM! THERE ARE OWLS EVERYWHERE AND I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT! ONE OF THEM TRIED TO EAT MY POOR JORMUNGANDR AND ONE OF THEM POOED ON MY MATHS HOMEWORK! THERE ARE SO MANY EVERY SINGLE SURFACE IS COVERED IN FEATHERS AND THEY'VE BEEN PECKING AND CLAWING AT ME SINCE THEY GOT HERE THIS MORNING! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OFF SCHOOL TODAY 'CAUSE OF MY ARM AND IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THEM BEFORE I GO TO THE HOSPITAL I'M TELLING DAD AND YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS ABOUT HOGWARTS!**

**I'D LIKE TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE ETAIN, ONE OF THE LETTERS SPILT ON THE FLOOR AND BURNT A HOLE IN THE CARPET, I'M TOO AFRAID TO MOVE NOW! YOUR SCHOOL SUCKS! YOU SWORE TO DAD YOUR SCHOOL WOULDN'T INTERFERE WITH MY SCHOOL OR THEIR JOBS, HE'L GO BALLISTIC!**

**Love Medusa**

**p.s. WHY THE HELL HAS THIS LETTER JUST TURNED RED?!**

The letter exploded, leaving scorch marks on the table.

"What, in the name of Salazar Slytherin, was that?" Pansy asked once she'd closed her jaw.

"My… sister?" Etain replied somewhat dazed.

"I thought your sister was a Muggle." Theo frowned.

"So did I."

"Perhaps we'd best discuss this someplace… else." Blaise interjected, indicating the mixture of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students suddenly interested in borrowing the salt a little way down the table. Draco nodded and pulled Etain to her feet, motioning to Hermione as he dragged her out of the hall.

"Why do we have to bring her!" Blaise groaned, Hermione sniffed and brushed past him.

"Shut up." Etain rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Salazar, everyone's so nosy! It's amazing no-one has hired themselves out as a spy!" Pansy exclaimed, shooting a hex at a following Hufflepuff fourth year, it dodged easily but dropped back a little. Draco froze.

"Hermione." They all stared at him as though he'd gone insane.

"Er… yes?" She asked, hesitantly. He motioned forwards for them to hurry up. As soon as they were in the Common Room he all but shouted.

"Hermione can be our spy!" Everyone spoke at once.

"Yes!"- Pansy

"Fantastic!"- Hermione

"No."- Etain

"Suicidal."- Blaise

Etain and Blaise raised an eyebrow at each other but didn't speak anymore.

"How so?" Draco asked with an annoyed frown.

"The Gryffindors won't be suspicious if, after hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins, Hermione suddenly rejoins Gryffindor?" Etain pointed out, stroking Belial.

"Hermione can say she's seen the light or been blackmailing us or whatever, besides, it hasn't even been that obvious we've taken an interest. We don't sit together at meals and only the other Slytherins know she's been in our Common Room. Everyone's probably assumed she spends all her time in the Library or something. Sitting together in class can be easily explained away with a few grumbles in the Gryffindor Common Room, she'd have been murdered in her bed if anyone thought she was turning Slytherin. The light guys like to nip that sort of thing in the bud. You aren't the only one who can have good ideas, Etain." He scowled.

Pansy bit her lip.

"Give me a moment." She called over her shoulder, walking out of the Common Room.

"Where are you going?" Etain called but Pansy was gone.

Pansy's shoes clicked on the stone floor, it echoed in the corridor. A quiet thump drew her attention for a moment, she shrugged and carried on. Click, click, click. A muffled giggle was carried down the corridor; Pansy sped up almost into a run. Her heart thudded, and then she sighed in relief as the very person she'd been looking for walked carefully into sight holding a small pot. She slowed again.

A red light flashed behind her and hit her in the back. Face twisted in pain, she crumpled to the floor. Neville's eyes widened in shock as he looked up. He threw down the pot a ran forwards, fumbling for his wand as he went.

"Pansy!" He shook her. Nothing. "Wingardium Leviosa." He lifted her slightly of the ground, his hand shaking a little and thanked Merlin the Hospital Wing was close by.

"Where the hell is Pansy?" Etain frowned, concerned.

"Huh?" Theo asked distractedly, attention focused on a book.

"Muggle expression." She explained briefly. Draco sneered slightly.

"Keep your haughty looks to yourself about someone's _British_ heritage, _Malfoy_." He turned slightly pink in anger.

"I could say the same about your racist comments." Etain snorted. Blaise and Hermione exchanged a glance and moved off to the other side of the room.

"_I'm_ the racist one?" She shot up, dislodging Belial.

"There is no difference, genetically, between the French and the British. Muggles, however, are evidently inferior. They are magic less, racist, sexist and are destroying the world."

"How do you even know that? Been reading up behind Daddy's back? Besides, Muggles aren't the only ones who are sexist. How many Pureblood women have jobs? Right, Muggles made a few mistakes and yeah, they have no magic so you what? Think they should all be killed? Good little Death Eater, taking after Daddy?"

"I'm not the only one who's been reading, it seems." He taunted and leant forwards slightly with a superior smirk. "My mother is a freelance writer for _Transfiguration Times_, she has a mastery. The only reason most Pureblood women don't work is because they're so rich there's hardly any point. They do charity work or invest in something, it only looks sexist to the ignorant. As to your other point…" He tilted his head. "I wouldn't take part in the mass-murder of Muggles anymore than a Muggle would slaughter animals to extinction. Oh wait…"

Etain scoffed.

"Are you planning on eating Muggles? This is rubbish! There's no proof that Muggles are genetically different to Wizards!"

"Magic."

"That could be a recessive gene, like blue eyes!" She insisted.

"How do you explain the long line of Malfoy Wizards?"

"How do you explain your colouring? Anyway what about Squibs?" Etain demanded.

"They're just really weak Wizards, they aren't Muggles."

"How do you know?"

"Squibs see Dementors!" Draco pointed out.

"Fine. Etain conceded. "What about Muggleborns?"

"Magical ancestors." He leant back

"Then why aren't my parents wizards?"

"The magical ancestor had a Squib and the magic skipped a couple of generations."

"Why can't my parents see Dementors then?" She asked.

"Have you ever tested them?" He raised his eyebrows.

Snape chose this moment to sweep in. Blaise and Hermione looked up from their card game, glad to have a distraction for Etain and Draco.

"Miss Parkinson is in the Hospital Wing, she was cursed in the corridor. It's becoming disturbingly common. Miss Parkinson said something about a Gryffindor-" Etain hissed through her teeth, Draco's nostrils flared, Hermione's teeth bared, Blaise's eyes narrowed and Theo's fists clenched.

"It better not be." Draco snarled.

Neville smiled weakly at Pansy as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "How's that extra-credit Herbology project coming along?"

He looked down moodily.

"Gran thinks Herbology is a waste of time. She says I should focus on DADA and Potions. She says the only useful job I could get out of Herbology would be a wishy-washy florist job. She says I'm disgracing my parent's memory by focusing on such useless hobbies."

"Why that- Ignore her. It's your life, she has no say, your parents would be proud of you if you became a stripper. She's talking rubbish, it's not about what job you do, it's what you're like." She touched his arm. "You're the sweetest person I know, so gather up some Gryffindor courage and tell your Gran to shove a sock in it." Etain, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Hermione burst through the door.

Etain and Draco immediately drew their wands and advanced on Neville who squeaked in terror. Belial hissed and scratched at his leg, Neville backed off a little.

"Get away from her!"

"Go shine your courage it's getting worn!"

"Attacking someone in the Hospital Wing!"

"Some Gryffindor!" They exclaimed together.

"O-K." Pansy muttered. "That was quite scary." She waved a hand at them. "Leave off guys, Neville is my friend. He brought me here."

"You're friends with a _Gryffindor_?" Etain sneered slightly. Hermione coughed. "Oh right." She flushed. "Ignore me."

Neville smiled a little nervously, still eyeing the wands pointed at him. At a glare from Pansy they were reluctantly sheathed.

"This who you were going to get?" Blaise nodded at Neville. "Think he'd be up for it?"

"He doesn't look like he could lie to save his life!" Draco exclaimed disgustedly.

"Looks are deceiving." Hermione pointed out. "I mean, look at Etain." Etain smiled angelically up at Draco.

"Point."

"What is going on in here!?" Madam Pomphrey shouted. "Miss Parkinson needs rest! Out! All of you!" Before anyone could protest the Hospital Wing door was slammed shut.

"Poor Pansy." Neville sighed. "She has all the luck."

"She didn't need this, what with her parents and all." Etain agreed.

"Pansy told you about that?" Neville asked, surprised.

"She didn't need to; it was in the obituary section of the Daily Prophet." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You read that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course." Blaise answered. "Imagine if we didn't give our condolences to a Family with a recent loss. Total faux pas."

Etain shrugged.

"I read it to see if the body's been found yet." Neville looked at her with wide eyes. "Joke." She said defensively.

"Go in there." Draco nodded to an empty classroom. "We need to talk privately." Hermione looked around the deserted corridor pointedly. "To be on the safe side." He explained.

"Do you know who hexed Pansy?" Asked Blaise without preamble once they were inside the classroom.

"No." Neville answered, he scowled. "But I will."

"Good. Don't kill anyone. If they're in a higher year for Merlin's sake don't attack and if there's more than one pick them off. Oh, and leave some for us." Etain cautioned mockingly, like a parent.

He nodded.

"Off you go then, can't get caught." Hermione smiled. They exchanged a look and he left.

"Does this mean Project Hermione is still happening?" Etain asked excitedly. Draco groaned but nodded.

"Yipee!"

"When?"

"The sooner the better."

"What about Pansy?" Theo asked. Etain grinned.

"Hermione? You think you and Blaise can create a distraction?"

"Sure." She grinned proudly.

"Theo? I can't believe I forgot to ask. What was the result of the research?"

"Good news and bad news. Good news is all sortings are confidential. Wear masks, don't speak and it can't tell Bumblebee anything. Bad news, its contract stipulates only one sorting session per year. Sort Hermione now and it won't sort anyone in September." There was silence.

"You didn't think to mention this before!?" Demanded Etain shrilly, he shrugged.

"You didn't ask."

"Merlin!"

"It's alright. I'm sure something will occur to us." Hermione reassured her. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah! I'd almost forgotten!" Draco said. "What's up with your sister." Etain's face went blank.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"There's nothing I can do. I'll say as much in my reply." She swallowed. "She'll just have to tell…Dad."

"What's wrong with that? He won't be too mad will he?" Blaise asked.

"My Dad was… reluctant, to allow me to come here. He was furious with Mum. She was so vague when I left with Snape and when she told Dad what happened. She's a little… sick at the moment. Dad doesn't think we know so the whole magic thing just added to the stress." She took a deep breath. "He won't be happy. He told me that if anything interfered with his 'normal' world I'd be out of here faster than you can say 'you can't do that!'"

"When does your Father get home?" Draco asked.

"The appointments at three in the afternoon."

"The ministry wouldn't let him take you out of here." Blaise assured her.

"How will they stop him breaking my wand and burning my books once I go home?"

"Where do you live?" Draco asked.

"56 Chamber Road, in Glastonbury." He nodded and left quickly. Everyone exchanged glances and followed close behind.

He strode straight to Snape's office and knocked. The door opened and Draco stepped inside.

"Severus? May I use your Floo?" Snape raised an eyebrow but gestured towards the fireplace. He stayed sat and watched. Draco motioned for Hermione and Etain to get out of view and threw some powder, sticking his head in the green flames. The girls stifled a shriek.

"Lucius Malfoy." His voice echoed strangely.

"Draco?" A man's disembodied voice came from the fireplace.

"There's a bit of a situation at school, father."

"What's the matter?"

"A prank on a Mudblood went wrong. Can you organise a clean-up team to go to 56 Chamber Road in Glastonbury?"

"If you were foolish enough to do something you'd get caught for, you can suffer the consequences. It might mean you don't do something so foolish next time." The voice sharpened.

"It wasn't my prank but Daphne Greengrass instigated the Slytherin House Code and since you're the highest up I was obliged to ask… It would indebt them to me."

"I am not some sort of fall-back to your friends Draco. This once I will allow it, but no more!"

"Thank you father. Send mother my love."

"Of course. Good-bye Draco."

"Good-bye father."

They walked out in silence.

"Thank you." Etain said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"You can owe me a favour." Draco smiled, Etain looked up and grinned.

"Of course."

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" Etain danced around in the snow.

"Only one more day 'til freedom!" Blaise joked.

Pansy laughed.

"Freedom? Hardly! No such thing here and we can't practice magic at home." Hermione grumbled.

Etain sat up from doing snow angels, her hair completely wild and so covered in snow it was white.

'That's true." Then she grinned again. "We've still got Potions!" And flopped back down. Then up. "Although. No Transfiguration." Then she shrugged and flopped back again only to dislodge a pile of snow and roll down a small hill onto the ice-covered lake.

"I'm Ok!" She yelled sitting up. Even Theo chuckled at that. Draco didn't he frowned as she wandered over, giggling.

"You have to be more careful." He admonished her.

"Yes, mum." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Blaise called, "We'll be late!"

"When's the meeting again?" Etain asked Draco as they walked inside.

"Mum sent me a letter saying to pick you up at eleven 'o'clock two Saturdays before Christmas. Oh, don't be fooled by the term 'café' and turn up in Muggle casual, I'm not entirely sure to which café in Diagon Alley mother is referring but it's probably either a ploy to make you look poor or a ploy to make you look over-dressed. It's probably the underdressed one, mother wouldn't suit anyplace seedy."

Etain nodded.

Neville walked out of one of the greenhouses, covered in mud.

Etain scowled.

"_It wasn't a Gryffindor." Neville told her flatly._

"_Well who else could it bloody well be?" She all but screamed._

"_I don't know but whoever it is they aren't Gryffindors." _

"_How do you know?!"_

"_I just do." He responded._

"_This isn't some naïve rot about 'they're not the type of person'-"_

"_No."_

"_Did you spike their drinks with veritaserum?! Did you perform Legilimancy?! HOW DO YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW!?" Neville made an odd squeaking noise._

"_I can't tell you!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T-" Neville was already out of the door._

A screech came from behind her and she whirled around, fumbling for her wand. A bald tail was sticking up from the snow, waving frantically.

"Oh my poor darling!" She cried lifting her cat out of the snow. She cooed to him, walking past Draco who had stopped to stare.

"That is so revolting I think I may vomit." He said finally.

"Now." She asked Belial seriously. "What does one wear to a meeting with a ridiculously wealthy, gorgeous, pureblood, snob?" He yawned. "You're no help."

She sighed and decided to wear a nice black and white dress. She pursed her lips at herself in the mirror.

"I look like I'm about to attend a church service!" She giggled. The door opened rather suddenly and a rather gloomy looking middle aged man walked in.

"Etain there's a boy here to see you." He invested the word _boy_ with such venom it was as though Adolf Hitler had just called by to invite her to a Nazi meeting.

"Thanks Dad." She turned to her bed, "Do you want to come?" Belial jumped up by way of answer. They ran down the stairs just in time to catch Meda asking Draco whether he knew what the most venomous snake in the world is.

"Inland Taipan, dear. Indigenous to Indonesia or something."

"Damn. How about spider?" Meda asked flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Why don't you pick the most venomous thing in the country you want?" Etain asked curiously.

"I haven't decided what it is yet."

"But not Indonesia?"

"Too hot." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Snakes generally are found in warmer places."

"I know that." Meda rolled her eyes.

"Right. Hi Draco." Draco had been watching bemusedly. "This is Medusa, my sister. She'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

"If Dad lets me." Meda muttered.

"He will." Etain answered, eyes flashing. Etain's father wandered over to the door.

"He one of _them_?" He asked her, jerking his head towards Draco. Etain nodded, his mouth compressed until it was just a thin line on his face. He handed her some Muggle money.

"Off you go then… Have…fun." He grabbed Meda by the shoulders and tugged her away.

Etain, Draco and Belial left in silence.

"How do we get to Diagon Alley anyway?" She asked finally.

"Portkey."

"What's that?" Draco frowned.

"It's a bit difficult to explain. You'll understand when we use it." He led her away from the tidy houses into a small alley and pulled a crumpled can of diet Coke out of his pocket.

"Pick up the demon-cat and touch the can." Belial jumped into her arms and she put the tips of her fingers on the can. She felt a tug on her back and then she was spinning. They landed with a thud and Etain almost collapsed. Draco caught her arm and pulled her upright. They were in a small room, painted light blue, Draco started for the door and, after shaking her head, Etain followed. They were in a small but elegant café with only a few tables occupied. Narcissa Malfoy stood out easily, even innocuously sipping tea as she was. Her immaculate robes, perfect hair and disdainful expression made her seem as though she were on a raised dais. Certainly all of the staff were scurrying around in front of her as though she was. Realising she was staring, Etain rearranged her features into a smile and walked over to stand by Narcissa. Draco followed and waited with her. Narcissa smiled at her, making her all the more beautiful and said.

"Do sit down, dear. Would you like some tea? Coffee?" She waved a hand and a server appeared.

"Tea would be lovely."

"Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Lemonade." He smiled a little.

The server waved his wand and a tray floated out of the kitchen. He bowed slightly and disappeared. Etain sipped her tea gently.

Draco winced suddenly.

"Grey, could you please tell your demon-cat to get off my leg?" _What's up with the surname?_

"What's he doing?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's nuzzling my leg. And licking it." Draco looked under the table and made a disgusted face.

"How sweet." Etain cooed.

"Not really." He replied, with a martyred expression.

"Belial." Belial hopped up beside her.

"What an unusual cat, Miss Grey." Narcissa commented.

"Belial is fairly unusual-"

"And ugly." Draco muttered.

"-but he has a lovely temperament, and he's very loyal. Do you have a cat, Mrs. Malfoy?" Etain enquired politely.

"No, Lucius doesn't care for them. I have a blue bird of paradise." She smiled faintly. "His name is Ameinius."

Etain's lips twitched.

"We also have a few peacocks about and Lucius has a few hawks I believe. He is very fond of birds. Draco has no animal, he forgot to feed his last pet and it escaped, not that I blame it really. Draco doesn't much like animals as you've seen."

"My sister has a snake, his name is Jormungandr, vicious thing, curls around her arm like the most docile thing in the world and as soon you lower your guard a little he sinks his fangs into your arm. Meda has to milk his fangs very regularly." She pointed to several faint dots on her forearm.

"Oh? What type of snake is Jormungandr?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I'm not really an expert on snakes, I'd have to ask Medusa."

"Medusa? How interesting. Is your sister a witch, Miss Grey?" Narcissa asked.

"I didn't think she was until I received a howler from her… When was that Draco?" Narcissa's expression changed ever so slightly. Draco shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"What, is going on?" A cold voice demanded.

"Lucius!"

"Father."

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco and Etain stood. He sneered at her.

"Why are you talking to such filth, Narcissa?"

"We were having tea, Lucius. Would you like to join us?"

"I will not have you lower yourself to eat with a Mudblood, Narcissa! Come on, you too Draco. I can't believe you are setting such an example, Cissa!"

_I want to be rich and __I want lots of money._

_I don't care about clever, I don't care about funny._

_I want loads of clothes and I want loads of diamonds._

_I heard people die while they're trying to find them._

"Oops, sorry. Dad insisted I bring it." Etain pulled a mobile phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" She ignored the stares the three Malfoys were giving her.

"Oh, Mum, what's the matter? Um, I'm not there right now. No, I'm afraid I'm not. No, No! You just relax, I'll get you whatever you like. Um, I doubt anywhere would sell that. Ok, I'll ask. See you later, love you, bye."

Etain sighed. The Malfoys were still gaping at her.

"Excuse me." Etain got up to walk out. A moment later Narcissa snapped back.

"Draco, go and escort Miss Grey." Narcissa ordered.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Malfoy but-"

"No thanks necessary, Miss Grey. I said in my letter you would be escorted and I keep my promises." The last was said with a glare towards Lucius. Draco got up quickly and nodded to his parents.

"What was that about?" Lucius demanded sitting down.

"First things first. Why are you here?" Narcissa countered.

"I came to get some books." He pulled a shrunk bag out of his pocket.

"You couldn't order them?"

"I prefer to browse." His face was expressionless. "Now you."

"I had a meeting." She glared. "That _you_ ruined."

"Why would you want to meet with a _Mudblood_?" She leant forwards slightly.

"Draco sent a very… peculiar letter."

Etain wandered out of the Common Room. Deciding to explore she headed for the staircases. She picked one and walked up, waiting for it to settle. Then she noticed a very peculiar thing. She was being followed. By a jumping shoelace.

A little bit frightened she hurried a little. The shoelace got faster. She immediately turned to go into a room to see if it followed but the nearest door was locked. She took out her wand to try and open it when a voice stopped.

"Just what are you doing, Miss Grey?" Snape asked, scowling. "This floor is out of bounds."

"Sorry, Sir." She replied, relieved. She looked around for the shoelace but it had vanished.

"Why are you up here?" She jumped, still paranoid.

"I could have sworn I was being followed so I thought I'd go into a room to get away."

"Who was following you?" Snape scanned the corridor.

"A-" She hesitated but carried on. "A shoelace, Sir."

"A shoelace." He repeated, dryly.

"It was jumping and then… it disappeared." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I'm telling the truth!" There was a small noise and Snape's head shot round, he stepped forwards and then suddenly stumbled. He turned around again and reached out with his arms. Etain frowned, was he planning to hug whoever it was?

"I shall alert the Headmaster, go back to the Common Room Miss Grey." She looked at him curiously, then at the door.

Something was definitely going on here, but not wanting to try Snape's patience, she hurried away.

Snape swept into the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Severus, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked with a Grandfatherly smile.

"Potter." He snarled.

"Oh? What's the matter with him?" Dumbledore put his hands on the table.

"He's been following one of my Slytherin's, terrified her out of her wits." Snape scowled.

"That's not a crime, perhaps he likes her. You know how young boys can be." Snape snorted.

"I find that highly unlikely, Headmaster. He's got his father's cloak I'm sure of it, she said she saw a shoelace jumping towards her and when I investigated, he tripped me up!"

"Severus, you're over-reacting. How would Harry have got his father's cloak?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Besides, nothing you've mentioned is against the rules. This little encounter wasn't after hours was it? And anyway, how do you even know it was Harry?"

Snape stormed out of Dumbledore's office fuming. The old fool refused to even listen! He'd just have to get proof.

**Jormungandr- The world serpent in Norse mythology.**

**Medusa- One of the three Gorgon sisters. Greek mythology.**

**Ameinius- Lover of Narcissus who committed suicide after being rejected. Greek mythology.**

**Sorry for the wait, again. I'll have another chapter up within the week-swear.**

**Thanks to naru-chan13**** for the idea about a spy in Gryffindor.**

**Oh yeah, nothing belongs to me. **

**Hermione definitely will get resorted, as I said, after hanging out with Slytherins so much and after being an outcast anyway, even the Gryffindors would get suspicious. I just remembered Crookshanks! Hermione and Etain can start an ugly cats club, (or cute cats club, depending on your viewpoint). **


	8. It Was The Shoelace!

**Chapter Eight**

"Draco! Draco!" Etain ran into the Common Room, breathless. Everyone's eyes flickered towards her but carried on with their conversations.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, frowning.

"SomeweirdshoelacewasstalkingmewhatinthenameofSalazarSlytherinisonthethirdfloorandSnapeisseriouslyangry." There was silence.

"Huh?" Pansy asked. Etain sank into a chair dramatically and repeated.

"Some weird shoelace was stalking me, what in the name of Salazar Slytherin is on the third floor and Snape is seriously angry."

"Average day then." Flint said dryly, Etain pulled a face.

"How can you get _stalked_ by a _shoelace_?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Well, it sort of jumps…" Etain trailed off.

"What have you done to Snape?" Blaise leant against a wall.

"I didn't do anything! It was the shoelace! It vanished and tripped him up!" Etain protested.

"Ok. Either the Mudblood's insane or she's a _really_ bad pathological liar and attention seeker." Greengrass remarked to a friend with a snigger. "I'm not sure which would be more entertaining."

"Shut up." Draco growled.

"So, what's on the third floor?" Etain asked curiously.

"How are we supposed to know?" Greengrass sneered. "No-one's stupid enough to look."

Belial chose that moment to enter the room regally, something in his mouth.

"Hello darling. What's that you've got there?" Cooed Etain, Draco snorted disgustedly. Etain and Belial turned and gave him identical glares.

She tugged what looked like a small pendant out of his mouth.

The face had odd sorts of symbols on it. Her eyes skidded over it as though it wasn't there and when she tried to focus she couldn't. She frowned and forced her eyes onto it, trying to ascertain some feature. Three eyes snapped open and stared at her. Etain screamed and dropped it. The rest of the Slytherins peered over at it, none of them recognized it, except Draco. The blood drained out of his face.

"That's not funny, Etain. First the cat… you're trying to scare us." Flint and Goyle shoved everyone back. Flint whispered something to his prefect badge.

"What's going on Draco?" Etain asked in a high voice.

'That's what I'd like to know too." Snape's voice came from the doorway. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the pendant on the floor. He whipped out his wand and cast a dome over it.

"I would like to know what imbecile thought bringing this… _dark_ artifact into a school would be a good idea."

"What is it?" Etain asked, eyeing it.

"Sonneillein." A few of the Slytherin's gasped.

"Uh, can I phone a friend?" Draco looked at her like she was insane. "Never mind."

"It was used for protection from enemies several hundred years ago." Snape continued. He levitated the pendant into a jar and sealed it.

"Then why is it dark? Protection isn't so bad." She asked.

"The pendant had the tendency to go a little… overboard. A man might brush you in the street; the pendant would think 'Attack!' and the man would collapse, start writhing on the floor and die several months later."

"Ah." Etain stepped back a bit. "Did it hurt Belial?" She asked worriedly, scooping him up checking him for injuries. Snape didn't bother to reply.

"Is the pendant sentient?" Etain asked casually, keeping her eyes down. Snape looked at her sharply.

"Well, yes. Or at least, there is a sentient being in there. Not that he likes it ? What did you see?" He demanded.

"It's eyes, they-they _opened_." Snape grabbed her arm and started to drag her from the Common Room.

Instant uproar.

"What's going on?"

"Where are you going?"

"What's happening?"

"Should we-"

Draco didn't bother asking questions, he just followed. Pansy, Blaise, Theo and, surprisingly, Goyle filed behind him.

"No-one is to tell anyone outside the House of this." Snape warned as he opened the door. "The punishments will be severe if I find anyone gossiping."

"What about-" Etain stopped herself, already knowing the answer. She nodded and he tugged her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Etain asked Snape softly.

"The Hospital Wing." He replied shortly.

"No!" Draco hissed, vehemently.

"Madam Pomphrey knows what she is doing, Draco."

"So does everyone else!" He protested quietly, sneering at a Hufflepuff who ran in the other direction as soon as he saw them.

"The Headmaster-"

"-Is a manipulative old fool who regards Slytherins in the same light as a Doxie infestation!"

"You're exaggerating, Draco. He-"

"You're telling me he wouldn't just conduct a search of the Slytherin Common Room and get half of us expelled?! You know it wasn't a Slytherin who had that pendant, Uncle." Draco looked at him seriously. Snape sighed.

"You know what I owe him, Draco."

"Well, _we_ don't owe him a damn thing!" Snape stopped and looked at Draco, face unreadable.

"I seem to have forgotten something in my office. We will have to go back to fetch the Potion Madam Pomphrey will need. It's not even NEWT level, the Ministry find the possession diagnostic potion and the anti-possession potion rather irrelevant, you would have to be a Potions Master to brew it not that many people have enough organisation to become really successful. I met an apprentice who set fire to his Master's lab because his handwriting was nearly illegible; I always keep my Potions and ingredients clearly labelled. It would be difficult to mistake the possession diagnostic potion, it is a very unusual colour before it's used. It turns purple when a benign incorporeal spirit is in residence, black with a malevolent and turns red when there is no-one home so to speak, unfortunately it wouldn't register spirits which are neither malevolent or benign but I don't suppose that will be a problem with Miss Grey. You would have to mix the blood of the person you're testing with the potion, the problem is ghosts make the potion slightly unreliable but since I allow none in my quarters it should be fine."

Etain frowned, Snape was being unusually chatty- it was rather disturbing.

They walked into Snape's office.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted at Snape.

"Draco! What are you doing?!" Pansy screeched as Snape hit the floor. Theo and Blaise were watching, open-mouthed. Goyle just watched, silently.

"You-you just stunned S-Snape." Etain stuttered, and then burst out laughing. Draco ignored them all and disappeared into the cupboard coming back out with a bottle, a knife and a porcelain bowl. He took Etain's hand, matter-of-factly and sliced her palm. She hissed but he acted like he hadn't heard and squeezed blood into the bowl, he poured a drop of oil-like liquid onto it. It turned red. Draco sighed in relief and cleaned everything away. He took out his wand to wake up Snape but Etain stopped him. She dragged Snape to the side of the table and fetched a bruise salve from his cupboard. She spread it on his forehead and put a small book on the floor in front of his feet and gestured Draco forewards.

"Ennervate." He whispered, he blinked and shook his head, Etain smiled at him sympathetically. "Are you alright, Sir? You fell and hit your head on the desk, not to worry though, we applied some salve and there isn't even a bruise."

"How resourceful, Miss Grey." He commented dryly. "Twenty points to Slytherin. I appear to have some memory loss, I can't remember anything after putting the pendant in a jar. What happened?"

"Well Sir, you told us what it was, came in here to put it away, stumbled on a book and here we are." Etain summarised without blinking.

"A further ten points to Slytherin for your helpfulness, Miss Grey." He waved his hand in dismissal and everyone but Draco filed out.

Etain pressed her ear to the door, curious.

"What are you going to do with it?" Draco asked when the door was closed.

"I will have to give it to Dumbledore, if he found out that I didn't…"

"Telling him about it should be efficient."

"I owe him Draco."

"And he's never let you forget it."

"Dumbledore has the best interests of everyone in the school at heart."

"Whatever." The force of Snape's glare almost knocked Draco off his feet but his expression didn't change. "Do you know whose it is?" There was a pause

"I need proof." He said finally.

"Who do you think it is?" Draco's jaw was set but so was Snape's.

"None of your business, Draco. I must say, you're beginning to develop disturbingly Gryffindorish traits, I do hope that Miss Grey isn't setting a bad example, your father would so hate to hear that." Etain could almost hear Draco's teeth grinding. It annoyed her as well. _Honestly, do I look like a bargaining chip? A damsel in distress? Hey! That's my Halloween costume next year planned! I wonder how much sugar it would take to get Flint hyper?_

"You wouldn't."

"I know what Narcissa would do to me if I handed you back damaged." That got a small chuckle out of Draco. "Not to mention Lucius. He might set one of his peacocks on me."

"I'll have you know those things are vicious!" Draco protested jokingly.

"Miaow!" Belial yowled loudly from Etain's feet, she shushed at him but it was too late. **(So tempted to put an alas! In there)**

"What was that?" Snape and Draco instantly moved to the door. Etain caught a flicker in the corner of her eye. The corner of a purple robe with a silver design on it was exposed before vanishing. It was of two joined eyes with a line through them.

"Miss Grey! What are you doing here?!" Snape yelled when he saw her, he lowered his wand.

"Uh, eavesdropping?" She suggested with a wince, knowing that that was not a good answer.

"What on earth were you thinking?! I could have had wards up that would kill you?!" _In a school?_

"Well, I was a little curious, then there was something about poker and a hyper Flint… The Devil made me do it!" She caught a worried look from Draco. "Figuratively speaking of course." She didn't bother lying, the worst she would get would be detentions, Snape wouldn't expel her even if she had heard important information, because that would give her the motive to use it. Besides, her mind was already occupied. It was the weekend so it would be doubtful any of the students were wearing robes, particularly purple ones. Out of all the students only the Pureblood Slytherins would be so inclined, then again, she certainly hadn't seen anyone wearing purple robes. Excluding them that left the teachers. How to get a look at the teacher's clothes? Unless the mark was a brand… she'd ask Pansy. If it weren't though, hmm. Etain's eyes lit up. This was certainly one of her better ideas.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Five detentions! That was a bit harsh!" Pansy exclaimed, patting Etain on the back sympathetically.

"Oh well." Etain looked across the hall. _I have too many plans going at once, _she thought ruefully_, this is about to get extremely confusing._ Then she got a crafty look.

_Who to pick, who to pick._

_Gryffindor? Brave enough, I suppose but they'd never listen to a snake and they're awful at following instructions. Hermione and Neville are the only ones I sort of trust and I wouldn't want to compromise their position. _

_Slytherin? Nah, Dumbledore'd never listen to them._

_Ravenclaw? Yeah right, I'd never find a Ravenclaw who'd do what I'm planning!_

_That leaves Hufflepuff. Loyal, can follow instructions, would they listen to a snake? One way to find out. Dumbledore thinks they're trustworthy too, I wonder if they're bribe-able. _

"Pansy, dear?" She looked up. "My legs are falling asleep. Would you like to come for a walk?"

"We're in the middle of dinner!" She protested. Etain looked pointedly at her empty plate, she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Oh, hello." Etain waved at a few fourth year Hufflepuffs who looked at her like she was insane. She grabbed their arms like they were old friends and pulled them back to Pansy with her.

"Now, you know I'm Muggleborn?" They nodded, a bit frightened. "Well I feel so _awfully_ out of place in Slytherin, since I know Hufflepuffs are _so_ kind, I was wondering if you could point me out a few lovely Hufflepuffs who could help me out with my fashion problems." Pansy's jaw dropped. The entire Hufflepuff table had been watching the encounter but as soon as she said the words 'fashion problems' two girls and a boy seemed to materialise in front of her.

"Are you fond of fashion?" Etain asked them with a smile. A short brunette girl started to babble.

"Are we _ever_! You're friends with Draco Malfoy, right? His mother, is just, like, a Wizarding fashion _icon_! Oh yeah, I'm Sophie, this is Adrian." She pointed at the boy. "And that's Tamara." Etain grinned and motioned out of the hall.

"So, what year are you all in?"

"Third. When we leave school we're going to open our own clothes shop…"

Pansy gaped after them and deciding she'd rather not get involved walked back to their table.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as she sat down.

"I have no idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok. What do you want?" Tamara asked. Etain had to admit, for all their babbling, the 'puffs were smart.

"A makeover." She answered innocently.

"And no-one would help you in your own house?" Adrian said sceptically. "I'm not doubting the need for the makeover but still."

"Watch it, badger-boy." Etain grinned. "Ok, you caught me. I'm planning world domination and I need you guys to help me."

"You'll never get away with it." Sophie deadpanned. "Seriously though, if this is some big joke it's really not funny."

_Damn it! __Why did I have to pick perceptive people? Next time I'm imperiusing them._

"I swear I'm doing this for entirely altruistic reasons. Well, sort of." Etain scowled. "You'll get something in return too."

"What?" Sophie asked carefully.

"What do you want?"

"Our own shop?"

"Madam Malkin's bankruptcy? Her designs are so last millennia!"

"A million galleons?"

"Our own business?"

Etain's eyes lit up.

"How about an investor for when you leave school?" Their heads shot up.

"Who?"

"Uh, I could probably get Draco to-" She was cut off by squealing. "I don't know if he'll do it but-"

"If he will, we'll do anything you like!"

"Do you want some of our designs?"

"Finished creations?"

"Accessories?"

"Um, yes please. You could present it to Draco-"

"Yes! We'll go and work on some stuff now!"

"Bye!"

"Don't you want to know what you're- Oh never mind, at least it worked." Etain gulped. "Draco is going to murder me!"

"Draaaaa-co? You know you love me?" Etain wheedled in the Common Room after class. Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Theo were watching amusedly.

"Huh?"

"Muggle thing, doesn't matter."

"Oh, Ok."

"Can you do me a teensy weensy favour?" Etain pleaded.

"What?" Draco asked, leaning away with a guarded voice.

"Can you invest in a small company for me, please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! You don't even know which one!"

"I'm not of age, Etain."

"Yeah but you don't have to invest for years! It's a distant in the future thing, I swear!"

"I don't even know what sort of company this is!"

"It's a clothes shop."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would have to compete with Madam Malkins!"

"She's not as good as them; her designs have been the same for years!"

"No."

"Can you just-"

"No."

"I'll owe you!"

"You already owe me."

"I'll owe you twice then. Come on. I'll do all of your Transfiguration homework from now until third year."

He paused.

"That and I'd still owe you a favour."

"History of Magic as well."

"Fine."

"…I'll think about it, if mother agrees."

"Thank Merlin!"

"_If_ you tell me why you want me to hand over a load of money to a bunch of Hufflepuffs."

Etain paused.

"Charity?"

Draco sighed and made as though to stand up.

"Ok, I'll tell you!" Etain groaned. "It's part of my master plan." He raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?" He asked dryly.

"I have combined them." She said loftily. "And I cannot possibly elaborate here."

"Right."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Etain watched with narrow eyes as Draco read his mother's reply. He finally sighed.

"She thinks they look promising. She also thinks I'm insane."

"Poor dear." Etain patted him on the shoulder. "Blaise? Have you, Pansy and Hermione got the explosives?"

He nodded.

"Fantastic, you know the spells as well?"

He nodded.

"Right. I've briefed the 'puffs. They know just to talk to it."

"This plan sucks worse than when we burgled Snape."

"Shut up Draco."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"What time is it?"

"7:58, like it has been the last fifty times you asked."

"I have not asked fifty times."

"Shh."

"Mioaw!"

"Etain! Get that damn cat to shut up."

"Draco! You trod on him, poor thing!"

"Get him to go and entertain Mrs. Norris." Etain giggled.

"Imagine what their kittens would look like Draco. I'd have to give you one." Draco shuddered.

"Why am I stuck with you again? Everyone else is alone."

"This is the most dangerous place. If we're caught we're expelled, no questions asked. No pressure. Plus we had too many eager people. Not that I'm complaining."

"Ok, get into position." Etain and Draco put the tips of their wands to the buckets of powder they'd bought through Pansy's dad's black market connection. Virtually untraceable.

"Three, two, one."

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG **

The school rocked from the force of the explosions.

"Run." Draco hissed downing some of the invisibility potion Blaise got for Christmas. He handed it to Etain and they ran for it.

They slipped back into the Common Room, no-one having noticed their absence in the confusion. Flint stood at the front of the Common Room, waiting for Snape, trying to get everyone to be quiet. They didn't listen. The explosions had shaken more than the school.

They were Slytherins so no-one was crying, that didn't stop them being afraid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tamara took a deep breath and said.

"Chocolate Frog."

Grabbing Sophie and Adrian's hands for courage she walked up the stairs. It wasn't quite curfew yet but it was fairly late.

"Miss Dane, Miss Care and Mr. Bone, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore smiled at them from his desk. Tamara couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, _does he want a prize for remembering our names? Should we all bow down before the great and all-knowing Albus Dumbledore?_

"Hello, Headmaster." Sophie sat in one of the chairs offered. Three. _Creepy._ She scanned the office. _Bingo._

Tamara and Adrian let Sophie talk, observing from the background as usual.

"What brings you to my office tonight, then?" Dumbledore folded his hands on the table.

"Well, Professor Sprout was talking to a few of us about our aspirations and how it's really important that we work hard to achieve our goals and have them set out in achievable steps…" Sophie droned on and on about this for a while and then she changed the subject.

"Our dream has always been to open our own Wizarding clothes company but since none of us are particularly wealthy…" And on again, bemoaning how difficult the fashion industry is to break into. Tamara and Adrian watched the clock.

"And Madam Malkins is so old fashioned…" Another speech insulting Madam Malkins designs.

"Now, what we wanted to propose-"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG ****BANG **The last bang shook the office.

_Perfect timing._

"Excuse me for a moment." Dumbledore stepped outside. Immediately Tamara stepped towards the shelf. Sophie and Adrian stood at the door.

"Hat. Is Hermione Granger suitable for Slytherin?" It shook itself for a moment.

"Confidential."

"She's unhappy where she is. Now, yes or no or I set you on fire." She pulled out her wand.

"What do you mean unhappy?"

"No-one talks to her and they tried to feed her to a troll." Tamara glanced around nervously.

"That's not what I thought would happen."

"Yeah well, I'm sure you didn't take into account the movements of Trolls when you made your decision."

"Perhaps I should next time."

"Now tell me-"

"What will you give me for the information?" It asked, smirking.

"Uh, what do you want?"

"Well, a few visits…"

"Just get Dumbledore to send someone up." She rolled her eyes.

"You can do better than that surely." Her eyes flashed and she smiled.

"How's this. I'll get Etain Grey to come and have tea with you for an hour every Saturday for the rest of the year. Least she can do after we have to go through with this ridiculous plan."

"Hurry up!" Adrian hissed.

"Fine. She'd be fine anywhere. Slytherin would suit her as well as Gryffindor, better than Hufflepuff would suit at any rate." It told her. She didn't bother getting offended but nodded and said.

"Got it thanks."

They were all sat as Dumbledore left them by the time he opened the door.

"I apologise for the interruption, do carry on." Sophie launched into an in-depth critique of the school uniform and then finally got to the point.

"We would like to start a fashion program here at school in order to advertise our skills. We have the support of Professors Sprout and Snape." Dumbledore's eyebrows almost disappeared.

"What would this program entail?"

"Basically someone would be nominated by the student body and we would look at their wardrobe and give them advice. Then we would show our memories of it in a pensieve for anyone who's interested to watch."

"Aunt Amelia is looking forward to our progress. You know Aunt Amelia, don't you Headmaster?" Adrian cut in, Aunt Amelia didn't know anything about it but hers was a good name to drop.

"Narcissa Malfoy also expressed an interest." Tamara added, now that was true.

"Several students are also interested." Sophie said just as Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting venture. I'll discuss this with some of the staff and speak to you about this later. You should probably be getting back to your dorms now. It is getting quite late."

"Thank you Headmaster." They chorused with eager to please grins. Dumbledore waved them out of the office.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hi Tamara." Etain smiled at her pleasantly as she passed in the hall. Tamara smiled back, nodding, and covertly handed her a small vial.

"Have a nice day, Etain." She waved.

Etain played with the vial in her pocket for a moment with her head tilted. She spun on her heel with a bright grin and skipped down to the dungeons. Belial trotting behind her.

She gave an annoyed sigh. Draco was facing off the Dipstick Duo _again_.

"Come on, Draco." She huffed. "I have something important to show you."

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"Hop to, Malfoy. Wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." Weasley sneered. Etain flicked her hair and preened a little.

"Jealous, Weasel? I can't blame you." She sniffed haughtily. "Well, come on Draco. Snape told you 'no more confrontations with vermin in the corridors'. Leave _that_ for the House Elves."

Draco scowled but turned away stiffly and marched towards the dungeons. She followed not really caring that Weasely and Potter said she looked like a puppy.

"Don't sulk." She said primly as she swept past and knocked on Snape's office and smiled when he opened the door.

"Hello, Sir. Awfully sorry to bother you but may I borrow your pensieve?" Draco flinched behind her. Snape's eyebrow lifted.

"You may, but a word of warning. As it is fairly obvious you didn't know I will let it go but asking for the use of someone's pensieve is incredibly rude. I'm surprised Draco didn't mention it." He paused looking expectant.

"Draco was too busy being sullen, I'm afraid I didn't run it past him." Etain pursed her lips, irritated with herself. _Being a Muggleborn is bloody annoying._

"I am afraid I will have to go to a meeting now. I trust you heard the explosions last night?" Etain's expression didn't change but she nodded. He looked at the both of them suspiciously for a moment and then said.

"The staff must try to find who is responsible."

"That's fine. We just needed it for the meeting tonight. Are you attending?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He nodded and stalked off. She turned to see Draco looking furiously at her.

"What meeting?" He demanded.

"The one we are just about to organise." She told him with a smirk.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Snape rubbed his forehead, already getting a headache.

"Obviously it was a Slytherin." McGonagall stated confidently.

"Why would you say that Minerva?" He asked with a sigh. Why was everyone so predisposed to think ill of Slytherins? Oh right.

"The fireworks were red and gold." He just refrained from rolling his eyes.

"The last time I checked those were the Gryffindor House colours, Minerva." He pointed out.

"Exactly! A Slytherin would have done that to frame the Gryffindors!"

"How do you not know that a Gryffindor coming to the same conclusion might not put the Gryffindor colours up in order to blame the Slytherins?" He countered.

"Well a Slytherin could have anticipated that and-" Flitwick cut her off.

"It doesn't really matter either way. We should interrogate all of the members of our Houses in order to find the culprit."

As everyone started to argue Snape wanted to bang his head on the table. All he wanted to do was to crawl back to his rooms and drink himself into oblivion but he had to attend yet another meeting after this. At least it would probably be more interesting than McGonagall's ill-disguised accusations, Sprout and Flitwick's peacemaking and Dumbledore's damn twinkling! Not to mention that old bat Trelawney's flirting!

He couldn't deal with it. Not today. Not on the anniversary.

He should have jumped off a bridge over the holidays.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She watched a shape fly past her window and tried to delude herself into thinking it was a bird. No such luck. She wondered if he remembered. Wondered if it ate him up as much as it did her. She hoped not. It probably did.

She tried not to think but she couldn't help the memories taking over her mind until she could see everything happen again. She pinched her arm. It didn't hurt much, she felt… entirely numb after so long. Her bones were protruding.

She didn't care. Duty was all that mattered. She'd done terrible things for it. Well, not only for that but it was best no to think of it.

She laughed because she could. Smiling was more difficult.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Or-_der_, order in the court room!" Etain whispered softly in Hermione's ear. She giggled. Flint looked sharply at them.

"We are here to discuss whether Hermione Granger should be moved to Slytherin."

"What do you mean discuss? I got the Sorting Hat's approval. You said that's all you needed." Etain frowned.

"Do you have proof?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't trust me?" Etain pouted and sniffed.

"Not as far as we could throw you." Dean told her unsympathetically.

"Why thank you." Etain looked flattered. She held up the vial. A smoky substance in it. "Here's your proof." She said indifferently but her eyes stayed on the vial.

"Memories can be altered." Flint pointed out. She yawned.

"Can they?" She asked lazily. "Presumably you can tell when they have?"

"I can." Snape interrupted with an eye-roll. "Can you hurry up? I don't have time for any posturing."

"Fine." She huffed. She upended the vial unceremoniously into the pensieve and stuck her face in it. Most of the Slytherin's copied her actions so Dumbledore's office was quite crowded.

"Are they Hufflepuff's?" Dean asked incredulously.

"What are they going on about?"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG ****BANG!**

"What the-"

"It was you wasn't it?" Snape accused from behind her. Etain winced and turned around.

"Oh hello, Sir. I didn't know you were joining us."

"- I'll get Etain Grey to come and have tea with you for an hour every Saturday-"

"_WHAT_!?" Etain shouted.

"SHHH!"

Etain scowled and started mumbling to herself about dead people opening no clothes companies.

Eventually Dumbledore came back in but no-one moved, wanting to see the rest of the show.

Snape started to turn puce as he heard that he'd apparently endorsed this fashion scheme.

Etain winced again and muttered very quickly to him.

"As patron, so to speak, you won't be up for nomination."

"You mean the rest of the faculty-" Snape got a very evil grin.

"Yep."

****************************

**Thanks for the reviews!**** Meda was able to send a howler because since JK Rowling didn't specify I decided howlers are normal letters with a charm on them to make them scream so it would have been possible with accidental magic. She'd have an owl to write to Etain. I have lots of problems with making things like this realistic so thanks for telling me 'cause it means I can change or explain stuff better.**


	9. Fantastic! Everyone Hates Me!

**Chapter Nine**

Etain smiled smugly as Dumbledore squinted at the list. He frowned a little and she could tell he wanted to ask how she'd persuaded the Gryffindors to sign, but he didn't.

"I am very impressed with this example of House Unity…" Etain tuned out the rest. She wondered, if Voldemort won, would Dumbledore have a lecture ready for just before he was Avada Kedavrad?

'_The light shall prevai__l for love is in everyone and in love there is light…'_

_What rot__. There's dark in everyone too and to people like Voldemort, killing for power makes a hell of a lot more sense than 'all you need is love'._

_0000000000000000000000000000_

"Ok, what do you want us to look for?" Sophie asked seriously.

"I still think this is stupid." Draco interrupted from the corner, Etain scowled.

"So you've said. Multiple times." She folded her arms. "Here, I'll draw it for you. It's like two ovals joined together in the middle with a line through them. Like eyes, it's silver on purple." Adrian made a gagging noise.

"We'll definitely be seeing them then. It's not a label, I don't recognize it but maybe it's like initials. I.I. or something. Some people have it embroidered on their robes."

"If that's the case they'll probably have some version of it stamped on everything but I don't think it's I.I. None of the teachers have those initials and neither do any prominent purebloods. They're the only ones who'd do something so old-fashioned. It could be an hour glass I suppose, or a Time Turner. H.G. or T.T. It could even be O.O. Or the name could have something to do with glasses. Really though it could mean anything, guessing would be pointless." Sophie chewed her lip and thought for a moment. "Who's first on the list?" Tamara flicked through her bag and pulled out a folder.

"McGonagall. All of the Slytherins voted for her, the Gryffindors were caught between Trelawney and Snape. I guess I forgot to mention he wasn't in the running." She said with a Slytherin smirk. "and the Hufflepuff reaction was varied. Some of the Ravenclaws voted for Quirell, I think they just want to see him lose the turban and stop reeking of garlic." She continued, business-like.

"Right, we'd best go and surprise her then. See you!" They waved and filed out. Etain sighed.

"It's so nice to have plans coming together." She linked arms with Draco and they walked down to the dungeons. "Did you see McGonagall's face? Hermione purposely covered her robes with her bag and when she answered a question and McGonagall said 'five points to Gryffindor' she just smiled and said. '_Slytherin_, actually." I swear, McGonagall looked like one of those nocturnal monkeys her eyes were so wide! I like McGonagall, it's a shame she's so Gryffindor, speaking of Gryffindors Weasley went puce! Ah, I wish I'd taken a photo. Potter, of course, ruined the moment, he hissed 'traitor' at Hermione, the hypocrite." She pursed her lips in annoyance not noticing Draco's black scowl.

"Excuse me for a moment." She nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Draco stalked down the corridor, face set in a thunderous glare. Potter and Weasley were stood saying something to Hermione and tears were welling up in her eyes. He crept behind them and took out his wand.

"Incarcerous!" He tied Potter and Weasley together.

"What were they saying?" He demanded looking at Hermione.

"It doesn't matter Draco-"

"_Draco_? What the hell? Are you his whore like the Blonde bimbo and Pug-face Pansy?" Weasley sneered. Draco punched him in the face.

"Don't talk to my friends like that, Weaselbee, or you'll find yourself missing a few limbs." He said calmly.

"You can't do this, Malfoy." Potter's voice dripped with venom. "I'll tell Dumbledore and not even your Daddy will get you out of this!" A clicking noise got louder as Etain sauntered closer casually.

"Hermione? What's the matt- Draco, what did we discuss about tying people up in the corridors?" She propped her hands on her hips. "Who is it?" She peered down at them. "Huh, should have guessed. What did they do?"

Draco repeated their earlier words exactly, feeling a little anticipatory as her eyes narrowed with every word.

"Let me get this straight. They made Hermione cry, called her, Pansy and me whores, said I was stupid and called Pansy pug-face. Have I got that right?" She shook her head mockingly. "I can see that Gryffindor sense of self-preservation is doing you proud."

"What is going on?!" A voice exclaimed from behind them, Draco closed his eyes and sighed. _Great, McGonagall, all we need._

"Well, Professor." Etain started. "We saw them shouting at Hermione when she was clearly distressed so we came to back up our housemate. They got violent so we subdued them." Draco was impressed; she was good at twisting the truth.

"What about the blood?" McGonagall asked, slightly faintly. Ooh, something to remember.

"As I said, they got violent so I defended myself." Etain explained patiently. Draco kept his face blank but inwardly scowled. What the hell was she doing?

"And yet there is not a mark on you." McGonagall pointed out disbelievingly.

"They aren't very good shots." She smiled.

"Mr. Potter is on the Quidditch team." Etain grimaced remembering Draco's rants when he found out.

"Yes, Draco mentioned that a few-" _hundred_ "-times. Flint will be pleased that the, uh, the shrieker?"

"Seeker." Draco corrected.

" _Seeker's_ co-ordination is so bad. His punch was wide a good few feet."

"And your fist? Is it damaged?" She asked pointedly. Etain thought quickly.

"My Dad was a boxer; he taught me how to throw a punch." McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"Is this correct, Miss Granger?" Draco thanked Merlin that Hermione's face was still tear-streaked and she was hiccupping 'cause she couldn't lie worth a damn.

"Y-yes, Prof-fessor." She stuttered. McGonagall pursed her lips but nodded. She pulled the two boys up.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter you may come too. We shall discuss your punishment. Miss Grey, as you were acting in the defense of your self and your Housemates you will be given no punishment, in the future, however, try to refrain from physical means." They swept off. Etain fiddled with her robe a bit and said to Hermione.

"Sorry about that, I didn't really think about this when I-"

"It's not your fault." Draco interrupted irritably. "Hermione would have been miserable in Gryffindor all the time, now they can only make her unhappy a little bit of the time. Gryffindors are prats, you know that, you can't control what they do. Don't be stupid." Etain raised an eyebrow and said sardonically.

"Thank you, Draco." He gave her a look.

"Hermione, you're being very quiet. What's the matter? Is it something the Dipsticks said?" Etain asked suddenly, looking at Hermione concerned. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"I like to watch you interact, it's interesting." Etain mouthed the word 'stalker' to Draco very ostensibly.

"Who's a stalker?" Blaise asked from behind Hermione, making her jump.

"God, I wish you wouldn't do that! It scared me half-to death!" She pressed a hand to her chest.

"Is it my fault you have rubbish hearing?" Draco stepped forwards quickly.

"Blaise, guess what? Flint says that if all goes as planned-" Etain rolled her eyes as they started talking about Quidditch but was grateful Draco had broken up the argument before it started. Honestly, those two! They got on like a house on fire- with gunpowder in the cellar.

Etain grabbed Hermione's arm and started a conversation.

"So, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, one of the reasons I wanted to be in Ravenclaw actually."

"Really? Mine's red. Does that mean I should be in Gryffindor?" She asked with a grimace. Hermione laughed.

"Favourite subject?" Etain prodded.

"Hmm, well I like most of them really." They started to walk along aimlessly, barely aware of Draco and Blaise following. "But I'd have to say my favourite is- don't laugh- History of Magic."

"You're kidding? I don't even absorb enough to know what it's like!" Etain exclaimed.

"It's really interesting, there are some great books in the library about the Goblin revolution! It's such a shame Binns teaches it." Hermione sighed.

"Ah." Etain nodded wisely. "I have discovered why you like it. It is the subject that requires the most research!" She laughed. "Seriously, though. If it bothers you why not apply for the post after you graduate? I think you'd like teaching and Binns has _got_ to go."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "What's yours?" Hermione asked curiously

"Transfiguration. I don't really know why, it's just really exhilarating when I get something right, I almost burst with pride! Of course, I'm also obsessive when I get it wrong." Etain grinned.

"Mine's Potions!" Draco popped up right behind them. Etain rolled her eyes.

"I kind of guessed. It's the only subject you actually do your own homework in!"

"That's not true! I do all of my Homework! I just don't edit it, it's boring." He protested.

"Potions is the only one you edit yourself then, which suggests you care about it the most." Blaise reasoned from next to him. "I don't really have a favourite, Pansy does though, Charms. She told me once that her mother taught her a lot of them before she came to Hogwarts so it reminds her of her." There was silence briefly.

"What about Theo?" Etain asked suddenly.

"Theo doesn't really talk much." Draco thought. "I don't really know. He's a very secretive person; he doesn't really make friends easily."

"Maybe we should make more of an effort, he's a good person." Etain suggested thoughtfully.

"Hmm." Draco frowned.

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Lie? We can get Pansy to join in." Draco suggested.

"Oh Salazar, I suck at this game!" Etain groaned.

"You're good at the lying part." Draco smirked. "Not so good at the telling if someone else is, though."

"What's Truth or Lie?" Hermione asked.

"You say something and everyone guesses if it's the truth or a lie." Etain made a face. "I got five wrong, consecutively."

"I grew up playing it. Mother and Father gave me treats when I won." Draco said. "They did that for Guess what I'm Thinking, as well."

"Mine too." Blaise agreed.

"I can't do that one either. I'm good at giving people the wrong idea but I don't get other peoples expressions. I'm evidently too self-centered, perhaps I should take a vow of silence and just sit there watching people all day." Etain grumbled, good-naturedly.

"It would take much more than a day." Draco smirked, Etain whacked his arm playfully then sighed.

"I have detentions with Snape for the rest of the year every Friday. Cause of the whole Project Hermione thing."

"Why just you?" Hermione asked outraged. Etain grimaced.

"He said a plan so utterly stupid could only have been thought up by me and that I must have forced you into it." Draco and Blaise snorted and Hermione pursed her lips, trying not to smile.

"Thanks for your support, guys." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait 'til he finds out your next plan." Draco laughed.

"What next plan?" Snape's voice asked silkily from behind them. He stood in the doorway of one of the classrooms with a stack of parchment in his arms.

"Plan. I'm thinking of going into a construction business when I leave school but Draco says that, like my foolish plots, they are all wildly unrealistic and doomed to failure." Etain made her eyes wide and innocent.

"You are incredibly lucky this school is run by Gryffindors, Miss Grey, however I think your sense of subtlety needs improving. Red and Gold?"

"Well what kind of Slytherin would be so obvious?" She asked with a grin.

"Why not blue and bronze? Or yellow and black?"

"A Gryffindor would never frame another house, excluding Slytherin. They're too self-righteous." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Why not frame Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

"The 'puffs were helping out so I couldn't draw attention to them and there's that pact they have with the Ravenclaws. No Hufflepuff would have helped me if it meant deserting a Ravenclaw." Snape nodded thoughtfully.

"You thought that out more than I thought you had."

"Does this mean I get out of some detentions?" She asked hopefully, he glared.

"I guess not."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stepped through the gates of Azkaban prisons, shuddering as one of the ragged cloaks of the Dementors brushed against her robes. She squeezed Lucius' hand tight, he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders glaring at the gaping guards. Her face was paler than her hair, contrasting so much with both her husbands black robes and her own navy. They walked across the small field, avoiding randomly placed graves, marked with a few stones. They reached the rundown stone building and Lucius wandlessly opened it. Hiding her shaking hands, Narcissa stepped up to the small desk with a thin, unpleasant-looking man writing carefully in a book.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to visit Bellatrix Lestrange." The man looked up with a scowl and gestured to an Auror leaning against the door. The Auror swaggered over and looked Narcissa up and down suggestively, her face remained blank, but his leer turned to a terrified expression as Lucius appeared at her back glowering. The Auror performed the search spell quickly and waved them through, handing them a clearly marked key. Taking a deep breath they swept into the prison proper. An awful stench wafted from the cells and as they passed gaunt, mad faces pressed against the bars except for two cells, both belonging to a Black. They nodded in unison to Sirius Black who barely even glanced at them and entered the neighbour.

"Cissy. Luce." A hoarse voice greeted them.

"Bella!" Despite the filth Narcissa ran forwards and hugged her. Bella smoothed her ragged dress as though it would make a difference and hugged her back. Narcissa looked at her sister, eyes full of pain and love. _I hate looking at her like this. _Reading her correctly, Bella sighed.

"It doesn't matter. You have Luce and Draco." A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek, this was what always happened. Next Narcissa would demand fiercely,

"And who do you have?" and Bella wouldn't answer. This time however she did say something.

"There's a loose brick in the wall, I talk to Sirius through it."

"You've forgiven him?" Lucius asked in surprise. Bella looked at him with a tortured expression.

"He never visits."

"He said he wouldn't, you won't let me tell him." Narcissa reminded her. "He stares at your portrait until it tries to curse him, though." Bella smiled faintly and then it faded.

"He doesn't trust me."

"He thinks you're insane, I don't think he can bear the thought of you being like that and of course…"

"Rodolphus." She said brokenly.

"You know how touchy and paranoid he is; he thought you didn't love him."

Bellatrix laughed bitterly.

"Let me tell him." Narcissa pleaded.

"While I'm without a wand?" She asked mockingly. "No." She looked at the wall again. "Sirius is innocent, you know."

"What?" Narcissa asked, startled.

"Sirius is innocent. You should visit him sometime. It's a fascinating story, real miscarriage of justice. He's not so bad for a Gryffindor."

"Do you want us to get him a trial?" Narcissa asked, gently.

"Don't know. He blames himself. Like me. All those people… I wish he were here!" Bellatrix covered her face in Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa stared out of the barred window and tried to pretend the black shapes in the sky were birds.

* * *

"Right, everyone. Form a line." Flint yelled. "We're giving out permission forms; in an unprecedented spark of originality the Tyrannical Twinkler has organised some sort of competition to promote intra-house unity. Like we need that." There was muttering as a very hierarchal line was formed. Flint and Dean stood at the front handing out forms, then the other seventh years were sorted in terms of importance then sixth, and so on. Draco was at the front of the line for the First Years, and Hermione was at the back with Etain in front of her.

"What do you suppose the competition is going to be?" Hermione asked her.

"Probably something Muggle to 'help tolerance' that Slytherin won't be able to win." Etain answered with a black look. "And people wonder why more Slytherins go dark than any other House. They're driven to it by He-Who-Eats-Lemon-Drops." Hermione giggled.

"So, what? Strictly Come Casting?"

"The Gryffindor Factor?"

"Mock The Wizard?"

"These are truly awful, just Bumble's style."

"He'll probably have us do an episode of Eastenders with Snape in the lead." They laughed at the thought. They finally reached Flint and Dean and took an envelope.

"You can't open it, only a parent can. It's supposed to be a surprise so it's got a variation of the Fidelius on it. Disappears as soon as you write it." Dean told Etain who was picking at the seal.

"What about Floo calls." Etain asked.

"Students aren't allowed to make Floo calls." Flint told her with a smirk.

"Oh, that must be why I've never seen it done." She backtracked swiftly. Dean grinned.

"Right."

Etain skipped over to Draco, Theo, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy who were all looking at the envelopes in disgust.

"We don't even know what date it is." Pansy sighed.

"It will be a nice (although probably not) surprise then, won't it?" Etain grinned like her teeth hurt. "I hate surprises."

"Me too." They agreed in unison, Etain's lips twitched.

"That was quite creepy."

"Hmm, I'm going to go and send mine off now in case it's tomorrow." Pansy said. "Anyone want me to send theirs too?"

"I'll come." Etain said quickly, remembering what happened last time Pansy went off on her own. Draco stood up too. Hermione coughed something under her breath.

"Hmm?" Etain enquired pleasantly, having an idea of what she'd said.

"Nothing!" Hermione trilled with a smirk. "Bye." She waved. As they left Etain heard Blaise, who'd been next to Hermione ask:

"Why do you think Etain was whipping Draco? They were standing in front of us, surely we'd have noticed."

She burst out laughing but didn't answer Draco and Pansy's quizzical looks.

* * *

"Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full of rye, four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. When the pie is opened the birds began to sing. Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the King? The King is in his counting house counting out his money the Queen is in the garden eating bread and honey, the maid is in the garden, hanging out the clothes. When a long came a blackbird and pecked off her nose!" Etain sang as she skipped along the corridors, ignoring the looks she got from the other students.

"Reminds me of home." Draco joked to Pansy.

"Ride a cockhorse to Banberry Cross, to see a fine lady on a white horse, with rings on her fingers and bells on her toes, she shall have music wherever she goes!

"Elsie Marley's grown so fine, she won't get up to feed the swine, but lies in bed till eight or nine, lazy Elsie Marley!"

"Is there a particular reason you're singing those rather irritating songs?" Pansy asked good humouredly.

"Well, what is the purpose of irritating songs? To irritate!" She laughed and jumped up the steps to the Owlery. "Old King Cole- Who's that?" She asked suddenly, pointing out of the window. Draco and Pansy joined her leaning out of the window. Two figures were on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, is that Snape?"

"Yeah, the other one's Quirell, see the turban?" Etain's eyes lit up as something occurred to her.

"Draco? Do you know that eavesdropping spell that Flint did way back at the start of the year?" He shrugged.

"Father showed me over Christmas when I mentioned it but it won't do much good. Any wizard worth their salt knows how to ward against it."

"Well cast it on the tree then, I doubt they warded that!" She huffed, he took out his wand and aimed carefully at the tree. It was like listening to a bad radio connection.

"-Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosophers stone after all." Came Snape's voice. Then it faded.

"-beast of Hagrids-"

"b-but-"

"Hocus-pocus-" Snape sneered.

"-chat soon… decide where your loyalties-" The spell failed. Snape turned away from Quirell and stalked towards the castle. A someone followed. Etain squinted and then demanded:

"What the hell was Potter doing listening to that?"

"Nosy bastard." Draco muttered, Pansy hit him on the arm. "Well he is!" He defended himself.

"While I cannot dispute the fact that he does seem rather nosy, I believe Potter's parents were married when he was born so the second part of your insult was a bit inaccurate." Etain said haughtily stifling a giggle. "But I do agree."

"Of course." Draco replied smugly.

"Now, it appears we have some questions to answer." Etain announced, extravagantly. "Say what you will, Hogwarts is never dull. Anyway, Number One- What is a Philosopher's Stone? Number Two- What does that have to do with Snape or Quirell? Number Three- Why are the students not allowed to know anything about it? Number Four-Which beast is Snape referring to? Number Five- What magic? And finally, Number Six- why is Quirell's loyalty in question and more importantly, where is Snape's?"

"I can answer the last." Draco spoke up. "From what my father and Snape have told me, Snape owes Bumbles for some reason but it really doesn't even come down to that. It's something to do with guilt and the 'best' side, so basically Snape trapped himself as much as Bumbles did."

"Why does he think He-Who-Must-Have-Severe-Teeth-Rot's is the best side?" Etain asked curiously, Draco shrugged.

"I guess because he opposed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Snape and father were trying to explain without giving too much information away so it's a bit obscure but it's like… Snape said that he made two huge mistakes in his youth. The first was to go to the Dark and the second was to go to the Light."

"Oh, I get it." Etain nodded.

"Well, perhaps you'd enlighten me." Pansy said dryly. "What's wrong with the Light? It's supposed to be all sweetness and, well, light, right?"

"The Light and Dark are basically the same. The only real difference is their reasons for fighting- the Light fight because they believe it's for the good of the world and the Dark fight because it's good for themselves and both of them want control of the world. That makes the Light even more dangerous because they're complete fanatics, they won't let anything stand in their way and they'd sacrifice anything for their goals. The Dark can bend more easily, and change but the Light is completely rigid." Draco explained seriously. He looked around carefully and whispered very quietly. "My mother told me that when I first visited Aunt Bella in Azkaban."

"Anyway, back to business." He said after a pause.

"Right, that must mean that Quirell is opposing Bumbles." Pansy reasoned.

"All the power to him!" Etain said. Draco gave her an exasperated look.

"Bumbles most notable enemy wanted to kill all Muggleborns, Etain." Her head shot towards him as she asked in a panicked sort of voice.

"The Dark Lord is dead, right?"

"Well, Bumbles doesn't think so." Pansy clarified rather unhelpfully.

"He's senile, please tell me he's senile." She put a hand to her forehead.

"That's what the Ministry thinks." Draco told her.

"And they'd know." There was a questioning note in her voice.

"Well…"

"So let me get this straight, there are two sides that may or may not still exist. The Dark who want to eradicate Muggleborns and the Light who want to eradicate Slytherins." Draco touched his hair uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah but don't worry-"

"Don't _worry_?"

"Look, calm down. If the worst comes to the worst you can just go into hiding-"

"For the rest of my life!"

"He's not alive." Pansy assured her confidently. "No-one in their right mind believes he is."

"But-" Etain started.

"Pansy's right." Draco agreed quickly but he sounded a little doubtful.

"Ok, fine." Etain put her hands up. "Do you think Hermione will know what the Philosopher's Stone is?" She changed the subject.

"Maybe, we can always ask." Pansy shrugged. "What about the beast Snape mentioned?"

"It's that huge idiot Hagrid's, isn't it? The one with the dragon? Maybe that's the beast." Etain thought aloud.

"Perh-" Neville walked into the Owlery, his eyes widened as soon as he saw Draco but he relaxed a little when Pansy steeped towards him.

"Neville!" She gave him a hug, Etain made a retching motion behind her back.

"Hi Pansy."

"Guess what we just heard." Etain touched Pansy's arm in alarm but Pansy ignored her. "Apparently something called the Philoso-"

"Pansy!" Etain and Draco cried in unison. She turned around and glared.

"What?" She demanded, Draco gestured to Neville unable to articulate the absolute horror he felt at including him. "Oh, get over yourself Draco! I trust him, Neville's a Gryffindor, and he wouldn't betray his friends for anything!" She spun back around. "Now-"

"Sirius Black was a Gryffindor!" Draco interrupted. Neville shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine! Honestly!" she snapped, irritably.

"I swear on my wand and magic that I will not repeat anything-" Etain's eyes widened as Neville began his oath, with no prompting or fuss. He _needed_ help, the poor lad; he wouldn't survive five minutes in the real world. She exchanged a glance with Draco who appeared to feel the same. Neville finished and magic swirled around his arm.

"Uh, Neville, you really didn't have to do that." Pansy said, shocked. His wording was _very_ sloppy.

"I trust you." He shrugged. Etain couldn't help a little 'aww'. Sweet, but too naïve to survive. Draco glared at Neville but didn't say anything.

"_As I was saying._" Pansy continued.

"Wait!" Etain stopped her.

"What now?" She asked exasperatedly.

"We may as well tell him at the same time as the others." Etain said sulkily.

**Ok, I know the time table is completely wrong but I figure, butterfly in China, right? Anyway, I've included the bit about their favourite subjects so note that, it's important****. It was sort of assumed that Hermione was good at everything in the books but she still has to prefer one so I thought that since she always took notes and History of Magic requires a lot of studying. I've already mentioned Draco and Etain's favourite, partly with her obsession with Animagi and her instant dislike when Hermione did better than her and Draco best subject was Potions/DADA in the book but since I'm not making him such a competitive Prat I thought he should just like Potions. Oh, and the last few chapters have all been weekends just in case anyone thought Etain & Co. were ditching all the time. Also, since I sort of forgot Norbert/a's part in the book, a Dragon's gestation (is that the right word?) is now about half a year. As I keep screwing up stuff like that it's obvious that I'm not JKR so nothing belongs to me. Damn.**

**Sorry for being a bit (lot) unclear last chapter. Snape was at the Slytherin meeting but Etain didn't know he was in the pensieve. **

**I also agree that it's creepy that Ginny looks like Harry's Mum. Have you also noticed that she looks like Ron but a female, prettier version and that Harry started to pay attention to her when Ron started chasing Lavender Brown and Hermione? May I just say that that boy has some issues and really needed to come out. Harry is also extremely non-confrontational for someone who murders Voldemort. **


	10. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter Ten**

"Merlin." Blaise breathed. Neville and Hermione were still struck dumb.

"I-" Neville started but fell silent when everyone looked at him. They'd commandeered an empty classroom for Hermione, Blaise, Theo and Neville's debriefing.

"Go on." Pansy encouraged.

"Well, I-I could… follow Harry and Ron." Etain looked at him in amazement.

"Thank Salazar, you actually have a brain! I wasn't sure but now-" Pansy glared at her and she shut up.

"That's brilliant Neville!" Pansy cried. "You can get information from Hagrid too! Now all we have to do is get you some reason for following them around…" They sat for a moment thinking and then Etain sat up and said.

"I am a bloody genius." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." She made a face at him.

"All we have to do is attack Potty and Weasel and then Neville can swoop in, back them up and save them from the big bad (inept) Slytherins! He can be their little groupie!" Draco thought it over carefully.

"Pretty good." He conceded. "But you never know what Gryffindors might do. How would you react Longbottom? Think like Weasel." Neville squeaked in terror at being addressed but answered.

"Well, it depends. If I got overpowered and then I saw someone else defeating my opponent effortlessly I'd be pretty embarrassed. Maybe if-if I insult you and you all attack me. Then Harry and Ron get to be heroes and they don't feel th-threatened." Draco and Etain's eyebrows rose and Pansy smiled proudly. Blaise and Hermione seemed indifferent, although Hermione shot Neville a smile. Theo just faded into the background as usual.

"Good." Blaise nodded. "Now, perhaps I can find something in the Library about the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione snorted deprecatingly.

"You can read?" She asked in mock surprise. Blaise scowled.

"I research better than you Granger!" She rolled her eyes.

"In what world Zabini?"

"In the real world Granger, where you can't research worth a damn!"

"You're just sore I beat you in Transfiguration!"

"You did not! Besides, I beat you in DADA!"

"You sabotaged my essay!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You told me it was about destroying banshees!"

"You should have been listening then!"

"I was in the Hospital Wing with the flu!"

"ENOUGH!" Etain yelled. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BICKERING?!" Hermione and Blaise looked at her sheepishly.

"Wait till we're married to become an old married couple?" Blaise suggested.

"Next time you have an argument I'll hex you into next century?" Hermione offered next, Blaise nudged her warningly and she quickly amended. "Although that could have been someone else."

"Right." She suppressed a smirk. "Will you be quiet now? You can both research along with Theo, maybe he'll referee. Oh, and by the way. I beat you both at Transfiguration for the last three classes, so there.' She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Whatever, Grey." Hermione rolled her eyes good humouredly.

"What are you going to do then?" Draco asked Etain with a sigh.

"We, dear, we are going to search Quirell's rooms." Etain said brightly. Draco groaned.

"I'll never live to be a teenager. If some random Dark wizard doesn't kill me I'm going to have a heart attack!" He proclaimed melodramatically.

"Don't worry Draco. He'll let us in." Draco watched her suspiciously.

"What are you going to do? Polyjuice us into Aurors and threaten him till he opens the door?"

She smirked.

"Sort of."

Lucius pulled Narcissa down onto the sofa next to him. They were in his study having just answered all of their letters. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her mouth. He had just started trailing kisses down her throat when they were interrupted.

"_Gross_!"

Lucius scowled at his son's head in the fireplace.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"Nothing, I just read mother's letter, it said you visited Aunt Bella so I called to see if you were feeling alright and I find you snogging! I'm scarred for life!" Lucius wasn't fooled but Narcissa immediately jumped up and knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"How sweet of you darling! Aunt Bella is fine, she said to send her love." _In between rambling about her unrequited love_ Lucius rolled his eyes, his son had the worst timing, the last time he'd called he'd been in a meeting with the minister for magic and Draco started thanking him for his Christmas presents- two of which were illegal, it had taken some quick thinking on his part to placate the Minister. He'd had to tell him that he'd given the boy a book on law because Draco wanted to pursue it as a career. Honestly, an eleven year-old interested in law!

"Was there no ulterior motive for your call Draco?" Lucius drawled.

"Of course not father, how could you suggest such a thing?" They smirked at each other, Narcissa glared.

"How's school, darling?" She asked, he shrugged.

"Same as usual, I got an O on a Potions test the other day."

"Ah yes, and how is Severus?" Lucius enquired. He scowled as he remembered Narcissa's reaction to her sister's state.

"Fine, I believe. Why?" He cocked his head, it looked rather eerie in the flames.

"I thought I might pay him a visit." He replied mildly but his eyebrow arched.

"I apologise father." Draco said quickly when he caught the look. Lucius nodded regally.

"What do you want for your birthday, dear?" Narcissa asked smiling, only Lucius noticed the slight twitch of Draco's face at the word 'dear'. "It's only a few days away now and you haven't told me what you want."

"I thought you liked surprising me." Draco grinned back. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"We do, but I thought you might like something in particular, like say, I don't know, an owl to write to your poor neglected mother?" She suggested pointedly. He winced.

"Animals hate me, mother, and I write to you once a week!" He protested.

"Animals would probably like you better if you remembered to feed them, darling. And I want to hear from you at least five times a day!" She smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." Draco replied dryly.

"Perhaps we should get you a pet for your birthday, you might learn some responsibility. I've had several owls from Severus this year and I am not impressed. It seems you've been getting into trouble all year!" Lucius remarked. Draco grimaced.

"Not my fault."

"Exactly." He frowned. Draco clarified quickly.

"My ideas weren't ones we were caught for." He smirked, then- "Please don't get me a pet!"

"I think it's a great idea." Lucius' face was blank. "You'd hardly forget to feed a vulture, or a Hippogriff."

"A basilisk." Narcissa suggested.

"A Griffin."

"A Sphinx."

"A Wolf."

"Ok, I get it." He laughed. "As long as you don't suggest a cat like Etai-" Narcissa and Lucius fell silent immediately.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked frostily. "Don't get a cat like _who's_?" Draco didn't say anything.

"_**Like who's?"**_

"She's a Slytherin! We're supposed to be like family!" He defended.

"Andromeda is your mother's sister but we don't speak to her!" Lucius shouted. Narcissa went pale.

"I have no sister of…That name."

"I'm sorry, Cissa, I didn't mean it like that." Lucius apologised at once, his face softening as soon as he looked at her.

She nodded but her mouth was still pinched.

Lucius spoke more calmly.

"I don't want you to have anything to do with that… person, Draco. It's bad enough that you and Narcissa had tea with her and your mother told me about your letter. I can't believe that you're associating with a _Mudblood_. She's worth nothing, if you continue to be so _weak_ I will remove you from Hogwarts Draco, I really will. You can go to Durmstrang instead; I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour! Do you not understand the opportunities you're wasting? I will not let you ruin our family name!"

"Would you disown me?" Draco asked quietly. Narcissa's head shot towards him. Lucius paused.

"Would you?" He asked again.

"I…"

Narcissa gave Lucius a meaningful look. "We love you and just want what will make you happy." Lucius looked chagrined.

"What and you don't care about blood?" Draco asked sceptically.

"Of course we do." Lucius sighed. "Your mother is saying that forcing our off-spring into moulds is a bad idea."

"You got that from that?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Long story. Remind me to tell you some time." He waved a hand dismissively. "The point is that you have your own life and if you want to consort with… Mudbloods-" He shuddered. "Then that's your choice. I won't…" He gulped. "Stop you because in the end it will just make you miserable and rebellious." He pressed his hand to his forehead and snapped. "Just don't bring her near the house or I'm not responsible for my actions!"

Draco grinned mischievously. "Does that mean I can visit her over the holidays?" Lucius' face was tinged green when he answered.

"I-if you want to-to." He looked positively ill at the thought of speaking to a Muggle. "Wash before you come home." He instructed. "And burn your clothes. And wear gloves, there's no telling what vile diseases-"

"Lucius." Narcissa interrupted with a scowl, he stopped with a last disgusted sneer. Then grew so horrified he couldn't help himself.

"You aren't going to marry the Mudblood, are you? Tell me you aren't going to breed with-"

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed, she turned back to Draco. "What your father means is, that while she's not quite the daughter-in-law-" Lucius made a protesting noise. "-We envisioned, we'd be happy with anyone you were in love with." She finished warmly. Lucius' expression said quite clearly what he thought of that but then Narcissa pouted at him.

"You mean you wouldn't have married me if I were a Mudblood?" Her lip trembled. Draco watched, impressed, as immediately Lucius knelt down beside her completely contrite and mumbling reassurances and apologies.

Narcissa smirked at Draco behind his back.

"Prof-essor?" Etain started carefully after her Potions class, Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Blaise were all waiting for her by the door. "I was curious about the standard of store-bought Potions."

"Hah!" Snape snorted. "There _is_ no standard. That's why Longbottom will die young and I've been stressing the importance of Potions to you all. There are three options: make them yourself, buy crappy pre-made ones or pay a Potions Master to make them. The last is only for the ridiculously wealthy, Potions masters are expensive, I believe the Malfoys have one currently on their pay roll. A waste, I always thought. Narcissa at least is perfectly capable of brewing a Potion."

"Ah yes, but Narcissa is also a free-lance journalist, a mother and has to plan at least ten balls per month. And I resent the implication I can't brew, you were not the only one in the Potions Club, Severus." Lucius Malfoy stepped through the doorway.

"There's a Potions Club?" Hermione asked Blaise quietly.

"Ah, Draco, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini… and?" He gestured at Hermione and Etain.

"Etain Grey, Hermione Granger." Draco introduced, gesturing. Draco winked at Etain whose smile had vanished.

"Yes, Miss Grey. Draco has… spoken of you." Lucius forced out. Etain raised her eyebrows.

"All good, I hope."

"Unfortunately." Lucius sneered. Draco coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'mother', the sneer dropped instantly and he attempted a smile.

"I was just asking Professor Snape about the quality of store-bought Potions, Mr. Malfoy." Etain started after a short pause.

"Oh? I'm sure Severus had quite a lot to say on that matter. Why did you want to know?" He asked uninterestedly. Etain smiled sweetly, extremely irritated.

"You never know when a nice poison will come in handy."

"Buying a Poison leaves a paper trial, Miss Grey." Lucius looked down his nose at her. Etain's mouth tightened slightly but she made an effort not to express quite what she was thinking.

"I shall bow to a more experienced mind then, Mr. Malfoy." _Murderer_. The conversation seemed to be a struggle for Lucius as well, one that manners appeared to be losing.

"Indeed, Miss Grey, persons like yourself do seem to have that problem." _Scum like yourself ought to bow._ Pansy, Blaise and Hermione's heads were shooting back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. Draco and Severus just watched with expressionless faces.

"No more so than persons like yourself, Mr. Malfoy." _Hypocrite, you bowed to the Dark Lord. _She couldn't help but say.

"I am not a person like myself, Miss Grey, as evidenced by our conversation." _If I were really a Death Eater you'd be dead by now and I wouldn't talk to you._

"I am sure that that is useful in your line of work, Mr. Malfoy." _Two-faced coward, the Ministry might believe that but I don't._

"Not if I am never myself, Miss Grey." _I'm not faking._ He watched her face carefully, Etain's eyes widened.

"That is unfortunate, although the same would be true in the opposite occupation." _Well it's not like you could join the other side._

"Perhaps I should stop working altogether, Miss Grey." _Maybe I should just stay neutral._

"Perhaps you should, Mr. Malfoy." She nodded at him with a new respect and left with the others. They paused outside the door for Draco to catch up. He smiled at his father.

"Thank you."

His father just grunted.

"Remember to tell your mother." Lucius said to Draco as he left.

"What was all that about?" Severus asked Lucius amusedly when he'd set up privacy spells.

"Eh, Cissa made me." Lucius waved a hand.

"She gave you a script?" He asked pointedly, Lucius scowled.

"She's not as bad as Umbridge."

"If that's your basis for comparison I wonder that you have a problem with Muggleborns at all." Severus smirked. "Does this mean you've changed your stance?" Lucius shuddered.

"Never but Cissa reminded me of The Incident and told me to be more supportive." He spread his hands. "Here I am. Being supportive."

"And the comment on your allegiance?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Who would listen to a Mudblood? And a Slytherin at that. Neither side would listen to her." Lucius smiled wryly. "I was making sure she wasn't scared by my reputation, Draco would blame me and go crying to Cissa." He shook his head fondly. "We're all played like violins. Draco creeps around Cissa, who talks to me, who does whatever they want. Head of the family? Right. Our House-Elves have more say than I do." He grinned.

"What can I say, my friend. You were doomed the day you met her." Severus summoned two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"That I was. Speaking of being doomed, Cissa and I visited Bella the other day." Severus' face closed immediately.

"Oh?" He asked guardedly.

"Look Severus, I wouldn't interfere but you know that Cissa and Draco come first and she was really upset…"

"She put you up to this." Severus accused, he took a swig of his whiskey.

"No, not really, like I said I wouldn't normally interfere but Sev, Bella was in a bad state."

"She's in Azkaban, what do you expect?" Severus asked harshly.

"A fair point but she was even worse than usual-"

"Missing her darling husband I suppose." Severus drained his glass, Lucius rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to get over that? We told you it's not what you think- Don't you trust us? We wouldn't lie about something like this." He almost knocked over the bottle in exasperation.

"You're just here to make Cissa happy, Luce. Just tell her you talked to me so we can drop this excruciating conversation." Severus waved his hand, Lucius glared in irritation.

"Don't be obtuse, Sev. You know I'm not just here because Cissa told me to be, I'm here so you and Bella can go back to fawning over each other with your nauseating nick-names. Oh Trixie! Oh Sevy!" He mimicked. Severus moved almost too quick to see. In a moment both of them stood with their wands drawn.

"When Rodolphus tried to call her that she sent him to St. Mungos." Lucius said softly.

"Get out." Severus growled.

"You're a coward, Sev." Lucius looked at him sadly and walked out. "I tried."

"I still think he's a waste of space." Draco leant back in his armchair. Etain shrugged, she was sat opposite him. Neither of them had much felt like dinner so they'd waved the others on and taken the chairs by the fire.

"Neville? Well…" She tried to think of a positive characteristic. "Pansy likes him." She offered finally. "He's, uh, good at Herbology… Um, he's very… brave?"

"He's an idiot. He can't duel, can't brew, can't cast… the only thing he's got is a green thumb." Draco said flatly. "I haven't a clue what Pansy sees in him."

"I'm sure he's very sweet." Etain bit her lip and finally gave up. "Yeah, I don't see it either."

"Thank Merlin, I was quite sure you'd gone Hufflepuff on me for a second." Draco clapped a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Adrian, Tamara and Sophie aren't so bad." She defended. "Then again, looking at all those do-gooders, Hannah Abbotts, Cedric Diggory…" She blanched. "I prefer Slytherin."

"The Ravenclaws aren't so bad." Draco reflected. "They have their little cliques but most are Ok. Although they're intelligent rather than clever or smart which is kind of useless beyond school."

"Mmm. That second year Chang gets on my nerves, she's as snobby as Greengrass, her and that friend of hers." She grimaced. "There's no hope for the Gryffindors, of course. They're Bumbles' little army, hand-picked to not only be so irritating they convince people to off themselves with a greeting, they're also so utterly brain-dead they'll believe anything spewed out of Twinkling Travesty's mouth."

"The Weasleys are the worst." Draco agreed. "They're so hypocritical. Arthur Weasley was pro-Muggle, pro-Muggleborn, complete Blood traitor and Muggle-lover. So what does he do? He marries a Prewitt! A family as old and pure as the Malfoys! Not to mention that they're still fanatical even after Bumbles little war kills half their family."

"This is only half the family?" Etain's eyebrows rose.

"No, just a figure of speech. Molly Weasley's brothers died, it just surprises me they're still so eager to follow him. Seems kind of suicidal to me." He frowned.

"I don't know. She's probably thinking of revenge rather than saving her own skin." Etain leant forwards slightly. "I personally would just lie low for the rest of the war." She confessed. "Would you fight Draco?"

"I'd have to." He answered seriously.

"Your parents would force you? They don't seem the type."

"No, the Dark Lord would. I'd have to otherwise mother would be killed."

"You could always go into hiding." She pointed out interestedly.

"Not with- I can't tell you." He shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled. "So, I know you're an only child, but do you have any cousins?"

"No relatives on my father's side, my mother has tw- _one_ sister: Bellatrix, and two cousins: Sirius and Regulus. Regulus is dead and the other two are in Azkaban." He told her, perfectly emotionless.

"Oh." She felt a little awkward. "Um, I have a cousin on my mother's side, we don't speak anymore. I don't even remember his name."

"Why not?" He asked, distracted.

"Oh, mother fell out with them or something, I forget." She waved a hand. Then suddenly cocked her head as her eyes focused behind his head. "Draco?" She asked very suddenly. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"What?" He turned to look and groaned. Three huge eagle owls were carrying a huge box between them marked.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO, SORRY BUT WE'LL HAVE TO SEND YOUR PRESENTS IN BLOCKS. WE ONLY HAVE SO MANY OWLS AND THESE BOXES WEREN'T BUILT FOR HAWKS OR BIRDS OF PARADISE.

He turned back o find Etain watching him with an extremely irritated expression.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your birthday!" She stood up and started. "This means I'll have to order a present, this is so embarrassing! I can't believe you did something like this!" She spun to face him and scowled at his bemused expression. "Well? How long have I got then?" She propped her hands on her hips.

"Uh, my birthday is in two days." He grinned, she looked utterly horrified.

"If Pansy doesn't have any catalogues, I am going to kill you!" She threatened, running up the stairs to her dorm. He burst out laughing and followed her to the foot of the stairs.

"You needn't get me a present, Etain." He called up to her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she shouted back down. "Everyone else has probably been planning what to give you for weeks, possibly even months! You're the practically a prince here, how is it going to look when one of your best friends hasn't got you a present? Oh, I suck at picking presents… Why didn't anybody warn me?" She wailed.

"Prince of Slytherin?" He joked. "I think I'll keep that one."

"Oh, shut up!" Etain reappeared with a stack of catalogues, parchment, a quill and ink.

"You're making too much of a fuss." Draco watched, amused as she struggled to a table.

"I am not. You could have helped!" She flopped into seat. Draco smirked and examined his nails.

"I would have but you looked like you were having so much fun…"

Etain glared at him. Then her eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Harry Potter." She breathed.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, affronted. Etain's eyes darted all over the place as she thought. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started to scribble things down.

"Draco." Pansy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He snapped.

"Look, Drake, we don't want to ruin your display of hatred to the world but you're starting to scare the Hufflepuffs." Blaise pointed in the direction he'd been glaring, the Hufflepuffs _were_ looking a little panicked, one of them looked on the verge of tears.

"Would the reason you're angry have anything to do with the reason I haven't seen Etain all day?" Pansy asked pointedly. Draco smirked.

"Sort of, although that's the one part of this whole thing I'm enjoying."

"Oh?"

"You know it's my birthday tomorrow?"

They rolled their eyes.

"Your parents are really forward-thinking, Drake. Ours, on the other hand, have drilled every single important date on the pureblood calendar; from the anniversary of a beloved pet's death to the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball into our skulls since birth. Of course we know when your birthday is!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Well, Etain didn't so she's really angry with me for not telling her." He explained.

"She missed most of our birthdays." Pansy shrugged. "No-one expects her to know these things. Does she think we're all born after Christmas?"

"I think she's not really thought about it." Draco shrugged. "She's only human."

"Hermione will be angry as well." Blaise pointed out gloomily.

"I'm not too worried about her. Hermione, excluding with you, is a pacifist, it's Etain we have to watch." Pansy waved a hand. "Speaking of Etain's temper, I should probably tell her not to go too overboard. See you."

Draco turned back to Blaise and froze. He peered under the table to find Belial rubbing against his leg.

"It's that damn cat again!" He pulled out his wand.

"Don't-" Blaise was a touch too late.

"Draco." A very even tone started. "I know you're not even thinking of cursing my darling cat." Draco froze again.

"How could you even suggest such a thing?!" He asked, recovering his composure. "Pansy's looking for you."

"I know. We're going to talk later." Etain sat down across from the two boys.

There was silence for a few moments.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked finally. Etain smirked.

"I need Polyjuice Potion to pose as the fashion police." She nodded at the Hufflepuff table. "I thought you might be able to get me some."

"You already owe me two favours, Etain, and I have yet to collect." He said, business-like.

"I'll have to owe you three then." She replied seriously.

Blaise and Draco exchanged a glance.

"Why not ask Blaise, Theo or Pansy?" Draco asked curiously. Etain laughed.

"Meaning no offence whatsoever; Blaise's mum has had seven husbands and is now on her eighth, every one of them has died unnaturally and all of them had a _lot_ of money and Blaise has gone to hospital twelve times in the last five years due to some sort of stomach complaint, taken by his House-elf. Pansy's mum is dead and her dad sent a long letter that arrived approximately a minute after the press said he was flooed by the Aurors. Theo's mum and dad have such huge fights that they have to move manors every other week and Theo is a regularly used weapon. Your parents, on the other hand adore you and do anything you ask. I have to ingest this Potion you know." She said pointedly.

"How did you know all that?" Draco asked incredulously. She just tapped her nose.

"Telling me will count as a favour." He wheedled. She considered that for a moment and nodded.

"Obviously, I asked Pansy about her parents. Blaise's I looked at old newspapers in the Library, it's got a search engine, all you have to do is look for key words. I did that for Theo's as well. Yours… that's just common sense." She shrugged.

"Fine, I'll owl mother." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be very pleased to hear from you." Blaise laughed.

"Move." Etain sniffed haughtily and pointed at Neville.

"Make me, Slytherin Cow." He folded his arms. Potter and Weasley looked over from the other side of the corridor. Draco moved up behind her shoulder, scowling. They were the only ones in the corridor.

"With pleasure Longbottom." Draco drawled, making to draw his wand. Etain laid a hand on his arm.

"He's a Gryffindor, Draco. Hardly worth the energy."

"Afraid to fight me, Bitch? Scared your Drakie-poo will lose?" Neville sneered.

"Excuse me?" Etain's eyes widened in fury. Draco's fist snaked out and caught Neville on the nose, drawing blood.

"Don't talk to a Lady like that." He growled.

"What Lady?" Neville taunted, breathing hard.

Draco and Etain drew their wands.

"Tanregra!" Just before everything went black, Etain swore that the next time they were going to implement a plan involving her getting hexed, they were going to make sure Weasel and Potty knew how to pronounce the spells.

Etain groaned and tried to shield her eyes from the blaring lights, turning over on her bed to press her face into the pillow.

"She's awake!" Pansy's voice called out.

"How long have I been asleep?" She moaned, voice muffled.

"Only an hour or so." Draco's voice joined Pansy's.

"Tanregra?" She sat up and looked at them, Blaise was there too, along with Theo and Hermione.

"I know." Draco muttered disgustedly.

"What did it do?" Etain asked, moving her legs gingerly.

"As far as we know, it just knocked you out. That's why you're in the Hospital Wing." Pansy told her helpfully. Etain nodded, she'd pretty much guessed that when she saw the lights, the Hospital Wing was much brighter than her eyes were accustomed to. It was probably Madam Pomphrey's way of torturing the students- or teachers- that came in for a hangover potion.

"You missed dinner, I'm afraid." Theo handed her some rolls.

"Thanks." She took them gratefully.

"Dumbledore announced that the big competition is tomorrow." Pansy rolled her eyes. "But at least we get out of lessons tomorrow."

"I'm sure Dumbledore is doing what he thinks is best." Hermione defended. The others exchanged glances and snorted.

"I found out what the Philosopher's Stone is." Theo inserted randomly.

"Well?" Their heads swung round to look at him.

"It was on a Chocolate Frog card, if you can believe that. Created by Nicolas Flamel, it's supposed to make you immortal."

"Immortal?" Draco demanded.

"Well, yeah-" Theo started.

"Why?" Etain interrupted shrewdly. "Do you know anything?"

Draco shifted a little, uncomfortable.

"Um, you know that detention I had with the Oaf?"

"The one you got for being a complete prat?" Etain raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that one." He blushed slightly. "Well, there was this… creature in the forest."

"You went into the Forbidden Forest?" Pansy asked incredulously. He nodded.

"I thought it was a Vampire but I looked it up and Vampires only drink blood from Humans. It attacked a Unicorn.."

Blaise, Theo, Hermione and Pansy gasped.

"What?" Etain scowled, hating being out of the loop.

"Unicorn Blood prolongs the life of the user but not by improving their state of health. But to take the blood of an innocent being for personal gain curses the drinker to a half-life." Hermione recited, knowledgeably.

"R-ight. So why didn't you tell us this before?" Etain's focus snapped back to Draco and he went pink.

"I may have been slightly startled… Fine, I yelled, terrified out of my wits and ran, happy?" He closed his eyes in embarrassment. Blaise sniggered but Etain glared at him, said.

"Very sensible, Draco." And moved on.

The entire Slytherin table sat scowling with their arms folded. Only the Gryffindors could look at them for more than a few seconds before flinching. The Gryffindors, through slow brain movement, lasted ten seconds.

Retaining her scowl, Etain muttered to Draco.

"How did you like your presents, Draco?"

"They were fantastic. I was tempted to bring the head to breakfast, I did bring the goblet, as you can see." He gestured to a plain silver cup. It was spelled to detect several common Poisons, some Love Potions and could also find Veritaserum if the quantity was big enough. Snape had added the latter two, it had been fairly easy to find, actually, Borgins and Burkes had a few. The other present was Harry Potter's head on a platter. Literally. She'd owled a picture of Potter to a Wizarding bakery and they'd made Draco a Birthday Cake, it was quite weird when it blinked but the Bakers had refused to make Potter look dead. Something about tempting fate, losers. Etain sighed, she'd really gone too over the top, her parents were going to kill her when they realised how much she'd spent. Ah well, not much she could do about it now, their own fault for giving her blank Wizarding cheques.

"Good Morning, now as I'm sure that you're all eager to start your fun day-" Dumbledore started his speech, ignoring the black looks from the Slytherins. "-I shall keep my speech brief. As I am sure you're all aware, today there will be no lessons. Instead, we will be having activities that will strengthen both intra and inter-house bonds."

Was the conversation between Lucius and Etain too cryptic? My brother said not but his mind works in weird ways, much like my own, so I didn't count his opinion. It took me ages to write this because just before I was about to post it I decided the bottom half was too cliché so I deleted it and re-wrote it.


	11. Night 'Night

**Chapter Eleven**

"Don't worry, it can't be too bad. Our parents agreed, after all." Etain whispered through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't reassure me." Pansy said dryly.

"Fine then. Draco and my parents agreed." She rolled her eyes.

"Today we will be swapping cultures, so to speak, in order to better understand those of mixed, Muggle or Wizarding heritage." Dumbledore announced.

"You mean we have to be like Purebloods?" A Gryffindor shouted out.

"Oh, lah die _dah. _I'm the Malfoy heir, worship at my feet!" Weasley put on a high pitched voice.

"Does this mean I have to go and find a hovel and trough?" Malfoy drawled. The Slytherins burst out laughing.

"It might be good for you to see how the other half lives, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed. "Might make you more compassionate!" Dumbledore ignored the chatter.

"To this end some parents have volunteered to talk about their respective cultures-" A red-haired, pump, middle-aged witch bustled through the doors.

"Weasley." Draco said flatly.

"Well, I suppose a Weasley should be here to represent since they've populated most of Gryffi-" Etain started acerbically and then moaned in horror as her mother walked in, in a daze staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's letting such trash into the school." Draco sniffed haughtily at the very obviously Muggle woman. Her wide blue eyes were staring at everything and she looked very frail, Etain hissed through her teeth, she couldn't believe her father had let this happen. She stalked over to her mother and led her to the front of the hall, feeling the Slytherins confused looks on her back.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, half-concerned and half-angry. Her mother really didn't look well, she was thin and pale and her hands shook.

"I wanted to see some magic." She lifted her hand and waved it through the air, watching it with a vacant expression.

"What did dad say about that?" Etain asked, her mother giggled and whispered conspiratorially.

"He doesn't know. A nice lady with an accent came and picked me up, she seems very lonely. Everyone here does." She frowned slightly. "You're not are you?"

"I'm surrounded by friends mum, of course not." Etain insisted irritably.

"Am I embarrassing you? That's good, I like embarrassing you. I remember a parent's evening in Primary school… Oh she's very pretty, not lonely at all. Do you know her?" Etain's mother lifted he hand vaguely and gestured to a tall blonde in a shimmering robe gliding towards the front. Etain's eyes met Draco's, he'd gone slightly pink, she turned away from him furiously.

"That's Narcissa Malfoy, mum. Do you remember? I told you about Draco."

"I can't remember much anymore I'm afraid." She sighed.

"Miss Grey." Narcissa nodded to her as she walked past.

"Miss Grey, go back to your seat." Snape hissed quietly as Dumbledore stood up to talk again.

"I can't." Etain told him, hanging on to her mother.

"Why-" He started.

"You seem familiar, do I know you?" Etain's mother interrupted, Snape stared at her.

"I took your daughter shopping in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Grey."

"Call me Rebecca." She insisted.

"Of course." He said, bewildered.

"Do you know what I saw the other day?" Rebecca Grey remarked to the air. "Your father making me a cup of tea, I was sure the apocalypse had come but it hadn't. Why was that?" Etain looked at her strangely.

"I don't know mum."

"Allow me to introduce, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Grey, who have all kindly volunteered to tell us about their lives and cultures."

"Hello." Narcissa and Molly Weasley said at the same time, both grimaced slightly.

"Is that a projection?" Rebecca asked her daughter, pointing at a ghost. Etain briefly explained what it was.

"How amazing."

"What's a projection?" Molly asked curiously.

"A picture made of light, in the technological sense anyway."

"Like an illusion then." Narcissa summarised haughtily. Molly glared but Rebecca smiled.

"You're happy, am I?"

"What?" Narcissa looked at her like she was insane.

"Mother… likes riddles." Etain explained awkwardly. "What can you put in a bucket that makes in lighter? A hole. Ha ha."

Narcissa glanced at her sharply and then something like compassion flitted across her face. Molly Weasley clucked and obliviously announced.

"Would you like to hear a Wizarding riddle my father told me?

_What has a dual nature?_

_Upon which its life is run_

_A__ type that never features_

_Any day but one_

_Yet a__lways to the public _

_It doesn't count among_

Do you know the answer?" Molly asked merrily.

"A werewolf." A Gryffindor fifth year called out.

"That's right." She nodded. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you know any?" Her voice turned slightly cold.

"No." Narcissa answered shortly.

"A shame. So what subjects would you like to talk about, Mrs. Grey?" Molly smiled at her warmly, deliberately ignoring Narcissa.

"Grey. My favourite colour is black, as is my darlings'…" She blinked. "Why not communication, Etain tells me you have very strange methods of communication."

Narcissa frowned at her, Rebecca Grey didn't look older than her; what on earth had happened to make her mind go so strange?

"My maiden name was Black." She commented, disturbed.

"I knew a Black once." She commented dreamily and snapped out of it, talking about telegrams and Morse code.

Most people would have quickly lost interest in the subject if it weren't for Mrs. Grey's odd deliverance.

"…telephones, unfortunately, I like your clothes, where did you get them? Depend on…"

She finished by saying, "I got the impression that most communication in the Wizarding World isn't instantaneous, is that right?" She directed her question to Mrs. Malfoy and Weasley, they both started to talk at once.

"Some-"

"Owls-"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and carried on.

"It mainly depends on the standard used. Birds are bought with varying degrees of reliability and-" She sneered slightly. "-expense. Floo calls are much like… telephone calls in some respects, although again, the standards of such communication rely on the maintenance and size of the chimneys, which is why, generally, it is used with frequency." She glanced at Mrs. Weasley again. "Although perhaps I should only speak for myself and the people I associate with, after all, some people cannot afford the expenses of Floo powder, although they are much less than that of birds, good ones in any case." She raked her eyes down Mrs. Weasley's plain and shabby dress, haughty look still in place. Mrs. Weasley had been growing gradually redder as Narcissa had continued to speak and the Gryffindors had broken out in angry muttering.

"How dare you speak about my family like that!" She exploded. Narcissa raised an eyebrow calmly.

"I have not said a word about your family, Mrs. Weasley, come, you are being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable! You shallow, snobbish, conceited-"

Narcissa yawed delicately.

"I am afraid, Madam, you are growing impolite, _I _was not brought up to stand for such things."

"No! You were brought up to lounge around in your mansion! Growing fat while your House-elves and husband work, do you have a brain in that pretty head of yours, or does your husband find it threatening? The pea-brained, peacock!"

Narcissa's eyes flashed, but she replied softly and pleasantly.

"The peacock that was promoted at every turn whilst your tinkers in squalor? How does that feel? Having a husband so incompetent he can't even succeed in a job a decent Wizard wouldn't even apply for."

Molly pulled out her wand with Narcissa quickly copying. Snape started forward, Dumbledore started to rise, the faculty started to file out from behind their seats, but most of the hall was to dumbstruck to move. Although Etain was quick to pull her mother out of the way and duck behind a table when curses started to fly.

It was quickly apparent that Narcissa was the more experienced of the two, and Mrs. Weasley's reactions were duller and her movements slower, the Gryffindors jumped to their feet and started to help her, which of course obliged the Slytherins.

"Ah, shit." Etain muttered as she saw what was happening, ah well, family loyalty took precedence, she crawled forwards under the table and turned to look around. Then swore again, her mother had disappeared. She dived out, carefully looking around and found her mother wandering between the tables with a dazed look on her face, with it still on her face as she was hit with a curse. She ran towards her mother on the floor and levitated her away fast, dodging some spells. Mrs. Grey was hit once more from the same direction, Etain glanced up and snarled.

Etain left her mother in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomphrey and hurried back to the hall only to be met by sheepish Slytherins being escorted out by Professor Snape, followed by the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

"The 'fun' day has been cancelled for obvious reasons, mother and Mrs. Weasley were arrested and won't father be pleased about that, and we're all about to get slaughtered by Snape." Draco informed her quite calmly, waiting for the exclamations. None came, Etain glared at him, and went to get details from Pansy.

"What did I do?" He called after her, frowning. She just made a rude hand gesture over her shoulder. Draco turned to Blaise helplessly, he shrugged.

"Don't look at me, mate, why don't you talk to Goyle?"

"Nah, Goyle doesn't spend much time around her."

"Theo?"

"Maybe. What about Pansy?"

Blaise looked pointedly at where Pansy, Etain and Hermione were huddled together, shooting them occasional glares.

"Ah. Theo then."

"Good choice." Blaise clapped him on the shoulder and continued down to the Common Room.

"I have never seen such an imbecilic display from members of this house! I can't believe I have been driven to this but, one hundred points from Slytherin!"

Flint's jaw practically hit the floor.

"But Sir-"

"No buts! Do you really think that right under the Headmaster and the rest of the faculty's noses was the correct place to carry out an outright _battle_ with the Gryffindors?" Snape's temple started to throb.

"The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in too!" Flint whined.

"Flint, you sound like a two year-old, pull yourself together!" Snape snapped. "Slytherin is now banned from extra-curricular clubs including Quidditch for the rest of the month."

"What clubs?" Hermione almost wailed, the other Slytherins started, she and Flint had been the only ones who weren't too wary of an angry Snape to talk.

He ignored her outburst.

"The Headmaster has changed the 'fun' day he had planned, we now have the rest of the day to clean the Owlery, without magic."

That started a chorus of, 'That's not fair!' and 'What are the _Gryffindors_ doing?!'

"The Hufflepuffs are doing some menial work in the Greenhouses, the Ravenclaws are dusting the Library, Madam Pince is also watching them. The Gryffindors are repairing the Hall with Filch."

"With magic?" Hermione demanded indignantly, Etain admired her courage, she was considering crawling into a huge hole and Snape hadn't even spoken to her.

"Yes, with magic." Snape rolled his eyes as if that were obvious.

"Etain shouldn't have to do anything, she didn't participate." Draco argued, in an effort to appease her. She was about ready to smack him, what did he suggest she do? Sit on a throne watching everyone and cracking a whip?

"Where was she anyway?" Greengrass demanded in an unpleasant tone. "A proper Slytherin would have stood by her House rather than crawling away on all fours!" Some of her friends nodded, Etain almost screamed with frustration.

"I was taking my mother to the Hospital Wing, as you know, Bitch, you were the one who put her there! You cursed her twice! A Muggle, you freaking coward!" She was almost blind with fury.

"That was your mother?" Draco asked confusedly.

Etain shut her eyes.

"Wasn't it kind of _obvious_?" She snapped.

"Oh." Draco blushed slightly as he realised why she was angry with him.

"Yes. Oh." She glared.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Draco demanded.

"Uh, how about the fact everyone called her 'Mrs. Grey', or maybe the resemblance, or maybe that I got up to help her?"

"I wasn't listening." He shrugged. "Well, until it got interesting."

"Greengrass." Dean commented out of the blue. "Give me your wand."

"Why?" She asked belligerently.

"Now." Dean commanded.

"Yes." Snape agreed. "Your wand, Miss Greengrass."

"I don't have to." Greengrass asserted but she looked doubtful.

"What do you have to hide?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Well then." Dean held out her hand.

"What if you attack me." Greengrass said mistrustfully, Dean's eyes widened innocently.

"Is there a reason to?"

"What if-if we're attacked by someone else? How could I defend myself?" She pointed out desperately.

"I hardly think your first year knowledge would be enough to defeat anyone who managed to get through the Wards." Dean answered derisively.

"Anyone can get lucky." She snarled but handed her wand over nevertheless.

"Priori Incantum." Snape muttered.

A piece of parchment appeared in the air and slowly started to smoke and burn.

"Badly powered burning hex." Flint observed interestedly. "Painful but it doesn't cause lasting harm."

That disappeared. There was a flash of light before it dissolved.

"Again, low-powered stunning hex. Works only on the incompetent, well, and Muggles and can cause illness for a short period of time. You know: Nausea, sicknes, etc. etc."

"Any form of harmful magic against a Muggle is disgusting." Etain hissed.

"I was in a fight, I didn't use them against your _Mother_." Greengrass sneered, making 'mother' sound like a bad word.

"Prove it." Etain snarled, and then almost kicked herself for having said such a stupid thing.

"I don't need to." Greengrass said haughtily.

"I saw you."

"Prove it." She answered smugly, flicking her hair back.

"Fine, ask Madam Pomphrey what's wrong with her then."

"Finish this argument later." Snape snapped, growing bored. "Everyone up to the Owlery." He waited for everyone to leave and then called Etain back. "You have a free day, don't do anything stupid."

Narcissa didn't react to the insults Molly Weasley threw at her as they sat in the Auror cell, she was too busy planning what she was going to say to Lucius. Thank Merlin she'd learnt Wandless magic, she didn't want to embarrass him any more than she had already. She fixed her hair and make-up, straightening her robes and removing the creases, he'd be mortified regardless... She sighed, hopeless. The very thing she'd been trying to avoid, becoming a mindless doll, and what was she doing? Fixing her make-up in a prison cell! _Appearance is important_, she told herself, firmly, _Lucius would do the same._ She had a brief mental image of Lucius applying make-up. _Sort of._ Just one thing, all she was asking! Just one thing without Lucius holding her hand and she'd be satisfied. She took a deep breath and tried to reassure herself.

Planning Balls- _Something she'd been trained for since birth._

Writing Articles- _Lucius checked them before they went near a publisher._

She got stuck.

Owls and Newts? _She_ _hadn't cheated obviously, although she distinctly recalled him helping her study_...

Oh Salazar, the Weasley woman was right! Admitting defeat to a _Weasley_! She had no brain of her own! She-

"Uh, Mrs. Malfoy." Only then did she realise that she'd been hitting her head with the palm of her hand, Mrs. Weasley was looking at her confusedly.

"What?" She snapped, that got Molly ranting again, Narcissa was glad of the respite. She couldn't have dealt with it if the horrid woman sympathised, she still had some pride.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your husband is here."

_I wonder how much he bribed the guard? I'm supposed to stay i__n here the rest of the day, I wonder if that will come under 'Business Expeditures' or 'Shopping', maybe I should provide for incarceration for next month's budget. _

She started to giggle, _I'm having a mental breakdown. _She couldn't bring herself to be worried, after all Lucius would- Oh dear. She giggled again, she laughed even harder when she realised Lucius had been standing at the bars watching her with a bemused expression as she dissolved into fits of mirth, her laughter stopped abruptly when she realised Mrs. Weasley had also been watching. She stood and glided to the door, waiting patiently for it to open and then threw herself at Lucius and started to giggle again. He patted her hair awkwardly.

"I have realised something." Narcissa announced, hiccupping. "You don't mind editing my essays, buying me a mental ward, helping me study and getting me out of prison because you love me." He looked at her incredulously

"It took you thirteen years and an hour of introspection to realise that? Not to mention a rather worrying display."

He noticed their audience and almost blushed.

"Come along, Ci-Narcissa." He commanded curtly and swept out with her trailing behind him.

There was a pause as both the guard and Mrs. Weasley processed what they'd just seen. It took until Arthur picked her up.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have hearts!" She gasped out in shock.

"That's the theory." Arthur responded grimly.

When an Auror had burst into his office that morning and said something about Narcissa being in trouble, my mind immediately conjured up thousands of images I had dwelt on in my less rational moments. From one of her illegal Potions exploding in her face to an enchanted tea kettle going on a rampage and squashing her. Not once did I imagine my impeccably well-mannered, calm and reasonable wife getting arrested. It wouldn't happen unless she had been provoked unpardonably. Which is why I was slightly less surprised when I was told a Weasley was in the cell as well. I took her wand from the young Auror at the door and walked in to where Cissa was supposedly imprisoned, still not quite believing what was happening. I bribed the guard what was probably an absurd amount, considering his eagerness to help afterwards but it hardly registered because his wife was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, cackling with laughter and yet still managing to look dignified. I was rather disappointed when she stopped laughing and couldn't help but think I needed to get her arrested more often.

Etain rapped on the gargoyle politely, waited a few moments and rapped again. The gargoyle jumped to the side and Etain ascended the stairs, feeling rather sulky. The door to Dumbledore's office swung open before she touched it.

"Miss Grey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled at her from his desk. Yet again suppressing her irritation at his manners, Etain gestured vaguely to the shelf behind him.

"I'm here to talk to the Sorting Hat." Etain would treasure Dumbledore's dumbfounded expression for the rest of her life.

"And what business do you have with Alistair?" He asked when he'd composed himself.

_How to answer that? A bunch of Hufflepuffs promised I would__ visit while I was setting off explosions in your school? Satisfying, but probably not the best idea in the long run._

"I wanted to ask him about my Sorting." Fairly normal, she supposed.

"Regrets, Miss Grey?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle in his eyes that made Etain want to gouge them out.

"Not at all, Sir." She replied, smiling so hard her teeth ground.

"Then why?" _God, teachers were __**so**__**nosy**__ about student interest in the Dark Arts. Although, why on earth the school used the hat at all if it were so Dark-_

"I read somewhere that knowing yourself better is paramount to real power and knowledge." She answered vaguely._ There, proper Slytherin motivation._

He nodded thoughtfully.

"**Hurry up, Albus. I'm bored."**The Sorting hat's voice boomed from the shelf in another room. Etain almost jumped out of her skin but at least it seemed to convince Dumbledore she meant no harm. He waved her through.

She walked into a small room at the back of the office and paused. Like the office, the room was full of curiously shaped silver objects, although they were a lot smaller. She immediately found the ratty hat, sitting on top of a tall shelf, next to a sword.

"**Go on then, lift me down."**It demanded impatiently. She hooked a chair from a nearby table with her foot, pulled down the hat, sat, and placed it on her lap.

"**Well? Put me on your head then, girl, all this talking is tiring me out." **Seeing her suspicious glance, it huffed. **"Slytherins! I won't hurt you, refuse to sort anyone, or probably anything else you've bloody dreamed up. I just want to talk a bit."**

"And this talking, it's confidential, right?"

"**Sure ****Kid, it's confidential." **She shrugged and picked it up, sliding it on to her head where it promptly fell over her eyes.

_**Much better. **_

_Were you modelled on Godric Gryffindor's head? _She snapped, it laughed.

_**Would you prefer to see hundreds of people staring at you or nothing?**___She thought for a moment.

_Depends if they're armed. _It laughed again.

_**Salazar would have liked you, girl.**_ It paused. _**Well, if he didn't kill you first.**_

_Freaking weirdo. _

_**Nah, Sally wasn't really convinced that Purebloods were better, he just thought that Muggleborns were stealing from a collective pool of magic and by doing so were causing Squibs. Also, their parents kept calling the Inquisition.**_

_Were there no Squibs before Muggleborns turned up?_

_**None that I know of. Sally was especially bitter because his son was a Squib and his daughter got tortured by the Inquisition. **_It explained cheerfully.

_Ouch_. She winced.

_**It was when she was quite young so she didn't know enough magic to defend herself. **_It continued.

_Fine, I take it back, he wasn't that weird. _Then something clicked in her brain. _Sally?_

_**Yeah, Sally, Helgs, Weny and Goddy. **_

_Do you know how weird it is for the idol of the Slytherin house to be named __Sally__?_

_**Well, **__**he wasn't called it to his face by anyone other than the other founders. I personally think it's wrong for them to be so idolised, they came up with less than half today's spells and Potions.**_

_They were only four people and besides, maybe if they didn't come up with half it's have to be at least forty percent._

_**Exactly, they were only four people, anyway, the founders aren't the most interesting thing about Hogwarts these days. We've got a piece of history on the third floor. Well, when I say history, I really mean Alchemy but anyway-**_

_THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE IS ON THE THIRD FLOOR!?_ Etain almost fell of the chair.

_**Of course, didn't you know?**_

_No! Why on earth would Dumbledore put it on the Third Floor and then announce it was out of bounds and that anyone who went there might die if it were actually there- It's a scapegoat isn't it? For Quirell. _Her eyes started to dart about. _Quirell wants to live forever so he wants the stone, Dumbledore hired him to keep an eye on him and set up the whole Philosophers Stone thing to catch him. Snape threatened him so he'd hurry up, make mistakes and not draw out the search for the stone into another school year. But... It's too easy, Quirell would realise._

_**What makes you think it's easy? **_The Sorting Hat asked, amused.

_Why would Dumbledore waste energy if it's a fake?_

_**What makes you think it's a fake? **_It asked, chuckling.

_Surely they wouldn't be so stupid!_ She gasped. It didn't reply. _Well, what are the fortifications then?_

_**Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirell, Snape.**_

_They stand around their all day and their doubles take us for class? If that were true I wouldn't be worried, Snape can handle Quirell any day of the week._

_**I'm not telling you anymore, you figure it out.**_

_Fine. I will. _She huffed. And made to get up.

_**See you next week.**_ The hat called cheerfully.

"Did you find what you wanted, Miss Grey?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Sort of."

_Oh Merlin, Father has the __**worst**__ timing! _Draco'd glanced up from where he was scrubbing the floor and seen his father's hawk swooping towards the window carrying a package. Snape saw it a moment later and went over to the window, Draco thought fast, he'd be dead if Snape realised what it was. He saw something move on the ground. Perfect.

Quickly as possible he scooped up the mouse and, when no-one was looking, sidled up to Greengrass and dropped it down her robe.

"AAAHHHHH!" She started to dance around, screaming for all she was worth; Snape immediately stalked back and tried to get her to tell him what was wrong. Draco snuck over to the window and took the package from the hawk, slipping it inside his robe. The mouse crawled up Greengrass' robe until it sat on her neck. She started to scream and cry, getting completely hysterical which meant no-one could get close enough to swat it off. Then, just as it was about to crawl onto her face, Greengrass performed some accidental magic.

The thing exploded, its guts flying everywhere. Greengrass fainted, as did her friend who'd stood next to her, blood spattered over Draco's face. He went green.

Etain had better appreciate this.

Etain was sat in an armchair in the Hospital Wing beside her mother correcting her Potions essay when Draco poked his head in the door.

"Mouse...exploded...Greengrass...Potion." He gasped breathlessly and handed her a package. She opened it curiously and glanced back up.

"Don't make any plans for tomorrow Draco."

"No." He agreed sarcastically. "What else do I want to do with my Saturday but carry out your insane plots?"

Etain and Draco pushed into the classroom Adrian, Tamara and Sophie were selling tickets for their long awaited second show. The first had succeeded in getting McGonagall to wear her hair down and change the colour of her robes for about a week. That was until she found the hairpins and ordered new green robes when she realised the ones they'd been replaced with were non-Transfigurable. She hadn't got rid of her new, boots, though.

This week (due to a teensy bit of fixing), it was Quirell's turn.

"In case you're ever asked." Etain whispered into Sophie's ear. "Your show now requires a meeting with the teacher beforehand to plan. You're coming with us. Tell Tamara and Adrian to give us some hair and clothes and disappear for an hour or so."

"Yes Ma'am." Sophie scowled.

"Sorry, but this is important."

They shoved their way out of the room again and ducked into the classroom across the hall. About ten minutes later the ticket room cleared and Adrian, Tamara and Sophie stalked in with two bundles of clothes. Etain grinned and ducked behind a desk to get changed, Draco did the same.

Etain took out two vials of Polyjuice Potion and un-sealed them. Draco took out some scissors and approached Tamara. Who shrieked and stupefied him.

"What did you do that for?" Etain demanded as she rushed to stop his head cracking against the floor.

"Did you see those things? They were bloody garden shears!"

"Ennervate." Adrian muttered.

"What was that for?" Draco demanded woozily. Tamara glared at him and pulled out three of her hairs.

"That's plenty." She snapped. Adrian chuckled and pulled some of his own hairs out and they put them in their respective vials- Etain's turning lavender and Draco's turning blue.

Etain rolled back the sleeve of her shirt and picked it up carefully. She quickly swallowed it all and almost threw it back up. Grimacing, she managed to keep it down, Draco smirked and pinched his nose before gulping it down, it seemed to help a little.

Tamara, Sophie and Adrian knocked on Professor Quirell's door.

"H-hel-lo?" Adrian, or rather someone who looked like him, just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes, really, _this_ was their mastermind? He didn't pay any attention to the conversation, knowing that Adrian was very quiet with strangers, he took the opportunity to case the ro- uh, check out Quirell's nose for fashion. Or was that ear? No, eye, ear was for music and nose was for... something. Cooking, perhaps. Not that there was really any need to cook with House-Elves around, did Adrian have House-Elves? Was he even Pureblood? Wait, yes, his last name was Bones, that's alright then-

"Dr-ian?" Tamara looked at him in worry. He shrugged. They moved into Quirell's quarters... and almost gagged. It smelt _awful_. What with the smell of Quirell's garlic and the... what was that smell? It smelt all musty and stale but the window was open slightly- the curtains were rippling. Oh well. Sophie started to move forward so Adrian and Tamara followed and started to ransack the wardrobe. Getting bored after half a minute of Sophie's fashion critique, Adrian glanced up.

_Hello_. Nothing particularly odd had caught his attention but when he looked at a letter signed with a stylised QQ, he couldn't help but remember a pair of eyes on the scrap of cloth.

"-purple is completely wrong for your skin tone, rich colours will wash-"

Tamara gasped slightly, Adrian looked at Quirell again and then back at Tamara.

Well, looks are deceiving, he should know that better than anyone.

Tamara's brown eyes widened as they noticed the back of Adrian's carefully styled hair start to turn platinum blonde, Adrian didn't, he just saw Tamara's brown eyes start to turn suspiciously green.

Tamara casually touched Sophie's shoulder, she turned slightly and almost gasped as she saw Tamara's dark hair get slightly wavy and lighten almost imperceptibly.

"Sorry, Sir, we have a detention with Snape and I completely forgot!" Sophie gasped. "We were supposed to be there at 8:00 and now it 8:02! He'll kill us!"

Tamara collapsed. There was silence as Quirell gaped at her, his estimation of Snape's intimidation techniques rising several notches.

Quirell then seemed to recollect the fact he was a teacher, and the only adult in the room, so he levitated her up and out of his room.

"I-I'll t-take her t-to the H-hospit-tal W-wing."

Adrian, noticeably blonder than before and around half an inch shorter followed, and then he got a bright idea.

"Sir! We'll go and tell some of her other friends!" And so saying rushed off.

"Peeves!" He called when he caught sight of the Poltergeist. "Can you go and cause a disturbance outside the Hospital Wing?"

"For what?"

"Immunity from the Bloody Baron for a week!" Technically the Bloody Baron was still a Slytherin, he always helped out a fellow snake in need.

"Done!" Peeves crowed.

There was a huge crash just as Sophie, Quirell and an unconscious body that was getting smaller by the minute, got near the Hospital Wing. Quirell looked torn.

"I'll take her, Sir!" Sophie insisted, relieved, and levitated the body onto a bed just as it regained its natural appearance.

"Etain!" Draco shouted as he ran in, almost tripping over his trouser legs.

Etain opened her eyes and was immediately accosted by a bustling Medi-Witch who shoved a foul-tasting Potion down her throat.

"Why am I here?"

"You're missing dinner." Pansy informed her.

"Two days in a row?" Etain frowned. "How long was I out?"

"Only ten minutes." Draco told her awkwardly.

"Do you remember what time Potter hexed you yesterday?" Hermione asked, with a crease between her eyebrows.

"Around eight." Etain said slowly, then her eyes widened.

Sorry for the REALLY long wait. I had writers block, or rather, I knew what I was going to write but I didn't really know how I was supposed to string it all together. I changed the last chapter very slightly because some people agreed that the conversation was a bit too cryptic.

LyssaOneiroi


	12. It's not fair! Uh, Dad?

**Chapter Twelve**

Etain frowned, she was being followed again, she was sure of it, typical, it was almost curfew as well. She took a few more steps forwards and then stopped suddenly. Yes, she was being followed. Now, how to bring them out?

Etain crumpled to the floor and started to sob and wail.

"Everythingissoawful!" She howled. "IwishmumandMedawerehere!" She continued to cry as she heard a few hushed footsteps, coming closer, until they stopped, just behind her. With a final dramatic sob, Etain spun around and pounced on her follower, knocking him to the ground and sat on top of him, pinning his arms. She ripped the invisibility cloak off him and snarled.

"Potter."

He gulped, but in typical Gryffindor fashion, attempted to brazen the situation out.

"Get off me Grey."

"I don't think so, Potter." Etain spat, holding her wand to his throat. He rolled his eyes and tried to push her off him. His skinny, malnourished arms didn't do much, Etain frowned and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Because of you, Potter, I will spend the rest of my life disabled."

His eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Grey?"

"That curse you _mispronounced_. I will pass out every. Single. Day of my life because you couldn't be bothered to learn a spell properly. I'm only thankful you didn't curse me at noon. How the hell am I supposed to get a job, hmm? What if I'm attacked? You're just a bully, do you know that? You've wrecked-" Potter's face changed to horror-stricken.

"Madam Pomphrey-" He started.

"-Is not a miracle worker! She can't help me." Etain felt her eyes start to prickle and her voice shook.

"I-I'm so s-sorry-"

"Yeah well sorry doesn't help much, does it?" Etain said bitterly. "You won't be punished in any case. The only ones who know it was you are my friends, we decided not to tell the teachers." She smiled mirthlessly. "You can decide whether that's better or worse."

Potter's glasses started to slip down his nose.

"Merlin, Potter, are those fitted?" Etain frowned, he shrugged.

"I got them at a second-hand shop." He had apparently decided permanently crippling someone meant you could no longer be rude. Her jaw dropped.

"You can see?"

Potter tried to shift uncomfortably but was again unable to move Etain.

"Potter, you're making me feel fat, stop it." Etain watched him, forehead creased. He turned bright red and started to stutter. Etain sighed and took pity on him.

"Its fine, Potter." She said tiredly.

"L-listen, I know you probably wo-"

"Spit it out, you sound like Quirell." Etain snapped impatiently.

"Can we... start again, please... I really d-didn't mean-"

"I know." Etain scowled. "Tantellegra is hardly dangerous, I know you didn't mean too. You were just stupid. I can't be angry with you, it takes too much energy, I need to figure out what I'm going to do." She looked completely lost.

"Have Malfoy follow you around with a stretcher?" Potter suggested, trying to cheer her up, she laughed.

"Somehow, I don't think that will work, nice idea though."

"So... will you...?"

"Sure, Potter, I'll forgive you, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise and Theo will get enough revenge on my behalf."

He paled.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said silkily from the shadows. Etain froze, _shit_. "Mr. Potter why am I not surprised a- Miss Grey?" Etain glanced up to meet Snape's eyes. _This does not look good. At least it's not Draco instead of Snape, small consolation though that may be._

"_What_ is going on?" Snape demanded.

"Something completely and utterly innocent, I swear!" Etain jumped off Potter instantly.

"Then what were you doing on top of Mr. Potter in the corridor?!"

Potter was looking as though he'd like to sink into the floor.

"I had my wand pressed against his throat!" Etain defended, she paused, _wow, Snape was probably pretty relieved to hear that, quite ironic, really. I doubt Draco'd appreciate it, though._ Snape did look slightly happier about that, and ignored her mention of assault. Now to the decision as to punishment.

Snape seemed to weigh his hatred of Potter with loyalty to Slytherin, Draco, and me. Slytherin, Draco and I won... barely.

"Get back to bed and don't let me catch you out after curfew again!" He growled. Potter shot a glare towards Snape and stalked off.

Etain watched him go.

"Hey, Sir, is he anorexic, do you suppose?" Snape turned to look at her blankly. She sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

Draco glanced up irritably from his chess game with Pansy as the portrait opened and Etain skipped into the room.

"Where have you been?" He forced his voice to sound neutral rather than worried, he hardly needed Blaise teasing him over becoming a mother-hen, he didn't need any more ammunition, he glared at Blaise who was sat smirking by the fire, throwing tiny parchment balls at Hermione to try and draw her attention away from her book. It wasn't working well. He focused back on the game.

"I was eloping with Blaise." Pansy sniggered; Draco froze for a minute before deciding that it wasn't possible for Blaise to be in two places at once.

She laughed.

"Don't look so horrified, Drake, it was a joke." He raised an eyebrow at her. "_I_ thought it was funny." She huffed, flopping down next to him and almost overbalancing. She whacked Draco over the head as she hung onto the back of the sofa, stopping herself from colliding with him.

"Sorry, Draco, but I've already filled my quota for lying on top of people today." She grinned apologetically, once she realised what she'd just said, she could have kicked herself, although... It would certainly make her evening more interesting.

Draco stiffened but then forced himself to relax.

"Oh?" He asked, disinterestedly, keeping his eyes on the chess board, ignoring the fact that no-one had made a move since Etain had entered the room. Feeling a little displeased with his lack of reaction, Etain couldn't resist.

"Yes, Snape just caught me on top of Harry Potter in the corridor."

"Really?" Draco kept the same disinterested tone, Etain was getting frustrated.

"He was following me, wearing something that made him invisible, I heard him so I turned around, pounced on him, he apologised for making me faint every day at 8:02 sharp and now we're friends. That could have been more to do with my wand at his throat, now that I think about it..." She trailed off.

Draco stood with a neutral expression, he turned to Blaise, Theo was in the Hospital Wing with a stomach bug.

"Coming?"

Etain scowled.

"Where are you going?" She asked moodily.

"To go and kill Potter." Draco explained matter-of-factly, she grinned, then what he'd said fully sunk into her mind. Her eyes widened.

"He's overdue a beating, what the hell was he doing stalking you is what I'd like to know, he shouldn't have the nerve to talk to you after what he did-"

"Draco, I was kidding, I swear-"

Pansy rolled her eyes, noting that when she was flustered Etain's lying just wasn't up to par.

"Hermione! Come on, we need to stop Draco and Blaise from being thrown into Azkaban, Etain's doing a crap job."

Hermione glanced up with a disapproving expression.

"What are they planning to do?"

"Kill Harry Potter- on second thought, do we really _have_ to intervene?" Pansy asked thoughtfully.

"He's my friend now, Pansy, I certainly have to. We've agreed to start over." Etain frowned.

"Does starting over necessarily mean friendship?" Hermione questioned. Draco and Blaise started towards the door stealthily.

"Well I supp- hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Etain shouted. Most people were either in bed, out after curfew or in detention so they were the only ones in the Common Room, thankfully, she didn't want to know what Greengrass would have done if she were there.

Draco and Blaise broke into a run, with a squawk of protest, Etain followed, Hermione and Pansy rolled their eyes and pursued them with a bit more dignity.

"If Snape catches me out again he'll kill me!" Etain moaned.

"Go back to the Common Room then." Blaise retorted, she scowled.

"Wait!" She yelled suddenly. No-one listened. "Where's Belial? I haven't seen him for ages!" She took off running even faster... in the opposite direction.

Hermione and Pansy exchanged a glance, caught between following her and following Draco and Blaise.

"She could be hurt." Pansy gestured in the direction Etain had gone.

"They could be _expelled_." Hermione's voice was full of horror.

"Well, you know what we have to do then." Pansy said seriously. Hermione nodded and Pansy took a deep breath.

"HERMIONE AND ETAIN ARE BEING ATTACKED!"

Blaise and Draco froze and then did an about-face and ran back the way they'd come.

"Belial! What are you doing here?" Etain cooed, slightly out of breath. Belial stared at her and hissed, pawing at her legs, pulling at her robes.

"Wha-"

"Miss Grey." Professor Quirell stepped around the corridor, her eyes widened.

"You didn't stutter." She said softly.

"The Mudblood. Defilement of Slytherin's name! Kill it!" Quirell hissed, but his mouth didn't move. Etain backed away. "Wait!" The voice ordered again.

"Not until you get the stone! Dumbledore has wards against Dark Magic, wait until you get the stone. Take the girl. I will kill her myself."

Deciding at that point that discretion was most certainly the better part of valour; she spun on her heel and sprinted up the corridor, Belial at her heels.

"Stupify!"

_Damn, I've been fainting way too much lately._

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Draco demanded, kicking the wall, "You said she came in this direct-"

Voices interrupted him.

"We could get expelled! I don't want to lose more-"

"Shut-up!"

"We need to get to the Philosopher's Stone before Snape!"

Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Blaise shared a significant look.

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione whispered, pointing her wand to the place the voices came from.

THUD.

"Nice shot." Pansy nodded approvingly.

"Ron!"

"You're kidding." Blaise did not sound impressed. Harry Potter was standing over Ron Weasley, who appeared to be passed out on the floor, with an Invisibility Cloak over one arm. The only good thing about the picture was Longbottom, who had his wand out discreetly. At least they could trust him to be smart enough not to attack.

"A little help?" Hermione grunted. She and Pansy were trying to restrain Draco.

"They've done something to her!" He spat. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Draco, unless one of them has Etain in their pockets, attacking them won't help."

Hermione mouthed something at Neville. She nodded slightly when he replied.

"They were going after the Philosopher's Stone. Something about knowing he'd go after it tonight." She whispered, keeping an eye on Potter who was still trying to revive Weasley.

"Quirell must have gone already." Blaise nodded.

"What have you done to him?!" Potter demanded, rounding on them with his wand out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He'll wake up in a while, good as new. Cross my heart." Draco shook Pansy off and started pacing.

"And you'll hope to die if he doesn't!" Potter snarled back. Blaise's head whipped around.

"_What_ did you say?" He growled, lifting his wand.

"Muggle saying, Blaise, nothing to get worked up over." Hermione tugged on his arm. "We need to get going anyway, I-I think Etain's gone after Quirell!"

"_What_!" Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Potter and Neville all exclaimed.

"No, she wouldn't be that stupid..." Draco trailed off, visions of fireworks, fox ears and Hufflepuffs filling his mind. "Oh Merlin, she may have!"

"Only one way to find out." Pansy started to shake. The Slytherins nodded.

"Uh, excuse me, but I appear to be a bit out of the loop, what exactly does Quirell have to do with anything? And where's Grey, last I saw of her she was fine." Potter's forehead furrowed.

"No time, you can come if you want, leave Weasel." In her hurry to go after Etain Hermione didn't realise what she'd called Weasley until Potter stiffened.

"Oh, we don't have time for that now!" Pansy snapped and all the Slytherins, plus Neville, immediately ran towards the third corridor, with Potter trailing several moments behind.

"If Ron asks about this, he was a hero and was hit by a memory charm after engaging in a fierce duel Voldemort only just escaped alive from." Potter muttered as he ran.

"Salazar, what the hell is that?" Draco breathed when he saw Fluffy.

"Come on!" Neville pushed him. "The harp won't play forever!"

They scrambled down the trap door and landed on something soft.

"I thought this was supposed to be difficult, shouldn't they have had some metal spikes or something rather than a- what is this exactly?" Pansy prodded the floor... and her hand got stuck.

"Devil's Snare!" Hermione cried.

"Quick! Someone light a fire!" Neville shouted.

"Inciendo!" Four voices shouted at once.

They dropped to the next floor.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult." Draco shrugged. They made their way over to a door and stepped through.

"Now where are we?" Hermione asked crossly.

"Wow." Potter's eyes widened in awe.

The room was full of flying keys, several broomsticks hovered close by. Draco frowned and crossed to the door at the end of the room. He pulled at it.

"Locked."He pronounced.

"That means we need to catch the correct key to open the door." Blaise and Hermione said at the same time and glanced at each other. Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Potter reached for a broom at the same time.

"What?" Pansy asked self-consciously when Potter gaped at her. "I was thinking of trying out for beater next year, Mum might not let me though. Something about it being unladylike.

"I didn't know you liked Quidditch, Pansy." Blaise commented mildly.

"I don't advertise it." She replied shortly. Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. They mounted their brooms and flew into the air.

"It's the one with the bent wing." Blaise told them pointing.

"Yes, see where it's been grabbed? Quirell's already come through here." Hermione agreed.

"Good Lord, Etain will be displeased to have missed the signs of the apocalypse! Blaise and Hermione agreeing!" Draco laughed.

"What's that about Quirell? It's Snape we're looking for!" Potter yelled.

He dived and snatched the struggling key from the air.

"Careful! What are you trying to do to the poor thing?" Hermione took it from him gently and ran to the door.

"You're delusional." Blaise patted Potter on the arm.

After Draco and Pansy landed, they all went through the door.

"You know, this is when Ron would have come in handy." Potter remarked as he surveyed the huge chess board.

"Anyone play chess?" Pansy looked around.

"Yes, but not well." Neville replied calmly.

"Same." Potter grinned ruefully.

"Not at all." Blaise admitted.

"Me neither." Hermione and Pansy agreed in unison.

"Oh well." Draco turned back and walked out of the door. The others exchanged glances.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows almost at her hairline.

"I believe he did." Pansy blinked, equally astonished.

Then he came back with three brooms.

"What? You didn't think I'd abandoned you did you?" Draco smirked.

"Not for a moment." Pansy and Hermione chorused.

"Good, now, Hermione, get on a broom with Pansy... please, let her steer. Neville, you go with Potter, Blaise, you're with me. Don't touch the board, we might have to play." Draco ordered.

"That was really easy." Blaise commented, once they'd pushed open the next door and flown through.

"Well, most Wizards wouldn't have thought to do it, even the most powerful usually don't have an ounce of- Salazar, what the hell!" Hermione yelped.

"Troll, already knocked out. Good thing, too. Didn't like the last one very much at all." Draco pronounced.

"Come on then!" Potter said impatiently.

"Wait a moment, can you hear that?" Pansy put a finger in the air. "It's Belial!" She gasped, staring at the hairless cat limping towards her. She rushed to the door, preventing anyone opening it and pressed her eye to the gap near the hinges.

"Quirell, he-he's not wearing his turban." She whispered, eyes wide.

"Where's Etain?" Draco demanded, feeling helpless.

"On the floor, she's knocked out- Merlin, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Pansy?" Neville shook her shoulder.

"He called him Master- My Lord. And-and it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He's back! He's in Quirell's head!" Pansy started to sob. Hermione took her place.

"He's leaving, he said he'd come back for Etain when he's got the stone."

"Did you see which Potion he drank?" Potter demanded.

"N-no, I-" Hermione gave up trying to talk and pushed the door open. Neville and the Slytherins immediately rushed to Etain, Belial at their heels. The cat immediately curled up on top of Etain's stiff body.

"What does the riddle mean?" Potter asked himself softly.

"Oh for-" Hermione scrambled to her feet and quickly read the poem aloud.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find._

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead._

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move forward, niether is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Hermione started waving her hand in quick dismissal.

"Not that, not that, not that, not that, could be that, nope, no. There, that one, and we'll be wanting that one to get back out. Honestly!" She muttered. "Not an ounce of logic!"

Potter looked at her in awe, so in awe in fact, he almost didn't notice when Draco pulled his wand and held it to his throat.

"What the hell?!"

"We were never here. If it's true, if that were... _Him_, he'll kill us and our families, you tell anyone and you'll wish you'd never been born! Swear an oath that you'll never tell anyone!" Draco growled, Blaise and Pansy at his back, nodding.

"I-I swear-" Potter started.

"On your magic, Potter!" Blaise insisted.

"-O-on my magic."

"Ok then, off you go, try not to die, Neville will go and alert the Headmaster." Pansy told him with false cheerfulness. "Just swallow the Potion, go through those flames-" She pointed. "-And go and vanquish You-Know-Who, we'll be going now... Bye!" And rolling her eyes, she grabbed the Potion on the right and passed it round the group, waving sweetly.

"Good luck, Harry." Neville smiled sincerely, patting him on the back.

"He'll need it." Muttered Pansy, Hermione looked at her sharply.

"Come on, Draco, you carry Etain, if we all take really small mouthfuls this should be enough to go around. Blaise, get the brooms, are you capable of riding one? Good, Etain isn't at the best of times, let's go. Oh, I'll take Belial." They all filed into the flames.

* * *

"Tell anyone about this Longbottom, and you're dead." Draco hissed as they parted ways in the corridor, Neville just nodded and ran in the direction of McGonagall's rooms.

"Ennervate." Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Etain. She blinked and sat up, and promptly retched, Belial jumped onto her lap.

"I could hear everything." Etain turned green again. "He said- He was going to-" She stopped.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else." Draco helped her to stand.

"I don't-" She started to protest.

"We _are_ talking about this. It won't just go away if you eat some chocolate." Draco said flatly, implacable.

"Fine." Etain conceded moodily. "We'll talk." She paused. "Thank you, it seems I owe you more than just a couple of favours now."

"Yeah, well, try not to get kidnapped anymore, it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience for any of us." Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, at least we've got winning the House cup to look forward to!" Hermione grinned cheerfully, they chuckled.

* * *

"And for bravery beyond measure, to Harry Potter-"

The entire Slytherin House watched in incredulous disgust as the green and silver decorations turned red and gold.

"But-But-" Hermione's mouth was opening and closing like a fish's, the rest weren't capable of speech. Well, until fury took over.

"Is Weasley _laughing_ at us?" Etain hissed, eyes slits in her face, Belial started to growl and pace up and down on the table. Draco and Blaise's faces were black, Theo's was stony and Pansy's was fuming.

"He must be joking." Hermione whispered. One glance at Snape's face confirmed that this was not a joke. "Biased, hypocrite." She started softly. "Prejudiced, old, git." She enunciated, her voice getting louder.

"Hermione." Etain cautioned.

"He can't do this to us!" Hermione spat.

"He is." Blaise scowled.

"Wait 'til I tell Father." Draco promised darkly.

Theo stayed silent.

The celebrations from the Gryffindors were deafening.

"I'm going to go and pack." Flint and Dean stood, the rest of the Slytherins followed likewise and filed out of the Hall, Etain and Hermione waiting until last to join the end of the cue.

* * *

"-and he gave Potter _loads_ of points too!" Etain ranted in the car on the way home. By the end of it Meda was frowning, Jormungandr coiling and uncoiling around her neck.

Rebecca Grey was also furious, the only one who was apathetic was Duncan Grey.

"It's just a silly little competition."

"That's not the point!" Rebecca snapped. "The point is-"

Medusa and Etain watched in sock, their Mother had never appeared more lucid, or snapped at Duncan at all. Etain frowned, he was giving Rebecca a very strange look.

As though he were evaluating a lab rat.

**Well, that's the end of First Year! Whoo! That took a long time! PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me. Anyone guess what's up with Etain's Dad? If anyone does I'll be seriously impressed. Nothing belongs to me (I wish!).**

**LyssaOneiroi**


	13. Please Don't Prosecute!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Etain yawned, staring into her coco-pops as though they held the answers to everything. Her Mum was sat at the kitchen table staring blindly into space while sipping her tea that Etain's Dad made her every morning.

Medusa bounded in.

"Etain, there's a vulture in the Living Room for you, Dad went spare but he left for work about a minute ago so..."

Etain frowned but nevertheless decided to check. She opened the door and shrieked. A huge bird leapt into the air, startled and flew around the room before settling back on the sofa. Etain narrowed her eyes when she saw the letter tied to one of its legs.

_Dear Etain,_

_ Meet Nekhbet, she's Father's newest bird. I thought you might appreciate borrowing her for a while since you haven't been replying to any of our letters. I was offended, and then I remembered you don't own any owls so I stole Nekhbet, have her for the rest of the summer. Mother certainly won't miss her moulting all over the breakfast table._

_Expect a Howler from Pansy; she's on the verge of sending one to Hermione as well. Blaise, thankfully, is only sulking, no less unpleasant but at least easier on the ears._

_Muggleborns aren't very good at communicating are they?_

_Speaking of communicating, Potter doesn't seem to be very good at it either. Apparently Longbottom's written to Pansy all in a flap because he thinks Potter's been kidnapped or something. Typical Gryffindor overreaction. Anyway, Longbottom supplied an address, as though we were going to go on a rescue mission or something but I thought you might be interested just for future reference._

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_Nothing else is happening at the moment. I'm quite bored._

_Oh well, still fairly early days._

_Draco_

She shrugged and decided to deal with Potter first.

_Potter,_

_ Are you being cruelly tortured? Don't bother replying, Neville hasn't had one and I think he should be priority. I'll come to your house so I can beat the snot out of you, _

_Grey_

Etain thought for a moment before heading back into the kitchen. Her Dad had already left for work so it was just Meda and her Mum.

"How would you two like to go on an adventure?" She asked, batting her eyelids.

"Entailing?" Meda looked up from her examination of Jormugandr's teeth.

"I'm not entirely sure. Lots of sneaking around." She shrugged. Her Mum's eyes snapped up and she smirked, her eyes glinting, looking healthier than usual.

"Sure."

Etain and Meda looked at each other and slowly started to grin.

"She's back." Etain whispered to Meda.

Most school children look forward to the Summer Holidays, the holidays, the lack of work... Or, in the Grey children's case, their mother coming out of hibernation.

Meda often said it was a shame their father worked practically every day, all day, all summer and never really got to spend time with her.

Etain often said she acted the way she did because she didn't sleep enough at night.

When she commented on it, which was not often, Rebecca often remarked that perhaps they ought to switch their thinking before hypothesising.

When she remembered who Duncan Grey was, of course.

It was as though he didn't exist unless he was in front of her.

That didn't really matter to Meda and Etain though, their mother was like a best friend, and older sister and a mother all in one.

Duncan wasn't. The last time Etain could remember having a heart-to-heart with her father, he'd told her she'd infected Meda.

Needless to say, the conversation had not gone well.

"I'm in too." Meda announced, standing up.

"Fantastic! Let's go interrogate an eleven year old then! Actually, how old is Potter?" She trailed off as she remembered something.

She lived in Glastonbury, how on earth was she supposed to get to Surrey?

She was pondering this conundrum when a small creature, wearing what appeared to be a pillowcase, appeared in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded once she managed to close her mouth. Meda and her Mum stared in shock.

The elf tensed but before it could disappear, Etain grabbed it.

The next thing she knew she was in the middle of an elegant but huge foyer with blonde, blue-eyed portraits staring straight at her.

"Bugger."

"I'm bored." Draco announced.

"Go and do your homework." Narcissa told him distractedly, glancing up from her parchment.

"I've done it already."

"Send a letter to one of your friends."

"I already have."

"Read a book."

Draco paused.

"I'm not _that_ bored."

She laughed. Lucius walked in.

"The meeting was cancelled. Fudge caught an illness. I suspect it was adultery."

"Can't he do that in his own time?" Narcissa asked disgustedly.

"His wife is treating him." Lucius smirked. "I was going to contact the Daily Prophet but then I remembered the two thousand galleons I bribed him with to slow down the new Muggle Protection Act. Really, the law is ridiculous! I mean its one thing to stop people killing Muggles, quite another to prevent everyone, regardless of age, performing any magic that could be construed as offensive in a Muggle neighbourhood, even indoors." He sneered. "Thankfully the Wizardgamot are in the process of correcting it. I mean, the transfiguration of Muggle objects was on the list! "

"Let me guess, that idiot Weasley tried to pass it." Narcissa sneered.

"Who else? I'm just thankful he doesn't have money enough to back his ridiculous ideas." Lucius put his arm around her waist.

"Draco, could you go and get my wand please. I think I must have left it downstairs." Narcissa asked.

"Mother, we live in a Mansion, I'm afraid you'll have to be slightly more specific." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be rude." She lifted her nose in the air. "You'll have to look, it could be anywhere."

He started to protest but when he saw the look his parents were giving each other he decided he really could spare the time after all.

Draco sighed and headed downstairs, briefly thinking of locking the door, and then decided that if they got walked in on by some poor House-Elf it was their fault.

He turned and started down the stairway to the foyer. He glanced up and froze.

"Uh... Hi Draco."

Well, summer just got more interesting.

Blinky popped into the Study-Where-His-Master-Was.

His arrival was heralded with a shriek.

"Blinky! What have I told you about coming in when the door is closed." The Master snapped, hand twitching towards his wand.

"Blinky is sorry, Master, but a Lady is downstairs and the Floo is closed and the Apparation Wards are up and-"

"I don't need to be briefed on every security feature! I should know what's there; I bought or made most of them!How could anyone get in?" Master snarled. Blinky cringed.

"Yellow-Lady-With-No-Wand just appeared, Master. Young Master is with her." He closed his eyes. He might just get through this-

"You left my son alone with some stranger that randomly popped into the House?!"

Or not.

"Dobby was there, Master!" Seeing the Master was ready to explode Blinky quickly added. "And Yixy, she was there too!" He squeaked.

"Thank heaven for small mercies-"

Mistress interrupted Master frowning slightly.

"What do you mean Yellow-Lady-With-No-Wand? A blonde Muggle?"

"Narcissa, how would a Muggle-Wait, the Anti-Muggle charms are up, are they not?" Master glared at Blinky.

Before Blinky could answer, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Mother, Father?"

Narcissa flicked her wand at the door and Draco walked in.

"I thought you said you lost that?" Draco pointed at her wand. Narcissa looked slightly sheepish.

"Well-"

"Never mind. Anyway, Etain's here-"

"That filthy Mudblood in my home?!" Lucius howled.

"Lucius." Narcissa warned.

"But Cissa!" He scowled. "I told Draco not to invite her!" He glared at Draco pointedly.

"I didn't!" He held up his hands. "I don't know why she's here!"

"Ah! Breaking and entering! I'm going to-" Lucius started towards the door.

"Lucius!" Narcissa waved her wand at the door and slammed it shut. "You are not to go anywhere until you've calmed down!"

"But Cissa-" He whined.

"No! Now Draco, what, exactly, is going on?" She raised her eyebrows imperiously.

"I don't know, Etain doesn't either. She said she doesn't understand how she got here, she was just standing in the foyer staring at the wall when I saw her." Draco shrugged.

Blinky popped into the room again.

"Master! Dobby is being a bad Elf! He is getting rid of the Yellow-Lady-With-No-Wand!" Blinky started to pull his ears frantically.

"What?!" Draco gasped and immediately ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Draco!"

Narcissa and Lucius raised their eyebrows at each other and followed at a more dignified pace.

Etain ducked just in time to avoid the sofa that crashed into the wall behind her. Unfortunately, not fast enough to avoid a blast strong enough to knock her off her feet. She landed with a thump, dazed and was almost forced out of the door.

"Dobby is a bad Elf!" A slightly smaller Elf crashed into the creature attacking her.

"I is doing what the Masters tell me, Yixy!"

The smaller Elf- Yixy- waved her hand at the larger Elf- Dobby- and a curtain wrapped around him, trapping him.

"Yellow-Lady-With-No-Wand is Young Master's friend! He told us to watch her!" Yixy's voice got higher.

"Master told us to be getting rid of intruders!" Dobby squeaked back.

"Young Master made Yellow-Lady an exception!" After making sure Dobby was restrained, Yixy helped Etain to her feet and started to dust her off.

"Is Miss hurt?" Yixy asked, checking her over.

"No, just winded, thank you." Etain smiled at the little Elf. "Who's he?" She asked, glaring at Dobby.

"Dobby is a Bad Elf, Miss." Yixy patted her leg. Dobby opened his mouth to protest but before he got a sound out, Yixy clapped her hands and his mouth disappeared.

Yixy clicked her fingers and the sofa repaired itself and returned to its proper place.

"What's going on?" Draco shouted as he charged down the stairs.

"Young Master!" Yixy gasped. "Dobby is a bad Elf! He is attacking Young Master's friends so Yixy tied him up!"`

"Well done, Yixy." Draco calmed down slightly. "Are you hurt?" He asked Etain, scanning her concernedly.

"No, but really he has some nerve." She huffed. "Bringing me here and then attacking me!"

"Who brought you here?" Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Who brought her here?" Demanded Lucius from the top of the stairs.

"Just what I'm trying to ascertain." Draco frowned.

"What's going-"

"Dobby brought me!" Etain interrupted, frustrated.

There was a pause.

"Dobby is a bad Elf!" Yixy exclaimed.

"Where is his mouth?" Lucius asked, finally.

"Yixy took it, Master! Dobby is saying bad things."

Narcissa stroked her ears fondly and Yixy looked as though she were about to die of delight.

"Return it." Lucius ordered, but not harshly.

Dobby's mouth appeared again.

"Silence." Narcissa told him. "Now, what is going on?" She directed this question to Etain.

"Well, Draco sent me a letter mentioning that a friend of a friend who's friends with Harry Potter was upset because they hadn't heard from him. The friend of a friend gave Draco Potter's address under the impression we would go and... Save him from ungodly torture or something- he's a Gryffindor, they're all, like, personified Victorian tragedies. Anyway, I assumed Potter'd just dropped him or something so I decided to go over to his house to yell at him; I sent a letter and was just trying to figure out how to get there when Dobby turned up. I grabbed him and...appeared here, saw Draco and was attacked. An eventful day." Etain nodded, lips pursed.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and stared at Dobby.

"What were you doing at Miss Grey's residence?" She enquired coldly.

Dobby started to bang his head against the wall.

"Is he trying to kill himself?" Etain asked, eyes wide.

"Nah, its just punishment." Draco shook his head, getting bored. "Freeze." He told Dobby, quite calmly. The Elf went completely still.

"What were you doing at Miss Grey's residence? I order you to give me a truthful answer." Narcissa repeated. Dobby's eyes welled with tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Etain whispered.

"It is a disgrace for a House-Elf to need to be given such an order, Miss." Yixy explained, looking grimly satisfied.

"I was seeing if Master was there, Mistress." Dobby answered, terrified.

"Why would I be at a Muggle House?" Lucius sneered, Narcissa elbowed him in the ribs. "No offense." He added quickly, glancing in Etain's direction.

"None taken, I didn't expect to appear at a Pureblood's House either." She smiled back innocently.

"Master's new bird was sent to Harry Potter from that address." Dobby squeaked.

Narcissa made her face completely expressionless.

"You aren't having an affair are you Lucius, Darling?"

Lucius' eyes widened, he paled and started to gibber.  
"How could you think such a thing, Cissa?! I have never been there in my life! I-"

Narcissa laughed, interrupting him.

"I lent Nekhbet to Etain, Father, because she doesn't have an owl." Draco explained warily. For a moment Lucius was at a loss for words.

"You-you- Urgh! I give up!" He announced, throwing his hands up.

"How did you know Etain sent a letter to Potter?" Draco asked Dobby.

"Dobby is a Bad Elf!" Dobby wailed. "Dobby was trying to stop Harry Potter going to Hogwarts!"

"Uh, I think you're about a year too late, Dear." Etain interjected sarcastically.

"Why would you do that?" Lucius looked completely dumbfounded.

"Master is getting rid of the Book, Dobby wants to save Harry Potter!" Dobby's eyes shone.

"Do you want me to get you a fan club badge?" Draco muttered.

"What does stopping Potter going to Hogwarts have to do with letters? I'm confused." Etain moaned.

"Dobby is taking Harry Potter's letters, if he thinks his friends have forgotten him, he might not want to go back to school! But I could not touch a Malfoy bird." Dobby looked down again. "So Dobby set fire to the letter."

"While Nekhbet was carrying it?" Narcissa asked curiously. Lucius made a strangled noise.

"Big Bird dropped the letter!" His ears drooped.

"She was probably traumatised." Lucius muttered.

"What's that about a book?" Etain frowned.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances.

"I was going to drop it off anonymously at Hogwarts for Dumbledore to deal with. You know the Ministry, it would be in the papers in no time. Well, that or some idiot might actually use it."

"What if a student finds it?"

"That's true." Lucius sighed. "I could always pass it along to the Ministry through someone unexpected." Narcissa's head shot up.

"Weasley."

You're a genius, Cissa!" He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Uh, what's going on?" Draco and Etain looked at each other bemusedly.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Lucius answered naturally.

"That's right. We'll have to give Dobby clothes, of course, but if he has time enough to sneak off, I should think Yixy, Blinky, and Nixy will have no trouble with the extra work." Narcissa agreed. "Now where do you want me to drop you off? Do you still want to go to Mr. Potter's house, Miss Grey? I need to do some shopping anyway so I can drop you home again. Draco? Are you coming?"

"Sure, Potter lives at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Draco shrugged as though he didn't quite understand what he'd just rattled off.

"I'll side-apparate you." She held out her arms.

"I'll deal with Dobby." Lucius glowered at the Elf.

"Bye!"

"I hate apparating!" Etain staggered over to a tree and leant on it.

"Yeah, yeah, now where's Potter?" Draco looked around as though expecting him to suddenly appear.

"Number Four." Etain responded in a deadpan.

Draco shot her a withering glare.

"Come on then!" Etain skipped past him. "Hang on." She paused and turned to look at Draco. "Ae you wearing anything under those robes?"

"Excuse me?" Draco blinked.

"We're in a Muggle neighbourhood, Draco." She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged and pulled them off over his head, crumpled them in a ball and shoved them under a bush.

Etain stared. "Do you know how strange we're going to look?" She was wearing a black pinafore dress, with black shoes, black tights and a black top underneath.

Draco was in a suit. A full suit, with a tie.

"Everyone's going to ask who died." She continued, eyes stuck on the suit. "Do you have a top-hat to go with it? A cane? White gloves?"

"I left my hat at home, Father says I'm not old enough for a cane." He shook his head. "I have gloves though!" He pulled a pair out of his pocket and put them on.

"Wow. You wear that every day?" Etain just could not stop staring.

"Yeah, robes aren't very practical. Around the Tudor period, Purebloods started wearing casual clothes under their robes in case they get into a duel. Father said to get into the habit."

Etain mouthed 'casual?'.

"What do women wear?" She asked, trying to remember if she'd seen Pansy put a ball gown on underneath her robes.

"Well, usually dresses of some sort, clingier ones, you know, that don't get in the way so much. We're a lot more liberal than Muggles. They made women where tons of layers." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Why don't they just wear trousers?"

"Trousers?!" He gasped.

_Very liberal._

"Never mind." _At least the suit isn't yellow or purple._

Etain skipped up to the front door of number four and rapped politely.

A whale answered the door. Etain smiled, hiding her shock, while Draco stood aloof at her shoulder.

"Hello." She made her voice smooth and polite.

A miniature whale appeared at the larger one's side. Or perhaps it was a walrus, the moustache...

"Sorry to bother you." She batted her eyelashes coyly. "We're new in the neighbourhood and we met someone called... Harry? In the park, I was just wondering if he was in." She cocked her head and smiled again. Draco stayed silent.

"You don't want to go anywhere near him." The walrus warned. Etain could see Draco getting irritated. "He goes to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, now my boy-" He clapped a hand on the whale's shoulder. "Dudley, on the other hand-"

Draco suddenly turned to face the walrus and said brightly.

"Oh what a coincidence! I go to St. Brutus' too!"

The walrus and the whale's eyes widened.

"Oh, I forgot the introductions!" Etain clapped her hands. "This is my boyfriend-" She simpered. "His name's Draco, like, Dragon, you know? I'm Etain. He goes to St. Brutus', I go to the Girls' version, we met at a joint fundraiser." She simpered again, then lowered her voice. "Draco's in there because his mother refused to let him play with his friends when he was eight and he beat her half to death, everyone's terrified to say no to him. I-" She announced. "Have a combination of bibliokleptomania and bibliophagy*^. I broke into someone's house, stole all their books and ate them. I was so under the compulsion though that I attacked the owner." She looked extremely sad and then her mood changed abruptly. "So... Can we see Harry?"

"Freaks." The walrus muttered. "Boy!" he yelled. As Potter came down the stairs both Walrus and whale were off like a shot, back to the Living Room.

"Bibliophagy?" Draco muttered into her ear.

"I read about it somewhere. I don't think it's right though, I don't know if kleptomaniacs are violent or not." She shrugged. "Oh well. I think Madam Pince is a bibliomaniac, you know. That's obsession with books."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Draco didn't look freaked out, he seemed quite interested. A pleasant change.

"A Primary School project. I didn't have any pets at the time." She explained.

"Excuse me?" Potter stood there, looking quite surprised.

"Let's go to the park. I refuse to stay near those creatures!" Etain flounced off.

"You're Muggleborn!" Potter called after her.

"_My_ parents don't look like they ate my twelve other siblings and act as though they're about to introduce 'Blind Date' until there's a little weirdness and then call people freaks!" She huffed.

"You said you ate books!" Draco muttered. "My parents would have been a bit freaked too."

"They aren't my parents." Potter corrected.

"I didn't think so, you're nicer... When not cursing people to faint every day." Etain smirked.

"Which reminds me, we never did speak about that, did we?" Draco asked pointedly. Etain rolled her eyes.

"Save some for Blaise and Pansy, dear. Anyway, I'm sure you were wondering why we visited."

"It crossed my mind." He grinned.

"Well, you haven't been getting letters all summer." Potter stiffened. Etain continued, ignoring him. "Your friends were getting worried because they'd written endless letters and they weren't getting any back."

"But you said-" Potter protested.

"Shut up." Draco whacked him on the back.

"Thank you. A deranged House-Elf was taking all your letters, you had tons, I'm sure you'll get them back any day now. Just please remember to reply, Neville thought you were being tortured!" Etain scoffed.

"What's a House-Elf?" Potter scratched his neck.

"Look it up-" Etain waved dismissively.

"I can't." Potter said quietly. Etain exchanged a look with Draco.

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"My uncle locked my things away in my old- the cupboard under the stairs." Potter turned faintly red.

"Your old what?" Demanded Etain, suspicion creeping into her mind.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"I-I"

"Tell me!"

"Fine my old bedroom! Happy?!" He turned to walk away.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Etain exploded. A nearby tree caught fire.

"Etain-" Draco laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that why you're stick-thin?! And that lump of lard! Freaks! I'll show them freaks!" She started back towards the house, fists clenched. "THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!" She turned around quickly. "Did they physically abuse you? Broken bones? Beatings? Random strikes? Fire pokers?"

"Where do you get this stuff?" Draco murmured. "Just leave it, Etain."

"LEAVE IT!" She shouted.

"Etain." Draco muttered through clenched teeth. "People are staring."

She took a deep breath. And another.

They didn't help.

"We're going to break you out, Potter." She informed him very calmly. "Like, right now."

"They didn't physically abuse m-"

"What are you wearing?!" Etain just noticed his clothes. "Why that-"

"Etain! Since when do you care about Potter?" Draco scowled petulantly.

"Since... Actually that's a very good point. Why do I give a damn about him? By all rights I should still be angry with him. Well, the poor boy is a bit clueless."

"Hey!"

"He's kind of like a really annoying younger brother." She continued thoughtfully. "Hear that Potter? I have officially adopted you. Now, come on, let's get your stuff."*

"My uncle locked me in my room." Potter had no idea why he was telling her this, but he figured it would just make her even more angry. "This weird thing turned up and wrecked my room and ruined a business meeting*1 so Uncle Vernon locked me in my room, put bars on the windows and refused to let me come out. He pushed food through a cat flap."

"That would probably be Dobby." Draco remarked calmly. "Right Etai-Etain! Get back here!"

Etain knocked on the door again. This time a horse answered.

"Quite a menagerie. Move out of the way, I'm here to pick up Mr. Potter's things." Etain glanced behind her. "Go and pack, Harry."

He stared at her for a moment, then his aunt. The horse made no move, looking to be simultaneously digusted, affronted and relieved. She finally sniffed and went back inside, watching carefully to make sure no-one touched anything they weren't supposed to.

"What's going on?!" The walrus burst in.

"Harry is leaving." Etain informed him icily.

"You freak! Get out of my house!" With a roar the Walrus lunged for her and grabbed her hair, he dragged her along the floor towards the door.

He didn't get very far.

Or rather, he didn't get very far before Draco's wand was almost up his nostril.

"Let go. Now." Draco growled.

"You can't do magic outside of school." The walrus hissed triumphantly.

"I'm a Pureblood, the rules don't apply to me. But if you want to test it..." Draco trailed off. The walrus backed away but before he withdrew his hand, Draco grabbed it and pulled the strands of hair he'd yanked out, off.

"You're from St.-" The walrus started to gibber.

"You lied. We lied. Everyone lied." Etain shrugged nonchalantly and got to her feet. "Wow, it's amazing how often I get that reaction."

"What do you mean?" Potter asked, frowning.

"Never mind that. Why aren't you getting your stuff?" Etain snapped.

"I have some clothes." He lifted a plastic bag up. "And Hedwig." He lifted up a cage. "But my magic stuff is locked away." He gestured to the cupboard.

The walrus, horse and whale were out of sight so Etain sighed and got down on her knees. She looked at the lock for a moment and sighed in relief.

"Deadbolt. Pin and tumbler thank God. Are there any flat headed screw drivers and a couple of paper-clips hanging around anywhere? Go and get it then. Meda is much better at this sort of thing than I am. Still, we deal with what we have."

Draco looked at her strangely.

"Meda and I went through this girl-scout/MI6 phase and learnt how to pick locks. It was ages ago, luckily I sort of remember how to do a few simple ones. It will take ages though."*2

The back door slammed and three distinct shapes hurried out to the car. Draco sighed.

"May as well try."

One and a half hours later he really regretted saying that.

"Your policemen must be incompetent if criminals use that method." Draco commented yawning, once she was done. "Mother's probably gone home."

"Well how will we get back then?" Etain glanced up from hauling Potter's trunk out. Potter already had his broom.

Draco grinned evilly.

"I have enough money for the Knight Bus."

"I hate you so much." Etain gasped as she and Harry staggered off the bus. Draco's only response was laughter.

"Mum! I'm back!"

Harry was almost knocked over by two blonde blurs.

"Etain! Where were you?!" Meda cried.

"I was worried sick!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"When that- Who's this?" Meda caught sight of Harry, who was trying to back away. "Is it that Draco Malfoy you were telling us about?"

"Certainly not!" Harry protested vehemently.

Rebecca turned with a polite smile on her face and froze.

"J-James?" She stuttered.

Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

***^- Both of those are actual mental illnesses. I can't remember where I read about them, I think it was in a novel or something, but I checked and they are real. Not terribly common, but real. Those sorts of things tend to stick in my mind.**

***- No they aren't actually brother and sister. Etain just has this weird compulsion to steer everyone she meets. Like Hermione, Neville etc. You'll see more of that in later chapters. You'll have also noticed that she really doesn't hold grudges and she also believes in fair and unfair- ironic considering she doesn't believe in good and evil.**

***1- Obviously this is an AU story, Dobby in this story did not actually talk to Harry, he just turned up and wrecked the meeting. Harry was definitely locked up in his room with bars on the windows, but really, would you refuse two people who turned up on your doorstep claiming to be criminals? Vernon was probably thinking 'Go on Boy, do something to upset them!' Look at the way he reacted in the books when Harry told him Sirius Black was his Godfather!**

***2- I actually looked this up. It was quite easy to understand actually, it is actually possible and I hope it doesn't come across as Mary-Sue-y. Seriously though, you can learn how to pick basic locks online. Simple if you understand the theory.**

**Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write. In the next one Etain is going to Diagon Alley and then to Hogwarts. I can't decide if Snape should take her again along with Meda- maybe Harry- and her Mother (Can't really see her letting herself get left out again) or if they should tag along with other people.**

**Review and give me your opinion!**

**LyssaOneiroi**

**P.S. On the subject of Harry- blame KillerTeddyBear. She recommended so many Harry/Ginny fics I had to read one and it has made me see him in a different light.**

**He will of course continue to be stupid in my fic, but I have decided to redeem him somewhat. Not that he'll be hanging around any Slytherins except Etain any time soon.**

**P.P.S. About second year. What do you guys think about Ginny and Luna?**


	14. Great, Indentifying with Gryffindorks

**Chapter Fourteen**

**AN Sorry if anyone's disappointed but there will be no Draco in this chapter! BOO! There will be lots of angst! Back story! And some (lots of) fluff! It possessed me and made me write, now I know how Ginny felt!**

**You know how I said that the Diagon Alley and Train trip would come this chapter?**

**Well... It doesn't.**

**Yeah, sorry. Nothing belongs to me (and the bits that do CONTROL ME!)**

Etain stared at her Mum hopelessly for a few seconds and then burst into action.

"Meda, Harry, take her legs." Etain grabbed under her Mum's arms.

"Shouldn't I-" Harry started.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Potter, I am bigger than you are, quite substantially. Now move it." Etain interrupted. Harry was unbelievably scrawny, he was even shorter than Meda who was around five feet; Etain, at five foot three, dwarfed him.

They hauled Rebecca Grey up the stairs and laid her on her bed.

"Do you know what you're supposed to do for unconscious people?" Meda asked Etain.

"Not a clue. In cartoons they pour water on them, maybe we should try that?"

"Maybe you should call an ambulance?"* Harry suggested. They looked at him as though he were insane. "What?" He asked self-consciously.

"If Mum were taken to Hospital Dad would find out." Etain explained.

"If Dad were to find out he'd want to know what caused it." Meda continued.

"He would find out about you." Etain expanded.

"Before we could break it to him gently."

"He would find out we'd been getting Mother over-excited."

"And we'd all be confined to our rooms."

"Including Mum."*1

"You'd get kicked out."

"Dumbledork would find you."

"And you'd be sent back home." Meda finished with a nod. "I'm guessing you ran away. Who are you anyway?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ah." Meda glanced at her elder sister, who shrugged. "A pleasure."

"What happened?" Rebecca sat up in bed groggily.

"You met Harry and called him James." Etain supplied.

"Who's Harry?" Rebecca eyes darted around before coming to rest on Harry. "James?" Her eyes widened.

"No Mum, Harry." Etain frowned at her.

"James was my Father." Harry explained quietly.

"You have the wrong-" Rebecca started.

"-Eyes." He finished. "I get that a lot."

"It is very striking." She nodded absently.

"But James Potter was a Wizard, Mum. How could you have known him?" Etain asked. Meda watched thoughtfully.

"I-I don't-"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Meda offered, jumping to her feet. She hurried downstairs and scooped up Jormungandr- he was usually enough to put off Avon Ladies.

She peered through the hole in the door and grinned. She opened the door and leant on the frame, barring the way.

"Hello." She greeted, examining him, tickling her snake's head.

"Miss Grey." He nodded. Taking in his black clothes, pale complexion and dark colouring, Meda decided she knew who it was.

"You must be Professor Snape." She smiled.

"I sent an Owl ahead." He said, emotionlessly.

"Owls don't like me." Her smile changed into more of a smirk.*2

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are your parents in?"

"My mother is upstairs, Etain as well." She didn't move. He nodded impatiently.

"May I go and see her?"

Still watching him thoughtfully she remembered what Etain had told her about Professor Snape.

"_Snape's a good Head of House. He gets involved and he's the best person to ask for advice. Although, I wouldn't exactly call him approachable. The Gryffindorks would call me mad for even saying he was nice! He can't abide stupidity, though, probably why he dislikes Potter and Weasley so intensely. I swear, having them in a room together is like throwing male elephants in a ring and telling them to make friends."_

Meda decided it was probably not the best idea to let Snape go upstairs.

"Come in and sit down, I'll get you some tea and biscuits and fetch Mum and Etain."

Snape chuckled slightly.

"You're quite like your sister Miss Grey."

"Thank you, Professor?" She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

She showed him into the Living Room, leaving Jormungandr on the coffee table to watch him, and left at a normal pace. As soon as she got out of the door, though, she shot up the stairs.

"Harry!" She grabbed the startled boy by the arm and pulled him into the nearest room. "Don't leave this room until I come back." She told him quietly. "Professor Snape is downstairs, Etain said you don't get along." Harry snorted at this understatement but Meda was already out of the door.

"Meda, dear. Don't you think you're a bit young for that sort of behaviour?" Etain teased.

"Snape's downstairs. He wants to see you!" Meda informed both her Mother and Sister.

"Snape? Oh, where's Potter? If they catch sight of each other-" Etain started.

"Dealt with." Meda and Etain helped Rebecca out of bed and they walked downstairs. "I'll make some tea."

Belial ran down the stairs and leapt into Etain's arms hissing.

"Poor thing, what's the matter? Was it the git upstairs? Don't you worry, I'll deal with him, yes I will!" She cooed, following her Mum into the Living Room.

Meda came in a little while later with a tray of tea and biscuits.

Rebecca pressed her fingers to her eyes and then looked at Snape. Immediately her eyes widened.

"Oh God, not again!" Etain and Meda muttered simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Snape asked warily.

"It's not-It's-" Rebecca burst into tears. "Sirius!" She sobbed.

Meda and Etain stared at her, open mouthed in shock. Whatever they'd expected her to say, that was not it. Snape paled.

"Rebecca Blake?"

Rebecca stared up at him through her hair and smiled maliciously, but not towards Snape.

"In the flesh." She sounded as though she had difficulty talking.

"I thought you were dead!" He gasped.

"A Muggle? I don't see why anyone cared." Rebecca said bitterly.

"Everyone cared! We were looking for you until-" He trailed off.

"Where is he then?" She demanded. "I can't have been that hard to find. He's had thirteen years!"

"I saw you before but I thought- It's not possible-" Snape muttered to himself.

"What's going on?" Etain asked, quite frightened.

"Mum?" Meda shook Rebecca's arm lightly. She took their hands but didn't speak.

"M- I can't really call you Mrs. Grey or Miss Blake..." He trailed off again and shook himself. "Madam. He's been in Azkaban for twelve years, before that he looked every single second. He couldn't find you."

"You're lying." Rebecca's face twisted in rage. "You hate him, you're lying to me!"

"I am not! What I am telling you _excuses_ him! Why would I lie about that?" Snape exclaimed, frustrated.

"Why's he there?" She asked brokenly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"He betrayed James and Lily." Snape said softly. "He betrayed them to the Dark Lord."

She froze.

"No..." She whispered.

"Rebecca-"

"Nonononononononononono! No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't!" She pulled at her hair, tears streaming down her face.

"Would someone please tell us what is going on!" Etain shouted.

"GET OUT! You liar!" Rebecca hit Snape rather pathetically so he held her by the arms and led her back to her armchair. She was sobbing so hysterically she couldn't move.

Etain and Meda moved to help her to go back upstairs and she held out her arms gratefully. She collapsed again at the top of the stairs but shook her head when they tried to lift her again, so shrugging, Meda and Etain went back downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Etain demanded when they sat down again.

Snape hesitated.

"Professor, generally when our Mother starts sobbing hysterically over a random man, we like to know what's causing it." Etain said coldly.

He glared at her but she just raised her eyebrows and stared back. He sighed and gave up, looking very tired. Meda held onto her sister's arm and reached for Jormungandr with the other, not noticing Etain doing the same thing with her cat.

"I don't know a lot of this story but I believe it is considered quite a romance." His tone plainly said that he couldn't see the fuss.

"Around five years before you were born, your Mother was sixteen I believe, Sirius Black was staying with the Potters; I'm not quite sure where their house was but I think it was somewhere in Devon. He was from a very Pure and Ancient line, their motto was 'Toujours Pur', to give you an idea of their minds, and they were complete fanatics, well most of them. All Slytherins. Most Dark." He seemed very bitter when he said that. "Well, Black didn't believe that, or rather said he didn't, he was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. Arrogant, reckless bastard." Snape had seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to.

"He met your Mother, as I've said, when they were sixteen. I'm not quite sure what happened between them but by the time they were nineteen they were engaged. One year later, a week before the wedding, she disappeared. Black didn't eat or sleep for ages; the idiot had to be sedated. When he woke up, he carried on looking but kept healthy so for the most part people left him alone. Lily and James married, had the Potter brat, and went into hiding the same year. Black revealed their location to the Dark Lord, whereupon they were killed." He shrugged. "Black then proceeded to kill thirteen Muggles and one of his former friends Peter Pettigrew. People assumed he was deranged because he found out Rebecca was dead or something. Personally, I thought he was deranged from the start. So now he's in Azkaban."

Etain blinked.

"Mum disappeared and was presumed dead?" She repeated disbelievingly.

"She probably just got cold feet." Meda shrugged.

"I did not." Rebecca's voice came from the doorway. "I loved Sirius more than anything else in the world; I would never have left him willingly."

"Then what happened?" Snape asked challengingly.

"How am I supposed to know? There's a huge gap in my memory. I just woke up one morning as Rebecca Grey when I should have been Rebecca Black!" Silent tears started to stream down her face again. "My mind went completely blank at odd moments. I can't even remember who the man I married is! I can never remember his name unless he's in front of me but whenever he is I can't remember anything else!"

"Rebecca, you're obviously under a lot of stress-" Snape looked away awkwardly and delivered his lines with no emotion whatsoever.

"I want to visit him." Rebecca interrupted abruptly. "We can't stay here in any case. Has Sirius' flat been sold? I'm sure we can move in there for the time being."

"We're leaving?" Meda repeated, completely shocked.

"I think he drugged you." Etain folded her arms. "Let's go and pack Meda."

"Wait. You can't-"

"I think you'll find we can, Severus." Rebecca said coolly.

"Be reasonable, Rebecca. Where will you get money? You're parents are dead, your ex-fiancé is in prison, all your friends are either-" Snape stepped forwards.

"Lupin."

Snape blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I can get a job, if I pay our way; I thought Remus might let us stay with him." Rebecca ran her hand through her hair.

"He's a Werewolf!" Snape exclaimed.

"I don't know about Meda but I don't fancy staying with my Mother's kidnapper." Etain interjected. "I'll take the Werewolf, thanks. Duncan was a crappy Dad anyway." Hatred seeped into her voice at that point.

Meda blinked again. _When did that happen?_

"He's not that bad-"

"Just wait until he starts treating you like a leper. Didn't you notice how weird he got after we found out I had magic? Well, I'm sick of it! He wouldn't let me eat at the same table and disinfected everything I touched. I most certainly noticed! He won't even stay in the same room as me anymore! You _know_ how he treats Mum, Meda. He's always been a bit distant but..." Etain sniffed and walked upstairs. Meda waited a few seconds and followed.

"Where does he live?" Rebecca asked Snape quietly.

"He thinks you're dead!" Snape burst out.

"An incorrect assumption I will quickly disabuse him of."

Snape sighed.

"Dumbledore will know." He didn't bother to leave the room before apparating away with a CRACK! Rebecca smiled mirthlessly and followed her daughters upstairs to pack.

"Is that everything? Where's Harry? Severus should be back soon." Rebecca called.

"Who's Severus?" Duncan asked agreeably, walking into the room.

Rebecca's expression faltered and turned blank. A few muscles in her face twitched.

"I don't remember..." She trailed off vapidly. Then turned round and kicked him in the shins.

"Why you bitch!" Duncan lunged forwards and grabbed her hair.

CRACK!

Snape appeared straight behind him. He seemed surprised for all of five seconds.

"_Mis_-ter Grey." He drew out the first syllable. Duncan froze in shock.

"Get out of my house you !" He let go of Rebecca and walked towards Snape menacingly.

Snape just raised an eyebrow and waved his wand. Duncan was tied up and silenced within a few seconds.

"What's- Why's Potter here?" His eyes flashed dangerously. Etain, seeing Harry was about to open his mouth clapped her hand over it and smiled sweetly at Snape.

"Funny story actually." She laughed nervously.

"One we haven't heard either." Meda commented dryly.

"Yeah..."

"I'll take him back to the Dursleys-" Snape held out his hand towards Harry.

"I really think we should all discuss- Hey! Stop it! Don't take him back to those revolting, abusive, whales!" Etain stood in front of Harry protectively.

Snape paused.

"Abusive?" Three voices asked at once.

"They were starving him! Not to mention locking him up, did you know that before he went to Hogwarts his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs?" Etain shouted, her voice getting higher.

"The Dursleys? I think I met them once, they were Lily's psychotic family, right?" Rebecca frowned. "If Remus is still alive shouldn't Harry be living with him?"

Snape gave her a look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Remus is a loup-garou." Rebecca pursed her lips.

"You know, saying the word in a different language really doesn't help." Snape told her.

"Meh. It makes him laugh, God knows nothing else about his 'condition' does."

"Uh, Mum? Do you think he should be listening to this?" Etain gestured to Duncan.

"It doesn't matter, we'll be obliviating him soon." Rebecca sniffed. "Ironic, considering what he's done to me."

"He's a Muggle, though. How would he do that?" Meda asked. "How do you know you didn't just lose your memory from something else and you married D-him because you loved him and really had got over Sirius?"

"The love we shared couldn't be 'got over' so quickly." Rebecca's expression went far away and dreamy.

"Ye-es, but Mum, he's obviously not the same person anymore." Etain pointed out carefully. "I mean, are you sure you want to-"

"I _have_ to see him, Etain." Rebecca's face took on a slightly desperate expression. "There _must_ be some mistake."

"They would have gone over everything in his trial, Mum." Etain said softly. "They would have used Veritaserum- truth potion."

Snape shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, actually..."

"Oh God." Etain looked up at the ceiling.

"He didn't have a trial?" Rebecca's eyes shone with new hope. Both her daughters glared at Snape.

"We can talk about that later." Snape interjected hastily. "I need to know what to do with Potter."

"Oh, that's simple." Rebecca shrugged. "I can take him, we'll live with Remus. We're probably the best people to tell him about his parents. Next to..." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we should probably... Where do you want to live, Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, with you sounds... Can you really tell me about my parents, Mi-Ms. Uh?"

"Rebecca, Harry. Yes, Remus and I definitely can. Si-Sirius was your father's best friend, Remus was also very close to him." She smiled weakly at him.

"Who're Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked curiously. Rebecca made a little noise in the back of her throat.

Etain and Meda exchanged glances.

"You must forgive Harry, Mother." Meda told her seriously. "He is a Gryffindork and does not know better."*3

Etain snorted but neither she nor Snape corrected her. Harry didn't notice.

"There's nothing wrong with-" Harry started to protest.

"Yes, yes, anyway, you never answered my question." Meda interrupted. "We really need to stay on subject. How do you know what's happening?"

"Severus?" Rebecca turned to the Potions Professor. "So... Got any Veritaserum on you?"

"Madam, the use of-"

"-Veritaserum is restricted blah, blah, blah. I know, it's not like he'd remember anyway."

Duncan's eyes went wide with fear.

Rebecca smirked vindictively when she saw that. "Ironic, no?" She repeated

"I may have some on my person, for emergencies." Snape admitted stiffly and produced a vial of clear liquid.

"Thank you!" Rebecca trilled. Snape pointed his wand at Duncan's mouth and it opened with an audible creak. He tilted his head back and administered the drops at the back of the throat.

Duncan's eyes went glassy.

"What is your name?" Snape asked calmly.

"Duncan Ethan Grey." He replied in a monotone.

"Are you a Muggle?"

"Yes."

"What is your wife's name?"

"Rebecca Alethia Grey neé Blake."

"When did you meet her?"

"1980, August 12th."

"The day she went missing." Snape informed Etain, Meda and Harry quietly.

"Was Rebecca Alethia Blake kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Did you kidnap Rebecca Alethia Blake?"

"I did not."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Great, one of the _difficult_ ones. Who kidnapped Rebecca Alethia Blake?"

"Walburga Black."

There was a pause.

"Well, that was unexpected. Still, best to make sure. Who was Walburga Black?"

"The Widow of Orion Black. The sister of Cygnus Black. The cousin of Orion Black. The mother of Sirius and Regulus Black."

Rebecca huffed.

"I had to get the mother-in-law from hell, who didn't even wait until I was married to start being a bitch."

Snape shot her a glare.

"Anyway, why did Walburga Black kidnap Rebecca Blake?"

"To prevent the blood-line being polluted."

"Are you a Muggle?"

"Yes."

"Why did you marry Rebecca Alethia Blake?"

"Walburga Black paid me."

"How were you able to get Rebecca Alethia Blake to agree?"

"Walburga Black sent Potions that she instructed me to put in Rebecca's tea to wipe her memory and force her compliance."

"What happened when Walburga Black died five years later?"

"I was not aware she had. I continued to receive both Potions and money every week."

Etain spoke up at that point.

"How were Etain Heurodis Grey and Medusa Ceto Grey conceived?"

Harry blushed.

"Uh, I think he might answer that question a bit more... thoroughly than you'd like." Meda raised her eyebrows.

"You have a point. Was Rebecca Alethia Blake consenting when Etain Heurodis Grey and Medusa Ceto Grey were conceived?" Etain corrected. Rebecca looked down, Snape remained expressionless.

"She was under the influence of the Potion."

Meda sat down.

"Why did you wish for Rebecca Alethia Blake to become pregnant?" Snape took over again.

"That was one of Walburga Black's stipulations. She thought it would make Rebecca Alethia Blake unattractive to Sirius Orion Black were he to discover her. I also wanted children until they were infected."

Etain clenched her fists.

"Anything else?" Snape asked Rebecca.

"W-Why didn't you just kill Rebecca A-Alethia B-Blake?" Rebecca's voice shook.

"Walburga Black told me the anti-tracking charms would dissolve if she were to die and she and I would be found. This way Sirius would think she had left him-" Rebecca had gone ghostly pale. "-and not bother to search. Or at least not anticipate the need for revenge."

Harry stepped forwards and punched him, breaking his nose. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"It made me feel better." He shrugged. Etain smirked and slapped Duncan across the face hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"You're right, it _is_ therapeutic." She grinned.

Rebecca sniffled a bit.

Snape rolled his eyes and asked quietly.

"Is that everything? If so, we need to go. I'll apparate two people at a time and come back for the luggage."

Rebecca nodded, eyes red and swollen.

"Etain and Meda-"

"Mum, why don't I stay behind and Meda and Harry can go first? I don't think Harry-" Etain shuddered imagining all the innocent questions he would ask that would immediately set her mother off into hysterics.

"Yes, Mum. Harry can go with me first." Meda agreed quickly.

"OK, that's fine." She waved them on and they disappeared with a CRACK!

"So, Etain. Harry mentioned something about a certain Malfoy being particularly friendly when you broke him out?" The wicked gleam started to form again in her mother's eyes and Etain groaned.

"Remus!" Rebecca ran forwards and hugged the startled man.

"Rebecca?!" Remus looked to be on the verge of a heart attack. "Severus, when you said surprise I thought you only meant one!"

Harry grinned, remembering Remus' reaction when he'd appeared.

"We thought you were dead!" He half-shouted.

"Yeah... I missed you too." Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked mock-offended. "Anyway, how's my favourite Kurtadam?"

"You haven't changed at all." He chuckled, then appeared to notice that there were more people in the room. "Becky, why don't you introduce us all?"

Rebecca stepped back, still smiling and glanced around. The small flat was dark and one of the windows was boarded up. Everything was shabby and worn but clean, furniture was sparse, space more so.

"Becky?" Remus' smile faltered slightly, her grin came back full-power.

"This is Severus Snape." She smirked when they both rolled their eyes, then she skipped over to Harry, feeling years younger and clapped him on the shoulder. "This is Harry Potter, Harry this is Remus Lupin."

Remus stepped forwards with a shy smile and held out his hand, Harry stared at him and shook it, completely in awe.

"You were one of my Dad's friends?" Remus nodded, quite sadly.

"Anyway, these two horrors-" Rebecca jumped over to her daughters, who laughed. "Are my daughters, say hello to Etain and Medusa!"

"Hello." Remus held out his hand towards them and they both shook it, examining him carefully.

"Lupin." Snape said coldly to catch his attention, Remus turned around warily. "I will be providing you with Wolfsbane for the near future. I don't particularly want you to eat one of my favourite students and her sister... And Potter, I suppose." He sneered.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus did look very grateful, he turned back to the rest of them. "I don't have a lot of room but you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm not sure you'll find it very comfortable though."

Etain and Meda exchanged glances, he seemed almost pathetically eager for company but at the same time almost as though he were trying to discourage them.

They both looked back at him compassionately.

"Thanks Mr. Lupin." Etain beamed at him widely.

"I'm sure we'll love it here!" Meda agreed.

"Yeah!" Harry joined in. The two girls raised an eyebrow at each other, maybe he wasn't hopeless.

"Um, Mr. Lupin?" Meda just remembered. "Are you OK with animals..." She trailed off, thankfully he understood what she meant.

"Do you have a pet, Medusa?" Remus asked kindly. She grimaced.

"Meda, please. I do, his name is Jormungandr, do you want to see?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Remus looked rather taken aback when Meda's jacket started moving around and a snake poked its head out.

"Can I show you Belial, Mr. Lupin?" Etain grinned, bouncing slightly.

"Uh, why not?" He smiled again but kept a wary eye on the snake.

His eyebrows rose again when he saw the hairless cat.

"They're definitely your kids alright, Becky." He muttered, she laughed.

"Tell me about it. Hey, kids, did I tell you about the time I snuck off to Knockturn Alley, stole a Crocodile egg and incubated it in one of Sirius' socks?"

Snape crept out and apparated away when he was sure they were all preoccupied.

"Grey." He sneered at the pathetic man on the floor. He stupefied and untied him.

"You can keep those." He smirked at the bruises all over his face. "Obliviate."

Snape turned him so his face leant against the table and opened and drained a bottle of whiskey and placed it next to him.

He turned back to the room and waved his wand, repairing and cleaning everything.

Snape apparated away hours before Duncan woke up.

Etain's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, chest heaving. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. She groaned but doubted she could get back to sleep now. She pushed the blanket off her; she had persuaded her Mum that if Remus put cushioning charms on the floor and a warming spell on the blanket it would be just like sleeping on a real bed. It wasn't, but she wasn't planning on telling her Mother and she sincerely doubted Harry or Meda were either.

There were more important things to spend money on than beds they would only sleep on in the holidays, anyway; exactly the argument they had used to get Remus and Rebecca to take the most comfortable places.

Etain shuddered to think how they were going to afford to buy Meda a wand, not to mention all the books and robes.

Rebecca had already started applications for a few jobs but she hadn't worked in thirteen years so that was unlikely to be fruitful. Etain wondered what Rebecca's reaction would be if she suggested working in Diagon Alley.

Considering all the Purebloods that frequented it, on second thought, perhaps it would be best not to mention it.

Remus was apparently currently out of a job due to his 'furry little problem', as he called it. _Huh, I wonder how Harry will cope with living with four people who all get unbearable near their 'time of the month'. Poor Remus, PMT with interest._

Etain smiled, she felt like she sort of understood the Weasleys. She had next to nothing but her school things and was planning on pawning what little she did have, but she was completely content. _Funny how these things work out sometimes, huh?_

_Not that Weasel will get any slack from me!_

_**Hi guys. Sorry (again) if anyone was disappointed. I wasn't completely sure about this chapter but like I said, it was as though the Greys/Blakes grabbed me by the ears, shoved my face against my laptop and shouted "WRITE DAMN YOU!!!"**_

_**I also got it finished quicker than usual. I think it was because this is one of the things I'd planned out beforehand but hadn't thought I'd include it for, like, ten chapters.**_

_**Funny how these things work out sometimes, huh?**_

_**Oooh, did anyone get anything interesting about Rebecca?**_

_**Also, if anyone can tell me what's up with Etain, Meda and Rebecca's middle names I will give you a round of applause.**_

_**If anyone's interested you might also want to look up where Etain's name comes from, if you're too lazy PM me and I'll give you the abridged version. ;)**_

_**Oh, yeah and Rebecca and Duncan are DEFINITELY Muggles. I was considering otherwise but then I remembered.**_

_**My whole story is based on one simple idea.**_

"_**A muggleborn in Slytherin."**_

_**When I remembered that I didn't let Etain run off without me.**_

_**Oh, and no, although the dates would theoretically work out, Etain is not Sirius Black's daughter. She is the result of Duncan raping Rebecca. Yeah, not very nice to think about.**_

_**Also a shame because Meda was genuinely attached- GET IT TOGETHER LYSSA THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT REAL.**_

_**Sorry about that, I'm having a slight crisis.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_***Sweet naive Harry, call an ambulance? What a Gryffindor. I like these asterisk thingies, they're better than interrupting a story to put an AN in.**_

_***1 When I say confined to room, I mean like grounding, you know, except with your spouse. Kind of demeaning, eh?**_

_***2 I know I haven't mentioned an Owl beforehand but imagine it came while Etain was out picking locks. The reason Meda and Rebecca didn't mention anything was because... well, do you read post when your sister/daughter goes missing? I mean, unless you're pretty sure it's a ransom note or something.**_

_***3 Yeah, I know I'm using so many of these this chapter resembles a night sky but... Meda honestly believes the four houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindork.**_

_**It's all Etain's fault. She should just be thankful she doesn't believe the Headmaster's name is Bumblebee or Ron's name is Weasel!**_

_**Anyway, that was fun to write, so consider this more of a bonus chapter. The next chapter will definitely include the visit to Diagon Alley and the train.**_


	15. The Sorting Blues

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Etain groaned and opened one eye blearily to see her Mother shaking her legs. Her Mum was looking much healthier lately, she noticed.

"Wha-a-t's happening?" She yawned, sitting up.

"We're going to Diagon Alley! Severus should be here in about an hour. Remus won't be able to come though, he has work. Ridiculous hours but he doesn't want to complain." Rebecca moved on to Harry and Meda. "Rise and shine!"

"Why are you so excited?" Meda groaned, Harry just opened his eyes without a fuss and put his glasses on.

"We're going to Diagon Alley!"

"Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Hermione said they were going today as well, I'll introduce you." Etain promised, Harry made a face.

"Thank Merlin Neville and Ron will be there." He muttered. Etain swatted him playfully. "Is Remus coming?" Meda and Etain rolled their eyes, not really surprised that two such disgustingly Gryffindor people got along. It was more a surprise that Harry seemed to like the rest of their little family as well.

"You do know, of course, Harry. That when I get into Slytherin you and I won't be able to associate anymore." Meda informed him mock-haughtily.

"Who says you'll get into Slytherin?" Harry teased.

Etain, Meda and Rebecca turned and simultaneously raised an eyebrow. He burst out laughing.

Snape flooed with them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Etain!"

"Pansy!"

They both practically flew to hug one another.

"Are they going to air-kiss each other?" Meda muttered jokingly. Etain turned to reply when she caught sight of someone else. The entire pub was looking at her by this point.

"Hermione!" Pansy and Etain both cried and descended on the poor girl.

"You see what I have to live with?" Meda asked the room in general, while Harry, Snape and Rebecca watched bemusedly.

"Oh Pansy!"

"Oh Etain!" Two voices came from across the room, mockingly high pitched. Draco gave a theatric sort of hop and they hugged with one of their feet in the air and laughed. Pansy and Etain shared an evil look.

"Draco! Blaise!" They exclaimed and ran forwards.

The rest of the Malfoys, who'd just walked in stared.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that they keep the orgy in the Common Room, eh George?" A few of the Weasleys appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wow, a reunion. And here's me without any chocolate." Etain drawled sarcastically.

"You're sweet enough on your own, Grey." George smirked.

"Blake, if you please." She corrected primly.

"Oh?" Fred and George raised their eyebrows at each other. "You get married over the summer? Poor Drakie would be ever so upset."

"Hiding some jealousy there, are we?" Etain asked flippantly. "No, fortunately for all the boys at Hogwarts, I'm still single."

The Twins chuckled. Etain deliberately turned away from them.

"Meda? Do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" The noise had gradually picked up again, so the Twins couldn't hear.

"Sure." Meda walked forwards, glancing at the Twins sometimes.

"Great. Well, the dark-haired girl is Pansy, the brown haired girl is Hermione, the blonde boy is Draco and the dark boy is Blaise." She gestured to all of them. "And this is my sister, Medusa." Meda made a sound of protest. "Fine, Meda for short."

They all said hello quietly.

"Ugh. Weasel is here and the rest of the brood." Draco gestured. Pansy, Blaise and Etain made faces.

"What's wrong with them?" Meda asked, eyes flicking to the Twins again. Etain smirked.

"Well, there are currently four Weasleys at Hogwarts. The eldest is in sixth year and is the stuffiest person you could imagine, it's like some one's stuffed a board up his a-spine. Seriously, he's a complete..."

"Ponce." Blaise supplied.

"The Twins aren't so bad; they're rule-breakers and pranksters. I suppose they have a Slytherin streak which the eldest lacks. They're all Gryffindors. The youngest is Harry's best friend-" The other Slytherins gave her weird looks. "- But is stupid, rude, thoughtless, insensitive, lazy-"

"Don't hold back just tell us how you feel." Meda commented dryly. "If he's Harry's friend he can't be too bad." The rest of them stared at her.

"Oh, he is. One thing you have to remember about Harry is that he can be all of those things too. I mean, he does stupid things, like that curse, which _still_ hasn't worn off and I don't think ever will, you remember when he asked Mum about S-Him? Thoughtless. Asking Remus about Lycanthropy? Insensitive. Procrastinating homework and research? Lazy. You see? Well, imagine that, magnify it by about a million and get rid of the filter between brain and mouth _completely_ and you have: Ronald Weasley."

"Ouch." Meda raised her eyebrows.

"There's supposed to be a new Weasley, a girl, this year. Wonder which House she'll end up in." Draco commented sarcastically.

"Weasleys are all the same. They're all Gryffindor and none of them will go anywhere. Carbon copies of their parents and siblings." Pansy agreed. Hermione bit her lip.

The only one to see a little red-haired girl flinch at this last pronouncement was Etain, who just raised her eyebrows and wondered if the Sorting would really be so clear-cut.

"Come on, let's go to Ollivander's to get Meda her wand!" Hermione smiled.

Etain glanced at her Mum, who nodded. Etain closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

_Thank Salazar my old robes fit Meda and were in good condition._

"So, who do you reckon the DADA professor will be?" Etain asked after she'd got some money from her mother.

"Have you seen the book list?" Draco rolled his eyes disgustedly. "It has to be Gilderoy Lockhart's biggest fan."

"I got my books earlier in the Summer so I had time to read them." Hermione said.

Blaise snorted. "I would hardly call them books. I read one we had in the Library, it was a load of crap."

"Blaise!" Hermione protested. He smirked. "He was awfully clever and brave to have done all those things-"

"_If_ he did them." Draco interrupted.

"Which I doubt." Pansy finished. "I mean, I read one before deciding they were stupid too, are Ghouls dangerous? And if he knows the cure for Lycanthropy why the hell are there still Werewolves?"

"Maybe none of them want to be saved." Hermione offered. Meda's face hardened slightly, Etain interjected before she could say anything.

"That's ridiculous Hermione, the Ministry would insist on them being cured whether they wanted to be or not."

They reached Ollivander's before Hermione could think of an answer.

"Would you like us to wait outside?" Etain asked quietly, knowing Meda wasn't feeling very secure since Snape had told them not to bring their pets in case they were lost.

"Can you come in, Etain?" Meda glanced at the shop.

"Sure."

"Let's go and get our books then!" Hermione did a little skip on the way, although Blaise was less exuberant about it, Etain thought he wanted to join in.

"Merlin, what a cue!" Etain gaped at the huge line, mostly consisting of middle-aged ladies.

"It's just for signed copies, we hardly need that." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's for sure." Etain laughed. They headed up the stairs to where the books had been crammed for the day to make way for Lockhart.

A while later after they'd browsed for the books, Etain and Meda deciding that since it was impossible for them to have DADA at the same time they would just buy one set of books to share between them, they noticed some noise.

Draco peered down at the ground floor and scowled.

"Look at this!" He called to the others. "Potter's making an exhibition of himself." He sneered.

"Harry?" Etain and Meda asked at the same time, which made Draco's expression grow all the blacker.

Before anyone could stop him, he was halfway down the stairs. Blaise, Pansy and Hermione exchanged glances and everyone followed quickly.

"Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without getting on the front page." Draco spat, a little red-head glared.

"Leave him alone." She warned.

"Looks like Potter's got a girlfriend." He sneered, causing the little girl to go red.

"Draco-" Etain started.

"What Etain, you thinking of joining his fan-club?" Draco sneered again but didn't meet her eyes. She pulled him aside.

"Draco, you know you're my best friend." Etain looked at him pleadingly. He sighed.

"I know... I'm-I'm-"

"I know." Etain smiled and him and pulled him into a brief hug. "But I think you're right. That girl definitely wants to be Harry's girlfriend." She smirked. "I thought I might help her out a bit."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going soft on me are you?"

"Certainly not, but can you imagine what her brothers would say when they found out their baby sister was indebted to a _Slytherin_?"

Draco laughed.

"That would be something to see." He agreed.

"Oh my God!" Etain stared at a point behind Draco's shoulder where Lucius and Mr. Weasley were engaged in a brawl.

Narcissa was standing nearby completely mortified, although she didn't show it. Draco just watched his father bug-eyed.

"Hurry up Harry, you're taking forever." Etain was practically bouncing with eagerness, or rather she would be if she weren't steering her trolley, Belial didn't like his carrier; he'd like it even less if it started jumping around.

"Just run at the barrier Meda- Oh Salazar, it's the bloody Weasleys again." Etain sighed.

"Harry, dear!" A rather robust lady cried when she saw them.

Meda giggled.

"I wonder what she would say if Harry introduced us." She whispered in Etain's ear.

"You aren't a Slytherin yet, Meda." Etain smirked back.

"I was thinking along the lines of, 'Oh yes and these are the people I've been living with, the love of Sirius Black's life, you know, the mass murderer? And her daughters, who are Slytherins, or as good as. Oh and Remus, the Lycanthropos.'"

"Do you think we should? She'd have a heart attack!" She laughed.

"Oh definite-" Harry crashed against the barrier. "-ly. Is that supposed to happen?"

"No." Etain frowned.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" Fred and George yelled at the same time. Remus looked worried.

"I'll apparate you onto the platform." He said decisively. Harry trotted back over with his things. "I'll do it one at a time so you can take your trunks as well." He glanced around to make sure no-one was looking, grabbed Harry and disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later in the same spot, which Rebecca, Meda and Etain had all gathered round. Meda went next and then Etain. He also went back for Rebecca.

Weasleys started apparating in then and Weasel quickly made his way over to Harry.

"Let's ditch the snakes." They heard him mutter but Harry gestured for him to wait a moment and went to say his goodbyes to Rebecca and Remus. Rebecca seemed indecisive for a moment and then hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. Harry walked off, looking as though he were on cloud nine.

Etain and Meda rolled their eyes at one another.

"Bye Mum, I'll miss you, I love you." Etain hugged her Mum, feeling homesick already.

"See you Remus, I'll miss you." Meda smiled awkwardly at him and gave him a quick hug. He looked so shocked it was comical.

"Bye Remus, don't let Mum blow up the house." Etain hugged him as well.

The whistle blew and they quickly boarded the train.

"Let's go and find Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and- oh, you haven't met Theo!"

Meda excused herself to stretch her legs for a bit. She'd only walked for a few seconds before she was stopped by the red-head at the train station.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely, she looked at him witheringly.

"I am a servant of the evil one, sent to consume your souls, be afraid, be very afraid." Meda deadpanned.

Barking laughter caught her attention and she turned around. Two more red-haired boys, this time identical, were leaning against each other, laughing too hard to stand upright.

"I like your style, kid." One of them grinned and stepped forwards, throwing his arm around her shoulder, then flinched away holding his arm.

"What was that?" He gasped. Jormungandr poked his head out of her coat.

"Just my pet snake, he's venomous you know." Medusa informed him.

"Then at least I'll have died in the presence of a-" He started gallantly when he was interrupted.

"Hey, you're Grey's sister, aren't you?" The Weasel boy asked. The twins exchanged a glance then looked back at her.

"The girl who blackmailed us?" They confirmed together.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to go back to the compartment.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that. After all, the best kept secret between three people is when two of them are dead."

"Wicked." The twins said together. "Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Fred and he's George." One of them told her.

"No, _I'm_-"

"I'm Medusa, but you can call me Meda." She watched them carefully.

"Why did your mother name you Medusa?" The other boy snorted. She glared at him. "Must be 'cause you're ugly, you look like you're sister."

Meda's jaw clenched.

"My mother called me Medusa because I can turn someone to stone with a single glance." She raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Still want to provoke me?"

The boy huffed and went back to his compartment, muttering about Slytherins.

"I'm not a Slytherin yet." She scowled, starting to get slightly irritated.

"You're sister has a reputation." One of the Twins shrugged nonchalantly. "And Ron's sort of right, you do look like her."

"Well, excuse me for being born." She sulked.

Fred and George grinned.

"We could die your hair a different colour; it would certainly make you stand out." One of them offered, winking.

"No thank you. You just die it Gryffindork colours."

"Gryffindork?" They raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah." Meda looked at them strangely.

"I think you mean Gryffin_dor_."

Meda paused.

"ETAIN!"

_This is so boring._ Draco wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Carter Diane."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The same as last year, this was his first year as a spectator and already he was bored out of his mind. He could see Etain get angrier and angrier as the Sorting went on. They hadn't called her sister out as 'Blake' which presumably meant they would call her Grey. Draco decided that Medusa's reaction to that might make up for the awful-

"Grey Medusa."

There it was. Medusa didn't step forwards.

"Grey Medusa." McGonagall repeated, getting slightly irritated. The students all stared at the front of the room.

"Grey Medusa." Her voice got louder but Meda did not stir. Etain appeared to be very proud of her sister; Draco couldn't help but wonder f that was why she was doing it. Looking at her fuming face, he decided not.

"Grey Medusa!" McGonagall called out again. She scanned the line of students, the family resemblance was very obvious, and McGonagall was not one to miss much, obvious or otherwise.

The Weasley Twins were nudging each other and grinning, Draco frowned. If Meda was Sorted into Gryffindor, Etain would be upset.

"Come to the front girl!" McGonagall ordered Meda, to the amusement of most of the students.

"You haven't called my name." Medusa pretended confusion.

McGonagall hesitated.

"You are Medusa Grey are you not?"

"I am not." Medusa said very calmly. "My name is Medusa Blake. My parents divorced over the summer, it is a touchy subject for Etain and I, forgive me if I appeared rude."

"Right, well." McGonagall appeared very flustered. "Blake Medusa, then."

Meda stepped forwards and put the hat on.

A while into the Sorting, Meda kept glancing at the Gryffindor table, and then back at the Slytherin. Her eyes widened in terror at one point and she glanced at the Hufflepuff table. They would have to do something about her facial expression, he decided, regardless of her House.

"SLYTHERIN!" Etain cheered the loudest and Meda came to sit by them, she still glanced back at the Gryffindor table and Draco wondered if this had been the right choice. Watching her smirk and laugh, he decided she'd manage.

He thought that would be the end of the surprises and figured he might as well go to sleep.

"Weasley Ginny."

"RAVENCLAW!"

His head shot up. The silence in the hall was deafening. Feeling desperately sorry for her, Hermione clapped politely, slowly the rest of the Slytherin table joined in.

A Weasley in Ravenclaw wasn't too bad. Better than any of the other options at least.

Draco noted that very few of the Gryffindors clapped. That would be useful later.

_I knew it!_ Etain was about ready to cheer, but Slytherins didn't do that in public. _I should do Divination I'm so- Oh dear._

Not many Ravenclaws were sitting with her, in fact, by the end of the Sorting there was only one. A blonde girl.

Etain was so preoccupied Belial had to nudge her to start eating. She stroked his back absentmindedly.

She turned to speak to Meda and noticed she was watching the Gryffindor table out of the corner of her eye. Etain watched her carefully for a few seconds.

"Meda, darling, remember to write to Mum to tell her which House you're in." Etain told her.

"Like it will come as a shock." Meda muttered.

"Oh, I don't know." Etain smirked. "Remember that time you climbed onto the roof and down the gutter? I would never have been so brave."

"That doesn't count, I only did it because I'd stolen your diary and was trying to escape unscathed." Meda grinned.

"Unfortunately you couldn't take all your worldly possessions with you; otherwise I would have had to chase after you to get revenge." They laughed. "You know, Meda..." Etain looked at her sideways. "I think I may have been wrong about the Weasleys."

"What?!" Meda turned to her in disbelief.

"Well, if they can produce a nice, sensible daughter like her-" She nodded at the Ravenclaw Weasley. "-Then they can't all be _all_ bad."

Then she noticed Weasel get up to go and talk to the Ravenclaw.

"Although, I could be wrong." Etain watched, barely hiding her interest.

"It's nice that some things are still predictable." Draco commented, nodding towards Weasel.

"Oh, it's a shame he seems intent on embarrassing her. She seemed nice." Hermione frowned compassionately.

"I want to listen." Etain pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the growing spectacle.

"-Could you be such an embarrassment to our family! I mean I know you're a _girl_-"

"Ron-" Neville started.

"No it's fine." The little Weasley looked at her brother defiantly. "I don't care what Ronald says."

The blonde girl sat next to her looked up dreamily.

"Is your brother alright, Ginny? I think Fur-hearted Frables are chewing his brain."

"What the hell?! She's bonkers! If you're hanging out with Loo-"

"Ron mate, we should go." Neville pulled him away.

Etain couldn't help but snicker at that, which caused a few people to stare at her weirdly.

"I think they're chewing on his heart, Luna. Not that it matters, I bet Mum won't care anyway, it's not like I'm a Slytherin." Ginny shot a glare at her brother and turned back to her dinner.

_Ah, brave enough to break the tradition, prejudiced enough not to want to go to Slytherin... Maybe she should have been a Gryffindor after all. _

"I thought you wanted to go to Gryffindor, Ginny." Luna commented. Etain's ears pricked up.

"I did, especially with Harry and all..." She sighed dreamily. "But I've had enough of living in my brothers' shadow, besides, this might help make Harry notice me. Anyway, Luna, you're my only friend and you're here."

"You have lots of reasons. Like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks have reasons for staying invisible. Are they the right ones though?" Luna asked sagely.

"The Hat said I was smart enough and studious enough if that's what you mean. I once spent an entire week searching all the books in the house for an incantation. Admittedly it was for my Bat Bogey Hex." Ginny shrugged. "I like riddles, as well, so I shouldn't have trouble with the Common Room."

Etain cancelled her spell.

"Etain!" Etain turned to see Harry jogging to catch up with her. "Dumbledore's asked to see me."

"Oh, Snape came through for us then." She smiled delightedly. "If he asks where you stayed over the summer, tell the truth, just don't mention Remus, Snape and my mother's... issues and you'll be fine, also remember not to look him in the eye. Remus said Dumbledore is a great-"

"-Legilimens." Harry finished rolling his eyes. "I don't get why you don't trust him, Etain. Dumbledore's a great Wizard, everyone says so."

"Well, I don't trust anyone that hasn't proved himself to be loyal to me, or my family, it's against my principles." Etain raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for telling me. I know you feel like you're being disloyal, but we're your family now. Do you want me to try to persuade Snape to interrupt?"

"No, no, that's alright-"

"It would be in our best interests." She pointed out. "You're loyal and brave, but you can't lie worth a damn." Harry rolled his eyes.

"See you Etain."

"'Bye Harry, why don't we have a chat in the Library tomorrow? I'd hate to have to write to my brother when he's in the same building."

Harry looked genuinely touched.

"Sure, I'll bring Ron or Neville and we can catch up."

Etain snorted. "Why don't I come tied up and wandless too?" She turned to leave.

"Don't let Bumbles push you 'round." Etain called over her shoulder as she continued down to the dungeons.

"Grey!" Meda turned around to look at the smirking face of Daphne Greengrass.

"Blake." She corrected quietly. The whole Common Room seemed to hold its breath.

"Yeah, I saw your attention seeking in the Hall, 'oh woe is me'!" She mimicked.

Jormungandr poked his head out of her robes.

"Is that a snake? You'll be in trouble; you're only allowed cats, rats, toads or owls." Greengrass looked gleeful. "Or a combination, like your sister." She added spitefully.

"Are you planning on telling a teacher, Greengrass?" Meda asked softly, tickling her snake's throat. He bared his teeth and hissed.

"Won't need to, _Grey_." Greengrass smirked smugly. There was a tense silence.

"Were you planning on playing the martyr to the snake Greengrass? Even a Hufflepuff would be too smart to fall for that." Draco sneered.*

"Draco! We haven't had a chance for a chat!" Etain called as soon as she entered the Common Room, thankful Flint had already told them the password so she didn't have to wait outside.

"We've been chatting since we got on the train." He rolled his eyes.

"Not the sort of chat I want to have with you." She tugged him into a secluded corner and put silencing and privacy spells up.

Draco listened in shock when she told him about her mother and Sirius Black.

"-Now Mum is obsessed with going to see him and-"

"Sirius Black?" Draco whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." She looked at him as though he were stupid. "The famous mass-murderer."

"I know who he is!" He snapped.

"Hey, no need to get stressy!"

"There is very much a need to get..._'stressy'_ when one of your best friends will most likely get Sirius Black for a Step-Father!" Draco sneered.

"Aww, I love you too, Draco." The rest of the sentence sunk in. "What was that about a Step-Father?" She asked, truly alarmed.

"Sirius Black is innocent and I am sure he will not hesitate to inform your mother of that!" Draco explained, frustrated.

"Wait... If Sirius Black is innocent why is he in Azkaban? And, if he is, why would it be a problem if he and mum got married? And how do you know he's-"

"You are incredibly aggravating, do you know that?" She rolled her eyes. "To put it simply: I know Black is innocent because... well, I can't tell you. It's a problem because he's completely insane. He's there because the Ministry is incompetent. Any more questions?"

"What do you mean 'insane'?" She frowned.

"I mean completely deranged. Actually though, it might not be a problem. There's no way the Ministry will give him another hearing, it's the law." He mused.

"What?"

"The law, Etain. An Appeal cannot be held unless new information is uncovered. So unless you can find the guilty party or, I don't know, a document signed in blood by Sirius Black swearing he will never harm the Potters dating 1976, you're out of luck." Draco gave her a sardonic look that quickly changed to horror when he saw the calculating look on her face.

"I bet Sirius would know who the culprit is." She smirked slowly.

"You can't- Etain come on!"

"Hey, my Mum's in love, you can't expect me to do nothing." She looked at him pointedly. "If our situations were reversed and you were the one lying on the floor every night hearing your mother sob you'd do the same."

"Been there, done that, whole other prisoner." Draco remarked dryly. Then- "What was that about lying on the floor?"

"Remus! Remus!" Rebecca almost howled in triumph. "Guess what Etain just wrote!"

Remus came rushing in and took the paper. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You think that would make me happy?"

Remus started to scowl as he read more of her letter.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked eagerly, hope in her eyes.

"It's ridiculous." Remus said flatly.

"You don't believe her?" Rebecca's voice faltered.

"How could she possibly have turned up information when she hasn't been back at Hogwarts a day?" Remus asked sceptically. "She and I are going to have a little _chat_ about all of this." He added darkly.

"Well, it won't do any harm to just visit..." Rebecca trailed off at his angry expression.

"You're being blinded and he hasn't even started lying to you yet!" He said harshly.

"I am not blind! Is it so wrong of me to believe my fiancé isn't a murderer?!"

"Ex-fiancé." Remus corrected.

"We never broke it off!" Rebecca countered.

"You've been married since he proposed, I think that's as good as 'breaking it off'!" Remus snarled, he took a deep breath. "Rebecca, you need to stop living in the past. Don't you think I wish it weren't like this too? That my friends were actually alive and... sane?"

She flinched.

"But they aren't so we have to just... move on."

"What?" Rebecca glared at the floor and said in an ugly voice. "Like you? Where are you new friends then, _Moony_? Seems to me you're not very good at following your own advice!" She looked up at him and the expression on her face was the scariest he'd seen in a long while.

"I _am_ going to that prison, Remus. Just _try_ and stop me."

_**Dun Dun Duuun! Wow, the third update in less than a week, you lucky people. Again, parts of this made me think 'should this be in here'? But oh well.**_

_**So, what'd you guys think about Ravenclaw Ginny and Slytherin Meda? I wanted to show Ginny as being different but I didn't think I could put her in Slytherin because if I started putting every character I liked in Slytherin the only people in any of the other Houses would Be Ron, Lavender and Cho. Hey! One for each house, I shall have to look into that for a parody!**_

_**Oh, and Percy. Nah, just expel him.**_

_**Anyway.**_

_***Just wanted to address the whole 'snake in Hogwarts thing', yes it's against the rules. I'd like to see Lockhart trying to confiscate it though! *happy mental images***_

_**LyssaOneiroi**_


	16. Mrs Norris? Dead? Why are we sad?

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Rebecca Blake to see Sirius Black." Her voice shook. The Auror at the desk smirked before looking back at his papers.

"Your first visit?" He got up and walked around, she nodded nervously. "I'll have to search you, I'm afraid." He didn't sound very regretful.

"O-Ok."

He felt around in her pockets and hummed.

"Where's your wand?"

"I'm a M-Squib." She told him, hoping she wasn't caught in the lie.

His smirk got wider.

"How'd you get in here then." He hadn't moved.

"Her werewolf brother dropped her off." Remus said from the doorway. The Auror jumped back with a look of fear.

"Just one?" He started to rummage through his desk for a key. Rebecca glanced back at Remus.

"Yes."

She took the key he handed her and continued into the prison. Echoing high pitched laughter came from one of the cells, Rebecca flinched away and almost walked into the bars of another. The occupant threw himself at her, hitting the bars with a dull thump, his skeletal fingers reaching towards her.

She finally found the Black cells and peered into one of them.

"Cissy?" A hoarse voice asked. A woman crawled to the front of the cell and into some light. Her black hair was tangled and filthy, skin white and bones protruding. The horror in her eyes didn't bear imagining.

"No. I'm here to see Sirius." She stared pityingly, she couldn't imagine what the woman could possibly have done to warrant something like this.

"He's asleep." The woman croaked, pointing to the cell next to her. "I think he'd welcome the interruption though."

"Thank you." She went to open the door, faint whimpering noises came from it and she tried to speed up but ended up almost dropping the keys.

"Calm down." The woman told her roughly. "He'll still be there in thirty seconds."

"I wish he wouldn't be." She whispered.

"Wish as you like." The woman became muffled. "Sirius!" She hissed. "You have a visitor."

Rebecca finally got the door open and stepped inside.

"Who would visit unless they wished to gawk, Bella?" A deep, scratchy voice asked tiredly. "Tell them to leave. It's not a zoo."

"No, animals have better conditions." Rebecca answered, disgustedly. "Honestly, you get kidnapped once and everything turns to pot."

There was a pause.

"That's not funny, Becky's dead otherwise the Order would have found her." Sirius growled angrily.

"This is Azkaban, Sirius, hardly the place one goes to play a prank, unless you have a sick sense of fun." Rebecca shivered.

Sirius shuffled forwards.

"Stay still." He told her, straightening. He stared at her for a while and his eyes widened, he seemed happy for a moment and Dementors converged at the windows, fighting for the emotion. Rebecca watched sadly as it left his face.

"This is a bad place." She said quietly.

"The worst." He agreed.

Rebecca sat on the floor. "Get ready for a long visit, Sirius, I think we need to catch up."

He sat down opposite her and opened his mouth to ask a question but she held up a hand before he got one syllable out.

"I'll start. Remus made me a list." A ghost of a smile flitted over her face. "I think I left it at home, though, so I'll have to wing it."

"I think the number one thing on the list was I've been married and have two daughters. He mentioned I should probably be on the other side of the door when I told you that."

Sirius stiffened and his eyes narrowed, a rumbling noise came from his chest.

"So they were right." Sirius accused darkly. "You did leave me. Do I know the bloke or was he someone you picked off the street?"

"The number two thing was I was drugged at the time." She continued as though he hadn't spoken. "If you wanted to know, my daughters' names are Etain and Medusa. One of my more lucid moments, naming them." She pulled some pictures out of her pocket.

"Lucid?"

"Oh yeah, well, I'll try this again. I don't think the list is working."

She pointed at the first picture. "That's Etain and Meda. This is Harry, it was taken at Hogwarts, just nudge Weasley out of the picture, sorry but I couldn't afford a camera so this weird stalker boy took that photo."

Sirius froze.

"T-That rat... Poking out of the red-haired boy's pocket."

"Sir?" Etain had stayed behind in potions, secretly thrilled for her mother. She'd got a letter that morning from her.

"Yes, Miss Blake?" Snape asked tiredly.

"Do you have any Vir Aperio?" Etain batted her eyelashes sweetly.

Snape froze.

"Why do you need an Animagus Revealer?" He stared at her suspiciously.

"To check Belial. He's just too smart, and he stares at me when I'm changing, and he reacts really badly when I talk about neutering..." Etain answered promptly.

"There is being cautious, Miss Blake, and being over-cautious. I think you're crossing the line." Snape told her sardonically.

"What if he kills me, Sir?! I'll be afraid to go to sleep at night! I can't lock him out; everyone knows he's my cat so-"

"Miss Blake, you are being paranoid. Kindly leave."

"Drat."

"Draco? Can you get me some Vir Aperio?" Etain asked casually the next day.

"Why do you need that?" Draco asked, startled.

"It's brilliant for the complexion." Etain lied glibly.

"Don't be vain." Draco snorted.

"Says Mr. Cause-of-Global-Warming-Through-Use-Of-Hairspray." She huffed.

"No, Etain."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because you're lying to me." Draco replied without looking up.

"Can't you just trust me?"

"It is difficult when your plans always tend to have the side-effect of almost killing you...and me." Draco informed her. "Do you not trust me?"

"Yes but-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You-"

"Not a chance."

"Oh, it's for Weasel's rat!" Etain exclaimed, frustrated. "Mum reckons he's Peter Pettigrew."

Draco stared at her.

"You were planning on kidnapping a Gryffindor's pet without telling me?" He asked, hurt.

"I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said, that was before I knew! So, when do you need the Potion? You do know it only shows a picture, right? It doesn't make them change."

"Lockhart is such a fraud Hermione; I can't believe you read the books. I'm getting rid of them at the end of the year. If he even lasts that long." Etain announced, disgustedly. Draco, Pansy and Blaise nodded.

"He is not a fraud; you just can't appreciate him because he's very Gryffindor." Hermione argued hotly.

"Ironic, considering he was a Slytherin." Blaise interjected with a laugh.

"Really? I'm amazed you didn't know, Hermione. I thought you were his number one fan!" Etain teased.

"His auto-biography said he was a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Well, the school records said he was Slytherin." Blaise took great delight in informing her.

"Gee, I wonder why he wanted that kept quiet." Pansy drawled.

"Why did you look that up, anyway Blaise?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on Lockhart like Hermione?"

"I do not!" Hermione and Blaise denied at the same time.

"Whatever." Etain trilled. They were still laughing when they came round the corner.

"Merlin." Blaise breathed.

"The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened: Enemies Of The Heir Bewa- hang on, why has someone drawn flowers in glittery pink paint around that?" Etain looked seriously alarmed.

"That means Mu-ggleborns." Draco glanced at Etain and Hermione.

"How do you know? The Chamber isn't mentioned in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione frowned, looking as though she were seriously contemplating writing to the Editor.

"It wouldn't be. The Chamber is supposed to have been created by Salazar Slytherin, he put a monster in it before he left to 'cleanse the school'. Slytherin was big on blood purity."

Etain started to look round frantically.

"Oh Sal-Merlin! I need to find Meda!"

"She said she was going to the Library straight after dinner to meet a couple of her new friends. She said something about building up your network." Blaise told her. She laughed.

"She's with some Ravenclaws then. She joked yesterday that I need to build up friendships in that House so I can take over the school."

"Why's everyone so freaked out?" Pansy asked, straining to look. "It's just writing."

"Mrs. Norris has been petrified." Flint told them, walking past. "Dumbledore said something about Mandrakes."

"Oh yeah, Sprout said Mandrakes are good at waking the petrified." Hermione informed them knowledgeably.

"And petrifying the awake." Blaise muttered.

"All part of their charm." Etain smiled sweetly, poking Hermione in the side when she glared at Blaise. "Do I need to pay some burly seventh year Hufflepuff to follow you round and mediate?" She muttered into Hermione's ear.

"He started it." Hermione scowled sullenly.

"Do I even need to go there?"

"It's obvious who it is." Ron said.

"What?" Neville looked up from his essay and Harry glanced up from his examination of the chess-board. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Slytherin's heir. It's obvious."

"Of course! It has to be Malfoy!" Harry's eyes lit up with conviction.

"Uh, actually, I thought it was Grey." Ron nudged one of his pieces forwards.

"Blake." Harry corrected absently, directing a pawn. "You mean Etain?"

"No, the younger one. Check." He shook his head.

"Meda?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were all pally-pally with the Slytherins." Ron sneered, disgusted.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"They were kind to me."

"You should just tell them you don't want to stay with them anymore. You can move in with us and ditch the snakes. Checkmate." Ron collected all the pieces together and started to set the board up again. "Another game?"

"Sure." Harry agreed, relieved to be getting off that particular topic. "So why do you think Meda is the heir? She's Muggleborn!"

"Eh, Muggles, Squibs, both are practically the same, how do we know she doesn't have magical ancestors?" Ron waved a hand dismissively.

"Actually, the children of two Squibs are considered pureblood." Neville corrected. "Presuming they're magical."

"What if they're not?" Harry asked.

"Then they're Squibs." Neville said, as though it should be obvious.

"Why not just Muggles?"

"My Gran explained it to me once but I'm not really sure. Mr. Weasley has written an essay on it and had it published so I'm surprised Ron doesn't-" Neville started to explain.

"Oh that boring thing? Please, Ginny read it and re-read it for hours and tried to explain it to me but I mean, who's honestly bothered about genetical lipstick?" Ron scoffed.

"I think you mean genetical make-up." Neville looked at him weirdly. "But if you're interested, maybe you should talk to Ginny about it." He smiled slightly, remembering something Pansy told him.

"Annoying swot." Ron grumbled. "Hanging around with Looney."

"_Anyway_, unless Blake is a descendant of a line of Squibs that have continually married Muggles, which, by the way, I doubt. I mean, if Slytherin was really into blood-purity so-" Neville continued before he was interrupted.

"Yeah, but would snake-features care what his Squib children did?" Ron pointed out.

Neville opened his mouth and closed it.

"I don't get it, if the magical children of Squibs are purebloods then what's wrong with Squibs?" Harry frowned.

"Well, purebloods believe it's a sign their blood isn't very powerful, Slytherin would probably have wanted to cover that up." Neville allowed. "Why he wouldn't just kill them at birth-" He stopped when he saw the horrified looks on his friends' faces. "What? I wasn't saying he should have, just that he probably did."

"Nev, since when did you know stuff like this?" Ron demanded. Neville frowned. _Since I spent practically all of my summer with Pansy and Gran decided if I start hanging out with Purebloods I should start receiving a proper education._

"I'm not stupid." He said instead, avoiding the question.

"We never said you were." Harry held up his hands, placatingly.

"Hey, has anyone seen Scabbers?"

"Neville?" Pansy smiled innocently, silently cursing Etain for putting her up to this. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Could you go and get me Weasley's rat?"

"You won't hurt it... will you?" Neville's voice quivered slightly, it hurt to choose between his friends but Pansy...

"No." She assured him, handing it to Etain who clutched at it, staring at it with a weird look on her face. She poked at its toes and smiled.

As she took out a blue vial of Potion, Neville made a note to secure a promise from Etain as well next time.

A little picture appeared above the rat and Etain howled in triumph.

"Blake!" A voice called, Etain and Meda turned around to see Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood standing in front of the Slytherin table.

"Which of us did you mean?" Etain asked pleasantly, blowing on a cup of tea, dinner was always a nice place to relax. On the Slytherin table anyway, the Gryffindors looked as though they were having a riot.

"If you wouldn't mind, can I talk to both of you after you've finished eating?" Ginny requested timidly, blushing.

"I'm done now." Meda stood, ignoring the staring of the other Slytherins. Etain sighed and picked up her cup, and copied her. Ginny and Luna led them out of the Hall and into an empty classroom.

"Why do we need privacy so badly?" Etain asked nonchalantly, warily scanning the classroom, looking for signs of movement.

"Well-" Ginny started embarrassedly.

"Ginny wants insanity lessons." Luna finished cheerfully.

"_Acting_ lessons, Luna." Ginny corrected with a small grin.

"You'll use them to act insanely so..." Luna waved a hand warily.

"Why do you want to appear insane?" Etain raised an eyebrow. "I am told some people view it as a negative thing."

"No, I want to be confident." Ginny smiled.

"Insanity is a great way to be confident." Luna argued.

"Luna, it is also a good way to get chucked into St. Mungos." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"She also thinks it might get Harry to notice her." Luna added, ignoring her.

"Luna!"

"Aww! How cute! Of course I'll help you!" Etain squealed. "Now." She said seriously. "We need to work on your clothes. Something that says... I have personality. Don't worry, we're broke too and we pull it off." Etain smirked.

"Merlin, Etain's turned into Sophie." Meda muttered.

"We also need an expression. Confidence is all about maintaining a facade that is already part of you." Etain eyed her critically and nodded.

"Now she's channelling Trelawny." Meda rolled her eyes

"It's so hard t-" Ginny frowned.

"We'll work on it until you can speak without blushing." Meda shrugged.

"I often find a randomly placed statement that makes absolutely no sense is very effective in assuring people of nonchalance in an awkward situation." Luna commented vaguely.

"What, like in the middle of a confrontation burst out with 'Cheese!' and start giggling?" Ginny chuckled.

Meda, Etain and Luna exchanged glances.

"I like it, be sure to keep that one." Etain recommended. "As for Harry, we'll encourage him to get to know you better. I think you should find a hobby or something to do together. Maybe a research project?"

"We'll need to sort out her blushing sooner rather than later then, if Harry thinks she has a crush, things will get uncomfortable." Meda warned.

"True." Etain nodded solemnly.

"Always be yourself around him though." Meda told her. "He's not very bright but he is fairly perceptive when someone is lying."

"Be warned, if he does start to like you." Etain grinned. "To quote Hermione 'most boys have the emotional range of an under-developed teaspoon'. Communication is key; never walk out during an argument."

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" Ginny laughed. "You've never been in a relationship, have you?"

"My Mum told me that this summer." Etain grimaced. "She told me she started dating early so she wanted me to be prepared."

"I got the talk too." Meda agreed glumly. "Poor Jormungandr almost had a stroke!"

"I didn't let Belial listen, I already caught him flirting with one of the Hufflepuff cats!" Etain exclaimed, mock-glaring at the cat rubbing against her leg.

"Well, what can I say? My little Jormungandr is an innocent snake." Meda smirked smugly.

"He doesn't take after his owner." Ginny muttered to Luna and Etain, they burst into giggles.

"What was that?" Meda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Ginny widened her eyes when Meda cocked her head sceptically. "Meda! Would one of your friends lie to you?"

Meda pretended to think about that for a while.

"Yes."

At breakfast the next morning there was pandemonium in the Great Hall.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban!"

Meda and Etain exchanged a glance and simultaneously looked over to where Harry appeared to be trying to burn a hole through the wall with his glare. Only Snape's expression was blacker.

"Oh damn, we forgot to tell him." Etain gulped.

"Family meeting?" Meda picked at her bread roll.

"Unless we want him to run off and get killed." Etain frowned.

They positioned themselves at the door to the Great Hall, and waited until they saw Harry emerge with Neville and Ron. Etain darted forwards and pulled him into a broom cupboard, Meda followed them in.

"Oi!" Weasel yelled but he was swept away by the crowd.

"Right, Harry, Sirius Black is innocent." Etain told him without preamble.

"What?!"

"We have proof." Meda assured him.

"What proof?" Harry regarded them narrowly.

"We're so proud of you! Not taking us at our word!" Etain wiped her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked extremely uncomfortable. "So what is it?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Harry." Etain tutted. "All information comes at a price!"

"What do you want?" He asked bemusedly.

"Well, first we want a promise that you will at least meet him..." Meda started.

"He was your father's best friend you know." Etain interjected.

"And then-" The two sisters grinned.

"We want you to speak to this lovely Ravenclaw for us."

Meda yawned as Lockhart continued to make love to himself at the front of the room. Jormungandr slithered up from under her robe and flicked his tongue at her.

"What is that, Miss Blake!" Lockhart demanded, catching sight of the yellow and black snake.

"A snake." She told him, as though he were slow.

"What species?" Lockhart stared at it in a mixture of disgust and fear.

"A Western Tiger Snake." She informed him proudly.

"Poisonous." He nodded. "See me after class and I will dispose of it in the forest." Lockhart smiled charmingly. "I am accustomed to all sorts of awful beasts.

Meda's eyes came close to popping out, the Gryffindors started to smirk but the Slytherins stared at Lockhart in hatred. Blaise had spread the word about Lockhart's House and they were not impressed with this disloyalty.

"I've had him for years! He's one of my best friends!" Meda started to get more and more outraged. "Wait until my family hears of this!" She hissed.

"You're Muggleborn." One of the Gryffindors rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time around Malfoy."

Jormungandr raised his head and flattened his body, a sign he was about to attack.

Before he could, Meda swept out of the classroom, seeing red.

She didn't quite know what to do, so, after checking the hall was empty, decided she needed to blow something up. She took a botlle of ink from her bag.

BOOM!

"Meda?" The Weasley Twins turned the corner and almost ran into her.

"Lockhart!" She was incoherent in anger.

"I can't understand what you're saying." Fred told her apologetically. She raised her wand again.

"Why don't we get your sister." The twins looked at each other.

"Which class is she in?" George asked.

"Potions." Meda snarled.

"Merlin, you're worse than Snape!" Fred joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Fred and George looked at each other, interrupting Snape's class was practically suicide. Meda growled.

"Let's go." Fred and George grabbed one of her arms and started to lead her down to the Dungeons.

Fred coughed a little and knocked on the door, hoping Snape was in a good mood.

"What!?" Snape snapped as he threw open the door. Evidently he wasn't.

"Uh, is Etain Blake here?" Both Gryffindors and Slytherins were staring at him now. Most hostile. He gulped. "It's her sister, Meda."

There was a small gasp and Fred found Etain in the middle of her very concerned group of friends... whose eyes promised bloody murder if this were a prank.

"This couldn't have waited until the end of the lesson? Fifteen points for disruption, Weasley, and five more for every thirty seconds you delay telling me what's going on."

Ouch, Snape was in a bad mood.

"Me and George, we, um, heard her, um..." Fred trailed off trying to think of a way to phrase it. "We can't find out what's wrong." He finished unhelpfully.

"Malfoy's in charge. Blake, come with me, we'll get to the bottom of this." The Gryffindors glowered at Snape's back.

Etain practically scrambled to get out of the door.

"Meda! What's wrong, dear?!"

"Jormungandr." She hissed. "Lockhart said he'd 'dispose' of him!"

"We risked death for a snake?" George whispered.

"I've had him for years!" She wailed. "Since he was a little egg and I can't lose him!"

"Nope, that is." Fred muttered back, wincing.

Jormungandr nuzzled her neck, plainly feeling the same way.

"I will speak to the Headmaster." Snape promised awkwardly. "I think you'd best go to the Hospital Wing for a calming solution." He recommended, keeping an eye on her waving wand. "Blake, Weasley and Weasley can accompany you. By the way, twenty points from Gryffindor for ditching class."

Fred and George groaned.

"Heads of Houses, any other issues?" Albus asked at the end of the staff meeting. Snape looked up.

"I have one." He stated calmly. McGonagall raised her eyebrows; he rarely raised anything in these meetings, Slytherin being an incredibly insular house. All problems were dealt with without outside knowledge so well, no-one but the Slytherins were aware of it.

"Oh?" Dumbledore raised her eyebrows.

"I have received a complaint from one of my students. It appears Professor Lockhart threatened to kill her pet." Snape glared at the aforementioned Professor.

"Come, come, Snape!" Lockhart cried jovially. "The thing was huge! Not to mention dangerous."

"Miss Blake milks Jormungandr's fangs every evening, I oversee. It is harmless." Snape countered.

"You're telling me that three-foot snake is harmless? It looked big enough to eat Blake!" Lockhart argued, flashing a smile.

"Miss Blake has had that snake since it was an egg. I highly doubt it would eat her." Snape commented dryly. "A threat to its continued existence maybe..."

Lockhart paled slightly.

"Blake wouldn't have been old enough to look after a snake that old when it was young." His voice was still confident.

"Jormungandr is not yet half grown." Snape contradicted.

"But-"

"I really don't think you want to know what her mother would do to you if you interfered." Snape warned. "She's Sirius Black's fiancé."

Lockhart's eyes widened.

"Uh, well, I suppose... Children will be children, eh Snape?" He gulped. "If it won't hurt anyone..."

"Rebecca Blake?" McGonagall gasped. "She's alive!?"

"Indeed." Snape smirked slightly. "Alive and incredibly irritated at the moment. She's spent over a decade on memory and compliance potions."

"Why would-" Flitwick squeaked.

"It was not voluntary." Snap sneered. Sprout frowned.

"Has Black found out? That could be why-"

"Sirius Black and I are not on speaking terms, so I wouldn't know." Snape said wryly. "Back to the snake."

"Snakes are against the school rules, Severus." Dumbledore reminded him.

"As are first years on the Quidditch Team and Invisibility Cloaks." Snape hissed.

"Those were exceptional circumstances." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"If the snake were killed I am quite sure Rebecca Blake and all the allies her daughters have managed to make during their time here will descend on the school. If it were sent home, it would be so wild and despondent that by the time the Christmas Holidays come around, it would be a danger to all." Snape narrowed his eyes. "Much more exceptional than good flying or Christmas."

"If Miss Blake has such a problem parting with her snake, then I hardly see that it is a matter at all for the Headmaster. She merely needs her Head of House's permission." McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"She has it." Snape replied immediately before Dumbledore could interrupt, making it impossible for Dumbledore to disagree without offending someone.

"Then I will not hurt it." Lockhart agreed hastily. "As long as it doesn't attack m-anyone."

"I will write to Ms. Blake and see what she says." Dumbledore conceded.

Etain's eyebrows rose as her mother and a large black dog strode into the Hall.

"I was informed you were here, Headmaster." She announced imperiously. "Why, I can't imagine, as I scheduled our appointment for this time."

"I did not get an Owl, Ms. Blake. I apologise." Dumbledore stood.

"Hmm." She sneered haughtily. Dumbledore seemed slightly shocked at her attitude. "Surely you hadn't forgotten me, Dumbledore." She rolled her eyes. "Sirius would be _so_ disappointed, he always thought you knew everything, yet, you failed to recognise me." The dog growled.

"You look different and my contact with you was very limited." Dumbledore smiled. "Perhaps we should go up to my office."

"My children will come with me, it concerns them." She decreed, sweeping out of the hall. Etain and Meda stood to follow immediately.

"Harry? Come on." Rebecca looked at him questioningly, his face broke into a broad grin and he practically skipped after her.

"Harry's sisters are... Snakes?" A voice asked loudly from the Gryffindor table.

"Harry's friends are... Lions?" Etain exclaimed, sneering.

"Come along, don't bicker." Rebecca smirked.

"Yes, Mum." Etain and Meda chirped innocently.

"Now, Dumbledore, I understand there is a problem with Jormungandr." Rebecca flounced to a chair and gestured for Etain, Meda and Harry to sit too.

"Professor Snape said that was sorted." Meda frowned.

"Apparently not." Rebecca's eyes flashed.

"I merely expressed concern with how dangerous-" Dumbledore explained.

"Not dangerous at all." Rebecca interrupted, rolling her eyes. She held out her hand towards Meda. "Tell Jormungandr to bite me, Meda."

"He's asleep." Meda frowned but coaxed him out anyway. Etain turned away, cuddling Belial and wincing. The dog shifted, plainly agitated, while Harry and Dumbledore watched curiously.

"Bite, please." Meda requested, holding him close to Rebecca's hand. The snake tilted its head sleepily and bit.

Rebecca hissed in pain, so Jormungandr let go and slithered back to his rest.

"See? I'm fine." Rebecca waved her hand; the puncture marks weren't very deep. "I've had worse hickeys." Meda looked at the wound, dripping blood and raised an eyebrow.

"You dated a vampire, Mum?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I dated someone who thought he was one once, though." She shuddered. "He was gorgeous but seriously deluded." The dog growled again. "Oh, shut up." Rebecca glared at it with no real bite in her tone. "Anyway, I'm not dying or turning blue, besides, Severus or Madam Pomphrey could deal with it anyway. Are poisonous Toads banned?"

"No, there has never been a need to specify."

"This is ridiculous." Etain snorted. "Snape has given his permission, Mum has given her permission, Meda can't bear to be parted from him, even _Lockhart_ is being reasonable!"

"Etain, apologise to your Headmaster. It is impolite to imply that he is unreasonable." Rebecca's face was blank.

"I apologise, Professor." She smirked. "Harry, has Jormungandr ever hurt you?" She appealed to him, knowing Dumbledore was more likely to listen to him.

"Of course not." Harry didn't look up from the floor.

"Now, onto more important matters." Rebecca straightened. "In your letter you suggested that you would remove Harry from our home."

"There are protective wards around the Dursleys' house far exceeding anything even I could make. He would be safe there." Dumbledore said diplomatically.

"The Dursleys are abusive; I hardly call that 'safe'." Rebecca snorted. "Dumbledore, we are both aware that twelve years ago I disliked you, if anything the feeling has intensified. The reason I contacted you now; however was to warn you that if you persist in trying to move Harry we will be seeing much more of each other. You see, I have legally adopted him."

Rebecca enjoyed the horror that flashed across Dumbledore's face. "So, if that's everything...?"

"I believe that is all at present."

"Good." Rebecca smiled sweetly. "I hope you don't mind but my children and I are going to take a moment to catch up. We will be walking around the grounds, as it is a Saturday they won't miss any classes."

"Goodbye, Miss, Miss, Ms. Blake and Mr..." Dumbledore paused, evidently fearing the worst.

"Potter, he kept his name." Rebecca informed him.

"Everyone." Rebecca announced in an overly cheerful voice once they were far enough away from the castle. They were stood in the middle of an open field. "Meet your son-to-be Step-Dad!" She pointed at the black dog.

"You're kidding." Etain and Meda stared at it with open mouths.

"I thought you were in love with Sirius Black and... isn't marrying a dog against the law?" Harry frowned.

**Hi all, please review and tell me what you think.**

**LyssaOneiroi**

**PS Vir aperio means 'person reveal' or something like that.**


	17. Homicide: Still Illegal Damn It!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rebecca blinked. Everyone stared at Harry, even the dog.

"Uh, Harry. Did Etain and Meda tell you about, er, _Wormtail_?" She asked, giving him a weird look.

"You mean Ron's-" Harry started to say, enlightenment dawning on his face.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Rebecca interrupted hastily, glancing around. "Well, the dog is... like Wormtail."

"You're marrying a Death Eater?!" Harry gasped. "I can't believe you-" Etain covered her face with her hands.

"No, Harry." Rebecca explained patiently. "The dog is not a Death Eater."

"Well then..." Harry's eyes almost popped out. "That's Sir-"

"Harry! Shut up!" Etain hissed.

"What?" He asked, hurt.

"You are right Harry, but considering our surroundings do you think it's a good idea to shout that sort of thing?"Rebecca smiled encouragingly.

"We can see anyone coming." He stated confidently.

"There are eavesdropping spells which I obviously can't counter. Etain or Meda might know_ a_ spell but new ways around them are created all the time." She sighed. "Being in sight makes spells possible, but being out of sight without a clear view of your surrounding makes it easier for someone to physically eavesdrop. Anyway, we will now refer to the dog as...any suggestions?" She asked, grinning.

"Snowflake!" Etain grinned evilly.

"Buttercup!" Meda suggested, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Sirius' face was comical.

"Cerberus!" The dog looked at Harry gratefully.

"That's boring!" Etain and Meda giggled.

"How about...Captain-Left-Tenant-Commander-in-Chief Scooby Doo?" Harry smirked.

"He's improving." Etain remarked, not just talking about names. "A bit of a mouthful."

"How about Tasmanian Devil? Now we're on the subject of cartoons." Meda clapped her hands.

"I like it." Etain shrugged. "Tazzy for short?" She laughed. Sirius glared at her.

"Apparently not." Rebecca smirked. "How about Fluffykins?"

The dog whined. Rebecca widened her eyes.

"You don't like my idea?" She pouted. "Well, fine, get someone else to give you a name. That poodle on the Knight Bus was making eyes at you. I bet you'd like it if _she_ named you!" Huffing, she turned away. The dog stared at the sky as though asking 'what did I do wrong?'

Etain sniggered.

"Jimmilybillybob. My final offer before I let Mum name you." She told the huge black dog.

"My last effort is Mr. Waffles." Meda covered her mouth with her hand and dissolved into laughter.

"Azeban." Harry offered thoughtfully.

Everyone stared.

"You know, its times like this when I start believing you and the red-head are made for each other." Etain said cryptically after a long pause.

"Ron, uh no, I don't swing that way." Harry blushed.

"...And then you ruin it." Etain shook her head.

"What does Azeban mean?" Meda asked.

"I thought it was a dog, I heard the name somewhere." Harry shrugged.

"It's a minor trickster spirit in African Mythology, often mistakenly called a dog because some African chick named one of her dogs after it. It is actually a racoon." Etain recited from memory.

"How do you _know_ that?" Harry asked, gobsmacked.

"I'm the one that told you the name." She rolled her eyes. "It was in the Mythology Dictionary. I looked up 'Azkaban' and found that. I thought it was quite ironic, considering some of the stories Mum told us about him. Even more ironic now."

"Azeban it is." Rebecca nodded, smiling slyly. "Now, as to what I was saying about adoption, yes I have legally adopted Harry. I asked him about it the week after we got to Remus' and I got confirmation yesterday. Yet another reason I picked today to come here, although I probably should have done earlier. This is a school, not some sort of 'Dumbledore Youth Camp'. If I'd had my memories..." She trailed off darkly. "Well, enough of that. Anyway, Jormungandr is safe, Lockhart's probably pissing himself, excuse my French, Dumbledore undoubtedly has a migraine, the whole school thinks I'm super scary and... oh yeah, darling Azeban gets to meet his kids! My work here is done."

"It would have been so much more amusing if S-Azeban had burst in walking on two legs." Etain grumbled good-naturedly.

"The Hufflepuffs would probably faint." Harry snorted.

"I don't know, I mean, have you met Tamara, Adrian and Sophie? Those three are _scary_!" Etain shuddered.

"Not to mention Cedric Diggory!" Meda fanned her face mockingly. "How could you possibly find anything bad about him?"

Harry snorted.

Sirius whined again and started to pace restlessly.

"Aww," Rebecca cooed. "Poor thing wants to contribute to the conversation. Shame he'll have to wait until Christmas."

The glare he gave her could have blistered paint.

Draco sneered.

"Weasel, I do not need dirt on my robes, stop touching them."

"I don't think they could get any filthier, _Malfoy_." Weasley spat.

"Draco-" Pansy cautioned, moving forwards slightly.

"Listen to your girlfriend, _Draco_." He mocked. Draco clenched his jaw.

"Ron-" Neville shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen to your boyfriend, _Ron_." Draco smirked.

"I hate confrontations, where are the others when you need them?" Pansy muttered as she glanced around, no-one appeared to be inclined to help her except Neville.

Part of her wondered whether he would have let them be if she hadn't been there.

"You bloody tosser! You're one to talk!" Weasley blustered angrily, his face puce coloured.

"Why am I one to talk? Oh, of course, our nightly orgies, how could I forget?" He snorted.

"You bastard son of a Death Eater!" Ron shouted.

"Resorted to name calling?" Draco sighed. "I had hoped for better... but then you are a Weasley, what can I expect?"

"The only reason you have higher marks than a Squib is because-" Weasel shouted, Pansy flinched knowing this would not be good. "-Your mother's been buggering Snape since before the war ended. In fact, your dad probably joined in too!"

Draco lunged forwards and soon they were rolling around on the floor, punching, kicking and clawing at each other, wands forgotten.

"Oh shoot." Pansy watched, pursing her lips.

"Do you want me to try and stop them?" Neville asked, watching them apprehensively.

"Nah, I think Draco might be winning." She peered at them carefully. "Draco's quicker but Weasel has all those brothers so he's the more experienced one. I can't remember ever seeing Draco fighting without magic. Ouch." Pansy raised her eyebrows when a punch connected directly with Draco's nose. "I wonder if Madam Pomphrey will heal that? She has very little tolerance for fighting. Can you imagine how Draco would look with a crooked nose?"

Draco scrambled to his feet so quickly he was almost a blur. "Who's... fighting?" He gasped.

"Ah, vanity, my old friend." Pansy laughed. "Let's go and get you fixed before anyone sees you and reports back to the others. You know Etain and Hermione disapprove of violence."

"Hermione because it's wrong and Etain because it's messy." Draco grated out, holding his nose. Pansy stepped over Weasley, who was nursing the beginnings of a black eye and caught part of his leg.

"Oops, _sorry_." She smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous- Draco?! Pansy?!" Hermione and Blaise turned the corner and froze. Pansy imagined the scene was rather strange. Her supporting Draco who was sporting a broken nose and a bloody lip and Weasel and Neville on the floor, the former with a black eye.

"Draco." Pansy said patiently. "You are dripping blood on my robes." He glanced down.

"Oh, sorry." He tilted his head back.

"Draco! Did you learn nothing from your father this summer?" Hermione demanded.

"Actually, yes." He replied, thinking of a few borrowed moves.

"What if a teacher had caught you?" Hermione ignored him. "You would have had detention and lost-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione. The Weasel probably had it coming." Blaise scoffed.

"Regardless, Draco should have been the bigger person-"

"Oh, what a load of tripe!"

"It isn't-"

Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed, scourgifying Draco's face and robes, she tugged him off to the Hospital Wing. Blaise and Hermione followed, bickering all the way there.

"Ron! What happened?!" Harry ran forward and took his arm.

"He got in a fight with Malfoy." Neville explained, rolling his eyes.

"The dirty sneak cheated!" Ron yelled.

"What the hell did you do to Draco!?" Etain demanded, grabbing Weasley by the shoulders.

"He started it! The bloody-"

"What did you do?!" Etain snarled.

"Malfoy's in the Hospital Wing, Blake." Neville told her quietly.

"The _Hospital_ _Wing_?!" Etain shouted and took off down the corridor.

"Well, that went well." Meda remarked when Etain had disappeared. Sirius stared at her. "She didn't hex him." She shrugged defensively.

"Draco Malfoy, you remember the boy I told you about?" Rebecca leant down and whispered in his ear, he shivered slightly.

"Why is she talking to a dog?" Weasley asked bluntly.

"Long story, mate." Harry started to steer him away from Meda, he was staring at her unabashedly and Harry really didn't think it was from admiration.

"Draco?!" Etain called worriedly, sprinting into the Hospital Wing.

"Do you have a sixth sense or something?" Pansy asked amusedly. "We only just got here."

"We met Weasel." She sneered at his name, her look quickly faded into concern when Madam Pomphrey came out of her office brandishing her wand. "What's wrong with him anyway?"

"Just a broken nose." Pansy waved her hand dismissively. "Hardly anything to get worked up over."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Draco protested.

"Hold still!" Madam Pomphrey snapped. Draco's eyes narrowed and he trailed off muttering.

"I'm on the Quidditch Team as a Seeker." Draco told everyone abruptly. Their heads snapped up from their homework.

"That's fantastic!" Etain grinned and stood up to hug him. "I bet you'll beat Gryffindor!"

"Don't you think it will interfere-" Hermione started fearfully but Blaise cut her off.

"Draco can handle it. Well done mate!"

"Congratulations." Pansy said, still a bit bitter about not being allowed to try out.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Etain skipped out onto the pitch with Pansy, behind the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"Hey Flint. Looks like the Gryffindor Team beat us out here." One of the Chasers guffawed.

"Shame that." Flint smirked. The Captain of the Gryffindors did a sharp dive, the rest of his team soon following and landed in front of them.

"Flint, we've booked the pitch." He stated.

"Overruled!" Etain whispered to Pansy, smirking.

Fred and George peered around the wall of Quidditch players and grinned evilly.

"Meda's sister!" They exclaimed. "I didn't know you played Quidditch! You must come up and join us for a friendly game!"

"What?!" The younger Weasley sputtered, turning red.

"I shall have to decline." Etain told them hurriedly, then a thought occurred to her. "Of course, Pansy... She could out do either one of you in a game." The twins exchanged glances.

"Is that so? Well then, why is she not on the team?"

"If I can just cut in?" Flint scowled at her. "You lot need to clear off." He handed them the note from Snape.

"You have a new Seeker?" The Gryffindor Captain asked in surprise. The rest of the team started to scan the wall of bodies. "Who?"

"Me." Draco stepped forwards arrogantly.

"Malfoy?!" Weasel and Harry sneered angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Malfoy." Etain rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mid, some of us aren't wrapped up toastily in Quidditch uniforms. Hurry up and clear off, or at least let me set fire to you."

"Why the hell should we?" Weasley demanded.

"Uh, did you not see the note?" She snorted, stamping her feet. Weasley opened his mouth to protest. "You are so stupid when I first heard you speak I thought your mother had an affair with a troll." Etain cut in, getting bored fast.

"Excuse me?!" He blinked, not quite sure what had just happened.

"You're dirt poor and will never amount to much. Any girl that marries you will be certifiably insane. Oh, and Draco would have made a better friend to Harry than you'll ever be."

Fred, George and Harry frowned at her, confused and hurt. Etain just watched boredly as Weasel reached for his wand.

"Is there a problem?" Snape intoned from behind the Gryffindor team. "Weasley, detention for drawing your wand at another unarmed student."

"She still has her tongue!" Weasley hissed.

"That was almost subtle, Weasley." Etain rolled her eyes. "Brava."

"A duelling club?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Finally! A club that's actually advertised!" Blaise shifted awkwardly.

"Who do you reckon will run it?" Etain asked idly.

"Well, Snape's a pretty good dueller." Draco shrugged. "Maybe Flitwick too? Definitely not Weasel!" He laughed.

"Lockhart is the defence instructor." Meda commented quietly, Hermione's eyes went slightly glassy.

"Oh, I hope it's him!" Her hand went to her hair unconsciously. Etain stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to go and tell Pansy. See you at the club if you're going." She smirked and skipped off.

"I think I'll go." Draco shrugged. "Where's the harm?"

"I will, definitely, I don't want to miss o-" Hermione started enthusiastically. Blaise snorted, she glared at him. "Can't I finish a single-"

"Not when it's going to end with-"

"I was not going to say anything about Pro-"

"Yeah r-"

"You know, for people who spend their entire waking moments together, you don't half argue." Draco commented.

"No-one else does." Blaise shrugged.

"That's the basis for your arguments? That everyone else is too civil to argue?" Draco laughed.

"It's quite... invigorating I suppose." Hermione admitted grudgingly. "However stupid the views of the opponent. Besides, we aren't the only ones who argue-"

"No-one else-"

"Only because they can-"

"Don't-"

"You're so-"

This time Draco interrupted.

"I think I'm going to go and find Theo." He quickly escaped.

"We'd better get going, don't want to keep Remus waiting." Rebecca smirked. "We have just about enough time to get down to Hogsmeade."

The dog snuffled. Rebecca smiled fondly, remembering how Remus had reacted when she first brought Sirius home, it was like facing her parents all over again.

"_Come on, Becky!" Sirius wheedled swinging his legs like a five-year old. "Think how priceless his face would be!"_

"_I'm thinking of how smashed up __**your**__ face would be if he saw you as a human. At least as a dog he'll have time to get over himself." She argued._

"_You think I can't handle him?" He pouted._

"_You're a newly escaped convict without a wand, I __**know**__ you can't." Rebecca scoffed. "Besides, would you really be prepared to attack Remus?"_

_Sirius had gathered himself up indignantly but deflated at her last remark._

"_Exactly." She nodded. "Anyway, I think it would be funny to see him stare at you, trying to figure out if you're you or just a stray." She grinned._

"_I don't know." Sirius started to smirk. "I am very distinctive; I think he would figure it out right away."_

"_Of course, Remus will walk into the room, see an adorable little stray and immediately think: Hey, I know that dog! It's Sirius Black! I am entirely sure of this even though I haven't seen him for twelve years!"_

"_You think I'm adorable?" Sirius' smirk got wider._

"_Oh shut up!" She grinned._

"_Make me." _

_She giggled and pounced on top of him._

_Remus walked in._

_Everyone froze._

"_Uh, Remus. So... How've you been for the last twelve years?" Sirius finally broke the silence. Remus had his wand out before he could blink. _

"_Remus..." Rebecca warned, eyes focused on the wand warily. She pulled herself over Sirius more, blocking him._

"_Rebecca, get out of the way. You know what he did!" Remus snarled._

"_Are you insane? I told you he's innocent!" Rebecca shouted._

"_He's Imperiused you!" He cried._

"_He doesn't have a bloody wand for Christ's sake!" _

"_He escaped from Azkaban, who knows what sort of Dark Magic he is capable of!" _

_There was a pause._

"_Question. Dementors drain powers, correct?" Rebecca asked sarcastically._

"_Ye-es." Remus frowned, Sirius smirked slightly, guessing where she was going with this._

"_And Sirius has been there for twelve years."_

"_If he were powerful enough-"_

"_Why the hell would he wait?!" Rebecca demanded. "What, he said to himself one morning. "Oh, jolly good room service, I think I'll stay for a decade or so'?" Sirius snorted._

"_Maybe he was waiting for an accomplice." Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously._

"_Oh for- What exactly are you accusing me of? Offering him a place to say, or motivating him?" Rebecca said indignantly. "Besides, he thought I was dead. How could he have counted on me turning up?"_

_Sirius muttered something under his breath, scowling._

"_Peter's alive, Remus, I told you already." She glared. "Don't you believe me?"_

"_Becky, look, I know how you feel, he was one of my best friends but we can't just forgive him-" Remus started, sighing._

"_Did you not hear a word I just said?!" She demanded. "Peter. Is. Alive. I have proof. Etain-"_

"_You got a twelve year old involved in this?!" Remus shouted incredulously. "I can't believe you!"_

"_Etain-"_

"_You're just as irresponsible as you were twelve years ago! How could you be so selfish, putting your own __**daughter**__ in danger just to try and selfishly assuage your own feelings!" Remus ranted. Sirius leapt to his feet, almost dumping Rebecca on the floor._

"_Don't you dare talk to her like that you hypocrite! Who was it that was supposed to look after Harry if something happened to James, Lily and me? Oh, that's right, you! Did you even visit him? Once, just to check he was being treated properly?!" Sirius shouted. "No, you didn't, so don't you bloody dare stand there judging her for snatching a little happiness for her family. She's a Muggle, how the bloody hell was she supposed to know it would be dangerous?"_

"_I would have thought it would be common sense! Obviously a twelve year old trying to catch a full grown wizard would be dangerous!" Remus yelled back._

"_A drop of potion, numbskull! Not escorting him to Azkaban wandless!" _

"_Shut up, both of you." Rebecca told them calmly. "I can see that Remus is not going to be convinced. All I'm asking is twenty four hours."_

"_For what?" Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously._

"_A head start." She said seriously._

"_Becky you can't possibly..."_

"_What? I love him, I'll go with him." She told Remus challengingly._

"_Becky you can't..." Sirius protested._

"_You don't know him!" Remus shouted at the same time._

"_Whatever." Rebecca sang, knowing it would irritate him._

"_Rebecca!" Remus thundered. "I will not allow you to leave with him!"_

"_How're you going to stop me, __**Dad**__?" She taunted. He raised his wand uncertainly._

"_Do it and die." Sirius growled, all doubt gone from his face as he glared._

_Remus seemed to remember Sirius was unarmed, his wand flicked in his direction and Sirius slumped to the floor unconscious._

"_That could have gone better. Oh, almost forgot! Why don't you look at his memories Remus? Or possibly get some Veritaserum from somewhere?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "It's incredibly difficult to convince someone you're innocent when you're unconscious."_

"_Yeah, well, he wasn't so great at it conscious either." He shrugged._

At least Remus had eventually condescended to view the memories, she thought wryly, after tying Sirius up and gagging him. Oh, and performing countless charms on his forearm.

"I'm excited." Etain stated needlessly, bouncing her knee as they waited outside the Great Hall. Draco stretched languidly.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. Perhaps it's the potential for drama." She paused thoughtfully. "I do love a good spat." Belial stretched beside her.

Draco smirked.

"I hardly see how a fight is going to break out when nobody else is here."

"I want to have a good view." She defended.

"Ri-ight." He drawled. She stuck out her tongue at him. Almost ten minutes later the rest of the students stampeded towards the hall.

Lockhart swept past. Etain and Draco groaned but followed him in.

"Etain!" They turned to see Hermione, Blaise, Theo and Pansy running to catch up with them. Meda had gone to stand with Ginny and Luna. They stopped in front of a platform in the middle of the Hall.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart strutted on stage, Draco groaned lowly. "Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?"

"Unfortunately." Etain muttered into Draco's ear, they stifled a laugh.

"Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details see my published works."

"How many Dark Wizards would bow before commencing a fully regulated duel?" Draco asked the world at large.

"I suppose the skills would come in handy whatever you were facing." Pansy commented thoughtfully.

"Not that anything he knows is worth teaching." Blaise scoffed. Hermione looked like she wanted to disagree but she was interrupted by a dreamy voice.

"That's not true, he's ever so good at memory charms. The Nargles told me. They can see magical auras you know." The speaker was a short girl with long dirty blonde hair and large blue eyes. She appeared to be wearing butterbeer tops on her necklace and radishes as her earrings. Her red-haired best friend stood next to her staring at the ground shyly.

"Oh! Hello Luna. I love your earrings! How's everything with you? You and Ginny Ok? Meda talks about you constantly." Etain grinned at them. Meda made no comment. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's all we can do to get her to shut up." He said sarcastically.

"Meda, why don't you introduce them." Etain ignored him, still smiling warmly at the two girls. After several sessions in the library she'd become genuinely fond of them, she knew they were particular friends of Meda's. They were becoming quite inseparable!

"Ginny, Luna this is Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Blaise. This is Ginny and Luna." Meda gestured before nudging Ginny slightly. Her eyes snapped up and she smiled stiffly.

"Pleasure."

"It's alright Ginny. They have pink-spotted dirikilies flying around their heads. They're good people, generally." Luna assured her. Amazingly, that did seem to make Ginny more confident.

Lockhart's voice caught their attention again.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape."

"This just got _so_ much better!" Etain exclaimed gleefully, scratching Belial's head. He purred and rubbed himself against her legs.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin."

"If I may interrupt, Professor Lockhart." Snape interjected smoothly, with a malicious look. "I had an unexpected visitor this morning, who, if I recall correctly, was very interested in duelling at school. Perhaps it would be better to let them have a go, rather than a... wholly unskilled amateur like myself."

The Slytherins scoffed very loudly.

"Right, uh, well. Who is this, er, visitor?" Lockhart asked, very flustered, no doubt under the impression he was going to face some ex-Death Eater who was not bound to Dumbledore.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Snape inclined his head to the side of the room where Narcissa was watching amusedly. She gave a little curtsey and strode towards the platform.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Pansy laughed. "He'll lose, Mrs. Malfoy was, like, the best dueller in her year, better than Snape even, and even if he did manage by some fluke to even send a spell, Mr. Malfoy would murder him with his bare hands. Well-played!"

"My God, this is so embarrassing!" Draco closed his eyes.

"Not at all, think how humiliated Lockhart will be when he gets beaten by a girl!" Blaise snorted.

"Excuse me?!" Six voices demanded simultaneously.

"Uh-" Blaise was saved by Lockhart.

"I'm not sure-" He was evidently trying to manoeuvre his way out of the situation but Narcissa smirked at him.

"Don't worry, Gilderoy." Her voice rang out around the hall. "I'll go easy on you."

Lockhart chuckled.

"Of course, a seasoned professional like me is never worried. Even by so enchanting a combatant." He bowed gallantly at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, wait. Which form of duelling are we using?" Narcissa asked innocently. "I always thought the Ukrainian method to be best, although the Russian is very popular, but then, the French is impressive."

"We'll just be using the, uh, British method for today." Lockhart looked lost.

"If you say so." Narcissa smiled mysteriously and sauntered towards him.

They both bowed, Lockhart with a flamboyant wave of his arms, Narcissa with a cold grace.

"Now, on the count of three we will fire our first spells, neither, of course, aiming to kill." They both took up positions on opposite ends of the platform.

"If only!" Etain muttered.

"Hey, that's my mother!" Draco protested.

"Oh no, I didn't mean-"

"One, two, three-"

"Liquidus Constantia!" Narcissa enunciated clearly, while Lockhart fumbled with his wand. He sank through the platform but got stuck half way which effectively trapped his arms. "Pygafy!" Lockhart's top lip grew and buttoned itself to his chin. "Now, what have I forgotten?" Narcissa mused, staring at him spitefully. "His arms are bound so he can't use his wand but since his wand is in his hand he can't use wandless magic, he can't talk but without being able to aim he can't use a non-verbal... I think that's it. Oh wait!" She turned back to him and pointed her wand. "Capillus Vermis!" Lockhart's hair turned pink and started to writhe. His eyes widened and he looked as though he would be screaming if he could. Narcissa walked up to him and bent to talk directly into his ear.

"That was for the rumour you spread in fifth year about me and the Crabbe brothers. _That_ is how long I can keep a grudge. If you knew how furious Bella was you would be thanking me right now. You delayed my marital bliss at least two months." She smirked and backed away.

She levitated him out of the table, it closed up beneath him with a loud pop, and undid the hex on his mouth. She left his hair.

"Pair up." Snape told everyone as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. Lockhart's whimpers echoed.

"That was cool!"

"She's so pretty!"

"I want to be just like her!"

Several first years gushed. Only the Gryffindors were scowling. It seemed they didn't know who to root for.

"That was-" Hermione frowned.

"No it wasn't." Blaise interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Lockhart's an-"

"He isn't!" Hermione insisted.

"You know, this is actually quite interesting." Etain commented but before she could expand, Snape swooped down. Meda quickly pushed Ginny and Luna together as a pair, quite sure they wouldn't be let off so easily.

"Why are you not in pairs? Never mind wait here." Snape stalked off and picked several people, frog marching them back. "Blake." He pointed at Etain. "You go with..." He scanned the little party he had with him, it consisted of Neville, Weasley, Harry, two giggly Gryffindor girls and a short hyperactive boy. None were particularly appealing.

"Weasley."

She sighed.

"Parkinson, go with Longbottom. Don't injure him too badly."

_Some people get all the luck._

"Blake." He pointed at Meda. "Go with Creevey."

"Granger, Patil."

"Zabini, Brown."

"Malfoy... Let's see what you make of Mr. Potter."

_Why not set fire to some gunpowder while you're at it?_ Etain thought but shrugged and moved into position.

"Eat Slugs!" Weasley shouted, not even waiting for a count of three.

Huh?

The spell hit her in the chest. In between retching she ground out,

"Expelliarmus!" Weasley wasn't quick enough to dodge and flew back into a wall. She felt rather vindictive as something slimey forced its way up her throat and pounced on him, enlarging his nose and then remembering her last Transfiguration lesson started to transfigure his ears into spoons. They had turned silver and elongated by the time she was shoved off. She retched a few more times, spitting out another slug and lunged for him again.

Snape grabbed her arm and held her back but Belial sprang at him, claws extended.

Deciding he had the matter in hand, she took the time to glance around to see how everyone else was doing.

Blaise was nonchalantly waving his wand and turning Brown's hair gradually blue, she was already disarmed. Hermione and Pansy had just disarmed their partners.

Meda had cast Tantellegra on Creevey but was knocked to the floor by his hex. Jormungandr slithered out of her robes and headed towards Draco and Harry.

"_Jormungandr_!" Harry hissed. "_Get back_!" Everyone stared.

"_You are not my Mistress."_ The snake spat back, haughtily. _"Who are you to order me?"_

"_If you love your Mistress you'll go back to her. I need not order." _Harry argued, not sure why he was saying it.

"_My Mistress does not call." _He denied, but still seemed troubled. _"My Mistress is good. I love my Mistress as she loves me, Man-Who-Speaks. You cannot question that."_

"_I am your Mistress' brother. You must listen." _

"_Kin-of-my-Mistress-but-not-my-Mistress, I must not."_

"Jormungandr!" Meda called tearfully.

"_My Mistress has need of me, Man-Who-Speaks. I will go." _Jormungandr turned immediately, making a big show of snubbing Harry.

"That snake is _mean_!" Harry exclaimed, Jormungandr and Meda glared at him.

The rest of the room gaped at him.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asked blankly.

"You are such a good boy, Jormungandr, yes you are, my darling." Meda sat in an empty classroom near the Common Room throwing mice in the air, Jormungandr was leaping to catch them. "I am so proud of you! Now, would you prefer me to let you sleep off your food in the Dorm or do you want to stay in my-"

A sack was pulled over her face. She tried to scream but before she could a voice muttered, "Petrificus Totalus!" and she froze. She could hear Jormungandr hissing and snapping and then a dull thud. She started to panic again.

Something else was thrown over her and she was tugged out of the door.

"Where's Meda?" Etain asked, looking around. Meda never missed dinner, it was her observing people time.

"Maybe she's in the Library." Draco shrugged.

"Last I saw of her, she was feeding her snake. Greengrass insisted she leave because it was gross or something." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, well I'm not that hungry, I think I'll go and check on her. Maybe she's lost track of time..." Etain stood, holding out her arms for Belial.

"I'll come too." Draco said, springing to his feet.

"Alright." She smiled and they headed down to the dungeon.

"Meda?" She called softly down the corridor.

"Maybe she's fallen asleep." Draco suggested. They started opening the doors. Belial paced around her anxiously.

"It's really not like her to spend so much time on her own."

"She doesn't seem very social to me." Draco scoffed.

"She's just lonely." Etain defended. "And shy."

Draco started to reply but as he opened the next door, a long, thin blur leapt at him.

He fell back and screamed.

"Jormungandr?!" Etain said in shock.

At the sound of her voice the snake swerved, Belial sprang forwards and yowled at him. He paused.

"Where's Meda?" Etain demanded, getting worried. "She takes you everywhere."

Jormungandr twisted his body and tasted the air several times but just seemed confused.

"I'll get Snape." Etain told Draco, shivering slightly.

"No, wait. We don't know what's happened. We shouldn't go anywhere alone." He protested.

"Fine, you carry Jormungandr then." She scowled.

**That took a while, sorry. Nothing belongs to me!**

**Please review! And thank you to everyone who already has, reviews are like toffee and cream cheese cake with Hot Chocolate. They always make me feel really nice!**


	18. Heir Of Slytherin

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Where's Snape?!" Etain demanded when she saw Flint hurrying back towards the Common Room.

"Staff Room but-"

"Thanks!" She charged off, with a very disgusted looking Draco holding Jormungandr at arms length and Belial following.

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" She called as she banged on the staff-room door.

"Wh- Miss Blake! What do you think you are doing?!" McGonagall threw open the doors and glared down at her.

"Minerva? What's going on?" Snape demanded from behind her.

"One of your students has ignored instructions." McGonagall gestured sternly.

"Meda's missing!"Etain cried.

"You were instructed to remain in the Common Room." Snape ignored her. "That, I am sure, is where your sister is."

"When were we told to do that?" Etain asked confusedly.

"At dinner, no doubt." Draco snapped irritably.

"Hey I didn't ask you to come along." She scowled.

"You're Muggleborn. There's no telling if that creature will move on from cats." He hissed.

"Yeah, 'cause a monster who writes with pink glitter is terrifying." She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Blake, Mr. Malfoy, as you were not at dinner you will not have heard. There has been another attack. Mr. Thomas was found petrified." McGonagall told them.

"With daisies littering the ground around him." Snape muttered but was silenced by McGonagall's glare.

Etain went ghostly pale.

"Meda..." She whispered. "She wasn't at the feast."

"I am sure Miss Blake is fine." Snape assured her emotionlessly and brushed past her. He paused when he saw the snake in Draco's arms.

"We found it shut in the classroom Meda sometimes uses to feed him." Draco told him sharply.

"There is no cause to worry, Mr. Malfoy."

"What's the Ministry doing?" Etain wondered aloud.

"Etain..." Draco warned quietly. McGonagall and Snape stared.

"Yes, but the Chamber of Secrets, whatever the hell that is, Sirius Black... Curfew is not even earlier!" Etain exclaimed.

"Etain, Dumbledore is Headmaster. My father told me that the Minister tried to get permission to post Dementors around the school but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Draco whispered into her ear. "Everyone trusts him so the matter was dropped. Rightly so, this is a school not a prison! At last something we agree on!"

"And the ministry didn't suggest anything else?" Etain whispered back. "Aurors?"

"Closing the school." Draco offered. Her eyes widened.

"Closing the school?" She repeated, not quietly enough. McGonagall's lips thinned. Etain whipped back around.

"Excuse us, we'll go down to the Common Room now." Etain and Draco turned away. They turned the corner.

"Right, so what do we do about Meda?" Draco asked.

"What else can we do?" Etain replied grimly. "We search."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Rebecca asked Sirius and Remus when they trudged down the stairs wearily.

"Becky-" Remus started apologetically.

"Don't worry, if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times." She rolled her eyes. "Who cares if you're a Vironsusi?"

"That's a new one, love." Sirius commented, taking the tea gratefully.

"Finnish." She smiled.

"You know, we could start clearing out Grimmauld Place if you like." Sirius fiddled with his cup. "You would have more space there."

Remus and Rebecca exchanged glances, wondering briefly whether they should employ tact or honesty.

"You hate that place." Rebecca said bluntly, deciding on honesty. He shrugged uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't hate it so much if you were there."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Isn't Grimmauld Place full of Dark things?" Remus asked, oblivious.

"Well, yes, it would take some cleaning out, I was thinking maybe we could sort out the hall, the kitchen and a couple of bedrooms and then we could all move in. We could have bedrooms ready for Etain, Meda and Harry too, for when they come back for the holidays." Sirius started to look a little excited.

"What about work?" Rebecca asked.

"I could apparated you." Sirius pointed out hopefully. "Into a back alley or something."

"You'll need a wand then." Remus pointed out.

"I'll buy one in disguise." He shrugged.

"Well,-"

An owl tapped on the window. Rebecca opened it and retrieved the letter, throwing the Owl a slice of bread from the side. It looked highly affronted but she shooed it away anyway.

_Dear Mum,_

_ Having a lovely time._

_Hope you are well._

_Love_

_Etain_

_P.S. Remus and Azeban need to reveal their inner thoughts to you. It isn't healthy._

She frowned and handed it to Remus. Sirius peered over his shoulder.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sirius demanded.

"'Reveal their inner thoughts'. She sounds like a Seer." Remus snorted. Sirius froze.

"_Come on you guys! The fair lady awaits!" James laughed, running down the corridor._

"_Don't speak like that, James!" Sirius exclaimed. "You sound like a romantic."_

"_Says the one who described the spells on the map as 'hiding it's true self'!" James scoffed._

"_That was Remus!" Sirius protested._

"_Whatever you say, Mystic." He smirked._

"Uh, guys. Why don't we try a revealing spell?" Sirius said, hesitantly.

"Of course!" Remus slapped his forehead and performed the charm.

_Meda's missing._

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)

"Maybe we're overreacting. Maybe she's in the Library. We haven't checked there yet." Draco pointed out, slightly nervously as they jogged down the corridor.

"Yeah, she's such a bookworm she's missed dinner." Etain rolled her eyes. "Nothing short of the apocalypse would make Meda miss dinner."

"Hermione- Never mind, point taken."

"Right, we can check there anyway, in case she's fallen asleep. Then the Hospital Wing, the Common Room, the Grounds, detention classrooms-"

"We were late to dinner." Draco pointed out thoughtfully. "And left early. Maybe we just missed her."

"I wasn't unconscious that long." Etain protested, still a little sore on the topic.

Draco shrugged and remained silent.

"Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise." The education authority did not look like he had been having a very good day. His desk was covered with scorch marks.

"I just dropped by to discuss the current situation at Hogwarts with you." Lucius said silkily. The man paled visibly.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy. All the necessary security procedures are being followed-"

"To deal with both Black and this mysterious new threat?"

"It is believed that both are interlinked, Sir." The man started to sweat.

"That Black opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Lucius' expression was unreadable.

"Yes, Sir!" The education authority nodded frantically. "There's no telling what sort of undesirable connections Black has- uh." The man's eyes widened. Lucius groaned inwardly, a Gryffindor obviously.

"I will ignore the insult you have just dealt my wife if you tell me, _exactly_ what is being done." He was quickly losing patience.

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore is being a bit... difficult at the moment." The man hedged.

"I see." Lucius interrupted. "You have-"

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you have a moment?"

Lucius spun on his heel to see an Auror holding up an official looking sheet. The Auror smirked smugly.

"Yes?"

"This is a search warrant, Mr. Malfoy." The Auror explained, watching him very carefully. "For Malfoy Manor."

Lucius kept his face blank, groaning mentally. Could this day get better?

"I will Floo Call Narcissa." He turned to leave but the Auror stopped him.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?"

"No I do not. Forgive me for wanting to warn my Champion Dueller wife that the people breaking into our home are actually supposed to be there." Lucius sneered. "Dare I enquire as to why the search is being conducted?"

"That is classified information, Mr. Malfoy." The Auror drew himself up.

"Yes, it always is." He stalked off. He had bigger things to worry about than that. He didn't give a damn whether Mudbloods were killed in this latest Hogwarts death trap, but if Draco got hurt, emotionally or otherwise, he would never forgive himself. That meant making sure none of his dirty house-mates got murdered.

££££££££££££££££333

"Etain, are you looking for Meda?" Luna asked dreamily. Etain froze mid-stride. It was breakfast and she still hadn't shown up. Her dorm mates said she'd never come in.

"Why do you think that, Luna?" Etain asked carefully. Ginny waved her hand.

"She just knows things." She explained airily, she surreptitiously checked for listeners and whispered. "I think she's a Seer."

"Seer is a confining term." Luna denied. "I had a dream that you'd lost something, the Nargles mentioned that your sister hadn't been about much. Guess work really."

"Do you know where she is?" Etain asked hopefully.

"Well, no." Luna seemed sad for a moment, then perked up. "But I know who will!"

"Yixy!" Narcissa called, her stiletto heels clicking against the ballroom floor. "How is the starter menu shaping up?"

"Excellently, Mistress." Yixy glowed with excitement. "The-" CRASH!

"Nixy, be careful with that chandelier!" Narcissa snapped, she turned back to Yixy. "Can you get samples of the final choices?"

"Of course, Mistress!" Yixy popped away.

"Urgh!" She pressed her hand to her forehead. "Ministry balls are such a bore. Can't they bloody hold them somewhere else? Blinky! Go and fetch my dress from Diagon Alley and if Madam Malkin hasn't produced exactly what I asked for don't pay her."

"Yes, Mistress!" CRACK!

Narcissa sighed and pointed her wand at some decorations.

"Corners or centre?" She mused. She switched them around. "What was I thinking?!" She exclaimed when she saw the incredibly gaudy decorations clashed with the walls, which were an icy blue. She vanished them.

"Nixy, fetch some crystal decorations from Diagon Alley, make them two shades darker than last year's decorations. Long and thin if you please, bring back samples before you buy anything."

"Mistress!" Yixy popped back in looking panicked.

"What is it, Yixy? I told you to bring me some food samples." She put her hands on her hips.

"The alarms are going off!" Yixy wailed.

"What?!" Narcissa gasped. She removed the silencing charms on the Ballroom walls and doors and a deafening, high-pitched ringing sound immediately sounded.

Nixy and Blinky appeared next to Yixy.

"Men are attacking the wards Mistress!" Nixy cried.

"I will see who it is." Narcissa drew herself up and stalked out of the door, wand extended. "Call Lucius immediately."

"Yes, Mistress." Blinky disappeared.

"Hello Fred, hello George." Luna smiled at them, eyes unfocused.

"They'll know?" Etain asked disbelievingly, wondering if she should have brought back-up.

"Of course." Ginny assured her. "If Luna knows they know, they know."

"Right, because that wasn't confusing at all." Etain rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to find her?" Ginny scowled.

Fred and George watched them bemusedly.

"Fred, do you feel like we're missing something?" Fred asked George.

"Indeed I do, George." George replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't have time for that." Etain drew her wand at aimed it at them. "Now, where is she?"

"Etain, what the hell are you doing?!" Ginny cried, grabbing her arm. Fred and George had both drawn their wands, all humour gone from their faces.

"They haven't kidnapped your sister, Etain. They have a map which will show you where she is." Luna sounded almost exasperated.

"Oh." Etain lowered her wand, slightly disappointed.

"What's this about little Medusa?" Fred asked, frowning. He and George put away their wands again.

"She's missing." Ginny informed them, Luna was staring off to the side.

"What?" Fred blinked rapidly. "Well, we can-" George shot him a glare.

"Excuse us for a moment." George interrupted and tugged him over to a corner. They stood arguing for a minute but they'd put silencing spells up. George took out an old grubby bit of paper and gestured at it. They both froze as they noticed something on it.

Sometimes Krenwick wondered if his job was really worth it.

As he hung upside down courtesy of some sort of plant that had sprung from nowhere at the Malfoys' gate, he thought about it more than he ever had before.

At least he wasn't the only one. All of the Aurors on the raid were in the same situation.

A clicking noise drew his attention to the gate, he craned his neck and his jaw dropped open.

"I thought you said the house was unoccupied." He heard someone hiss.

Narcissa Malfoy raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose haughtily.

"Is there a particular reason you are attempting to break into my house? If you do not vacate the premises immediately, I will call the Aurors."

"Lady, we are the Aurors." One of the others drawled, attempting to sound casual.

"Do you have a warrant?" She demanded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do." He sneered.

"I was not notified." Narcissa said coolly.

"This is a surprise raid." He rolled his eyes.

"Really." Narcissa's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Then, surprise."

She flicked her wand and the plants all converged, then everything went black.

Lucius tapped his cane in front of him as he walked up the stone path to the gates. Narcissa hurried down to meet him.

"Thank goodness you're back! We had some incredibly rude Aurors at the door this morning so-"

"Oh, I knew about them but the idiots at the Ministry wouldn't let me warn you. Did they find anything?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Er... Lucius," Narcissa started cautiously. "You know how you told me to always remember my safety was the most important thing to you?"

"Ye-es." Lucius said, getting slightly worried. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, I was chatting to my Herbologist friend, you remember Henry?" Narcissa said eagerly.

"How could I forget?" He replied dryly.

"He was breeding a few rare plants and there was an accident of some sort which resulted in this Devil's Snare hybrid. He wasn't exactly sure what it did so I offered to test it out. I had it planted around the gate and a few days ago I worked out that under certain stimuli it will act as a hyperactive version of Devil's Snare." She explained, eyes shining with interest.

"Why do I think I will not like the end of this story?" Lucius groaned.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed. "I lost my temper!"

"Narcissa, what did you do with the Aurors?" He asked after a pause, trying to remain calm.

"Uh, I think the plant ate them." She sniffed.

"What?!" Lucius' eyes widened. "What exactly was this hybrid, Narcissa?"

"Well, I think it was a combination of things. Devil's Snare, Lethifold Lavender-"

"What?!"

"-and possibly Pulex Vine." Narcissa finished, ignoring him.

"Devil's Snare: Known for grabbing and suffocating victims. Lethifold Lavender: Produces an anaesthetic that renders the victim unconscious and then digests their body. Pulex Vine: Has millions of tiny teeth that sink into the victim and inject them with poison." Lucius recited in a monotone. He closed his eyes and asked, very calmly. "Narcissa, why did you plant that thing by the gate?"

"Well, Rita Skeeter keeps bothering me... It wasn't supposed to be for very long." She said defensively.

"Let's just see if we can get them out of the plant." He sighed and continued up the path. "What stimuli does it respond to?"

"It likes tea very much but hates liquorice. Withers it immediately." Narcissa answered promptly. "Sunlight doesn't do much but fire works. It goes up like an inferno, though."

"Let's just stick to liquorice- How did you find out it liked tea and hated liquorice?" He frowned.

"I was eating my lunch and spilt it." She explained.

"Liqou- Never mind. Yixy, go and get me a barrel of liquorice." Lucius ordered. The elf didn't bother even popping in, but a small crack sounded so they knew she'd heard.

"A whole barrel?!" Narcissa gasped. "You'll kill it!"

"Henry can get a new one." Lucius sneered.

"But it's one-of a kind!" She protested.

"Narcissa, two out of three of its components are illegal. The other restricted. It is eating Aurors at this very second, do you honestly think i give a damn?" Lucius pointed out exasperatedly.

Narcissa opened her mouth and closed it. "Point." She conceded.

Yixy appeared with a levitating barrel. Narcissa pointed at a suspiciously bulging bush.

"There it is."

Lucius waved his wand at the barrel and it opened, he levitated it over to the bush and flipped it upside down.

Black laces fell from the opening and twisted through the air like snakes. As soon as any touched the green, bulging bush, it turned brown and shrivelled.

"Ok, we'll take you to your sister." Fred and George promised simultaneously. "As long as you swear that we deal with anyone else in the room, victim or villain our way and you don't get a say."

"But-" Etain started to protest.

"No buts. Surely getting your sister back is the important bit now." George raised an eyebrow, she scowled.

"Fine." After all, that didn't stop her from indirectly punishing whoever it was. Luna stared at them, her eyes widening in realisation. Only Ginny was paying attention though.

"Where is she then?" Etain demanded. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Follow us." George said finally and they span around on their heels. Etain, Ginny and Luna marched after them.

They all stopped near a tapestry of Ballet-Dancing Trolls. Fred and George pointed at a wall.

"She's in there." They said simultaneously, but strangely grave.

"Is this a joke?" Etain stared at them incredulously.

"No." Ginny answered for them and stepped forwards. She started to pace in front of the wall and a door appeared. "Fred and George showed me this room so I'd have somewhere to relax at the start of the year. I told Ron, Luna and Meda."

Fred and George glanced at each other uneasily.

Etain regarded them suspiciously and stalked towards the door, wand raised. She reached out to open the door and froze. She had no idea what was behind the door. She had no idea if there were a dozen Death Eaters or a hundred Gryffindors waiting to ambush her. How far could she trust Luna, Ginny, Fred and George? She had no idea.

She had no idea what was happening to her little sister.

That thought strengthened her resolve.

She pushed the door open.

"Oh my God." Ginny gasped.

Ronald Weasley stood in front of a bound and understandably irate first year. Etain's vision went red and she snarled, drawing her wand.

"Ah!" Weasley jumped away with his hand still caught in the rope.

"Wait!" Luna cried. "He was releasing her!"

"Excuse me?" Etain's mouth dropped open in shock. "He hates Slytherins!"

"Just because I hate Slytherins doesn't mean I bloody truss them up like turkeys!" Weasley sputtered, turning red. Etain gaped at him.

"B-but who did?"

"I am afraid, Madam Bones, that I stunned your Aurors when they attempted to break in. You see, the wards Lucius put up momentarily freeze the intruders, allowing me to gain the upper hand." Narcissa lied glibly. "I am incredibly sorry."

"That is quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Bones replied stiffly, her nostrils flaring.

"Yes well, I would be more than happy for them to conduct a search of my home, I would have woken them but I could find no warrant when I searched them. I almost called the Aurors!" She laughed.

"That will not be necessary, Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Bones looked down her long nose at her.

"I am so busy planning the Ministry Ball, this time of year is so hectic." Narcissa continued, flicking her wand to conjure a table and two chairs. "Won't you sit and have tea, Madam Bones? I am sorry, but we have cleared all of the existing furniture ready for the ball, in case anyone wants to... explore."

"I am afraid I can't stop, Mrs. Malfoy." She said shortly, glancing around the elegant room.

"Oh, that is a shame. I shall have Yixy, Nixy and Blinky fetch your Aurors then." Three faint cracking noises sounded. "Where would you like them?"

"Near the Floo, if you please Mrs. Malfoy."

"Of course." She stood gracefully and waved her wand discreetly at her face and clothes. _If appearance charms was made of light_, Madam Bones thought disapprovingly, _Narcissa Malfoy would be blinding._

"A product of my upbringing." Narcissa explained with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes when she noticed she was being observed.

"No idea." Luna shrugged.

"Mhhmmm." Meda squealed through her gag.

"Oh!" Ginny threw down her school bag and ran to get her down. A black book spilt on the floor. The words 'Tom Marvelo Riddle' glinted in gold on the cover.

"What's this?" Etain muttered to herself.

"Ahh!" Ginny squeaked as Meda almost fell on top of her. Fred and George ran forwards to let her down. Etain opened it and stared at the pages closely. A pale hand obscured her view.

"That's Ginny's Diary." Luna told her, her dreamy voice unusually sharp.

"It's blank." Etain pointed out suspiciously.

"A spell."

"Etain!" Meda cried, flinging herself at her older sister.

"Meda! You have no idea how worried I was!" Etain hugged her back, just as fiercely, the book forgotten. "Are you Ok? Are you hurt? Do you need to see Madam-?"

"I'm fine." Meda assured her. "I'm not sure what happened but I'm fine, I swear."

"You don't remember anything?" Etain asked, concernedly. "You might have a concussion! Or Amnesia! We'd best get you to the Hospital Wing!" She grabbed her arm and began tugging her out of the room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Daphne Greengrass asked as he walked down the steps from the Owlery.

"I don't believe I have given you permission to address me by my given name, Greengrass." Draco answered coldly.

"I apologise, Malfoy." She said sweetly. "What are you doing?"

"You are not my keeper Greengrass, what I do is no concern of yours." He scowled.

"I feel, as part of the Pureblood elite, we must look out for each other." She said delicately.

"I believe the MacMillan's have over ten generations of Pureblood." Draco pointed out dryly. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"The MacMillans will never be in quite the same class." She sniffed.

"Hmm. What do you want Greengrass?" Draco looked away disinterestedly.

"Me? Nothing." She laughed softly.

"Why do I not believe that?" He asked wryly.

"Because you're smart, this is why I can't figure out your motives." She sounded completely calm. "Why do you hang around with that Mudblood?" Draco shook his head.

"Goodbye, Greengrass." He shoved her aside and walked past. She glared at his back.

"Is it because the great Malfoy and Black merger wasn't as successful as thought?" She called after him spitefully. "Father has often said that Narcissa was so close with so many boys at school-"

Draco spun around and pointed his wand at her.

"Finish that sentence." He hissed. "I _dare_ you."

Greengrass screamed. Footsteps slapped the stone floor.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A very surprised Professor Flitwick squeaked. "What is going on here?"

"She provoked me Sir, I didn't cast any spells." Draco said after a long pause when it was clear he was not going to get out of this.

"Provocation or not, we do not tolerate threatening behaviour in this school, particularly when your opponent is unarmed! Detention, Mr. Malfoy! I hope I do not have to speak with you again!"

Daphne Greengrass smirked as both walked away.

"I told you! I went into the Room of Requirement to relax! I was having a stressful day!" Weasley snapped. "Now freaking get lost before I hex you into next week!"

"Like you could Weasel." Etain sneered back. She turned and stalked away fuming.

"Don't worry, Gin. We'll get through it." Luna's dreamy voice soothed from a nearby classroom. Etain heard a faint sobbing; she peered through the crack in the door. Ginny sat with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

The black book sat on the table.

"I should ha-have just g-gone to Gryffindor l-like the r-rest of m-my fa-amily!" She wailed.

"No, no. It's not your fault. He could have picked anyone, it's just bad luck, and it has nothing to do with your House."

"I'm s-so useless! Why can't I fight him off?" She sobbed. "We've tried everything!"

"Don't worry. Don't worry." Luna kept repeating.

"How can I not worry? I'm being possessed!"

Etain's eyes widened until they were on the verge of popping out, she couldn't suppress a surprised gasp. Two heads shot round.

"Who's there?" Ginny called, trying to steady her voice. Etain saw no point in hiding anymore.

"Me." She said, stepping out, wand at her side.

"What did you hear?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"What are you possessed by?" Etain asked in return with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny and Luna exchanged a glance full of meaning.

"I think you'd better sit down." Luna's silvery voice suggested. "It is quite a long story."

Etain pulled out a chair from a desk and sat nervously. After a pause, Ginny began, stammering occasionally.

"Well, it all started after that trip into Diagon Alley. I don't know if you remember..."

_Dear Diary,  
My name's Ginny Weasley._

"I remember." Etain frowned.

"I found an old black diary with my things. I thought Dad got it for me."

_Hello Ginny, I am Tom Riddle._

"I wrote in it, it wrote back."

_Amazing! I never knew Diary's could write back! _

"I thought it could be my friend."

_I'm a special Diary, Ginny. I'm here to be your best friend. The one you can talk to when you have nowhere else to turn._

"I thought I had something I wouldn't have to share."

_So you're really mine? My brothers won't start using you, right?_

"I thought I'd never feel lonely again."

_Of course not! I am a special diary for one special girl. I know how you feel, though. I used to be a boy; I lived in an Orphanage and had nothing of my own._

"Tom spun me a story; he was the captured hero, forced into the Diary. I was the brave young girl who would help him get out."

_Can I tell you a secret, Ginny?_

"And I believed him."

_I'd do anything for you, Tom._

"But then, everything changed."

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"He used me and I didn't even mind until I started to wake up with blood on my clothes."

_Tom, I can't remember anything... What does it mean?_

"He made me kill roosters, I don't know what for. Then..."

_It means you're trapped, you stupid little girl._

"... Mrs. Norris."

_What?_

"Luna found out, she found out before even I did."

_It means you're dead, and because of you so is everyone else._

"She's helped me fight him, someone would have died if it weren't for her, but we can't go to the teachers otherwise both of us would be expelled... and now you." Ginny finished grimly.

"It seems we have a slight problem." Etain cocked her head to the side and then smiled slowly. "I think I know who can help."

"You want me to take you to meet with my father." Draco repeated in a monotone.

"Mhmm." She nodded absentmindedly, adding a finishing touch to her Transfigured button.

"Well done, Miss Blake!" McGonagall commented as she passed.

Draco stayed quiet until she was well away.

"Why in Salazar's name do you want to see my father?" He hissed. "He hates your guts!"

"Charming." She raised an eyebrow.

"He's blood purist what the hell do you expect?" Draco demanded, prodding his beetle with his wand.

"That's supposed to be a button, you know." Etain pointed out, amusedly.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well what?" She asked calmly.

"My father." He prodded.

"Oh yes! I was thinking maybe a Weekend sometime; you know maybe use Snape's office." She smiled placidly. "I'm not fussy."

"Urgh!" He groaned so loudly McGonagall turned around.

"Is there a problem?" She asked icily.

"No, Professor." Etain chirped.

"Good. I'm expecting to see buttons by the end of this lesson in five minutes. That includes you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor." Draco intoned dutifully.

"I love you, yes I do." Etain and Meda cooed simultaneously as they picked their respective pets up. Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Theo and Pansy all watched in bemusement.

"It explains so much." Pansy commented when they'd all sat down.

"What?" Blaise enquired.

"It appears the Blakes like ugly things." She explained. "Etain likes Draco and Meda likes-"

"Jormungandr is not ugly!" Meda interrupted hastily.

Pansy looked at her curiously, smirking slightly. Meda had a lot to learn, every Slytherin in the room was desperate to find out what it was she wanted to hide. Even Etain's cat had a certain light in his eyes.

Etain raised an eyebrow at her in question, but Pansy shook her head and mouthed, 'later'.

Dear Father,

If you are not too busy in the coming weeks, I would appreciate it if you would come and visit. Not on a matter of any great importance, merely a small business at school.

Your loving Son,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Send my regards to Mother.

**Sorry it took me ages to get this up. **** Anyway, nothing belongs to me and please review! **


	19. Daddy Issues

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Am I allowed to stay?" Draco asked sardonically as they prepared to go down to Snape's office to meet Lucius Malfoy. Etain laughed.

"If you like." She said noncommittally. "Although you might not enjoy it very much."

Draco frowned, offended.

"Are you suggesting I live entirely for my own pleasure? Or that I am not capable of finding a business issue enjoyable?"

"Not at all." Etain assured him. "Merely that it is a subject I would rather not speak of."

"I do not have all the same interests as you." Draco pointed out stiffly.

"Thank God or we would have all died in First Year." Etain laughed. "You're being very sensitive today."

"Am I?" Draco asked irritably. "It seems to me that all I ever do is give you favours and you do nothing for me in return."

Etain paused.

"I'm sorry if you think so." She said after a moment of silence. "I never thought of it that way. You know I would do anything you ask of me, Draco, don't you? And things you won't." Draco deflated slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and they both walked out of the Common Room together.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Etain steeled herself momentarily before knocking on the door and pushing it open.

"Drac- Miss Blake." Lucius' face closed completely as soon as he caught sight of her. Draco closed the door and leant against Snape's desk. "I was not aware that you would be joining us."

"Neither was I, until this moment." Etain smiled, _I am not a third wheel, I have a brain_.

"Organisation is often a key failing among the uninitiated." Lucius allowed dryly, ignoring her point and simultaneously alluding to her Muggle parents.

"Yet lack of manners seems to fall mostly in the opposite group." She shot back.

"Not exclusively." Lucius sniffed imperiously.

"Nobody is perfect." Etain pointed out, smugly.

"I have to disagree." Lucius broke in. He cleared his throat softly. "Not being born to the Wizarding World, of course, leads you to be more ignorant."

"It is not often I am summoned, Miss Blake." Lucius drawled, swiftly changing the subject. "I am most impressed with your _brave_ tactics."

Etain's eyes flickered back to Draco, and suddenly she felt rather ashamed. _'Not brave at all, Mr. Malfoy.'_ Was what she was about to say. _'I am after all friends with your son.'_

"I'm sorry, Draco." She said instead. "Would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment? In private?"

Draco glanced at her; he had been staring at a wall, neutrally.

"Of course, Etain." He said softly, and followed her just outside of the classroom. Lucius watched them with narrowed eyes.

"It is nice to know you have my son at your beck and call, Miss Blake." Lucius sneered.

Draco stiffened slightly, but continued to follow her out of the room.

"What?" He asked flatly when the door closed.

"I am going to ask your Father for help. I know who the Heir of Slytherin is and I know why they chose now to start attacking." She told him without preamble.

"And you chose my Father of all people to tell?" Draco spluttered. "He hates your guts! He's more likely to sacrifice you to them than help you!"

"Well, yeah, but I have something to blackmail him with." Etain shrugged. Draco froze.

"When you say, 'something to blackmail him with'..." Draco trailed off with a raised eyebrow. "Are you actually prepared to use it?"

Etain opened her mouth to retaliate and paused. _Damn!_ She thought. _I can't use it without damaging Narcissa and Draco! He'll know that_ _and call my bluff, but if I can't use it then I can't get him to_... _why did I not think of this before?_

"This is why you come to me first." Draco sighed. "Honestly, did you even explore other options or was the prospect of getting one over on my Father too tempting?" He asked sardonically. Etain blushed bright red. "That's what I thought." Draco smirked. "Not to worry."

"Well, what should I do then?" Etain's forehead creased. Draco leant against the wall and gestured imperiously.

"I'd better hear the whole story. My father can wait five minutes."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Father?" Draco opened the door, luckily the little Mudblood was nowhere in sight. Lucius almost growled, how dare he leave him for almost ten minutes like he was some sort of House Elf?

"We have a slight problem, father, and hoped you might be able to help." Draco sat down quite calmly.

"Oh? Well, I am at your disposal." Lucius made a point of glancing at the clock behind them.

"Thank you." Draco ignored him, maintaining a calm expression. "It's about the Chamber of Secrets."

Lucius felt all the blood draining from his face. _Please, Merlin..._

"The Chamber of Secrets?" He forced his voice to sound disinterested.

"Don't bother." Draco sneered.

"Don't get involved, Draco." Lucius' voice had a faint edge of pleading. "If you never listen to anything else I say-"

"I have to get involved, father." Draco looked away.

"How much do you know?" Lucius asked hollowly.

"I know that you gave an eleven year-old girl a diary." Draco stared at his father as though willing him to deny it. "I know that it possesses her. I know it's forcing her to petrify people and attack roosters. I'd also be willing to bet it's killing her." Lucius swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I thought Arthur would find it. I didn't think he'd be so stupid as to not check his daughter's trunk for dark magic."

Draco scoffed.

"Don't be disrespectful, boy! I had to get rid of it! Better that she die than you or Narcissa!" Lucius snarled.

"Why didn't you just give it to the Ministry?"

"Oh yes." Lucius said sarcastically. "Here you are Minister. Careful not to drop it, it was a present from the Dark Lord. Oh, and while you're here, I was thinking, do you mind if I have a room with a view in Azkaban? I'm a little claustrophobic. Scrapping the Dementors and the very unflattering uniform would be appreciated too. Very much obliged." He rolled his eyes. "There is not enough gold in the world to bribe us out of that one."

"So what are you going to do then?" Draco looked at him hopefully, as though he had all the answers in the world. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes.

"The way I see it Draco, I can't do much." He shook his head angrily. "I want to be able to fix it, but I can't. Damn him! He's dead and he's still managing to ruin us!"

"The girl has a friend who stops her doing much." Draco offered after a short silence. "They don't know where the Chamber is yet, though, and soon it'll be too dangerous for the friend. The girl's getting violent."

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Here's what we'll do. We didn't dare try to destroy it but we could maybe do it. Maybe if we followed the girl to the Chamber and set off some sort of timed..." He lapsed off into thought. "I'll talk to Severus and Narcissa about it, Draco."

"Promise to get back to me?" Draco arched his eyebrows.

"Draco..." Lucius said warningly.

"I told you some valuable information and my price is only keeping me informed." Draco pointed out reasonably.

"Don't you want a Hungarian Horntail instead?" Lucius asked wearily.

"Save that for Christmas." He smirked. "Come on; keep up your end of the bargain."

"I'll write." Lucius gave in. "Just don't do anything dangerous. Or worse: Tell your Mother."

"Done!" Draco hugged Lucius enthusiastically and ran off. "See you at Christmas!"

"Stay safe! Don't kill anyone important!" Lucius waved, smiling fondly.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Etain, I've been thinking." Meda commented quietly during breakfast.

"Did your head explode?" Etain asked. Meda rolled her eyes but continued in a calm, soft voice.

"Well, Mum is remarrying and, admittedly, it is under rather unusual circumstances-"

"I'll say!" Etain interrupted with a laugh.

"-and we do want her to be happy. The thing that is bothering me though is that we have hardly spoken to our soon-to-be Step-Father. I feel we should make some overture so that he does not feel awkward when we are all together over Christmas."

"Should we include Harry?" Etain inquired carefully, now focused on the conversation.

"He has been keeping up an almost constant correspondence. It was what made me think of it."

"Oh." Etain frowned for a minute. "Why did he not tell me?"

"He thinks you disapprove of Sirius. You were rather vocal about Remus." Meda pointed out diplomatically.

"I was not serious! I greatly like and respect Remus! He just... doesn't have much of a back bone."

"Yes, well. You must remember you were talking about a Gryffindor. Most Gryffindors _think_ with their back bones so saying Remus hasn't got one was a great insult."

"I didn't mean it to be." Etain frowned. "Anyway, what should we do about...Dad?"

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Rebecca smirked to herself as Sirius walked into the Living Room. She glanced up from her book and said, very nonchalantly.

"A few letters came for you today, dear."

"Oh? That'll be Harry." Sirius beamed proudly. "Did I tell you about his last Quidditch match?" He kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"Yes. In minute detail."

"Oh. Sorry. How was your day off?" Sirius picked at the frayed sofa and leant down to scoop up three letters from the floor.

He stilled suddenly.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I got an absolutely brilliant mark in Transfiguration today! Even better than Hermione and tied with Blaise and they're both geniuses! I really want to be an Amimagus, I tried last year, but as you might have guessed, it didn't go well. Snape made me go around with fox ears and a tail for ages, to teach me a lesson!_

_Lockhart sucks. He seriously does. He managed to freeze and explode his ridiculous peacock quill so shards of glass flew everywhere. This Hufflepuff almost went blind! How come Dumbledore doesn't sack him? _

_Draco says Hi. He says you know his Auntie Bellatrix. He won't say how. _

_He said something the other day which I thought was really unfair, true, but unfair. It's like he does everything I ask him but he never needs to ask anything of me. I tell him everything, but he can't/won't tell me stuff. It's like a crazy miasma of double standards. Is miasma the right word? I don't think it is._

_Anyway, better go now. Don't want to scare you off. You might decide you prefer your cell in Azkaban to us crazy lot! _

_Love Etain_

_P.S. I think there's something going on with Belial and Mrs. Norris. They're babies would be sooo cute don't you think?_

_**Dear Dad,**_

_** I've had a lovely week so far. There haven't been many petrifications. The weather's pretty good for Scotland. I think Luna is psychic. Oh, Fred and George told me about some people called the Marauders. Know anything, Mr. Padfoot?**_

_**I think Etain's writing too. **_

_**Ginny likes Harry. Put in a good word? She's a Ravenclaw and I could list her virtues for hours. She snapped at a seventh year to stick his head down the toilet because it looked like his Dad's toupee got super glued to his eyebrows. Except she said something different to super glued.**_

_**Jormungandr keeps disappearing and I don't know where he's going.**_

_**I think I'm getting fat. I also have a load of blackheads. Etain has all the luck.**_

_**Know any charms? No girls in my dorm will speak to me. Don't tell anyone?**_

_**Everyone loves Etain.**_

_**Sometimes I almost feel like hexing her.**_

_**I didn't intend for my first letter to be like that.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**Love Meda**_

Sirius blinked a few times.

"Merlin." He said wonderingly.

"What?" Becky asked.

"I have teenage daughters." His face was an odd mixture of horror and pleasure.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Ah." Lockhart was the first to find him. Luckily, McGonagall was close behind.

"Mr. Thomas!"

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Did you hear about Dean Thomas? He's been petrified!" An overly excitable Hufflepuff told his friend.

Etain's head shot up. Draco met her eyes across the room and pursed his lips.

"Thank God we're going home for Christmas today is all I can say." Pansy muttered as they passed.

"Yes." Etain agreed.

"Got any further trying to find out why Meda was kidnapped?" Pansy asked delicately.

"No. Luna says she doesn't know, Ginny swears no-one in Ravenclaw would be that daring and I spoke to Tamara the other day, she insists the Hufflepuffs would rather die. Neville won't say about the Gryffindors which leads me to suppose he's protecting someone. It's not Weasel, I don't think it's Harry... Who does that leave?"

"Not sure. Not huge on Gryffindors." Pansy grinned.

"No." Etain hummed.

Pansy bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I can't invite you to my Christmas party. Dad charmed the gates to boil the blood of Muggleborns."

"That's Ok. I'd invite you round for our New Year's party but... my new Step-Dad has a problem with the Pureblood elite." They grimaced awkwardly.

"It won't always be like this." Pansy promised fiercely. "I don't care if I live in a hovel. One day I _will_ invite you over the threshold."

"And even if I live in a castle bigger than this, I will too. Even though you're a lowly hovel-dweller." She laughed.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Mum!" Harry flew at Rebecca and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you!" Becky looked a little floored for a moment, but she recovered.

"I missed you too, darling." She squeezed him tightly.

Etain stepped forward as well and joined them. Rebecca smelt faintly of fish, although she'd tried to cover it with perfume.

"You look lovely Mum."

"Thank you, dear." She patted her blonde hair self-consciously. "I didn't have time to get changed after work."

_That explains the fishy smell. _Etain stayed silent but was relieved to notice that her Mother looked healthier than she had over the Summer.

"How's Dad, Mum?" Meda asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"He's good. Thank you for the letters, I appreciate that you're trying." She smiled gratefully. "I think you'll get along well."

"Oh definitely!" Etain gushed. "He said he'd teach me all about becoming an Animagus! Do you know how many pranks he did? I was so tempted to do a tribute!"

Rebecca smiled indulgently and looked inquiringly at Harry.

"He really cares. He told me all about my parents." It was said quietly, but strongly. After a small hesitation, Rebecca turned to Meda.

"How do you like him, then Meda?" She asked, slightly apprehensively. Meda, while quiet, was the hardest to inspire loyalty from.

Meda smiled. "He's nice."

"Good! We'd better head home, we have a surprise for you all!" Rebecca clapped her hands excitedly and ushered them towards the Floo room. "Close your eyes!" She ordered playfully and stood in the flames. "I'll go first. I want to see your faces. 13 GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

She spun away.

"I'll go next!" Etain volunteered immediately, the curiousity almost killing her. Meda shrugged and Harry nodded. She stepped forwards.

"13 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" The Train Station disappeared. She closed her eyes tightly and didn't open them until she heard her Mother squeal. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped open.

She'd stopped in a kitchen. A large table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by gleaming surfaces and cheerful decorations. Every wall had several pictures on it. Of Sirius, Rebecca, James, Lily, Remus or Harry, Meda or Etain.

"You'll all have your own bedrooms." A gravelly voice said with a faint note of hope in his voice. They aren't decorated, I thought we could do that over the holidays."

"Oh my God!" Then she was in the kitchen, squealing and dancing with her Mother. A tired-looking Remus smiled from the doorway. Etain flung herself at Sirius and pulled him, laughing, into the dance.

When Meda and Harry came through the fire Etain grabbed them by the hands and they all ran up the stairs.

"This is our new home!" Etain gushed, looking around, amazed. The walls were stripped and bare, the floor had no carpet, but everywhere she looked all she could see were the photos on the walls.

"I'll show you your bedrooms!" Sirius announced enthusiastically. "We can start thinking about what you want done."

"Let's start with Harry's room." Meda suggested. "He'll probably want his rooms in Gryffindor colours." Meda grimaced.

"Oh!" Etain lunged towards the door handles. "Wow!" She pointed at the snakes engraved on it.

"Dibs on the door handles!" Etain and Meda said at the same time. Sirius laughed.

"You can both have rooms with snake handles. Forgive me if I remove them from the rest of the House though."

"If they get snakes, can I have a lion?" Harry asked timidly. A broad grin broke out on Sirius' face.

"Definitely!"

Etain whispered something in Meda's ear, she nodded.

"Ok. Rock, paper, scissors. Ha! I win!" Etain crowed.

"Not fair! Two out of three?" Meda protested.

Etain considered it for a minute.

"Fine." She shrugged. "I would have thought you'd want to have your room so Jormungandr would have plenty of camouflage though. That might prove to be amusing."

Meda's mouth opened and shut.

"I would have thought you'd want _your_ room to do with yourself, rather than your House."

Etain cocked her head to the side.

"Only one of us can have the House colours. It would be unfair though, to have only one of us. We are both in the same House, after all."

Meda smiled suddenly, very wickedly.

"Da-ad?"

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this request?" He asked jokingly.

"Because you're smart." Etain said brightly.

"Dad, is the Living Room decorated yet?" Meda batted her eyelashes.

"You are not decorating the Living Room." He considered it though. "I suppose you could put Slytherin colours in the Library." He grimaced. "You won't catch a Gryffindor there!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Etain kissed him on the cheek and said, "So where's Harry's room?"

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Etain, Meda, Harry and Sirius collapsed in the Living Room, exhausted.

Remus glanced up from the _Daily Prophet_ and chuckled. They were all covered in paint.

"Becky's just gone to the supermarket. It's my turn to cook tonight, if it were up to me, we'd be having scrambled eggs. Rebecca's insisted on something a bit more filling for your first night back."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Looks like you could do with fattening up. We had a House Elf, but he was more likely to poison you than look after you, so I sacked him."

"Ok. There was a really nasty House-Elf at the Malfoys." Etain smirked.

"The Malfoys?" Sirius sat up.

"Yes. The Malfoys." Etain looked at him funny. "Why?"

"Are you friendly with them then?" He didn't even bother trying to look nonchalant.

"Yes. Draco is my best friend." Etain looked at him warily.

"I was just-"

"I'm home!" Rebecca burst through the front door, making a portrait scream.

"Sorry, she was the only one we couldn't get rid of!" Sirius yelled and he forced the curtains closed over it.

There was a silence. Then Harry started to laugh. Everyone started to join-

"NOBODY MOVE!" Albus Dumbledore, looking taller and sterner than Etain had ever seen him, stood in the doorway. His wand was trained on Sirius.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Neville sat down miserably.

"Don't slouch!" His Grandmother's shrill voice admonished.

He straightened his shoulders.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

He looked up.

"Look at these Potions results! Why, your parents would be ashamed!" The old lady brandished the letter she had requested from McGonagall regarding his grades.

"My Herbology mark is the best in the year." He offered quietly.

"Herbology! How does that help an Auror? You need to focus more on Potions and Transfiguration and less on Charms and Herbology, which are very wishy-washy subjects!"

"Yes, Gran." Neville nodded glumly.

"Have you made any plans with that Parkinson girl over Christmas?" She demanded.

"Yes Gran." He perked up slightly.

"Good." She nodded. "At least you're doing something right; there may be hope for you yet."

"So, am I allowed to go to her Christmas Party?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, we'll see. Her Mother was a dear thing, but her Father... we'll see."

"Harry and Ron have also invited me over." His eyes were practically shining.

"Of course! Of course! Both fine young men, I'm sure! _They'll_ make their parents proud!"

"Yes Gran."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"School was absolutely wonderful!" Hermione gushed as she and her parents sat down at the Dining table. "My friends-"

"I hope you've been keeping your marks up, young lady!" Her father boomed proudly and good-naturedly. A sort of red faced, rather round man.

"Oh yes." His wife twittered penetratingly. "I hope you have not found yourself in a quondam after being deracinated. I am glad, however, that although you have not quite managed to master the art of confabulation you have not returned obstreperous like other rebarbative youths. It would be enough to make me quite lugubrious."

"If not confabulation, Mother, I have mastered the art of essay-writing." Hermione's mouth twitched as she and her Father shared a glance. "Professor Snape often calls my essays exceedingly prolix with sesquipedalian tendencies that are quite otiose."

"Hermione! You are quite overcome with hebetude tonight! That is not what I meant!" She quickly became rather flustered.

"I'm not sure about anyone else, but at the moment I am quite overcome with esurience, perhaps this could wait until another time." He chuckled.

"Very well." His wife conceded gracefully.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Complete silence filled the Parkinson household.

"How was school?" Mr. Parkinson asked when it became over-bearing.

"Good." Pansy answered shortly.

Silence took over again.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Complete silence filled the now Stuart household.

"How was school?" The newly married Mrs. Stuart asked when it became over-bearing.

"Good." Blaise answered shortly.

"Good." His new Step-Father echoed.

Silence took over again.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Are you alright, Draco? You're falling asleep at the Dinner table!" Narcissa commented concernedly.

"I'm probably coming down with something." Draco pressed a hand to his forehead. Lucius sighed resignedly.

"My poor darling! Lucius! We'd better call the healer! It could be something serious! Yixy! Call the healer! Draco, I'll take you to bed. No! Don't get up! I'll levitate you. Lucius, get my Potions things! I don't trust bought medicine and you know I think our Potions Master looks shifty."

"He had a stroke and half his face is paralysed! It's impossible for the man to look 'shifty'!" Lucius protested.

"Well he does. Trust a Mother's instinct, Lucius!"

He sighed again.

"Yes, Narcissa."

"Do you remember what happened _last_ time he 'felt a bit sick'?"

"That was seven years ago!"

"Do you?"

Another sigh.

"Yes Narcissa."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Dinner at the Weasleys was loud and rambunctious as usual.

"Mum?" Ron called down the table. "Can I have a few friends over?"

"Us too!" Fred and George cried when they heard him.

"Me three... or four." Ginny giggled.

Molly smiled.

"Not right now, Christmas is a family time and I'm sure-"

"Over the summer!" Fred and George interrupted.

"Ok, but we don't have that much room." Molly warned.

"We want Lee!" Fred and George shouted.

"Harry and Neville!" Ron was quick behind.

"Luna and- Oh." She got a crafty look on her face. "Fred?"

"At your service." He answered, mockingly subservient.

"I was thinking of inviting Meda round, but it wouldn't be fair to leave Etain on her own. I know you like Meda, so I thought maybe _you_ could invite her."

"I suppose." He agreed dubiously. "She's a lot of fun. Scary, but fun."

"You can't invite Slytherins!" Ron shouted, aghast.

"Why not? Ravenclaws are open-minded." She smirked.

"Fred's a Gryffindor!" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but he's a smart one." Ginny grinned. "So, we've got: Neville, Harry, Meda, Etain, Luna and Lee. Great!"

"Penelope." Percy offered.

"Sure, she's really nice." Ginny nodded.

"Hey, Gin. How do you know any Slytherins?" George asked after a pause.

"They're... helping me with something." She replied evasively, trying not to blush and partially succeeding. She grinned.

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, whatever sis. Just remember, as she is our guest, we get the monopoly on little Medusa."

Ginny scowled, but couldn't argue.

"Have any of these friends got allergies?" Molly asked absentmindedly, flicking through _Witches Weekly._

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

In the bowels of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a basilisk cried.

The tears ate through the floor until a gaping but fairly shallow hole was left.

She nosed the hole and tasted the air. He had said he would be gone a while, but she had never expected a while to go on for so long.

She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him.

She wished the tongue speaker was here to give her a distraction.

Even he was gone. He smelled like her Master, but she didn't think he was.

Oh well. Let him believe he controlled her.

He let her out, let her feed.

Let her meet... him.

She missed him so fiercely her huge heart ached.

She supposed it was the price to pay for love.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

_Another Christmas alone. _He thought gloomily.

_Another year, another month, another week, another day, another hour, another minute, another second and I'm sick of it._

Sick of pining after _her._ She did not deserve a single thought. Her soul was as warped and twisted as the Dark Lord himself. He bet she sat and laughed with her husband about how gullible... how _foolish_ he was. Now she had _nothing_. Fitting as she was less than nothing.

Especially to him.

He hoped she rotted in that godforsaken prison. Narcissa and Lucius could get lost with their perfect life, their false hope. What did they know? They had their happily ever after and what was he left with?

Nothing.

Fitting as he was less than nothing.

Especially to her.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££3(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

She hadn't had any idea it was Christmas until Cissy turned up with a smile and a bunch of flowers.

"Leave them by the gravestone, Cissy." Bella gestured to the floor.

"Bella! That is not funny!" Narcissa gasped.

"I have to be inventive here." She shrugged. "It is difficult to be funny at all, at least I managed a joke, bad taste or not."

Hell and she still laughed because you could only cry so many times.

"How is Draco?" Bella asked.

"Dragon pox." Cissy said with a small amount of satisfaction. "I told Lucius it was serious."

"He'll recover?"

"Oh yes. It'll be gone within the week. He had to stay in bed, otherwise we would have all come." Narcissa coughed. "Sirius told me to say Happy Christmas."

"Is he happy?" She asked wearily.

"Yes, I believe so. He says Snivellus had it coming for doing this to you now."

"Pre-emptive punishment?" Bella chuckled darkly. "I'm surprised the Dark Lord didn't recruit him."

"He tried, but Rebecca was gone and James, Lily, Remus and Peter were in hiding. What else did he have to live for?"

"A good point, I suppose."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Minerva McGonagall took a sip of her drink. Several of the other staff members were already quite tipsy but she could count the number of times _she'd_ ever been drunk on one hand and still have fingers left over.

In fact, she'd only ever drunk more than half a glass of wine once.

"Are you sure about this?" Poppy asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure, it'll be fine!" Rolanda brushed off her concern.

"I think it might be fun for her to let her hair down." Pomona offered.

"I suppose." Poppy agreed. "She'll be awfully upset though."

"She'll get over it." Rolanda waved a hand.

"What did you spike it with?" Poppy asked anxiously.

"Just a bit of firewhiskey."

"How much?" Poppy persisted.

"Does it matter?" Rolanda asked irritably.

"Rolanda! Minerva's never drunk firewhiskey-"

THUD!

"-before."

Everyone turned to stare. Minerva McGonagall had just collapsed on top of Filius Flitwick.

Poppy closed her jaw with an audible snap and quickly drew herself up. She pulled out her wand and levitated Minerva away.

"Do you need any help?" Lockhart called.

"No thank you, Professor." She replied crisply and slammed the staff room door in his face, not able to control her anger. Fancy spiking her drink with Firewhiskey at her age! If anyone came near her for the next few hours she would Avada them. Honestly!

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

**Ok. Sorry that took a while. It was my birthday two days ago **** R&R :D **


	20. Attacks, DayDreams and Embarrassment

**Chapter Twenty**

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with power and anger.

"Release Harry at once!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Hasn't Mum already had this conversation with you?" Etain asked tartly.

"Etain." Dumbledore looked straight at her and she was struck by how piercing his eyes were. "It is not too late for you. If you and your sister renounce your place among the dark, the light will welcome you... Save yourself, save your sister and your brother. There is no place for children among murderers. You're still innocent-"

"Murderers?" Harry interrupted, frowning. "My Mum, Dad and Uncle are not murderers!"

Dumbledore pounced on this remark. He shook his head sadly.

"Harry, you must forget the lies these people have told you. You are safe now."

Etain's mouth dropped open in outrage.

Sirius and Remus had kept their eyes focused on Dumbledore but Meda could see they were reluctant to attack him. _We're all doomed._

"Sirius is innocent. We have proof." Meda said, hopelessly.

Dumbledore sighed and stared at the three children sadly.

"You have been corrupted by these people. Their obsessions, their greed-" His wand was still pointed at Remus and Sirius, but he'd forgotten Rebecca.

CRASH!

Dumbledore crumpled to the floor, the remains of a coffee table on his head.

"Oh my God! I've killed him!" Rebecca wailed. Remus rushed forwards and felt for a pulse.

"He's fine." He announced. "Let's get him up to bed."

"He can have ours." Rebecca offered immediately. Sirius made a slight sound of protest.

"It's alright, he can have mine." Harry insisted.

"No way!" Etain objected. "That's _your_ bed! You are not giving it up for any stinking old man! Stick him in the cupboard, see how he likes it!"

"We can't do that!" Sirius finally spoke up.

"He's old. He might die before it becomes a problem." Meda shrugged clinically.

"Meda!" Remus gasped, scandalised.

"Well, it's true." Etain defended.

"Enough of this. Our room's finished, put him in there." Rebecca commanded. Remus shrugged and levitated him.

"Wait!" Meda cried. Etain ran forwards and took his wand.

"All better." She smirked.

Remus looked at them disapprovingly, but didn't comment. He, Sirius and Harry all rushed up the stairs with Dumbledore.

"Now." Rebecca commented to Etain and Meda. "We have to be nice to the Headmaster, this can work in our favour if we choose to bend it in the right way."

Etain scowled.

"Etain! Honestly! You two are going to smile politely at the Headmaster, offer him tea. I will get Remus to go down to Diagon Alley to get some of those disgusting Lemon Drops and you are to be model children, do you understand me?"

"Why?" Etain whined. Meda was frowning petulantly.

"Dark Wizards would have killed him as soon as I knocked him out, or they would have imprisoned him, or broken his wand and tortured him. They would not put him in a nice cosy bed, buy him sweets and wait on him hand and foot."

Etain's eyes widened, Meda's frown faded.

"On to business." Rebecca said briskly as Sirius, Harry and Remus came back into the room. "Remus, go and get some Lemon Drops. Etain, write to Professor Snape and see what he can do for you in the way of pain relief or Healing Potions. Sirius, go to the Library and find a few books the Headmaster might be interested in. Harry, see if you can find any pyjamas for him to change into when he wakes up. I'll run down to the supermarket and get him a toothbrush, unless I need to supervise anyone..." Her eyes lingered on her daughters. "Meda start making some drinks and food. When you're finished, go up and sit with him. Let me see your concerned faces." Immediately Etain and Meda formed expressions of utter distress. Sirius bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and Remus and Harry stared at her, as though they'd forgotten how to move their facial muscles.

"Tone it down a little, girls. As for the rest of you..." She sighed and demonstrated. "Crease your forehead a little, pout slightly... a bit more. Angle your eyebrows up a little more, Remus. Good. Freeze." Remus and Harry looked more embarrassed than worried. She sighed again. "That'll do. Off you go."

"I love it when she gets bossy." Sirius muttered quietly, but not quite quietly enough.

Rebecca glowered at him and turned on her heel, Etain caught a small smile on her face though.

Everyone sprang into action.

"We have some lemonade, will that do?" Meda called from the kitchen. "Dad, can you come put a cooling charm on it? Should I take up an ice pack?"

Remus picked up some knuts and a few sickles from the table and strode towards the fire.

"Diagon Alley!"

Sirius muttered to himself frantically. "Do we have any interesting non-dark books in the House?"

Etain ran upstairs to fetch a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ My family were attacked by the Headmaster about ten minutes ago. My Mother knocked him unconscious with a coffee table and we are afraid he might have a concussion or something of the sort. Do you have any healing Potions? Also, would you mind staying for dinner? _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Etain_

_P.S. The address is 13 Grimmauld Place_

As soon as she was finished she glanced round and almost cursed. They had no Owl. Then she had an idea.

She tossed Floo powder in the fire and put her hand and the letter in the flames.

"Severus Snape's Rooms, Hogwarts." She withdrew her hand. Hopefully he was in, and it had gone to the right place.

Remus arrived home five minutes later, Rebecca ten. Eventually everyone finished their tasks and started to congregate in Dumbledore's room. Etain however opted to stay in the Living Room to wait for Professor Snape.

It took almost half an hour for the flames to glow green again. Snape swept out, glowering.

"Your letter was directed to the Headmaster's office. A House Elf noticed it and brought it to me." He said, by way of explanation. "Take me to the Headmaster. Is he awake?"

"I don't think so. He tried to attack us because of Dad."

Snape froze mid-step.

"Miss Blake." Snape started quite calmly. "Before we go on, I think I require an explanation."

He spun around to face her.

"We are currently standing in one of the Blacks' ancestral homes, the fiancé of your Mother, Sirius Black, has escaped and you appear to have a new Father. Please explain before I connect the dots and become very, very... _displeased_." His voice deepened on the last word.

"Ah." Etain's eyes flitted round. "You know, I quite forgot." _Crap, crap, crap._ Her brain chanted. "Would you excuse me for a moment."

"Are you harbouring a criminal, Miss Blake?" Snape's voice rose.

"No, Sir. No criminals here." She replied easily.

"Is Sirius Black here?" Snape shouted, his face getting slightly redder. Etain hesitated. Snape's hand flew to his pocket.

"Oi! Snivellus! Don't you dare raise your wand at my daughter!" Sirius barked from the top of the stairs.

"Black!" He shoved Etain out of the way and stood in front of her with his wand drawn. The portrait started to scream.

She rolled her eyes and stalked past Snape to the foot of the stair.

"Mu-um, Professor Snape's here and Dad's fighting with him." She called plaintively.

Rebecca came running down.

"Sirius, can you stop that?" She pointed at the portrait.

"Allow me, Madam." Snape silenced the portrait and the curtains closed over it. While he had his wand out, he silently threw a curse at Sirius.

Sirius jumped out of the way and charged down the stairs, throwing and dodging curses as they started to duel.

"Oh for Salazar's sake!" Etain exclaimed.

"I really don't think we should get Remus involved. It's near the full moon and he is liable to be slightly more aggressive." Rebecca commented, walking carefully down the stairs.

"Maybe we should wait until one of them dies." Etain said sourly.

Rebecca gave her a look.

Etain huffed and stalked into the Living Room, where the two men were fighting. She drew her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, pointing at Snape. "Expelliarmus!" She repeated, towards Sirius.

They both looked surprised as their wands flew away from their hands. Unfortunately, they didn't fly straight to Etain.

They swapped wands. Sirius and Snape stared at the wands in their hands for a moment and then carried on duelling, admittedly not as fast or as accurately as before.

"Argh!" Etain screamed, completely frustrated.

"Stop fighting!" Rebecca shouted.

"He's torturing Bella!"

"He's a criminal!"

They both yelled at the same time.

"I am not!"

"I am not!"

"It's times like this when I really wish I was a Witch." Rebecca muttered. "Sirius, if you don't stop this second you're going to be in the doghouse for the next year!"

"Rebecca, _he_ attacked _me_!" Sirius gasped out.

"Oh for God's sake! Severus, stop it! He's not a murderer!" Rebecca yelled, exasperated.

"What's going on?" Remus appeared in the doorway.

"Great! Let's just invite every Tom, Dick and bloody Harry!" Etain threw her arms up.

"Mum?" Harry was close behind Remus. As soon as Harry saw what was going on, he drew his wand and advanced. Etain flew at him and pinned him to the wall, snatching his wand.

"Remus! Do something!" Rebecca screeched, pointing at Snape and Sirius.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus pointed his wand at Snape at the same time as Sirius sent a particularly nasty and painful hex.

Snape blocked Sirius' spell but was caught in Remus' and fell to the floor. Etain rushed forwards.

"Right. I don't think he's hit his head, thank God." Etain slid her hands under his shoulders and tried to pull him into a sitting position but it was as though his body was frozen solid.

"What are you doing?" Sirius frowned.

"What does it _look_ like?" She snapped.

"Etain." Rebecca scowled.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes defiantly.

"Don't speak-"

"Don't worry about it." Sirius waved it off. "Etain, Snivellus attacked me, remember?"

"Yes." Etain looked at Snape disapprovingly. "It doesn't change the fact that he is unconscious and that I owe loyalty to him as my teacher and Head of House."

"Family first." Rebecca reminded her.

"I know that and Snape was wrong to attack when he knew Sirius was innocent." Etain scowled down at him.

"Now, Etain, you're being a bit harsh." Remus chided. "How would Severus have known that?

"I told him." Etain said as though it should be obvious.

"He might not have believed you." Remus pointed out.

"If he didn't believe me, he wouldn't have allowed you to make him unconscious. He would have picked Sirius' curse instead. A little pain is better than becoming completely helpless in front of your enemy."

"She has a point." Sirius commented thoughtfully.

There was a thump from upstairs.

They all looked at each other and shot up the stairs, leaving Snape on the floor.

"Could this day get any worse?" Remus exclaimed.

Meda flew out of Dumbledore's bedroom and crashed against the wall.

"Meda!"

Etain and Rebecca rushed to help her up.

Sirius growled and he and Remus charged into the bedroom.

Their mouths dropped open in astonishment.

Dumbledore was still unconscious.

"Remus, Meda's arm looks funny. Can you come and check it?" Etain called from the hall.

Sirius stayed frozen, even as Remus shook himself and left.

Meda groaned.

"Right." Sirius strode out. "Meda? Are you Ok?"

"We think her arm is broken." Rebecca answered for her.

Sirius scowled.

"Remus, can you take her to St. Mungo's?"

"Sorry, no. The Healers have told me to give them two weeks advance notice before going to the Hospital."

"I can't unless I want to get re-arrested." Sirius ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Wait 'til Snape wakes up and have him take her." Etain suggested.

"Yeah, that's _such_ a good idea." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Snape won't attack Meda." Etain pronounced confidently. "Or me. Or Mum. All bets are off with everyone else though."

Sirius frowned petulantly.

"Why won't he attack Becky?" He demanded.

"You want him to attack me?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Sirius' expression quickly turned to panic.

Etain took the opportunity to slip away.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££

"Why did Draco have to pick now to get sick?" Etain sighed; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snape, who was lying on the floor. "Ennervate."

Snape's eyes snapped open. He stayed still for a few seconds and then scrambled to his feet.

"Miss Blake." He scowled and folded his arms.

"Hi Sir." She waved nervously.

There was a pause.

"Meda needs to go to the Hospital, would you mind taking her?" She asked, uncomfortable.

"Injured is she? I suppose that's to be expected with a _convict_ in the house." He replied frostily.

"Actually, Dad was downstairs with me." Etain corrected.

Snape scowled.

"And everyone else is completely innocent in this house."

"Just because Remus is a Vironsussi-"

"Here's the Potion you requested, Miss Blake." He withdrew a small vial filled with grey liquid from his cloak. "Luckily, I had the forethought to place an unbreakable charm on it." He said somewhat sourly. "I would remind you that Draco is currently sick and on the verge of going to Hospital, so I would ask that you not inform him of these events until he has recovered."

Etain nodded, barely refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Bring down your sister for me."

Etain hesitated but turned and walked towards the stairs anyway.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

He expected a lot of pain when he woke, surprisingly there was none. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he was propped up in a warm bed, a glass of lemonade and a bag of lemon drops on the bedside table. The room was painted a warm orange colour, obviously a compromise as the rest of the furniture appeared to be made up of reds and yellows. Ms. Blake, Miss Blake, Harry, Remus and Black were stood in the doorway. He froze but managed to conjure up a genial smile anyway.

"Are you Ok, Headmaster?" Miss Blake stepped forward contritely; her head lowered and eyes peering up through her hair. Obviously false, if Miss Blake looked at him sympathetically while he lay on the floor of a rat infested dungeon slowly starving to death, he would be very much surprised.

"As well as a man of my age can be, Miss Blake." He replied with a smile.

"We weren't sure when you would wake up so we made you a glass of lemonade." Ms. Blake gestured at the bedside table. "If you would prefer tea I can-"

"No, no, Ms. Blake, that won't be necessary." Dumbledore was very aware that he was wandless while Black and Lupin fiddled with their wands.

Seeing the look, Ms. Blake took a deep breath and said. "Oh, so sorry, Headmaster. Would you like your wand back?" Black and Lupin tensed, Miss Blake's smile wavered slightly, but it was Harry who had the most surprising, and hurtful, reaction.

"No, I don't trust him." His face was set and angry. One wrong word here could alienate him for life.

"I won't hurt you, Harry." Dumbledore softened his voice.

"But you might hurt my family?" Harry asked sardonically.

"I thought-" He chose his words carefully. "-That they had perhaps used a Dark spell on you, I see that is not the case."

"No, it bloody well isn't!"

"We should tell him what happened." Lupin spoke up from the doorway, where only he and Black remained.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££

"How did you do that?" Snape asked, with some concern, as he saw Meda wincing as she stumbled down the stairs, twisted arm hanging uselessly at her side.

"I touched Dumbledore accidentally while he was unconscious. He sent me flying out of the room and I crashed into a wall." She mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing at school." Snape decided. "You won't have to wait as long."

"Thanks, Sir."

"Come on, then."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££

"I apologise, on behalf of the entire Wizardgamot for letting this happen, Sirius." Dumbledore said gravely, after using legilimancy on Etain to judge the story's veracity. He would have used it on Sirius, but the Blacks didn't just teach their offspring the family tree. Etain was the most likely person to know the truth, her mother plainly still loved Sirius so her opinions were clouded, and Harry and Remus didn't have the cold suspicion and, more importantly, first-hand evidence, that Etain had managed to gain.

Meda would have been a better source, but she had vanished into thin air.

"Yes, but what are you going to do about it?" Etain muttered under her breath, scepticism evident. Rebecca nudged her.

"I am afraid my position is too precarious at the moment, the Chamber of Secrets business has shaken things up very badly and I am afraid that my involvement would hinder rather than help." Dumbledore explained after a pause.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Happy Christmas! I hope you like your presents!" Rebecca grinned. There was a large pile in the middle of the Living room.

"Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" Etain and Meda squealed and charged forwards.

Harry stood back, shocked.

"Come on Harry! Here's one of yours!" Etain threw him a package. He opened it carefully; folding the wrapping paper and putting it to one side, and held his present up.

It was a hand-mirror. Sirius came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"That is a two-way mirror. If you get lonely at school just say my name into it and you can speak to me."

Harry felt his eyes well with tears.

"Come _on_!" Etain insisted playfully. "We're wasting daylight here!" She put her first present, a pair of shoes, back into their box, having just finished admiring them very loudly. Meda handed him a soft package and they all started tearing into their next present, huge grins on their faces.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££

"Happy Christmas!" Narcissa beamed.

"Happy Christmas, Narcissa." Lucius smiled and kissed her on the cheek, handing her her present.

"Happy Christmas, Mother." Draco hugged his mother around the waist and put his present on top of his father's.

"Happy Christmas, Lucius." Narcissa laughed as she tried to manoeuvre her present from her full hands to Lucius'.

"Happy Christmas, Father." Draco repeated the ritual.

"Happy Christmas, Draco!" Narcissa trilled and with her wand, summoned his pile of presents so they would land at his feet.

"Thank you!"

Lucius embraced him carefully, just before he dived forwards to open his presents.

"I'm glad you're Ok, Draco." He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I love you too, Dad."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Draco!" Etain flew to hug him at the train station. "Thank you for the bracelet! It was beautiful!"

"It's alright." Draco's ears went slightly pink. "Thank you for the books, where on earth did you get them? They're-"

"Etain!" Ginny, Luna and Meda were tugging Hermione and Pansy along behind them. "There she is."

"Hi!" Etain squealed, jumping up and down as they all converged like piranha, hugging each other.

Blaise jogged over to their group.

"Guess what." He said in a monotone when they'd all calmed down.

"What?" Etain asked a grin still on her face.

"My Step-Father is dead."

They all immediately froze, gauging his reaction.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said finally.

"Don't be. He didn't match the wallpaper in the Dining Room anyway." Blaise didn't quite smile but it was close. "I didn't like him."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££

"Happy Valentine's day." Draco deadpanned as they all stepped into the Great Hall. Etain gaped, she'd never seen so much pink in her life! Even the imbecile was wearing pink robes!

They'd apparently walked in at the start of some speech or another. Etain was in too much shock to digest much, but she did notice three things.

Lockhart offering Snape's services as a Love Potion maker.

There appeared to be dwarves dressed as... cupids of all things, apparently prepared to interrupt lessons to read out nauseating messages.

Lockhart still lived.

Etain was about to remedy the last point when Pansy giggle interrupted her.

"You don't honestly find this amusing, do you?" Blaise demanded incredulously, he, Draco, Meda, Hermione and Etain stared at her, gob-smacked.

"I think it's cute!" Pansy's giggles got louder. "I dare one of you to ask Snape for a Love Potion."

Draco's mouth twitched.

"Only if you send a Valentines card to Lockhart." He retorted.

"He's already got twenty!" Etain sniggered.

Hermione turned slightly pink.

"You didn't?" Meda's quiet voice broke through incredulously. Hermione turned redder.

"Hermione!" Etain laughed so long she started to hiccup, and some Ravenclaws began to slowly back away.

Blaise and Draco stared in disgust and betrayal.

"Hermione, I thought you were one of the smart ones." Draco shook his head sadly.

Pansy started to snort, rather unattractively. She covered her mouth in horror. Etain hiccupped, they both burst out laughing again.

"I'll call St. Mungo's." Blaise volunteered resignedly.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££

Etain watched in abject horror as all her efforts crumbled away to dust.

It appeared today was the day for all the stupid acts that had built up through the year.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

_I wish he were mine, he is really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

One look at Ginny's face told her exactly what had happened. She gestured wildly, mouth hanging open, unable to articulate her horror.

Ginny blushed, then her eyes widened as her eyes focused on something in Harry's bag.

Etain followed her gaze and gasped. A black book was on the floor, having fallen out of Harry's bag.

She nudged Draco, who was smirking, and gestured to the book.

Draco nodded slightly and strode forward arrogantly.

"What's this, _Potter_?" He sneered, stooping to pick up the book. "A diary? I wonder what's written inside?" His lip curled.

Etain motioned for him to give it to her, but Draco ignored her.

"Maybe about your girlfriend: Her eyes as dull as a muddy field, hair as red as a carrot, She looks like a boy, can't afford any toys, look and you'll need a mirrored shield."

"Hey!" Medusa muttered quietly. Etain was torn between smiling and scowling. Poor Ginny looked mortified, but it was rather funny. Blaise was laughing, that was all the encouragement Draco needed, she decided.

She'd just stepped forwards to tell him so, when the Weasley Prefect had snatched the Diary out of Draco's hand and returned it to Potter. Draco slunk back to Etain, ignoring the Prefect's yells.

"Well done, Draco." She said sarcastically, elbowing him. She turned up her nose and stalked off.

"You've done it now mate." Blaise commented, amused. "Just wait till she tells the others. You'll never hear the end of it."

He groaned.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££

They met in the Library.

Etain, Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Ginny and Meda were all clustered round a table.

"Right. First things first. The Diary." Etain said seriously.

"I still think you should tell Dumbledore." Hermione sniffed.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, we need to steal it from Gryffindor Tower." Etain continued. "Ginny, if you wanted to visit your brothers in the Gryffindor Common Room could you?"

"Yes, but I'd be watched." Ginny leant on her hand. "I could ask to see the Twins, but they'd probably just come and talk to me in the corridor."

"Maybe we should enlist them." Meda commented quietly. There was a short silence.

"We'd need dirt." Etain said finally. "Anyone up for a bit of stalking?"

"Sure." Meda grinned, showing her teeth. "I can do stalking."

"Great!" Etain clapped her hands together. "Now, this can't take long, two days at the utmost. We'll need to bait them."

"I can do that." Ginny smirked. "The twins are deathly afraid of clowns, believe it or not. Me and Mum are the only ones who know. They'd be mortified..."

"Fantastic!" Etain exclaimed. "Now, all we need are a few costumes and a camera."

"I'll get a camera from Creevey." Luna offered.

"We can get Tamara, Sophie and Adrian to get costumes." Hermione added. "If they can do it in two days."

"Even if they can't they'll probably know where we can get some." Pansy agreed.

"And Flint can transfigure them to make them fit, so size is no issue." Etain smiled. "Things are so much easier when you have contacts. Anyway, more on that later. Now we need to come up with a bit of revenge." Etain's face turned dark. "Draco was rather unnecessary this morning."

**Hi **** Sorry for the long wait.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Mrs. Nicole Malfoy. Sorry, I only read your review today so I'm a bit late. Hope you enjoyed it and R&R!**

**P.S. I've started a prequel for the previous generation called 'Prison Visits' so check that out if you're interested.**


	21. Shattered

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

"Hmmm." Tamara appraised Etain and Pansy. "We can try. You said this was a priority?" Some Hufflepuffs looked at the invading Slytherins weirdly.

"Yeah, top priority." Etain nodded seriously.

"Clown outfits are top priority?" Adrian asked sceptically.

"It's a matter of expulsion."

"Oh. Right. I don't think we want to know." Sophie grinned. "We'll do it."

"Thanks!" Etain and Pansy cried as they noticed something rather alarming on the other side of the hall.

Harry and Draco had their wands out.

And Flint had popcorn.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Draco stared moodily at his dinner. Etain, Pansy, Hermione and even Meda had avoided him all day and frankly, he was sick of it.

Sick and bored.

"Potter!" He snapped as the unfortunate boy in question passed the Slytherin table. "Watch where you're going, you clumsy idiot!"

"I wasn't anywhere near you!" He protested, green eyes confused.

"On the same planet is too near." Draco snarled.

"Glad we agree about something." Harry scowled, stepping closer. The Slytherins surrounding them suddenly fell silent. Blaise watched, face unreadable. Flint sat back, an amused smile on his face and flicked his wand lazily and silenced their quarter of the room.

The rest of the Hall continued on as normal, totally unaware.

"Aren't you going to run?" Draco sneered softly. "Your friends aren't here, you're out-numbered." Harry's jaw stuck out petulantly.

"Not all Slytherins are that _cowardly_. Etain and Meda-"

"You're a fool to think they wouldn't stab you in the back first chance they got." He spat.

"They wouldn't Malfoy. What? Daddy couldn't buy their affections? Or maybe he could, maybe that's what you're so jealous of." Harry taunted, eyes narrowed. "Merlin knows it would've had to be a lot of money."

"If I can only offer money, Potter, what the hell are _you_ offering?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Maybe affection but with your cold fish of a mother you probably wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Some of the Slytherins inhaled sharply in shock and anticipation, Flint procured some popcorn.

Draco's hands clenched in rage and he leapt to his feet with his wand drawn.

"My mother is a lady, _Potter_, of course she'd be more refined than some jumped up Mudblood bitch who took a roll in the hay with a _bloodtraitor_!"

"You take that back about my mother, Malfoy! Better a bitch than a whore!" They stood facing each other with their wands drawn, separated by the table.

"Harry! Draco!" Etain ran and held Harry's arm. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Aww, you always have to interrupt at the best times." Flint complained.

"Shut up Flint." She scowled. "It wouldn't be so great if McGonagall caught them, especially with all the preventative action you're taking."

He rolled his eyes but stood to back Etain up.

"I guess, even though the show was about to get very entertaining, the Great Hall isn't the best place." He looked at Harry, grinning and showing his uneven teeth. "Come down to the Common Room sometime so I can watch the end."

"Really, _any_time." Draco muttered, glaring at him hostilely. -

"Draco." Etain glared. "That's enough."

"You _always_ take his side." Draco whined. Etain's mouth fell open in shock.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." He glared at her. "Flourish and Blotts?"

"You were being nasty to little Ginny. Same as yesterday. I'm starting to think you _fancy_ her or something." She turned away to conceal her smirk.

"W-what?" Draco spluttered.

"You know, I think I prefer this kind of drama." Dean picked up Flint's abandoned popcorn.

"That's because you're a girl. Of course you like stuff like _that_." Flint chuckled. Dean leapt to her feet. Etain's eyes widened. She had never noticed how intimidating Dean could be when she tried. Her long black hair was almost the same shade as her robes, skin ghostly pale and her eyes as black as coal but flashing. She almost looked like the grim reaper towering over everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Flint was at least three inches taller and twice as broad. It appeared the size difference made the intimidation factor disappear completely because he only laughed at her.

The tense feeling immediately vanished. The whole table breathed out.

"Just because I am a girl does not mean I am a romantic." Dean asserted stiffly and sat back down.

"No." Flint stopped laughing and became very serious. "It certainly doesn't."

Meda spoke from behind Etain, making everyone jump.

"Etain, Jormungandr has fallen in love."

Etain spun around.

"What?"

Draco capitalized.

"Engorgio!"

Harry's head swelled to twice the size, nothing else did though. His hair stayed in a little patch in the middle.

"You-!"

Etain turned back around and grabbed his wand before he could do anything.

"Draco!" She shrieked.

"What?" He looked at her angelically, as though he were incapable of any wrong-doing. Etain went bright pink as she tried to control herself.

"That is it! I have had it! By the time I am _freaking_ through with you, you will be on your hands and knees begging for mercy!" She yelled, spinning on her heel and stalking off so fast her hair flew everywhere.

Silence.

"Well, now you've done it." Meda commented and tugged her brother's arm, leading him to the Hospital Wing.

"Actually, I think you are right. This drama is best." Flint said calmly, as though he and Dean's conversation had never been interrupted.

Draco started to go slightly pink, he stormed off with Blaise on his heels.

"Who does she think she is?" Draco fumed. "Malfoys don't beg and they _certainly_ don't take orders from stinking Muggleborns!"

"Uhuh." Blaise hummed.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Every single one. Every single _blasted_ left sock was missing. His ties were all in a huge knot on his bed-side table and his trousers had all been tie-dyed.

_Tie-dyed._

Draco smirked.

"She's got a lot to learn about revenge if she thinks this is enough to-" He remarked coolly to Blaise.

Blaise rolled his eyes and pointed at the ties, which appeared to be moving.

Draco frowned and got out his wand.

He poked it.

It stopped moving.

He smirked again and waved his wand, expecting the ties to fall apart.

They did, to reveal the pile of rats they'd gift-wrapped. All of which immediately scrambled from the table into his bed, his trunk, his wardrobe... and onto _him_.

Draco screamed.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££

A few Hufflepuffs giggled a little guiltily as he walked past. He couldn't blame them really, but it didn't stop him from sending them a filthy glare.

"New look, Malfoy? I didn't know 'skunk' was in." Potter smirked coolly as Draco passed the Gryffindor table.

Draco reached for his wand.

"Temper, temper, Malfoy. Wouldn't want my sister to get angry with you." Potter taunted.

Draco ground his teeth but removed his hand from his wand and stalked past, trying to ignore the sniggers.

His white-blond hair had black streaks at the sides.

Blaise glanced up from his breakfast.

"Hey, you look like a-"

"I know!" He snapped.

Etain tried and failed to hold back a small giggle. Draco's eye twitched.

"Etain," He started calmly. "Change my hair back."

"I think it looks better this way." She sniggered. "Besides, I don't know how."

"Oh, don't give me that!" He growled.

"I honestly don't!" She laughed.

"You expect me to believe that you weren't-" Draco spluttered.

"Oh no, of course it was me. I just didn't bother learning the counter-spell."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Really Etain, don't you think that's a little cruel?" Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Etain looked up from her pile of Vanishing Potions and explosives.

She grinned wickedly.

"Not quite cruel enough, I'd say, but Snape confiscated the Chihuahua."

"I can't imagine why." Pansy said dryly. They were all in their dormitory.

"Not to worry, though. I have a backup plan." Her eyes gleamed madly as she cackled and held up a...

"Etain." Pansy asked very calmly. "Is there a reason you are holding a bottle marked 'Fast-Tan'?"

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££

Ginny and Meda stalked Fred and George for most of the day. They seemed to suspect something, so they kept using secret tunnels, which made following them rather difficult.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Ginny scowled, tapping the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"I guess we'll just have to wait here until they come out." Meda replied calmly. "They have to at some point."

"Not if the passage leads somewhere else." Ginny pointed out.

"Well, we have no idea where it will come out, or even if it will. We'll just have to stay here." Meda leant against the statue; Jormungandr slid out of her sleeve and tasted the air, hissing disapprovingly.

"Oh, hush." She swatted him lightly on the head. "I like them."

Jormungandr hissed again, louder and more insistent. Ginny and Meda turned to look at him. Four hands grabbed them and pulled them back.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Now, I think we need to interrogate our stalkers, Fred." Fred grinned.

"Indeed we do, George." George smirked back. They turned to the two girls simultaneously.

"Before you say anything, I just want to let you know." Meda interrupted quickly. "It was all Draco's idea."

Ginny's jaw fell open. George glanced at her and she nodded frantically.

"Yes, all his idea."

"What was his idea?" Fred asked, after a pause.

"He said it would be funny." Meda said miserably. "To scare you and get you back for that joke you played on Imogene Hurst, you know, that Slytherin First Year that spent last week thinking she was Morgana Le Fey."

"What did he tell you to do?" He asked softly.

"Nothing big." She said quickly, eyes wide. She made them flick to her bag, then back to his face. Fred frowned and he and George turned to inspect the bag. They turned pale as they pulled out the clown out-fits.

"Ginny! I can't believe you told!" They shouted.

"It wasn't her fault! It was only so he'd help!" Meda sobbed.

"What?" All three of the Weasleys stared at her.

"With-with _Tom_." Meda's eyes filled.

"Meda!" Ginny hissed. "We can't tell them!"

"They can help us!" Meda insisted, looking at her significantly.

"Help you with what?" Fred asked.

"We-We know who the Heir of Slytherin is." Meda looked at them fearfully. "But we can't say who it is."

"Is it Malfoy?" George demanded eagerly.

"No."

"Is it-"

"It's no-one you're thinking of." Ginny braced herself.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone." Meda continued, watching them carefully.

"Of-"

"Fred! Think about this, she's a Slytherin, it could be any of those snakes and this could just be an-"

"Uh, hello?" Ginny interrupted. "I'm a _Ravenclaw _and your _sister_. You really think I'm involved in an evil plot to rid the world of Muggleborns?" It only occurred to her afterwards that she _was_ in fact involved in an evil plot to rid the world of Muggleborns.

"We'll swear." Fred said softly.

George sighed.

"Fine, but if this blows up in our faces..."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££

"She was stupid. She knew there was a monster loose and she still went out after hours. Thankfully, this time it was a lesson she can learn from and not..." Snape trailed off. "Anyway, for all who wish to see her, Miss Blake is in the Hospital Wing. I believe her cat is... attached."

Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise and Meda sat in a small huddle, pale and drawn.

"I wish I hadn't..." Draco sighed. "She was out after hours because of me."

"True." Blaise nodded.

They all looked at him, scandalized.

"No it isn't! Etain was just in a 'plotting' kind of mood. She has them occasionally. Come one, Draco. You know she loves creeping about after hours. She'd be a burglar if she could just to sneak up on people. Besides, how do you know she wasn't out doing something else?" Meda argued. She smiled sadly. "At least we've got Fred and George on board with the whole Slytherin's heir thing now."

"Gryffindors?" Draco looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

"Etain's idea." Meda smirked.

"Oh." Draco muttered, slightly uncomfortable.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"I can't believe we got roped into this." George muttered, checking the map.

"Oh shut-up. It's for our sister." Fred looked around surreptitiously. "Come on, everyone's gone."

They crept up the stairs to the second year boys dormitory.

"Which one's Harry's bed?" Fred asked, slightly panicked.

"There's Ron's." George pointed at the lurid orange Chudley Cannons poster with a snigger.

"That'd be Neville's." Fred nodded at a plant on a bedside table.

"So in between..."

"Is Harry's!" They finished triumphantly.

"See! There's his cage and broomstick!" Fred continued excitedly.

"Now, if I were an evil diary that wanted to take over the world where would I hide?" George mused, sifting through a pile of clothes.

"On the bedside table?"

"In the trunk?"

"Under the bed?"

"Under the pillow?"

"Ah ha!" George pulled out a very misshapen sock.

"What the hell was that boy thinking when he hid that?" Fred shook his head but helped George squeeze it out anyway.

"Let's go."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"What should we do with it now?" Hermione asked. Everyone: Fred, George, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Meda, Luna and Ginny, was sat around a round table in the Room of Requirement. There was a space. Draco and Meda sat on either side of it.

"Give it to my father." Draco suggested immediately.

"Are you kidding?" Fred protested. "He's the one who got us in this mess in the first place!"

"Then he's the one to rectify the situation." Blaise commented.

"I suppose Dumbledore is out." Hermione said gloomily.

"Why?" Fred and George asked.

Everyone paused.

"He can't be trusted." Meda said softly. "He only acts when he feels he has all of the pertinent information. We need someone who will act on the information we give them."

They all digested that.

"Borgin and Burkes offer a destruction service. The only problem is they would recognise us all and they won't serve Muggleborns." Pansy said thoughtfully.

"I don't think their service would be powerful enough." Draco looked at the book dubiously.

Hermione bent down to look at it. Her hands started to itch as she thought of the Library... with no books on the subject. If only she could get into the Restricted section! She hated feeling so helpless!

A hissing came from Meda's robes.

"Hush!" She hissed back. Jormungandr slithered out. He hissed louder when he saw the book and lunged forwards.

"Don't!" Meda's command came too late. Jormungandr's fangs slid into the book's cover. Ink bubbled from the small puncture marks and Jormungandr was thrown across the room. Meda leapt back to try and catch him, luckily the room of requirement made the walls padded, so Jormungandr bounced off relatively unharmed.

"Look!" Pansy gasped. The puncture marks were slowly filling in, but they left a slight dent.

"Venom." Blaise nodded. "We need stronger venom."

"Jormungandr is a Tiger Snake. Not many are more poisonous." Meda said slowly. "Not many _Muggle_ creatures anyway."

"Magical Creatures aren't really my forte." Blaise admitted.

"Nor mine." Hermione agreed, frowning.

"They are _mine_, I've just been having a bit of trouble getting material on some of the darker creatures." Meda scowled. "I haven't had chance to look through the Library at home."

"Ooh!" Hermione exclaimed irritably. "I wish the Restricted section were open!"

"Etain tried it once but the books screamed when she took them from the shelf." Draco told her.

"Did she try silencing them?" Blaise asked, interested.

"No but silencing is barely second year, surely they would..." Draco trailed off, smirking slightly.

"They may not have." Hermione grinned.

"Does it matter?" Luna asked, head tilted. "After all, this is the Room of Requirement. If we require books..." She looked around and a pile of books appeared on the round table.

"Luna." Hermione said seriously. "I could kiss you."

"Less chat, more read!" Blaise insisted inarticulately.

He, Meda, Ginny and Hermione all dived on the books.

Draco leant forwards slightly, before deciding that 'Dark Magical Fungi' would probably not be a riveting read. He mentally wished the others good luck and turned to everyone left.

Fred and George were huddled together and Luna was crossing her eyes. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I wish Etain were here." He sighed. "I miss her."

"She's only been gone a day." Pansy pointed out.

"She made everything more interesting." Draco carried on to himself mournfully.

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"She's not dead." Fred scoffed. "Get over it. She'll be up and about in no time."

Draco scowled at them, but stayed silent.

"May I point out," Luna said dreamily, eyes still crossed. "That even if we get rid of the book, there is still the matter of the monster."

"The monster!" Blaise leapt up. "What if the monster has venom? Wouldn't it be ironic if the very thing the book controls is the thing that can destroy it?"

"Well, yes. Ironic, but improbable. Why have something like that close at hand?" Hermione pointed out.

"Ginny? Do you have any idea what the monster is?" Meda asked calmly.

"I assumed it was a snake." She shrugged.

"Weasley." Draco frowned. Fred and George looked up, but Ginny didn't. "I mean Ginny. You look sick."

"Thanks." She muttered sarcastically. Pansy looked at her sharply.

"He's right. You have circles under your eyes, you're ghostly pale and your hair is lank." Pansy put her hands on her hips. "I didn't notice because you've looked tired since the beginning of term. No doubt because of the diary. Have your brothers commented?"

"Percy once, the others no." Ginny shrugged again.

"Great, now we feel awful." Fred muttered.

"So you should!" Pansy snapped.

Hermione slammed her book on the table.

"Excuse me?" Blaise inquired, peering down at her.

"Never mind." She waved a hand. "Ginny, why did you assume it was a snake?"

"Well, you know. Heir of Slytherin- Snake. Seems kind of synonymous." She pursed her lips.

"There was no particular reason?" Hermione persisted. "No hissing of any sort?"

"There might have been. I can't-" Ginny pressed a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.

Meda picked up Jormungandr and wound him around her neck thoughtfully.

"Do you know anything?" She asked him, tilting her head to one side. "If there is a snake running about, Jormungandr would know about it, I'm sure."

"It's a big castle." Draco sniffed.

"And Jormungandr is a big snake, aren't you boy?" She cooed. Her head snapped up. "Harry!"

"Now we're bringing Potter into it?" Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Fine! Do what you will! But don't come crying to me when Potter runs off and does something stupid!"

"Well, I wasn't proposing to bring _Harry_ into it." Meda sounded affronted. "He's a dear boy but the poor thing is too noble to be let in on any plans. He'd always want to do the right thing and that's just not practical."

"So what _do_ you propose?" Blaise interlinked his fingers and sat back in his chair.

"I think we should get Harry to translate what Jormungandr is saying. Word for word, so there's no chance of him 'forgetting' to disclose any information." Meda smiled, pleased with her plan.

"Potter will want to help if he hears the message." Draco scoffed.

"I think you'd better not be in the room." Meda frowned. "Better be just me and... Ginny."

A division appeared down the centre of the room.

"Go behind there." Meda suggested. "That way you'll be able to hear everything."

"I'll see if I can find Harry." Ginny said breathlessly, suddenly perking up a bit. She ran out.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny skidded down the corridor. Harry glanced up from his conversation with Neville and Ron.

"What's up?" He asked, running a hand through his already messy hair unconsciously.

"You have to come quickly!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him away from his bemused friends.

They reached the Room of Requirement quickly and Ginny paced up and down the corridor, not bothering to explain before pulling him inside.

"Harry! I need you to do something for me." Meda was waiting inside, snake at the ready. "Can you translate what Jormungandr is saying as he says it, please? It's very important."

"Um. Ok, if you want." He frowned at her a little, but complied.

Jormungandr reared back his head a little to look at him.

_Speaker, my Mistress has called you here, has she not?_

_**She has. **_Harry replied.

_It is a shame my Mistress cannot speak. She deserves the gift far more. _Here the snake gave Harry a withering glance. _But no matter. My mistress wishes to know whether there is another snake in the castle. There is. A most beautiful, gentle creature, although larger than a common variety snake. She is being cruelly used by the Shadow-That-Clings-To-My-Mistress's-Friend. Beg my Mistress to help her, but not to harm her. She is but an instrument and dearer to me than my own life._

_**Is she responsible for the petrification of the Kin-Of-Your-Mistress? **_Harry asked, with prompting.

_She was forced to do so by the Shadow-That-Clings. It was not of her volition, Speaker. _

_**Who is the Shadow-That-Clings? **_Harry asked, this time without any suggestion.

Jormungandr hissed in anger.

_My Mistress has not asked that question, No-Blood-But-Kin-Of-My-Mistress! Do not ask anymore, Speaker! I will not answer!_

He burrowed back into Meda's clothes.

"Looks like that's it then." Meda smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"What was that?" He demanded. "He was talking about Etain, wasn't he? Who is the Shadow-That-Clings-To-My-Mistress's-Friend? What is going on?" He got louder and louder until he shouted the last word.

"I don't really know Harry. I'm just doing what Etain told me to do." Her lip wobbled. "Before..."

"Have you seen her?" Ginny asked softly, distracting him.

"Yes." He scowled. "She's smiling, her eyes are wide open and Belial is licking her face."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Well, that wasn't exactly useful, was it?" Draco scowled furiously. "We found out there's a slightly bigger than average snake somewhere in the castle, that Jormungandr has a crush on! Is it even Slytherin's monster? We haven't a clue!"

"Well, let's operate on the assumption that-" Pansy began.

"You can't operate on assumptions!" Hermione and Blaise protested in unison.

"Then how are we supposed to proceed?" Pansy demanded.

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged.

"Helpful." Pansy said sourly.

"Perhaps we are thinking incorrectly." Meda mused. "If a venom were to destroy this book, it would either have an acidic quality about it or the book would react to the venom as a human would. Jormungandr's venom wasn't enough for it, so perhaps we ought to try some experiments with acids."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Narcissa carefully measured out a tiny quantity of powdered erumpent horn and added it to her cauldron a grain at a time, the cauldron stirred itself continuously.

"Cissa, dear. What are you making?" Lucius walked in, cane tapping the floor.

"Don't touch anything, Lucius. It is liable to blow up."

The underground dungeon-like room, reminiscent of Snape's classroom had at least twelve cauldrons, all stirring themselves.

Narcissa placed the last grain in the cauldron and hurried across the room to examine another potion and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. She poured some flobberworm mucus into it to thicken it and pointed her wand and the spoon stirring it. It moved much faster for a few moments, and then slowed down again.

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked finally.

"Just to see how you are doing. You seemed rather annoyed last night." Lucius explained pleasantly.

"Yes, it is a little annoying when one's husband does not turn up to a party he is hosting." She pointed out very calmly.

"I was busy at the Ministry, darling, you know that." He said gently.

"Am I not busy? I took the time to plan it; you could at least show up." She huffed.

Lucius looked away for a moment.

"So, dear. What are you brewing?"

"The Draught of Living Death, The Drink of Despair, Skin Melting Solution, Shattered Brew, Cruorem Fervio, Dragon Fire, Veritaserum, Infidiserum, Iron Heart, Pepper-Up Potion and Skele-Gro."

"Ah." Lucius looked as though he wished he hadn't asked. "Forgive me but I am unfamiliar with Iron Heart. Is it perhaps the opposite of a Love Potion?"

"No." She looked at him coldly. "It turns the blood solid and metal as it runs through your veins."

He grimaced.

"And Shattered Brew? Does that repair broken bones?"

"No, it refers to nerves. It causes convulsions."

She smirked. He didn't.

"Cruorem Fervio? It, um, warms you up?"

"It makes your blood hotter than lava." She proclaimed with satisfaction

Lucius winced a little.

"I'll come back when you're feeling better, my love."

"Wise." She turned back to her Potions.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Lucius sat down in his study. Yixy popped in.

"Does Master want a drink?" She asked cheerfully.

Lucius looked positively ill.

"No thank you, Yixy."

The fire turned green and Draco's head appeared.

"Hello Father, is Mother in?"

"Yes, but she's in a foul mood." Lucius warned. "I didn't attend her annual charity gala last night and she's a little annoyed."

"Oh right, is she sorting out her Poisons?" Draco asked nervously.

"No, she's gone way past that. She's onto The Draught of Living Death and the Drink of Despair." Lucius grimaced.

"That bad?" Draco winced. "Well, it's really important..."

"Fine, but on your head be it. Yixy. Tell Narcissa that Draco wants to speak to her."

"Yes Master." Yixy disappeared only to reappear ten seconds later. "Mistress wishes Yixy to tell Master that unless he wants the Manor to explode, she can't leave her Potions." Yixy's ears drooped.

"Well, Draco. Is it that important?" Lucius enquired sardonically.

"Yes. It's about the Diary, Father."

Lucius froze.

"What did I tell you about the Diary, Draco?"

"Father." Draco said very seriously, Lucius stared at him. "Etain has been petrified."

Lucius leant back in his chair face going blank.

"Why do you need to speak to your Mother?"

"I'll ask you instead. If you had to destroy a Dark object, what would you use?"

Lucius closed his eyes before answering the question.

"It depends, Fiend Fyre will destroy anything, but it is very difficult to use. I suppose I might use Basilisk venom or-"

"What is a Basilisk?" Draco frowned.

"A Basilisk? I imagine it's some sort of Lizard. Dark creatures are not really my forte. I could tell you hundreds of dark spells and points of law... animals, not so much." Lucius chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"Never mind, you've given us somewhere to start."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££3(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££

A day after the first meeting the entire group congregated in the Room of Requirement again.

"Basilisks, does anyone know anything about Basilisks?" Draco asked, propping his elbows on the round table.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

A few book cases appeared along the blank walls.

"We'll look it up." Hermione promised. She, Blaise, Ginny and Meda disappeared off to find the information.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

**Sorry for the long wait, as usual. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I could exist on them and carrot cake alone!**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

**R&R!  
LyssaOneiroi**


	22. It's Not Easy Being Green

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Miss Blake has been petrified..."

_Really? Have I? Huh, didn't see that one coming. God, poor Belial, his tongue's going to be very sore when he wakes up... This is super boring. Come on, someone visit or something or I'll go insane! _

_..._

_Do I not have any friends? Where the hell are they all? I must have been here for two hours at least! I'm panicking, I need to stop. Stop!_

_..._

_That's better. People have been petrified before, why have they not gone mad? Why did they not mention it? I am sure that if my friends knew I was still... here, they would be too. They must think I am asleep. Why am I not? _

_I can't move. Can't scream, can't cry. I can only see Belial and some of the ceiling behind him. The ceiling is unfocused. What does this mean?_

_Simply that I was looking at Belial when I was petrified._

_Why am I awake? I have a vague... Yellow. There should be yellow._

_I'm not breathing! _

_Somebody help me!_

_Please..._

_I can't think._

_Ok._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

_I feel better now._

_Where the hell is everyone? Shouldn't there be a lot of people holding my hand and crying? Huh. I say again, huh. They are so getting an earful when I wake up._

_It's such a shame I didn't get to use that fake tan on Draco. Oh well, plenty of time when I wake up._

_When did Madam Pomphrey say the Mandrakes would be ready?_

_I think it was June sometime. It's February now._

_..._

_I really want to scream._

_How unlucky is poor Belial. Why is he even petrified? Is it a spell or something? Snape said it was something to do with eyes but Belial was facing in the opposite direction. He's licking my jaw._

_I think I might count the tiles on the ceiling._

_There are a lot._

"Excuse me Madam Pomphrey," _Snape's leaning over my face! I can see him; he's just behind Belial's back!_

_Professor Snape!_

_Oh dear, Snape jumped back._

"Miss Blake?" Snape exclaimed, alarmed.

_Wow, Professor Snape can hear me!_

_Uh, why can Professor Snape hear me?_

_Never mind that! Help! Help! I'm going slowly insane! Do you know how __**boring**__ the Hospital Wing is?_

"Miss Blake, you must remain calm." Snape commanded.

In the background she could hear Draco yelling, demanding to know what was going on.

_Calm? You're not the one freaking trapped in your own body!_

"Severus? What is going on?" Madam Pomprey's voice came from the left of her bed, but Etain's vision was obscured on that side by Belial's body. Draco's voice got louder and more insistant.

"Miss Blake appears to still be conscious, Madam."

The noise in the Hospital Wing abruptly stopped.

"She's still conscious?" Meda and Hermione asked at the same time. Hermione sounded incredulous, Meda sounded _livid_.

_Yep. Believe me; I was as surprised as you._

"Does she sleep?" Draco asked very coldly. "At all?"

_I haven't yet. I haven't even blacked out from that curse._

"She hasn't yet." Snape parroted.

"Then she probably won't. It's been forty-eight hours." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

_Why's everyone stressed? I'm starting to feel slightly giddy. If I weren't frozen I'd be grinning._

"We're 'stressed', as you put it Miss Blake, because it is an entirely real possibility you will go insane before waking." Snape said grumpily.

"Who could tell?" Draco muttered.

_Is Belial awake?_

"I don't think so." Snape's forehead creased. "You're both looking in different directions, how were you both petrified?"

_A spell? Duh._

"I know of no such spell, Miss Blake."

_Then it must not exist. _She thought sarcastically.

"Miss Blake! I will not be spoken to in such a manner." Snape snapped.

_You know, reading minds doesn't seem to me to be a very nice thing to do. In fact, one might think it... Dark._

"It doesn't give me large ears, Miss Blake." He scowled.

_Point taken. Can you teach us this Legilimancy thing? _

"Isn't persuading a convict to teach you how to become an animagus challenging enough?" Snape said very quietly.

_Umm... Nope._

"Keep your mind intact and I'll think about it." Snape smirked and back away from her. "Madam Pomphrey, I will check the other students now."

He turned and stalked off, Madam Pomphrey clicked her tongue.

"Out you all go then, my patient needs her-" Madam Pomphrey paused. "Never mind." She bustled off.

"So. Etain. Am I forgiven yet or do I get to go orange at a later date?" Draco asked, attempting to be cheerful. "Stupid question, orange at a later date."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Sirius waved his new wand happily. He heard a footstep in the hall.

"Remus?" He called over his shoulder.

"Wrong, Black." Snape sneered.

Sirius spun around firing off a spell. Snape blocked it easily.

"My, my, Black. Seems those years in Azkaban haven't done you much good." Snape smirked, dodging another curse.

"I don't know. I _did_ have a cell next to Bella." Sirius sent a particularly nasty curse.

Snape snarled and Sirius took advantage of his distraction, slamming him up against the wall, wand pointed at Snape's throat.

"_What_ is going on?" An indignant voice demanded.

Sirius gulped and glanced at the doorway.

Rebecca stood there, a Tesco bag clutched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Snape dropped in for a visit." Sirius glared at him. "He's leaving now."

"I am not until you sort your protection out." Snape sneered. "I walked right in."

"I thought the house already had protection when we moved in." Rebecca said, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"It was, but I removed the wards." Sirius said sheepishly.

"Typical Gryffindor." Snape muttered. "Everything Dark is bad. I'd like to see you making better wards!"

"Maybe they wouldn't be better but at least they wouldn't make my bloody fiancée's head explode!" Sirius hissed.

Snape started to retort but was interrupted.

"Right. I've had enough. Stop arguing, I'll make tea and Severus can tell us the reason for his visit." Rebecca commanded.

Snape and Sirius sat and opposite ends of the table, glowering. Rebecca gave them a mug each.

"Do you take milk or sugar, Severus?"

He shook his head and sipped.

"I just dropped by to tell you Miss Blake has been petrified." He said very calmly, when everyone was sitting down.

Rebecca's mug fell onto the table, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy." She hurried to the kitchen; her hands shook too much for her to pick up the kitchen roll. She stood staring at it for a few moments.

Sirius vanished the tea on the table.

"I've got it Becky." He called. "Snivellus." He hissed darkly. "I am going to kill you."

"I didn't petrify her." Snape spat back.

"Yes, and I'm going to kill the person that did it as well. You're just a bonus."

"Charming." Snape rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Great way to break it to her." Sirius continued, snarling.

"Has the culprit been caught?" Rebecca interrupted, sitting back down.

"Not yet." Snape paused to take a sip of his tea. "Although, as I understand it, measures are being taken to ensure that the petrifications are being dealt with properly."

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca frowned.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Is it just me or did that sound like a quotation?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Fred and George glanced at each other and then back at the rest of the group.

"Hagrid said that all the roosters were killed." They said.

"Well, the Basilisk is the King of the Serpents. Sounds like Slytherin." Pansy allowed.

Draco frowned and picked at the wood grain of the table.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked shyly, not making eye contact.

He glanced up surprised.

"Just that a large snake roaming about might be quite conspicuous." He shrugged.

Nobody had an answer to that.

"Moaning Myrtle got killed by the monster." Hermione said suddenly. "I asked her what she remembered but she just said eyes, which would fit in with the basilisk theory."

"Hmm."

Ginny stared at the diary, brow furrowing but nobody noticed except Luna and she could do nothing about it.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Ok, it didn't matter if she begged and pleaded on her knees, Narcissa was never attending one of his meetings with the old idiot again. Had the definition of 'diplomacy' abandoned her?

Dumbledore's eyes were flat and cold, a sure sign he was getting irritated. Not surprising, a saint would want to kill Cissy with all the rude comments she'd been making.

"And tell me, _Headmaster_." Narcissa drawled, voice lingering on the last word, dripping with contempt. "What measures have you taken to protect the Slytherin students? Surely, as they are the closest to Salazar Slytherin's domicile and therefore the monster, they are in need of the greatest protection."

Merlin, they'd have to move Draco, after this Dumbledore would probably offer him up in sacrifice to the monster.

"All students in this school are treated equally, Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore informed her icily.

"Hardly." She scoffed.

Lucius groaned inwardly, did she not see that they were the last people who ought to complain about preferential treatment?

He didn't understand what was happening; he'd seen Cissy act like the best of friends with people she loathed, what was going on?

"Do you wish to make a complaint?" Dumbledore asked stiffly.

"Not at all." Narcissa cooed overly sweetly. "I merely wish to point out that Slytherin students are in the most danger."

"I disagree." Dumbledore asserted. "As members of Slytherin's house, they are the safest from his monster."

"A Slytherin girl has been attacked." Narcissa pointed out.

Lucius shuddered to think of That Girl being associated with his House, but nevertheless Cissy made a good point.

"As the attacks are against Muggleborns and there are no other Muggleborns in Slytherin, I am confident they will remain safe." Dumbledore continued.

Narcissa said something sceptical in return, Lucius tuned out. To be perfectly frank what did any of the other students matter? He would simply remove Draco from Hogwarts until this mess was sorted out.

Narcissa was making some sort of snide point. He sighed, he really didn't need this.

"I'll go and tell Draco to pack." He excused himself and stood up.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa and Dumbledore had apparently just found something they agreed about.

"I will go and tell Draco to pack." Lucius repeated, rolling his eyes. "It's not safe for him here."

"You can't take Draco out of Hogwarts." Narcissa breathed, blue eyes wide.

Lucius sighed. "Then what have you been talking about for the last quarter of an hour?" He demanded, glaring at the clock as though it'd been the one egging Cissy on.

"I've been talking about Etain and that Davis girl!" She rolled her eyes. "You know, the half-blood."

Lucius just about managed to keep his face free of disgust.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they need the protection Dumbledore does not appear to be offering to the Slytherins!" She snapped, eyes flashing.

Lucius sighed again and sat down, preparing for at least another half hour of argument as Narcissa got into her stride.

Eventually it finished and they got up to leave.

"Thank you for your time." Lucius said before Narcissa spat a parting line. He swept out quickly.

"Lucius, I'm just going to go to the toilet." Narcissa said and before he could object she was gone.

Lucius stood around waiting for a few seconds before he heard something. It was a faint slithering sound. He narrowed his eyes, examining his surroundings. He caught a glimpse of something large and flesh coloured behind him. He turned.

There was another movement. He shot a dark curse at it silently, it must have hit because the next second a shriek tore through the air.

"Petrificus Totalus." A voice intoned emotionlessly from behind him. He fell to the floor.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Draco sat down next to Pansy and Blaise in the dining hall, opposite Hermione and Meda. He'd just raised a forkful of mashed potato to his mouth when the hall doors flew open and a bedraggled blonde woman burst in. He paid no attention until the woman cried 'Severus!' and collapsed against the wall.

He stood.

"Mother?" He asked disbelievingly, squinting. She looked awful, her hair was a mess and her face was tear stained and blotchy.

He jumped over the table and ran to her. Snape was close behind.

"Lucius-" She said frantically, grabbing his arms. "Lucius has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"He is a pureblood!" Draco's mouth dropped.

"And a traitor." Narcissa burst into tears again. "There is a message in his blood on the wall."

Snape patted her arm awkwardly.

Draco turned and scanned the hall with narrowed eyes. A sea of faces stared back but Ginny's was nowhere to be seen.

"I have to go." He said over his shoulders and ran out of the hall. Blaise, Meda, Hermione and Pansy glanced at each other and followed. After a slight pause so did Luna, Fred and George... and Harry.

"What's going on?" He demanded fiercely a soon as they got out of the hall.

"Get lost, Potter." Pansy spat. Draco looked back, evaluating.

"No. Let him stay." He turned to the rest of them, an idea forming in his brain. "Get something to cover your eyes. Meda, give Harry Jormungandr and lead us to the damned Chamber." Draco turned and almost immediately walked into a wall, nobody felt like laughing much though.

Hermione froze.

"The walls." Hermione breathed.

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Pipes, that's how the creature's been getting around!" Hermione slapped her forehead. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Draco gestured to Jormungandr whose head was poking out of Meda's sleeve.

_**Snake, where does the basilisk live?**_Harry asked.

Jormungandr hesitated.

_Promise that you will not hurt her._

_**I promise. **_Harry shrugged. _**I will not hurt her unless she attacks us.**_

Jormungandr shook his head. _She will, the Shadow-that-Clings will force her._

Harry shrugged again. _**I will try not to harm her.**_

Jormungandr hesitated but eventually launched himself at the ground, holding onto Meda with the tip of his tail before lowering himself down.

_Follow_. He ordered.

They followed. Eventually they came to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Are you here for the girls and the blond?" She floated by curiously. "He was very good-looking, it was a shame he had to go." She said wistfully.

Draco's eyes widened and he took a step away going a tad pink. She noticed him and approached.

"He looked like you." She frowned.

"I wish Ron was here." Harry sighed.

"We don't have time for this." Draco growled, walking through her. She flew down the toilet with a wail.

"Now look what you've done." Hermione snapped. "The bathroom's flooding!"

Jormungandr ignored them and slithered up to a sink. _Open_, he hissed.

Draco and Hermione shut up as they saw a gaping hole begin to form.

"Great." Fred and George said cheerfully. "Who will go first?"

Draco pushed Harry down the hole before they finished the sentence.

Everyone stared at him open mouthed.

Draco shrugged.

"If he dies I don't suppose I'll care that much."

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalised.

"Are you alive?" Draco called down the hole.

"Yeah." Came Harry's muffled reply. "You won't be when you get down here though."

"Say that louder and I'll feed you to the monster." Draco sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped down the hole.

Pansy snorted and glanced at Fred and George.

"I thought you were the Gryffindors here?" She smirked.

They looked at each other, then her, then at the tunnel.

They grinned and before she even had time to squeal all three of them were down the hole in a neat row.

"I'll get you for this!" Pansy's screech echoed and mingled with two identical laughs.

There was a pause.

"Right." Blaise clapped his hands. "Who is next?"

Meda stepped forward and jumped, clasping Jormungandr tightly to her chest.

Blaise and Luna looked at Draco.

He sighed and, with a look of distaste, gracefully dropped down.

Luna stood there staring into space. Blaise sighed, wondering whether she would actually remember to jump down the hole after him. Just as he was considering dropping her in, two small hands pushed his lower back and he toppled head first, a tinkling giggle and a pair of shoes soon following.

"Oof." Blaise fell out of the tunnel in a heap.

"Ah!" Luna landed on top of him.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Snape would have followed Draco after he ran out of the hall, a posse collecting behind him, had Narcissa not chosen that moment to faint.

Typical that she would pick then of all times to do it.

He caught her and looked around helplessly but it appeared that not many people were inclined to help.

Eventually he leant her against the staff table and turned to send a student to get Madam Pomphrey.

One eye opened and closed and when Snape turned back to Narcissa he was surprised to find a self-satisfied little smirk on her face.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££3(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Becky had been inconsolable for days.

Sirius downed a headache potion in one go. He wasn't proud of his actions and he was pretty sure she would castrate him when he woke up but...

"What did you do?" Remus stood there, staring, open-mouthed.

He looked down guiltily.

"She was crying." He said defensively. "I can't handle crying."

"So you knocked her out?" Remus rushed to Rebecca's shoulder. She was sat; face down at the coffee table, a cup of tea next to her left hand.

"It won't do her any harm." Sirius shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"How the hell do you know?" Remus demanded, feeling Rebecca's pulse. "She's had a hysteria potion as well! A Sedating solution is unlikely to mesh well!"

Sirius shrugged again, fiddling with the empty potions bottle.

"If she dies-" Remus started to growl.

"She won't die." Sirius interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know!" Remus hit the table, shouting. "You put her in needless harm just to satisfy your own selfish-" Remus became practically incoherent.

Sirius' glare got blacker and blacker.

"Are you going to shut her in the wardrobe when she wakes up in case she gives you another headache?" Remus finally managed to sputter. Sirius winced.

"She could be comatose or worse." Remus continued, voice getting louder and louder. "What will you tell Etain and-"

"I KNOW BECAUSE I TESTED IT ON MYSELF!" Sirius roared.

Remus blinked.

Cue awkward pause.

"Oh." He blinked again. "Still, she is a Muggle." Remus pointed out, much more quietly. "It could hurt her."

"Hey!" Sirius said cheerily if a little strained. "I'm supposed to be the dog with the bone here!"

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(break)££££££££££££££££££££

Lucius woke up with one hell of a headache. He glanced round with a groan.

"What happened?" He asked himself, touching the back of his head.

"I knocked you out." Ginny stepped out of the shadows, her eyes cold and cruel.

"You're joking." Lucius couldn't keep the utter disbelief out of his voice.

"Yes, actually." Ginny smirked and collapsed. Tom Riddle was left standing in her place.

Lucius went white.

Tom stepped towards him, eyeing him disinterestedly.

"I was told you turned traitor." He started at him with ice cold eyes, the same that stared at him every day before...

"You're dead." Lucius stated, eyes darting, looking for an escape.

"Evidently not." Tom said dryly. "Are you sure you were my follower? I'd have thought I'd have been more..." His eyes flicked up and down. "Particular-" He said eventually. "-About my Death Eaters."

Lucius thought fast. He immediately dismissed Pureblood snobbery; it would touch a nerve with that particular crazy half blood. Nor should he snivel, the Dark Lord had always hated that.

He attempted a joke.

"There was a shortage, my Lord." He was careful not to meet his eyes again.

"Indeed." Tom raised his eyebrows.

Good, it had seemed to have gone down well, although you could never tell.

Tom glanced to the side, Lucius followed his gaze but saw nothing. Tom stared at him levelly.

"You will not betray me this time, Lucius." He said with a faint smirk. "I will make sure of it."

"How, my Lord?" Lucius bit his tongue but it was too late. Luckily, this Voldemort appeared not to have degenerated far enough to begrudge a single question... yet.

"You'll see, Lucius. For now you must wait." The smirk grew. "We have company."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Are we there yet?" Hermione asked crossly as she stumbled over yet another loose stone.

"No." Pansy replied, faintly amused.

"How about now?" Fred asked in a high whiny voice.

"Or now?" George repeated. They laughed.

"Hey!" Hermione protested indignantly. "I do not sound like that!"

"Did I say you did?" Fred batted his eyes innocently, Hermione's narrowed.

They all stopped. They'd come to a dead end.

Jormungandr hissed impatiently and suddenly the dead end wasn't quite so dead anymore.

Taking a deep breath, they walked forwards.

They came to a huge hall with a statue of an old wizard at the end.

There was a boy stood just in front of it and a girl and a man on the floor.

Four things happened at once.

Harry fell to the floor, clutching his scar.

The boy looked up, gaze snapping to their faces.

Luna blinked like she had woken from a dream and whispered 'Ginny?'

And Draco ran forward, terror whitening his face.

"Father?"

Lucius turned. "Draco!" He scrambled to his feet pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright? What are you doing here? You have to get out!"

"Father, are you Ok?" Draco clutched at his father's robes. Lucius glanced back at Tom.

"I'm fine." He assured him. "But you need to go."

"As touching as this reunion is..." Tom drawled stepping over Ginny, kicking her for good measure as he went. They never learnt what Tom was going to say next, although Draco was sure it would have been _riveting_.

Luna lunged at him with a snarl, wand extended, fingers curled like talons.

Tom rolled his eyes, disarmed her, froze her and stepped closer to her wordlessly.

He grabbed her chin and stared at her.

"A Seer." He smiled, thin lips curving almost unnaturally. Luna's normally serene blue eyes were full of rage.

"What did you do to her?" She spat.

Tom stepped back, the smile dropped from his face.

"Little Ginevra?" He smirked, grabbing her hair and pulling her up.

They all made a strangled noise and stepped forward. Tom pressed his wand to her throat.

They froze.

"Not that it matters." Tom sniffed. "She'll be dead soon anyway."

He let her head fall back. It cracked sharply against the stone floor. Luna flinched.

"Now little Seer." Tom said mockingly. "Tell me what you predict." He turned to face the statue and started to hiss.

Lucius' eyes flicked down to his cane. He lunged and drew his wand, sending a curse and Tom's back. It passed through harmlessly.

Tom laughed.

"Do you see your death little girl?" He cried.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "What is it about evil megalomaniacs that made them so overly dramatic?" He figured he was going to die anyway. He felt a twinge of guilt, Cissy...

"Probably their megalomania." Hermione commented dryly.

"This is no time for jokes." Draco snapped.

"On the contrary, dear boy." Lucius' eyes lit up. "It is the perfect time for jokes."

"Basilisk!" Harry screamed. "Cover your eyes!"

Lucius cast a disillusionment spell on himself quickly and ran to Ginny. He shoved her body out of the way and picked the book up.

Served him right for messing around with his hostage, even if she was a stinking Weasley, had he not he'd have never seen it.

He removed the charm and paused.

"Avada-" he pointed his wand at the snake, it seemed like the biggest immediate threat. The children were all dodging and firing off ineffectual light spells. He and Draco really needed to have a talk.

"No!" Harry interrupted. "Don't kill the snake!"

Lucius gaped at him in astonishment.

Meda ran towards a gap in the wall, intending to hide from the snake, friends almost forgotten in blind panic but she stopped.

And turned.

"Jormungandr!" She ordered. "Distract her!" She pointed at the basilisk. He shot off in a heartbeat. Tom engaged Harry in a duel for some bizarre reason.

She ran to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy." She gasped. "Hello, I'm Medusa Blake. You met my sister."

Lucius nodded. "A pleasure."

"Do you really think this is the time for social niceties?" Pansy yelled.

"Really, Miss Parkinson, if your mother could hear you now." Lucius tutted.

"I have an idea." Meda interrupted.

"Oh?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. A nearby pillar exploded.

"The diary, write in it and maybe he'll have to go back in it." She said. "To answer, like a ghost."

Lucius paused.

"I'm sorry to say I doubt that would work but..." A sly grin spread over his face. "You've given me an idea."

He whispered in her ear for a few seconds. Fred and George appeared to have cottoned on to their planning and started making explosions in an effort to distract Tom.

Lucius handed her a quill.

"Everlasting ink." He told her and pointed his wand at the diary. He concentrated. "Imperio!" he shouted.

Tom froze.

"No. No! You can't do this to-"

Meda started to write.

_Order the basilisk to leave._

Tom started to make involuntary noises, hisses that turned into hiccups. The basilisk froze... and shut her eyes with a long sigh.

_**Thank you.**_ She hissed.

"No!" Tom roared. He began to hiss again but Meda had already written her next command.

_Don't speak._

Tom froze.

Lucius began to sweat with the effort of holding the spell.

"Destroy the book." He gasped, now that they'd succeeded in getting the situation (somewhat) under control.

"How?" Meda demanded, looking around.

The others seemed at a loss as well.

Finally, just as Tom seemed to get brighter and Lucius paler, Draco stepped forward.

"Avada kedavra." He said with all the hate he could muster. The spell was a pale green.

Tom dimmed and then laughed. Lucius' spell failed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco tried again, the green brighter. Luna joined in. "Avada kedavra!"

And between the two of them Tom died.

Simple as that.

Blaise swore.

"We're all gonna get arrested." He said.

**Hi guys. Ridiculous wait, I have no excuses, just shoot me and get it over with.**

**Happy Christmas, hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R!**


	23. Evil Dictators and Mums don't mix

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Lucius, Draco, Luna and Ginny were all collapsed on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked worriedly. Blaise sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out?" He asked belligerently. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Draco, Mr. Malfoy and Luna cast Unforgiveables. The Ministry aren't just going to hand them a reward.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore and see what he says." Harry said.

They all rolled their eyes.

"What could he do?" Hermione asked reasonably. "Hand out a pardon? Most of the Ministry thinks he's bonkers."

"In Mr. Malfoy's case what would he _want_ to do?" Blaise muttered darkly.

"Well. Our course of action seems simple." Meda said emotionlessly. "We must conceal what they have done."

"How do we do that?" Pansy asked with a slight wail in her voice.

There was a small pause.

Fred and George glanced around.

"We should probably get out of here first." They said. "We'll need to wake that lot up though; I don't relish the thought of trying to carry them."

"How long have we been gone?" Hermione bit her lip.

Blaise glanced at his watch. "Around two hours."

"They'll have all seen the message." She thought for a second. "How will we explain our sudden appearance?"

"Say we went for a walk around the grounds." Blaise shrugged.

"That's against the rules." Hermione said immediately.

"Then say we went to the Slytherin Common room because Malfoy was upset." Fred shrugged. "Mr. Malfoy can just feign memory loss."

"It might work. Disregarding the fact that Gryffindors never go to the dungeons... Voluntarily." Pansy smirked. "What about afterwards?"

"Do we need to do more than that?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Meda said immediately. "How will we explain the lack of attacks?"

"We can't explain that unless we say that the monster is dead." Harry shrugged.

Meda sighed. "It seems we are stuck, if only Etain..." She sighed.

Pansy chewed her lip, seeming torn for a moment then seemed to come to a decision. She opened her mouth but Blaise slapped his hand over it before she could say anything.

"No." He said shortly. She glared at him.

"She's our friend." Pansy snarled, ignoring the nonplussed looks from the others.

"She's a Muggleborn." Blaise snarled back.

"So what? You believe the genetic difference thing now?" Pansy put her hands on her hips.

"Spells can differentiate." Blaise pointed out. "Why not Potions?"

"That's just an old wives tale." Pansy sniffed. "You're not telling me you _actually_ believe it."

"You're not telling me you'd _actually_ be prepared to risk it." Blaise mimicked, raising an eyebrow.

Meda frowned and opened her mouth to question them.

"We're wasting time." Hermione interrupted. "We can discuss it later. Right now... Fred, George, we need pepper up potions."

"Stolen or made?" George raised an eyebrow.

She hesitated.

"Stolen." Blaise said for her. "It's quicker."

"It's immoral." Hermione shot back.

"Just do it." Meda rolled her eyes. Fred and George sped off with identical grins lighting up their faces. Snape or Pomphrey? Meda sighed as she heard their mad cackling- Snape it was then.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Found it yet?" George called cheerfully, ransacking the drawer.

"Nope. Do you even know what pepper-up potions look like?" Fred asked. Picking a bottle of the shelf randomly and examining it closely.

"Presumably it'll be labelled." George snorted. "Can you imagine Snape bringing out a pepper-up potion only to give it to someone and discover it was a Love Potion or something?"

"No. Particularly as Amortentia has a distinctive mother of pearl sheen whereas Pepper-up Potions are red." Flint drawled from behind George.

His heart almost stopped. The twins exchanged glances. The Marauder's Map hadn't shown any Slytherins in the vicinity.

George glanced down at it. Nope, not a malfunction, just forgetting to check it.

Damn.

Flint smirked and twirled his wand lazily. He opened his mouth; to curse or bargain they would never know.

George glanced at his twin, a little surprised when he saw a sly glimmer in his eyes.

Fred let his face blanch with fear. He lifted his hand in a slight wave and fixed his eyes on a point just behind Flint.

"H-hey Dean." He stammered. Flint turned to look and while his back was turned Fred whipped out his wand.

"Stupefy." He said expressionlessly.

Flint lurched forwards and collapsed, arms and legs spread out like a starfish, on the floor.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"We are so screwed when he wakes up." George said, eyes wide.

Fred nodded, pale as a ghost. "You get the pepper-up potion, I'll deal with it."

George shook his head. "Not a chance. If we're going to get done for attacking him, we go down as equals. That means letting me in on the fun too."

They shared a weak laugh as George stepped forwards and performed an Obliviate.

"Hopefully, that's enough." George sighed. "But with Slytherins you can't be too sure."

"Found the potions." Fred emerged from the store room carrying five bottles.

George raised an eyebrow at the extra bottle. Fred shrugged.

"A few of 'em were lookin' a little pale." He commented. "I took a spare in case any of 'em are fainters."

"Ah." George nodded. They cocked their heads at Flint for a second.

"We could leave something dangling." Fred suggested, glancing around and picking up a cauldron.

"Why would Snape have a cauldron dangling from the ceiling?" George pursed his lips. They looked around again. "There's a shelf by the door. How about we put the cauldron on the floor next to him?"

"How would the lack of bruising be explained away?" Fred asked clinically.

George shrugged. "Make it a light cauldron? One that would knock him over but not leave a bruise. There's probably a mark on his head that will explain the unconsciousness."

They both nodded, satisfied.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££

"Hi guys." Fred and George strolled back into the Chamber about five minutes later brandishing red bottles.

"How'd you get out?" Meda asked curiously. That little snag hadn't occurred to her until they'd already gone.

"We summoned a broom." Fred shrugged.

"The broom shed isn't that far from here." George added.

"And there was an open window." Fred shrugged. "It was a risk but no-one saw so..." They tilted their heads and raised their eyebrows expressively. "Now hold Luna's mouth open."

"Tilt it slightly." George said quickly. "We don't want her choking on us."

Pansy pried open the blonde's mouth and, huffing slightly, pushed her upright. Half the bottle was enough to revive her.

Her blue eyes snapped open suddenly.

"What an odd sensation." She remarked, blinking owlishly.

"Next!" Fred called imperiously.

Ginny was next, Luna commandeered her and refused to let anyone else help. Soon she was up and spluttering.

Hermione grabbed Lucius' jaw, wedging her fingers between his teeth and pulling. Blaise and Pansy exchanged dark looks.

"How ironic." Pansy muttered. "Do you think he'll feel the need to scrub his mouth immediately or will he wait till he's home out of courtesy?"

"What?" Hermione frowned, almost dropping his head.

"Hold it still." George snapped, pouring a few drops down his throat.

Lucius started to cough and gasp.

"What's going on?" He demanded hoarsely.

"Grab Draco." Fred directed.

"Aw. Do we have to?" Harry asked, half-jokingly.

This comment was met with death glares from the Slytherins.

A few moments later both the Malfoy males were up and spluttering.

"Right. We need to work out our story." Pansy flopped down gracefully.

"Story?" Draco asked blearily.

"Unforgiveables." His father reminded him briefly.

"Ah." Draco nodded. "Well, seems simple. The usual excuse?" He raised an eyebrow. "It would fit."

"Usual?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nah." Blaise shook his head regretfully and sighed. "Used it on McGonagall yesterday."

Hermione snorted. "For the beef sandwich incident?" Blaise's jaw dropped open.

"How did you know about that?" Blaise demanded. Hermione smirked.

"I have my sources." She replied loftily.

"What's the usual excuse?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Psychosis." Blaise said succinctly.

"Dad provided the Doctors note." Meda added gravely.

"Well, if you used it before surely that makes it more believable?" Ginny winced slightly, hoping she didn't sound stupid.

"Yeah... It _would_ but I happened to, erm, _accidentally_ blow up Flitwick's cup of tea." Pansy cringed slightly remembering the ensuing chaos.

"Ah." Ginny nodded. "Same excuse?"

"Um. Yep." Pansy shrugged. "We needed a new one anyway. It was only a matter of time before the teachers started comparing notes."

"Besides, all claiming lunacy would do is get you a reduced sentence. The Ministry is also unlikely to believe that all of you are psychotic." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I may have an idea." Lucius interjected smoothly. "It would involve a small sacrifice on your part, though, Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"Well... I brought you a present. I was planning to take you away from your friends, lessons and what is probably now a second home and I felt a present would soften the blow." Lucius explained with a completely straight face.

"Ah. Sound thinking." Draco nodded. "Was this also a substitute for parental affection."

"Indeed." Lucius nodded gravely.

"Must have been a good present." Draco commented.

"I thought so." Lucius shrugged. "Narcissa got you a different one, but she didn't want to take you away from Hogwarts so her present was probably just because she likes shopping."

"Plausible. Can I see the present?" Draco enquired, failing to completely hide his curiosity.

"If you like." Lucius produced a small pin from his pocket. Hermione leant in slightly to get a better look. Lucius shot her annoyed glance but refrained from commenting. The little pin was almost entirely plain and only had a small, completely clear stone set in the middle.

"What does it do?" Draco reached out to touch it but paused, centimetres away, waiting for a reply.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Lucius offered, picking his wand up from the floor. "Rictumsempra."

The stone glowed bright red but his hand still jerked from the spell.

"It is quite a crude artefact. It doesn't tell you what kind of spell is being performed but is nonetheless useful. It doesn't stop any attacks, of course. Merely alerts you to their presence. It does, however, have a rudimentary memory and is therefore rather good if you want to implicate people."

Draco's eyebrow rose.

"What do you think we should do with it?" He asked, genuinely puzzled. "Thanks, wonderful present, it's going to get Potter into a load of trouble and all but how will it get _us_ out of it?"

That was one concept Harry could understand. And protest.

"Hey!"

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, saviour of wizardkind, did we offend you?" Lucius asked very pointedly. "I would not like to offend a young wizard capable of defeating a Basilisk unaided."

Everyone stared at him for a few moments. Fred and George were the first ones to understand.

"All hail Harry Potter! Defeater of Slytherin's heir!" They chanted, pretending to bow. Fred affected an eager voice and held an imaginary quill and parchment. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Over here! How _did_ you defeat the Basilisk and rescue Ginny Weasley and Lucius Malfoy?"

George pretended to take a picture.

"Uh, I don't know." Harry replied, he looked at Lucius. "How did I?"

Meda grinned. "There's hope for you yet, brother."

"Quite simple Mr. Potter." Lucius drawled. "You were kidnapped by the Basilisk and taken here just after Ginny. There was a sword attached to the wall, you got in a lucky shot and killed the Basilisk."

"There's no body." Meda pointed out.

"Well, since nobody knows how to get down here..." Lucius trailed off.

They all nodded to themselves.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione began, a small frown. He raised an eyebrow at her imperiously, her gaze dropped but she soldiered on. "Aren't the press going to be a little... surprised, not to mention pointed, that a twelve year-old boy bested the Basilisk where you couldn't?"

There was a nasty pause.

"Good point." Lucius conceded reluctantly.

They all stared at each other, wondering what to do when suddenly Harry cocked his head a small frown creasing his forehead.

He got to his feet.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked.

Harry shushed her. "Listen." He hissed.

They all listened but heard absolutely nothing.

Meda's eyes darted about nervously; Jormungandr was also very still, head in the air as though he was listening as well.

Suddenly, Harry darted towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin and began to push at its side.

They all watched him for a moment, rather bemused, until Lucius decided to take pity on him.

"These stick things are not just for show, Mr. Potter." He drawled and waved his wand. The statue groaned as it slid slowly to reveal a crevice in the wall, full of adders and a struggling and plainly terrified figure.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Snape was getting rather bored with flappy females. He was quite disappointed, in actual fact, because he'd always pegged Narcissa as a normal human being. As she fell into a fit of hysterics on waking, however, he'd had to re-evaluate his opinion.

"Narcissa." He snapped, interrupting her latest hiccup filled account of her ordeal. "Pull yourself together."

She continued to snivel but, mercifully, she stopped talking. Poppy glared at him but he ignored her.

Right. A calm(ish) Narcissa he could deal with.

"I'll just go and get you a book." He stood and waited for Narcissa to incline her head. She made no move. Something was wrong here, he frowned, but perhaps he was paranoid. Maybe the stress of the situation had made her forget the manners drilled into her. He decided to test his theory.

"Narcissa," Snape asked softly. "What book would you like?"

Narcissa appeared thrown for a moment and then stuttered out, "Can you get me a copy of Witch Weekly?"

Snape's eyebrows snapped together and he whipped out his wand.

Pomphrey squeaked.

"Who are you?" He growled, pointing his wand at her. Her blue eyes were wide and tear-filled.

"Who are you?" He repeated, staring into her eyes. He tried to get past her mental shields and succeeded. They were only rudimentary, just one more piece of proof that this was not Narcissa. The real surprise came when he found absolutely nothing behind the defences.

He came out of his stupor just in time for an Auror to rugby tackle him from behind.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Hey, honey." Rebecca smirked as Sirius stumbled down the stairs and headed to the open kitchen door where she sat, cup of coffee at the ready. "Rough night?"

He shot her a baleful glare and collapsed into a chair.

"Time?" He grunted, hair practically standing on end.

"9.30." Rebecca said, sipping a cup of tea- perfectly put together and calm.

"Oh!" He swallowed his curse. "You should've woken me." He said grumpily. "You know I like to kiss you goodbye-" His bloodshot eyes fully opened and he flicked his head back with a confused expression. "You're not at work." He blinked.

"No." She smiled, suddenly icy. "I'm not."

Sirius blinked a few more times.

"How come?" He asked finally. "Are you ill?"

"No." She said through clenched jaws.

"What's wrong then?" He frowned. "It's not our anniversary. That's not until August, so what is it?"

"It's a bank holiday, Sirius, but that is _not_ why I'm cross." She snapped, slamming her cup down, tea slopping over the side.

"Well what's wrong then?" Sirius demanded, starting to get a little annoyed.

The back door swung open and a bustling backside edged through the door.

"I just popped out to the Burrow, dear, I really do think your kitchen needs a bit of- Oh hello Sirius, I see you're awake!" Molly Weasley beamed at the two of them.

"_That_ is what is wrong." Rebecca hissed. Sirius stared incredulously at the plump redhead in front of him.

"What is she doing here?" Sirius demanded under his breath.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She snapped back. "I was all set to surprise you with a nice day in when, lo and behold, up pops Mother Hen!"

Sirius momentarily perked up. He smirked. "What kind of nice day in?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shoved him. "Well it isn't going to happen now!"

Molly was completely oblivious to their arguing. She waved her wand at a couple of pans and tutted.

"Look how skinny you are, Sirius, has Rebecca not been feeding you?" She clucked.

Rebecca's jaw clenched.

"I'm going to go and work on the wards." Sirius practically ran out of the room.

"So..." Rebecca cast round for something tactful to say and failed. "Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly, dear." Mrs. Weasley interrupted with a smile.

Rebecca inclined her head, teeth gritted. "_Molly. _You never did say how you knew we were here."

"Oh well, dear, Professor Dumbledore told us. You see he's a bit worried about reports of He Who Must Not Be Named stirring so he sent me round to make sure this house was nice and safe and homey."Molly explained.

"What does making my house safe have to do with the Dark Lord?" Rebecca asked, once she got past her growing irritation.

"Why, Rebecca!" Molly turned to face her, surprised. "Hasn't Sirius told you?"

"Told me what?" She almost growled.

"He's volunteered this house to be the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix if it has to start up again." Molly said, actng as though it were common knowledge.

Rebecca leapt to her feet, nostrils flaring.

"Sirius!" She yelled. "Get your arse in here!"

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

_Where'd everybody go?_

_Huh, guess I've had my fifteen seconds. Typical, one second they're promising to visit every five minutes, the next you're a social pariah._

_..._

_Hey, is that Mrs. Malfoy's voice? What the hell is she doing here? Hang on, there's Snape! Maybe he's coming to visit me._

_Huh, or maybe not. _

_Wait, so it's not Narcissa after all? Well, I suppose she did sound a bit snivelly. Not the sort of thing you expect from a Slytherin... or a Malfoy...or indeed a Black._

_THUD!_

"_Professor Snape, you are under arrest!"_

_Ooh, this was getting interesting!_

"_For what?" Snape snarled._

"_Attacking Mrs. Malfoy!" The Auror replied in a 'are you kidding how could you possibly not know what you've done' voice. _

_Huh? I thought it wasn't her. Besides, I didn't hear Snape attack her._

"_You're making a huge mistake." Snape growled as he was dragged away. I fought to move but in the end I was powerless and could not help him._

_I heard Madam Pomphrey's voice getting quieter and quieter as she left the Hospital Wing, giving a statement to the Aurors._

_A few light footsteps made their way over to my bed._

"_Hello mudblood." The person I thought was Mrs. Malfoy said. "Are you enjoying your imprisonment? Shall I help it end?" She crooned softly._

_Something told me I'd probably be better off without her kind of 'help'._

_The Hospital Wing doors burst open again and Madam Pomphrey bustled in muttering something about stress._

_Narcissa, or at least someone who sounded like her, quickly scurried back to bed._

_There was silence for a while. I'm not sure how much, my thoughts had drifted._

_Then the Hospital Wing doors burst open once more and Draco's voice echoed around the room. _

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"I think our Lucius-is-weaker-than-Harry problem has just been solved." Meda said softly.

Narcissa hung, terrified eyes wide, surrounded by snakes.

Draco's entire supply of surprise had been used up for the day.

"Hello Mother." He said calmly.

Lucius snapped out of the shock holding him still and immediately levitated Narcissa out of the alcove.

They all converged on her trying to undo her hands and get rid of her gag.

"Thank you." She gasped, swaying slightly. After a few moments, Narcissa collected herself, swallowed and straightened.

"Right. We have our story." Hermione said finally. "Lucius was held to ransom over Narcissa."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances.

"The Dark Lord is getting repetitive." Narcissa smirked.

"Wizarding dictators are not known for their originality, darling." Lucius replied languidly, brushing a piece of dirt from her arm.

"Mother." Draco said suddenly, eyes flinty. He turned to face her, wand in hand, ignoring his father's confused frown. "What were my first words?"

"Duck and splat." Narcissa answered promptly.

"Huh?" Fred and George snorted.

"He was throwing his dinner." Narcissa explained briefly. "Anyway, why did you want to know that?"

Draco stared at her for a few seconds and then replied. "I saw you upstairs not two hours ago. You told me that father had been kidnapped, and then you fainted on Snape."

She blinked a few times. "Impossible. She took me down here at the same time as Lucius." Then she sneered. "And I most certainly would _not_ faint."

"Then who is the imposter?" Meda asked quietly. They all looked at Lucius.

"I was unconscious, don't look at me." He shrugged.

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Yeah, and you don't know enough about your wife to be able to tell if she's the real one or not."

Lucius coughed. "Well, when you put it like that..."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"-Of all the stupidest, most ridiculous things!" Rebecca railed. "You idiot! And to not even tell me beforehand! How dare you humiliate me like that? Not even telling your own fiancée." Her nostrils flared. "I bet Remus knew didn't he? You were probably chuckling about the look on my face when I find out. Argh!"

She glanced round looking for something to throw and finally slumped into a chair, fuming.

Sirius looked up from his abject cowering with a hopeful look.

Unfortunately, Rebecca mistook it for an impatient one.

"Don't you look at me like that you... you..." Words failed her and she stormed out.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure she'll cool off." Molly smiled as she bustled back in. "Now, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Molly." Sirius forced a smile onto his face. "I thought you'd gone home." _Why haven't you gone home?_He saHe

"Oh no. I just popped upstairs to make sure the bedrooms are all decent." She told him happily.

"Great." He said, with rather less enthusiasm.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Becky slammed the front door and stormed down the front steps furiously. She didn't even wait for the house to fully appear- a security feature that Sirius had apparently decided to keep.

How dare he? How dare he offer up their house to a bunch of strangers taking part in a _war_?

Did he have no sense of responsibility? Besides the obvious danger what the hell did he suggest they do with the kids?

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice Remus coming up the steps until she ran into him.

"Becky!" He said surprised. "I thought it was a bank holiday in the Muggle world. I assumed you and Sirius would stay in all day."

"So did I." She said through gritted teeth. For God's sake, why had she agreed to marry the bugger? The idiot _didn't_ think!

"Alright." Remus sighed, turning round and joining her on the walk down. "What happened?"

Rebecca tossed her head angrily. Even the wind was conspiring against her. How was she expected to see while looking like Cousin Itt?

She told him what had happened.

Remus was silent for a few moments.

"Well. He never does things by halves does he?" Remus commented finally.

"What do you mean?" Becky looked up at him.

"Well, do you remember when he proposed? As I recall he kidnapped you and flew you to Finland where he set of fireworks and handed you a ring under the Northern Lights." Remus pursed his lips. "And when he screws up, he does it pretty spectacularly as well."

Becky sniffed. "It was Sweden actually. Get your facts straight varulv."

"Right. Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, my house will be taken over by a bunch of... of..."

"Order members." Remus offered helpfully.

Rebecca mock glared at him.

"Fine, order members. I'll be banned from some part of _my_ house by a bunch of busybodies who will distrust my daughters and not allow any of their friends within five miles of the house." She huffed.

"On the bright side they'll be fighting against a mad dictator who wants to destroy you, Etain, Meda, Harry and Sirius." Remus pointed out brightly.

She sighed. "I know I'm being selfish, but does it really have to be _my_ house?"

Remus shrugged.

"It's done now." He said. "I guess we'll just have to deal. At least the house'll have a few extra protections."

It turned out 'a few' was putting it mildly.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££(Break)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Madam Pomphrey edged round the bed before remembering that this particular patient was very unlikely to wake up, even if she touched her.

She sighed sadly. She did so hate feeling impotent and it took up such a large portion of her job.

At least Miss Black- Mrs. Malfoy, even- had quieted down. It was funny, she decided, seeing students after they'd graduated. None of them ever turned out how they expected. Particularly not Narcissa Black.

Ha! The Narcissa Black that refused to blink or accept pain potions as she repaired broken bones and deep gashes would have died before doing anything as girly as have hysterics. The only thing familiar about her was the absolute ton of glamour and appearance spells. She sighed, not that that was a good thing.

The Narcissa she knew would have killed herself rather than become the trophy wife of a man like Lucius Malfoy, but, Poppy supposed, who was she to judge a girl for giving in to familial pressure?

The Hospital Wing doors flew open. Pomphrey turned around to give the intruders a piece of her mind but stopped.

"Miss Black?" She said incredulously. Glancing back and then forwards again.

"Hello Madam Pomphrey, it's been a while hasn't it?" The newly arrived Narcissa said with a courteous smile.

**Hi guys. I know, I totally deserve a kick up the backside and a lynching. I can't believe it's been 5 whole months!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I promise it won't be another 5 months before I update again!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews every time I got one it motivated me some more although it still took a stupidly long time. I blame writers block and my lazy self. Sorry again.**


	24. NOT A CHAPTER Finding a Lost Snake

**This isn't an actual chapter, sorry but don't worry, the next one is in the works! This was just something that came to me in the middle of the night that doesn't really fit into the story. R&R! Hope you enjoy!**

**All belongs to JKR.**

Etain scanned the Slytherin Common room once again, sighing unhappily. The overly gelled little blond head remained elusive.

"He'll turn up, don't worry." Pansy assured her with a small smile. Etain bit her lip, she wasn't so sure. He had seemed extremely embarrassed.

Wait. 'He'll turn up.' Where had she heard that phrase before?

"_Mum! Mum!" Meda shrieked, feet shaking the stairs as she thumped down. "Mum! Jormungandr has got out of his cage! __**Mum**__!"_

_Mum was staring at a wall in the living room. Meda paused in the doorway, face red and eyes puffy._

"_Hello dear." Rebecca said dreamily eyes unfocused. "I think I'm going to go to sleep." She told her. Meda screamed with frustration but Rebecca didn't even blink._

"_What's wrong?" Etain came out of the kitchen holding a chocolate spread sandwich. _

"_Jormungandr is __**missing**__ and mum won't help me look for him. I phoned dad but all he'd say was 'He'll turn up'. Urgh!" Meda threw up her hands and collapsed back onto the sofa._

"_Well, where have you looked?" Etain asked sensibly._

"_I've looked __**everywhere**__ but I can't find him." Tears welled in Meda's eyes._

"_You know what this means." Etain said seriously. Meda stifled another sob, expecting to hear her poor pet doomed to death or eternal lost-ness._

"_It means... We Google!"_

_Etain sprang off to the family computer and quickly tapped away in the search bar._

"_Ah! Here we go." She brought up a reptile pet owners forum. "Lovely sensible advice."_

"_Put a line of baking powder down so you can see if the snake slides through it?" Meda said bemusedly._

"_Now, where does mum keep her baking supplies?" Mused Etain, already rifling through the kitchen cupboards._

Hmm, she didn't think she had any baking powder but...

"Etain." Pansy asked levelly about fifteen minutes later as Etain struggled through the Common Room door. "What are you doing with those touch sensitive explosives?"

Etain glanced down at the bundle in her arms. "I borrowed them from the Weasley Twins, do you think they'll mind?"

"You mean you stole them?" Pansy's voice got a little higher.

"Shh! Do you want to hear the whole school to hear?" She demanded, slamming the door shut.

Unfortunately, she hadn't taken the other boys who shared Draco's dormitory into account when she'd placed the explosives. The result was a week of detentions from Snape and several very annoyed boys (she didn't even count the Weasley Twins whom she tended to think of as demons rather than boys) swearing revenge.

And still no Draco.

Not to worry, as she recalled, that hadn't worked with Jormungandr either.

_Meda started to sniffle again after an hour of waiting. Etain sighed._

"_Why don't we see what other advice they have?" She suggested._

_They peered at the computer screen._

"_A bowl of milk? Are we on the right website?" Etain exclaimed incredulously. Despite her worry, Meda giggled._

A bowl of milk. She didn't think Draco was particularly partial to milk.

Then again, she didn't think snakes were either.

Draco was substantially larger than a snake, however, even Jormungandr, and they had learnt that charm the other day...

One hour later the Slytherin Common Room had two feet of milk covering the floor, Etain was doing the backstroke and Bertie Rosier, one of the smaller first years, had been sucked under by the current and was currently being given mouth to mouth by Dean on the specially designed SWEAR (Slytherin Weird (but) Explainable Affair Raft)

Needless to say, Etain got six weeks of detention, four for the damages and two for getting out the SWEAR without an explanation that would stand up in Court.

Still no Draco.

Ok, Etain said to herself cheerfully. What was next on the list?

Oh yes.

"_Ok, that didn't work either." Etain chewed her lip for a moment. "Look, it says here that if the snake's chilly it might be a good idea to put the cave and the heat mat on the floor and see if it crawls in."_

_Meda sniffed but nodded and ran to fetch Jormungandr's Vivarium._

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Bertie Rosier had just been revived after his ordeal in the great Milk Sea and was promptly bashed over the head and knocked out stone cold by Draco's flying bed.

In fact, it landed right on top of him, hot water bottle and everything.

Unfortunately, Draco did not appear. Snape did, however, and Etain had to warn him not to go near the bed. She'd put a sticking charm on the sheets just in case Draco decided to go running off again.

Snape was not impressed but hey, what's ten weeks of detention in the name of friendship?

Draco's bed was levitated upstairs again and divested of any sticking charms (unfortunately for Draco they didn't notice the flypaper or the double sided tape and Draco had to visit Madam Pomphrey for a bit of hair re-growth potion in the morning. Don't worry, he did it before dawn, no-one saw... or at least, they wouldn't have, if Colin Creevey hadn't been trying out his new camera while being treated for Dragon Pox.)

Etain was now quite concerned. What if the poor little creature had gone down the toilet? Or been trodden on? Or got really cold and was unable to move?

One thing was sure, she had to find poor Draco before it was too late.

Now, what else did that forum say?

"_Food. Pretty obvious, I s'pose." Etain shrugged. Before she'd even finished her sentence Meda appeared, waving frozen mice by the tails like lollipops._

"_Perfect."_

Now, as far as she was aware, Draco did not like dead mice, not to _eat_ anyway, so she sat down to think what she could use as bait.

Unhappily, Etain did not know where the kitchens were, so she had to compromise on the whole 'food' thing.

She thought long and hard about what to use, but just could not think. Then she had an idea.

"_Ew, gross. It says to 'brain' the mice to make the smell stronger." Etain said wrinkling her nose. _

"_Oh right." Meda said nonchalantly. "Hand me a knife, will you?"_

"Uh, Etain, I'm really don't think I'm allowed in the Slytherin Common Room." Harry said nervously. Etain frowned.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were a Gryffindork. Suppose the Entrance Hall will do." Etain sighed, dragging him along, a bundle of wood and string under one arm.

"Uh, what are we doing again?" Harry asked, eyeing her warily.

She turned to beam at him. "I'm going to crucify you, duh. What did you think the wood was for?"

Harry looked at the twigs dubiously.

She rolled her eyes. "Enlargement charm."

"Oh."

Around half an hour later a rather large crowd had gathered in the entrance hall.

"I wish you hadn't made me wear this loincloth thing." Harry muttered under his breath to Etain, who was standing underneath his raised right arm.

"You cut a more striking figure shirtless." Etain told him firmly. "Your sticking out ribs are very realistic. You look like a starved prisoner."

Harry sighed, used to her. "Thanks."

Alas, the fun was cut short before Draco appeared when someone fainted and McGonagall was summoned.

To be quite honest, Etain didn't understand what the fuss was about, she felt she'd made plenty of allowances for weak stomachs by using spellotape instead of nails on Harry's hands. Then again, perhaps it had been a trifle over dramatic to pretend to stab him in the side and spatter fake blood everywhere.

Hey, at least she hadn't brained him.

Snape at least took her part. He forgot to mention the detentions he'd already handed out to her, the result being she was now down to eight.

Etain smirked. She knew it was a good idea to let Snape be in the front row.

Her pleasure was short-lived, however, when she realised she still hadn't found Draco.

She walked slowly back to the Common Room, preparing to go into full Sulk Mode.

A missile hit her about halfway there.

"Etain! Where the hell were you?" Draco demanded. "I've been waiting for hours in the Library!"

Etain blinked a few times. Oh.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Draco glared. "I was up there in the Library, bored stiff and you forgot about me."

Etain laughed.

"I didn't forget about you." She assured him, linking arms with him as they walked down to the dungeons together.

"Hey, Pansy!" Etain called as she swung the door open. "Look who turned up!"


End file.
